Mère le désir de toute une vie
by Melle Lilou
Summary: Rosalie Hale Cullen veut un enfant. Mais comment faire quand on est une femme vampire dont le corps reste à jamais figé dans votre jeunesse ! Comment donner naissance à un enfant avec un corps qui n'évolue plus ! Voila ce a quoi devra répondre Rose!
1. Chapter 1

_**Prologue**_

Etre mère, quelle joie. Quelle fierté de tenir dans le creux de ses bras un petit être qui fait désormais partis de vous, de votre univers ! Malheureusement, tout ça, jamais je ne le connaitrais. Mon corps de femme vampire ne me le permet pas !

Je souffre, chaque jour un peu plus de ma condition, quand je vois ma nièce Nessie. Bien sur je suis heureuse pour mon frère et sa femme Bella, mais je suis jalouse, horriblement jalouse.

Pourquoi Bella à-t-elle obtenu tout ce qu'elle désirait, même plus puisque Nessie n'est qu'un accident, alors que moi, on m'a volé ma vie, mon humanité, ma possibilité à enfanter ?!

Je ne sais pas encore comment, mais je sais que je trouverais une solution pour avoir mon aussi un enfant à moi ! Et ceux à n'importe quel prix !


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapitre 1 : **_

_**Souffrance**_

Ma vie ne me plait pas ! Je ne suis pas heureuse ainsi ! Il n'y a qu'en tant qu'humaine que j'ai des souvenirs agréable. J'avais eu la chance de naitre dans une famille aisé où on passait son temps à combler les moindres de mes désirs. J'étais une jeune fille heureuse avec des rêves pleins la tête. Un mari. Une maison. Des enfants. Oh oui des enfants. Plein de petits bambins qui courraient partout.

J'allais me marier, j'allais avoir des enfants, mais tout ceci, c'était avant. Dans une autre vie. Avant que mon fiancé de l'époque ne trouve rien de mieux à faire que de me violer dans une ruelle avec ses amis de boissons, m'arrachant les beaux vêtements que j'arborais et les boucles blondes que mère m'obligeaient à porter. « _Les jeunes filles de bonnes familles se doivent d'être impeccable_ » disait-elle. Quand ils en eurent finis avec moi, ils me laissèrent pour morte, part terre, à même les pavés de la ruelle, tel un déchet !

J'attendais la mort, je priais pour qu'elle arrive vite, ainsi, je ne souffrirais plus, je ne ressentirais plus rien. Mon seul regret était de ne pas savoir si mon viol serait punit ou non. Finalement, c'est moi qui ai vengé mon agression. Je les ai tués un par un, en prenant un plaisir malsain à le faire. Je leur faisais payer ce qu'ils m'avaient fait, ce qu'ils avaient fait de moi !

Car c'était bien leur fautes ! Sans eux, Carlisle n'aurait pas eu besoin de me transformer pour me sauver la vie. Sans eux, j'aurais pus avoir une vie heureuse. Une maison, un mari … des enfants !

Depuis, je me laissais vivre plus qu'autre chose, je ne profitais pas vraiment de ma vie d'immortelle. J'avais trouvé un peu de réconfort depuis que j'avais sauvé Emmett, qui était devenu mon mari, mais il me manquait toujours quelque chose. Mon cœur n'était pas entier !

Bien sur il m'arrivait de rire et de sourire, mais ce n'était pas comme quand Alice, Esmée ou Bella le faisaient. Quand il leurs arrivaient de le faire, leur sourire resplendissait dans toute la pièce et était communicatif. Moi, je souriais, mais rien ne passait aux autres. Je pense que c'est parce qu'il n'y avait que mon visage qui souriait. Mon cœur lui restait figé, vide de véritable bonheur.

Cependant, depuis 6 ans que Nessie était née, je me sentais plus heureuse quand même. Bella m'autorisait à m'occupait d'elle autant que je le voulais, mais ça ne serait jamais suffisant, ce n'était pas ma fille, et ça ne le serait jamais malgré tout ce que je pourrais faire pour elle.

J'ai honte de l'avouer, mais quand Bella lui à donné naissance, je priais secrètement au fond de moi pour qu'elle n'y survive pas. Si Bella était morte en couche, Edward n'aurait pas supporté la vue de l'enfant. Ca lui aurait fait trop de mal. Si ça avait était le cas, j'aurais récupérer Nessie et l'aurais élevée avec Emmett comme notre propre fille, mais Bella avait été sauvé et j'en étais très heureuse. C'était comme ça que ca devait se passer, aujourd'hui je le savais !

Bella été faite pour devenir l'une des nôtres, même s'il m'avait fallu du temps pour l'accepter. Aujourd'hui, je la considérais comme ma sœur, au même titre qu'Alice. Et puis il faut dire qu'elle avait rendue ma famille plus heureuse que jamais.

Esmée rayonnait carrément depuis que tous ses enfants étaient casés. Carlisle était juste heureux d'avoir une nouvelle fille et maintenant une petite fille, chose à laquelle il n'avait jamais osé rêver !

Jasper, lui était plus serein, il n'ait plus à se retenir en sa présence. Il n'avait plus peur de la bouffer pour le dessert et ça suffisait à le rendre heureux ! Alice elle jubilait d'avoir maintenant 2 femmes de plus dans la famille qui pourrait lui servir de poupée mannequin, bien qu'avec Bella elle est un peu de mal, Nessie se faisait une joie de servir de modèle à sa tante !

Emmett, bas c'était Emmett ! Un rien le rendait heureux lui ! C'était celui qui se marrait le plus dans sa vie malgré notre condition. Maintenant, il avait une petite sœur et une nièce à protéger. Et attention, il prenait son rôle de « tonton Emmett » très à cœur. Je plains franchement celui qui ferrait du mal à Nessie ! Le pauvre n'y survivrait pas ! J'adorais le voir jouer avec elle ; je suis sure qu'il aurait fait un excellent père, il devra hélas se contenter d'être tonton, mais ça lui suffisait à lui.

A l' instant où je vous raconte tout ca, il joue avec elle et cette espèce de chien galeux dans le jardin de derrière. Il apprend à Nessie à se battre sous l'œil du chien !

- _Rose, aller, viens avec nous. Ca te ferrait du bien un peu d'exercice,_ me dit-il.

_- Comment ça, un peu d'exercice me ferrais du bien ? Tu insinue quoi au juste ?_ lui demandais-je les poings sur les hanches.

_- Rien du tout. Ton corps est parfait et magnifique comme il est. C'est juste qu'un peu de sport de viderais la tête,_ me répondit-il en s'approchant de moi. _J'ai l'impression que quelque chose te perturbe depuis plusieurs jours. Je me trompe ? _

_- Non il n'y a rien … enfin rien que tu ne sache déjà. Je vous laisse je vais aller chasser un peu. _

_- Tu veux que je t'accompagne ? _me proposa-t-il.

_- Merci chéri, mais non. Et puis je préférerais que tu reste avec Nessie. Je n'aime pas la savoir seule avec le chien. Il la regarde d'un air qui ne me plait pas. T'en que le reste de la famille n'est pas rentrée, ne la quitte pas des yeux. S'il lui arrive quoi que se soit, j'aiderais Bella à te mettre en pièce ! _

_- Compris cap'tain Rose ! Je ne quitte pas des yeux ses jeunes gens amoureux ! _

Quand il prononça le mot « amoureux » un rugissement féroce s'éleva de ma poitrine. J'avais beau savoir que le clébard n'y était pour rien avec son imprégnation à la noie, je n'arrivais pas à m'y faire ! Ma Nessie, qui d'apparence avait tout juste 17 ans, était promise à un chiot ! Qui accepterait ca sérieusement ?!

Je leur jetai un dernier coup d'œil et m'enfonça dans la forêt plus profondément à chaque pas que je faisais. Je n'avais pas réellement besoin de chasser, mais c'est tout ce que j'avais trouvé pour éviter les questions d'Emmett qui me dérangeaient. Je n'aimais pas lui avouer que je jalousais ma sœur parce qu'à chaque fois, il me disait qu'on ne pouvait rien changé à cela ! Pourtant, je suis sure qu'il y avait une solution. Je ne l'avais pas encore trouvée c'est tout !

Pourtant dieu sait que j'avais réfléchis à la question ! J'avais tout d'abord pensé à l'adoption, après tout avec la réputation de Carlisle et nos compte en banque, ça aurais était possible mais c'était sans compter sur les Volturis et sur les risques de grandir avec un enfant humain. Humain, oui car donner l'immortalité à un enfant était passible de la peine de mort et je n'avais aucune envie de mourir, surtout si je réussissais à avoir un enfant !

Sans compter que les humains sont fragiles et maladroit, on a vu ce que ça donnait avec Bella ! Un accident est si vite arrivé, surtout avec un enfant ! S'il venait à se blesser, je ne suis pas sure que Jasper et les autres arriveraient à se retenir !

Ensuite, j'avais pensé au père de Nahuel, Joham, vu qu'il avait su crée touts ses hybrides, un de plus ou un de moins, qu'est-ce que ca changerait ? Mais hélas, quand j'avais réussi à entrer en contact avec Nahuel, il m'avait apprit que les Volturis avaient trouvé son père 2 ans après nous avoir rendu « visite » ! Ils ne lui avaient laissé aucune chance de s'en rechaper quand ils constatèrent que sa « famille » s'était encore agrandie !

Les Italiens avaient quand même récupérer toute les recherches de Joham, avant de mettre le feu à la maison. Mon dernier espoir était Nahuel, mais il avait refusé, ne voulant pas subir le même sort que son père ! Et pour lui, sacrifier une humaine pour avoir un enfant, n'était pas … humain ! Sauf que nous on ne l'était plus … humain ! Sinon, je n'aurais pas autant de problème pour enfanter ! Je lui avais alors proposé de faire comme avec Bella, transformer l'humaine mais si elle survivait, ca serait-elle la mère de l'enfant, pas moi ! Et on en revenait toujours au même point !

Tout en réfléchissant à tous ça, j'avais chassé quelque peu et m'étais éloigné de Forks. J'étais arrivé à Port-Angeles s'en vraiment m'en rendre compte. J'étais aux abords d'un parc où des enfants jouaient tranquillement avec les balançoires et autre jeux de plein air mis à leur disposition. Je les regardai de longues minutes avant de m'enfuir en direction de Forks, le corps parcouru par des sanglots invisibles.

Même pleurer, ma nature me l'interdisait ! A quoi me servait se corps d'immortel puisque tout ce qui était important pour moi, il ne pouvait le faire ?! Je n'avais qu'une seule envie, mourir ! A quoi bon continuer de vivre ainsi ?! Ma famille aura beau faire tout ce qu'elle veut, je ne serais jamais vraiment heureuse !

J'étais presque arrivée à Forks quand je me rendis compte de mon état. Il fallait que je me calme avant qu'Emmett ou les autres ne me vois. Je chassai une biche ou deux près de la maison, me concentrer sur la chasse me changerais les idées et m'aiderais à reprendre contenance.

Quand je fus remise, je pris la direction de la maison, arrivée dans le jardin, une puanteur atroce m'arracha les narines.

_- Déjà que j'avais du mal avec le chiot, voila maintenant qu'il ramène sa meute à la maison_, sifflais-je.

Quand j'entrai dans le salon, je faillis sortir de mes gonds ! Jake, Quil, Seth et Leah étaient affalés sur le canapé en cuir d'Esmée et sur son tapis persan une assiette pleine de nourriture dans les mains !!!

_- Faudrait penser à sortir les chiens ? Ca empeste ici ! _

_- La blonde le retour ! Wouou tremblaient mes frères,_ me répondis Leah.

Un grognement sauvage sortis de ma gorge alors que je faisais face à Leah qui s'était déjà mise en position d'attaque.

_- Hey, non mais vous êtes pas bien ou quoi ? Ca suffit toutes les deux, vous allez pas vous battre quand même ?_ dit Seth en s'interposant entre nous.

_- Et pourquoi pas après tout ? Depuis le temps que blondie me cherche, elle va me trouver,_ siffla Leah.

_- Leah, je n'ai rien contre toi, mais touche à un cheveu de ma femme et je te tue_, gronda Emmett qui venait d'arriver.

_- Bon maintenant y en a marre, tout le monde se calme et se rassoit,_ ordonna une voie dans mon dos.

Je me retournai et fis face à Jake qui avait l'air grave. L'alpha en lui avait parlé, si bien que les loups présents, comme de bon gentils toutous reprirent leur place sur le canapé et le tapis.

_- C'est ça, brave bête !_

_- Rose ! _grogna Jacob_._

Je me détournai d'eux, un sourire satisfait sur le visage. J'avais fait enrager Leah et elle ne pouvait rien faire. C'était plutôt cool ce truc de loup finalement !

Leah et moi, on s'entendait bien avant. On avait bien sympathisé, quand la meute de Jacob était venue roder dans le jardin. Toutes les deux on se comprenait. On avait les mêmes désirs et les mêmes restrictions imposées par notre nature. Toutes les deux aurions voulu être mère un jour, mais à toutes les deux, ce cadeau nous était refusé !

Enfin, tout ca, c'était avant ! Puisque maintenant Leah savait pourquoi elle était devenue louve. Elle savait qu'un jour, son peuple et sa nature ferraient appel à elle pour sauver les Quilleutes en engendrant le plus puissant des loups. Un loup au sang pur. Né de mère et de père loup !

L'impasse génétique qui la concerné était résolue. Plus de mystère sur la seule femme loup que la tribu n'est jamais connu ! Bien sur, j'avais essayé de me réjouir pour mon amie, mais ca avait été plus dur que je ne le pensais et au final, on s'était éloignée. On se tôlerait si on devait être dans la même pièce, mais c'est tout !

- _Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici,_ demanda Nessie qui revenait de la cuisine. _Ne me dite pas que mes deux tantes se chamaille encore ?_

Leah et moi échangeâmes un regard avant de nous avancer toutes deux vers Nessie.

_- Qui ? Nous ? Jamais voyons !_ lança-t-on d'une même voie.

_- Oui donc c'est bien ce que je dis ! Vous vous battez encore ! Bon je sais que c'est papa et maman qui devait m'y conduire mais ils m'on appelé, ils ont un contre temps, alors qui se dévoue pour me conduire à la réserve ? _

_- La Push ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire chez les chiens,_ demandais-je soupçonneuse.

_- Rose,_ me gronda-t-elle gentiment, _tu sais très bien que j'y passe le week-end ! Ma sortie camping, tu n'as pas oublié quand même ?_!

- _Ah oui ça ! Emmett et moi allons t'accompagner._

_- Je peux m'en charger si tu le souhaite,_ me coupa Jake.

_- Non merci le chiot ! Tu vas déjà l'avoir tout le week-end, ça suffit je pense ! Et tu vas l'accompagner comment ? On la faisant monter sur ton dos,_ lui demandais-je un sourire mauvais sur le visage.

- _Comme si c'était la première fois,_ ricana-t-il.

_- Oui bin je suis pas Bella, je ne te fais pas confiance ! Nessie prend ton sac on y va. Les chiens n'auront … qu'à courir derrière ! _

_- Parce que tu crois qu'on voudrait monter en voiture avec toi blondie, tu te goure ! Tu pue trop_, siffla Leah.

Sans lui accorder un regard, ce qui me demanda beaucoup d'effort, je pris le bagage de ma nièce et me dirigea vers le garage, suivi de prés par Emmett. Il mit le contact et nous partîmes pour la réserve indienne, escortais par les énormes loups.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapitre 2 : **_

_**Première rencontre**_

Un bon quart d'heure plus tard, on se garait devant chez Billy. Nessie se précipita hors de la voiture pour lui dire bonjour, pendant qu'Emmett et moi restions un peu à l'écart. Grâce a Nessie, le traité entre les Quileutes et nous était plus solides que jamais, ils nous autorisaient même à pénétrer sur la réserve c'est pour dire, mais nous n'aimions pas être ici. Du moins moi ! J'avais toujours l'impression de me retenir, de contrôler tout mes faits et gestes de peur de dire ou faire quelque chose qui ruinerais nos relations. Emmett, lui, je le voyais n'avait qu'une envie, c'était de courir vers les loups pour s'éclater avec eux.

Enfin « s'éclater » est un bien grand mot. Ca consistait à se battre un duel avec un loup, peu importe lequel, et le premier qui arrivait à monter sur le dos de l'autre avait gagné. Super le jeu non ? Ni tenant plus, il partit rejoindre les jeunes sur la place du village. Ne voulant pas assister à ça, je ne supportais pas de voir son corps magnifique aussi prêt des crocs des ses monstres poilus, je demandai à Nessie de m'accorder une petite promenade sur la plage avant qu'elle ne parte rejoindre le reste du groupe pour son week-end.

_- Bien sur Rose. Je pose mon sac et j'arrive. _

_- Je vous accompagne,_ dit alors Leah.

Je me mis à grogner, si jamais elle me cherchait, elle allait me trouver et là Jake ne serait pas là pour s'interposer !

_- C'est juste pour être sure qu'il n'arrive rien à Nessie_, siffla-t-elle.

_- Je suis capable de la protéger_, crachais-je.

- _On a repéré des odeurs suspectes dans la forêt et sur la plage, on ne sait jamais_, reprit-elle d'une voie plus douce.

Manquais plus que ca tiens ! Une chienne pour assurer la protection d'un vampire ! Mais dans quel monde on vit je vous le demande ?!

- _Je resterais en retrait si tu y tiens._

-_ Merci,_ me contentais-je de répondre.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Nessie nous rejoignit et on put prendre la direction de la plage, enfin c'est ce que je croyais ! Avant de partir, Leah tenait à avertir Sam ou Jacob qu'on s'absentait un moment, « _juste au cas ou_ » avait-elle précisait.

On fit donc un détour par la place du village pour trouver les deux loups qui bien entendu étaient avec tous les autres en train de « jouer » avec mon époux. Moi qui ne voulais pas assister au spectacle, j'y fus obligée malgré moi ! Quand on rejoignit les autres, je vis Emmett en mauvaise posture avec un loup que j'identifiai comme étant Paul. Je voulus m'élancer pour l'aider mais Nessie m'en empêcha.

_- Ils s'amusent rien d'autre Rose. Oncle Emmett ne craint rien. Tiens d'ailleurs regarde,_ s'exclama t'elle.

J'observai à nouveau la scène et vit Emmett flanqué un magistral coup de pied à Paul, ce qui l'envoya à l'autre bout de la place. Paul revint quelques minutes plus tard sous sa forme humaine et échangea une bourrade amicale avec mon vampire de mari. Un sifflement sortit malgré moi, ce qui alerta Emmett sur ma présence. Il vint me rejoindre et me fit voir qu'il allait bien.

_- Un jour ca finira mal vos jeux débiles,_ lui répondis-je.

_- Mais non t'inquiète pas, on sait ce qu'on fait et puis tant qu'ils n'on pas fait un feu de joie avec moi, tout roule !_

_- Ca m'amuse pas Emmett ! Soit un peu sérieux de temps en temps si y t'arrivais quelque chose … _

_- C'est pas le cas ma belle, te bile pas ! Tu allais quelque part ?_ me dit-il en caressant ma joue.

_- Sur la plage avec Nessie avant qu'elle ne parte. _

_- Leah vient avec vous ?_ s'étonna-t-il.

_- Ouais, c'est le chien de garde,_ dis-je avec un grand sourire.

Les loups avaient eux aussi une ouïe très fine, Leah avait entendue ma pique, c'était obligé ! Un sifflement dans mon dos me le confirma très vite. J'embrassai mon époux et nous partîmes enfin pour la plage. On avait décidées d'y aller à allure humaine, n'étant pas pressées. On retraversa le village dans le sens inverse, pour rejoindre la plage et profiter ainsi des derniers instants avec ma nièce avant de long jours !

Nous marchions depuis une bonne dizaine de minutes quand nous vîmes enfin l'océan devant nous. Je pris Nessie par la main et l'attira prés de moi, laissant Leah quelques mètres derrière nous.

_- Alors, quel est le programme pour ce week-end ?_ demandais-je.

_- Camping, pêche, découverte de la nature enfin je genre de chose quoi. C'est Billy et Sam qui vont nous apprendre tout ce qu'on doit savoir. Ca vas être géniale je le sens ! _

_- Hum, hum. _

_- Quoi ? _

_- Rien. _

_- Tante Rose je te connais. Quelque chose te travaille alors dit moi tout au lieu de ruminer !_ me dit-elle en souriant.

_- Je me demande juste où sera Jacob se week-end ?!_

_- Avec moi tiens !_

_- C'est bien ce que je craignais ! Ta mère est au courant ? Et ton père il le sait ?!_

_- Oui ! Evidemment ! Ca à même rassuré maman. Elle sait qu'il ne m'arrivera rien si Jake est prêt de moi !_

_- Rien c'est vite dit ça !_ grommelais-je entre mes dents.

_- Mais de quoi tu parle Rose ?_ me demanda-t-elle.

A ce moment là, j'entendis un petit rire derrière moi, et Leah s'approche de nous.

_- Ta tante essaie de te parler de sexe,_ s'exclama-t-elle morte de rire.

_- Qu'est-ce que ca à de si drôle la chienne ? Je souhaite protéger ma nièce c'est tout ! Elle est très jeune, je ne voudrais pas que le cabot profite de ce week-end pour déflorer ma Nessie ! _

_- Rose, j'ai déjà eu le droit à ce refrain par maman, après qu'elle ai demandé à papa de lire les pensées de Jake concernant le week-end, même s'il n'a rien décelé à se sujet, maman a voulu « m'informer » quand même ! Autrement dit, tu arrive trop tard ma tante chérie. _

_- Ouais bas même si ton père n'a rien vu, c'est pas pour autant que Jake n'y pense pas ! Alors s'il te plait, prend ça et ne discute pas ! _

_- Qu'es-ce que … des préservatifs Rose ?! _

_- Oui ! Tu les prends et les mets dans ton sac et c'est tout ! C'est juste au cas où ! Ne te sens pas obligée de les utiliser surtout ! _

Pour toute réponse elle me prit dans ses bras et me dit à quel point elle m'aimer. Un je t'aime qui me déchira le cœur ! J'aurais tellement voulu qu'elle soit ma fille, ma chair ! Je ne lui fis rien voir de mon malaise et continua d'avancer main dans la main, Leah à nos cotés.

Au bout de 3o min, on dû reprendre le chemin du village vu que Nessie devait partir d'ici peu. Si on trainait trop, elle aller louper le bus. Et si elle le loupait après tout ?! Non ! Connaissant Jacob, il exigerait de Sam qu'il attende Nessie ! C'était même certain ! C'est donc résignée que je continuai d'avancer. Un long week-end s'annoncer à moi ! Nous étions vendredi après-midi et ma Nessie ne rentrait que le dimanche soir ! Deux longs jours sans la voir ! Sans la voir ?! Et pourquoi sans la voir après tout ?! Je pourrais les suivre à la trace ! Ces loups pues tellement qu'il sera facile de retrouver leur odeur.

_- Pourquoi tu souries blondie ? _

_- Moi ?! Pour rien, pour rien_, répondis-je en souriant encore plus.

J'en revenais pas d'avoir trouvé moi-même se plan ! Et dire que tout le monde pense que les blondes sont idiotes !!! Nous arrivions a l'entrée du village quand je vis quelque chose, qui me surpris, à quelques mètres sur notre droite. A l'orée de la forêt qui bordait le village quilleute, une femme, environ la petite trentaine je dirais, était en lévitation dans la position du lotus ! J'avais déjà vu des trucs bizarre dans ma vie, entre des loups et des vampires c'était déjà pas mal, mais alors ca, jamais ! Elle planait littéralement à une vingtaine de centimètre du sol ! Comment c'était possible ?!

_- Comment … comment c'est possible_, bégayais-je.

- _Quoi,_ me demande Leah.

- _Ca ! Comment elle fait_, lui dis-je en lui montrant la jeune femme.

_- Ne la regarde pas comme ça ! C'est irrespectueux,_ siffla Leah.

- _Qui est-ce,_ demanda Nessie.

_- C'est Kanda, notre shamam. _

_- Pourquoi je l'ai jamais vu ? _

_- Nessie, tu as beau passer beaucoup de temps à la réserve, tu ne connais pas encore tout de notre peuple. Et puis normalement elle ne se fait pas voir, et encore moins des gens comme « vous ». _

_- Comment elle fait pour léviter ?_ demandais-je ahurie.

- _A ton avis blondie ? C'est une shaman, une guérisseuse, une sorcière, appel la comme tu veux. Elle a des pouvoirs, de fabuleux pouvoirs !_

A ce moment là, comme ci Kanda avait capté notre présence, elle ouvrit les yeux et plongea son regard dans le mien. Aussitôt, elle s'éleva de toute sa hauteur, bras écartés, flottant presque deux mètres au dessus du sol.

_- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, _demandais-je à Leah._ Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ?_

_- Une vision ! En fin je suppose, ça se passe pas comme ca d'habitude ! _

_- On doit intervenir tu pense, _demanda Nessie.

_- J'en sais rien ! J'ai jamais vu …_

Leah n'eu pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Le corps de Kanda s'arcbouta quelques instant, pris par des convulsions, pour retomber brutalement sur le sol, comme une simple poupée de chiffon. Leah s'élança pour lui venir en aide. Nous voulûmes la suivre Nessie et moi, mais elle nous l'interdit.

_- Non ! N'approchez pas ! Seul un quileute peut la toucher ! C'est dans nos lois, ca n'a rien contre votre nature !_

Elle aida la jeune femme a se relevait. Elle voulu vérifier que Kanda n'était pas blessée, mais celle-ci ne se laissa pas faire ! Elle exigea qu'on la repose par terre et commença a posé des questions sur nous. Enfin je suppose, puisque nous n'entendions que les réponses de Leah !

_- Nessie pour la plus jeune et Rosalie pour la blonde._

_- En effet oui. _

_- Comment savez-vous … _

_- Oui … ca veut dire oui. _

_- Non, certainement pas ! Je ne vais pas vous laissez seule ici après cette chute ! _

_- Mais … _

_- Bien, comme vous voulez ! _

Puis elle revint vers nous et nous dit de la suivre jusqu'au village comme ci il ne s'était rien passé. Elle n'ouvrit pas la bouche une seule fois, si bien que je dus lui parler directement pour savoir.

_- C'était quoi ça ?_ demandais-je.

_- Ca quoi ? _

_- Toutes ses questions qu'elle posait sur nous. Pourquoi ? _

_- Ah, vous avez entendu_, répliqua Leah embarrassée.

_- Bien sur qu'on a entendu, on est des vampires au cas où tu l'aurais oubliait ! On à l'ouïe fine ! _

_- Elle voulait savoir qui vous étiez rien de plus ! _

_- Pourquoi on ne l'entendait pas elle_, demanda Nessie.

- _Elle communique par télépathie, mais vu que je n'ai pas se pouvoir, je devais lui répondre a voie haute, c'est tout ! _

_- C'est tout ! Tu te fou de nous là ?_ m'énervais-je. _Que t'a-t-elle demandait sur nous ?! _

- _Elle m'a interdit de t'en parlait, mais elle m'a dit que tu serais bientôt au courant si ca peut te rassurer ! Maintenant tais-toi un peu blondie et avance ! Je dois voir les anciens !_

Leah ne dit plus un mot a partir de là. Elle se terra dans son mutisme pour le reste du chemin que l'on avait à faire. Toute cette histoire était vraiment bizarre, ca n'annonçait rien de bon. Et pourquoi Edward n'est pas là quand on a besoin de lui ? Lui aurait put lire les pensées de Leah et aurait su ce qui se tramait ! Mais non jamais là quand il faut !


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapitre 3 :**_

_**Cachoterie !**_

En à peine 5min, nous avions rejoint le village. Leah se précipita aussitôt chez elle pour y trouver sa mère et surement Billy également. Tout deux appartenaient au conseil des anciens, elle voulait les mettre au courant de ce qui c'était passé. Nessie et moi rejoignîmes Emmett sur la place pour lui raconter ce qui était arrivé. A notre grande surprise, on y trouva également Bella et Edward.

_- A ma chérie, te voila enfin,_ s'écria Bella en nous voyant.

_- Maman ? Papa ? Que faite vous ici ? _

_- On espérait arriver à temps pour te dire au revoir,_ répondit Edward.

_- Tu aurais pus arriver avant toi ! Pour une fois que tes dons auraient servis à autre chose que lire dans la tête de ta famille ! _

_- Que veux-tu … _

Puis Edward s'arrêta de parler ! Au lieu de lui répondre, j'avais préféré me remémorer la scène qui venait de se passer. C'était beaucoup plus explicite que des paroles !

_- Incroyable,_ murmura-t-il au bout d'un moment.

_- Que se passe-t-il Edward ?_ s'inquiéta Bella.

_- Il semblerait que les filles aient fait connaissance avec la shaman de la tribu quileute,_ s'exclama-t-il.

_- La shaman ? C'est quoi ça une shaman,_ demanda Emmett.

_- C'est une sorte de guérisseuse apparemment. Il s'emblerait aussi qu'elle ai de puissant pouvoirs magiques. _

_- Ce qui expliquerait toute la magie qui règne autour des loups alors,_ fit remarquait Bella.

_- Oui en effet. On a toujours pensé que la magie venait de la terre qui abritait leur tribu, mais en fait c'est Kanda qui en est à l'origine ! Elle sert de relai avec le monde des esprits et … _

_- Comment connaissez-vous Kanda,_ gronda une voie derrière moi.

Je me retournai et me mit en position de défense. Je sais qu'en théorie je ne craignais rien ici, mais l'instinct de préservation était le plus fort ! En face de moi, se trouvais presque toute la meute. Sam et Jacob étaient légèrement devant les autres.

_- Du calme les gars. C'est rien faut pas s'emballer,_ dit alors Emmet qui s'était placé devant moi.

_- Comment connaissez-vous Kenda,_ répéta Sam.

Une certaine force et une puissance se dégager de lui. Bien qu'il ait laissé sa place d'Alpha à Jake, il avait néanmoins gardé toute la prestance de son ancien post ! Edward lui expliqua alors ce qu'il avait lu dans mes pensées, et l'informa que Leah était également sur place.

_- Est-ce vrai Rosalie ? Tout c'est passé comme l'a dit ton frère ? Il n'a rien oublié ? _

_- Non Sam ! Tout c'est passé exactement comme ça ! _

_- Et Leah elle est passée où_, demanda Jacob.

- _Elle à dit qu'elle devait voir les anciens. Je suppose qu'elle y est toujours ! _

_- Bien ! Les gars, avec moi on y va aussi ! _

Puis sans donner plus d'explications que cela, ils partirent tous chez Sue, nous plantant tous là !

- _Et nous on fait quoi ?_ râlais-je. _On attend que les chiens reviennent ou on rentre à la maison ? _

_- Rosalie ça vas_, siffla Ed. _T'en a assez fait je pense._

_- Comment ça j'en ai assez fait ? J'y suis pour rien moi si leur shamtruc à eu un problème ! Je l'ai pas approché à moins de 3 ou 4 mètres ! _

_- Je te signal juste que c'est quand elle a rencontré ton regard qu'elle a eu son problème ! _

_- Arrêter de vous disputer, _s'interposa Bella. _Ca sert à rien. De toute façon, on est coincés ici tant qu'on ne sait pas si la sortie en forêt est maintenue ou non. _

_- Oh non ! Tu crois que ça pourrait être annulé maman ? _

_- J'en sais rien ma chérie. Cette femme à l'air très importante pour eux. Ils ne voudront peut-être pas s'éloigner. _

C'était le destin ça ! Je priais depuis que j'avais eu connaissance de cette sortie pour qu'elle soit annulée ! Et là, ça allait l'être ! Parce que pour moi, ça ne fait aucun doute ! Les chiens ne voudront pas quittés le village si une des leurs est en danger. C'est tout simplement génial ! Je vais pouvoir passer tout le week-end avec ma Nessie !

_- Rosalie, t'est vraiment irrécupérable,_ grogna mon frangin.

-_ T'as qu'à m'oublier un peu au lieu de lire dans ma tête. _

_- J'aimerais bien, mais tu fais tellement de boucan avec tes cris d'hystérique que c'est un peu dur voit-tu ! _

_- C'est bizarre, moi qui pensait que le cerveau d'une blonde était plein de courant d'air, _ricana une voie dans mon dos.

_- La ferme Jake,_ sifflais-je.

_- A ton service blondie, _dit-il en me faisant un clin d'œil._ Tu es prête à partir ma puce ?_ demanda-t-il à Nessie.

_- La sortie est toujours au programme alors,_ questionna Bella.

- _Bien sur ! Pourquoi serait-elle annulée ?_

_- Ce qui c'est passé avec Kanda, on a pensé que … _

_- Oh non, c'était rien ça. On c'est alarmé pour rien ! Elle a eu une vision qui l'a un peu déstabilisé, d'où sa chute, mais c'est rien apparemment ! Aucun danger à l'horizon !_

_- Bien alors en route,_ s'exclama Nessie.

Notre groupe fut rejoint par Billy qui annonça que Sam resterait au village et que c'était Jacob qui le seconderait dans la dure tache d'enseigner aux louveteaux les rudiments de la nature. Sam qui restait au village, Jacob qui disait qu'il n'y avait rien. Mon œil oui ! Oh pis de toute façon, je me fou royalement de ce qui va encore nous tomber sur le coin de la tronche, tout ce que je voyais, c'est que j'allais passer mon week-end en forêt à suivre ma nièce !

_- Rosalie … _

Et merde, je l'avais oublié celui la ! « _Vas te faire foutre frérot_ » pensais-je avant de réciter l'hymne national en arabe. C'est un truc que j'avais piqué à Alice et je dois avouer que ca marchait du tonnerre ! C'était LA parade anti-Edward !

On accompagna Nessie et Jacob devant la maison de Billy. C'était le lieu de rencontre du groupe apparemment ! Quand on arriva, une dizaine de gamins de tout âge attendaient.

- _Aller jeunes gens en route pour la découverte de la nature,_ s'exclama Billy joyeusement.

Jacob alla démarrer ce qui semblait être un mini bus et tous embarquèrent dedans. Après un dernier bisou à ma Nessie, elle partit elle aussi. Quand ils eurent disparue de notre vue, on décida de rentrer à la maison.

_- Emmett, tu vas devoir occuper ta femme ce week-end si tu veux l'empêcher de crapahuter en forêt_, dit innocemment Edward.

Un grognement de frustration m'échappa ! Mon frère venait de trahir mes plans ! Avec la famille au courant, il me sera impossible de retrouver Renésmée ! De colère, je les plantai là et décida de rentrer à la maison à pied. Bientôt, je sentis que j'étais suivie. J'accélérais encore un peu tout en humant le fumet. Je voulais identifier quel Cullen j'allais devoir me farcir pour le reste du trajet. Emmett. Bien sur ! Qui d'autre que lui ?!

_- Rose attend. _

Voyant que je n'obtempérais pas, il accéléra le pas et me rattrapa facilement.

_- Ou tu vas ? _

_- A la maison,_ répliquais-je sèchement. _Et pas besoin de tes leçons de morale ! Je sais que je suis trop protectrice avec Nessie. _

_- C'est pas moi qui l'ai dit, _dit-il avec un petit sourire sexy.

_- Mais tu n'en pense pas moins n'est-ce pas ? _

_- Reconnais que tu a tendance à en faire trop quand il s'agit d'elle. _

_- Oui et alors ? Je ne veux pas qu'il lui arrive quelque chose ! Suis-je la seule à penser qu'elle est en danger avec le chiot ?!_

_- Ce n'est pas le cas ma chérie ! Il est capable de la protéger._

_- Ah oui ? Et qui la protégera de lui ? Ils vont être quasiment seuls, tout les deux en forêt, sans aucune surveillance, à dormir dans des tentes. Ca t'évoque quoi à toi ? Tu ferrais quoi pour t'occuper ? _

Il sembla réfléchir un instant puis je vis passer une lueur de colère dans ses yeux.

_- Je vois que tu as compris !_

_- Si jamais il ose, il va courir sur trois pattes le cabot !_ gronda-t-il.

_- Il sera trop tard aussi ! Il … _

_- Calme toi Rose. C'est de son âge aussi, même si ça ne me plait pas du tout ! Bella et Edward on confiance en eux, ça devrait te suffire. Maintenant, viens là. Tu réveille en moi certaine envie,_ me dit-il le regard pétillant.

Il s'approcha dangereusement de moi, me colla dos à un arbre et commença de délicieuse caresses ! Il avait vraiment un don pour me calmer. En même temps, la vue de son corps calmerait n'importe quelle fille en colère !


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapitre 4 :**_

_**Drôle d'odeur**_

Quand on rentra à la maison après notre escapade champêtre, Edward et les autres était déjà rentrés et bien sur, il avait mit toute la famille au courant de mes projets. Je l'ai compris quand le lutin qui me sert de frangine se pointa vers moi en me disant :

_- Je te surveille_, en tapotant sa tête.

_- Ouais c'est ça_, maugréais-je.

Voilà, mon plan tombait à l'eau et ce grâce à celui qui se faisait appeler mon frère ! Vive la famille moi je vous le dit. Je courus me refugier dans ma chambre et décida de prendre une douche. Ca serait toujours dix minutes que j'aurais de moins à m'occuper ! L'eau chaude me fit du bien, et me détendit complètement me faisant presque oublier la raison de mon énervement.

_- Quel crétin cet Edward,_ sifflais-je entre mes dents.

Je me lavais rapidement, sortit de la douche, m'enroulais dans un drap de bain et quitta ma salle de bain pour rejoindre ma chambre quand deux bras puissant m'encerclèrent.

_- Humm tu sens toujours bon mais là ... ton parfum est encore plus puissant_, ronronna-t-il à mon oreille.

_- Arrête tes bêtises tu veux. Tu es venu pour me surveiller ? _

_- Moi ? Jamais, voyons. Tu es ma femme, j'avais juste envie de te prendre dans mes bras. Je l'aurais bien fait quand tu étais sous la douche, mais j'ai eu peur que tu ne te défoule sur moi,_ ricana-t-il.

_- C'est ça fou toi de moi toi aussi_, répondis-je en me dégageant.

_- Tu crois aller où comme ça,_ murmura-t-il avant de me prendre dans ses bras et de me déposer sur le lit.

Il commença alors à parcourir mon corps de ses mains puissantes et pourtant si douce. Mon drap de bain qui le gênait vola à travers notre chambre et il reprit ses caresses. C'était si bon, lui seule savait comment me calmer.

- _Emmett,_ murmurais-je.

Je ne sais pas si c'était du à mon murmure, mais il accentua ses caresses, descendant vers mon intimité qui n'attendait que lui. Il me fit l'amour pendant plusieurs heures, avec toute la passion et toute la tendresse dont il était capable. Qui eu cru qu'un géant comme lui puisse être aussi tendre ! Il voulu rompre notre étreinte à plusieurs reprises, mais je l'en empêcha, m'accrochant à lui comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Au bout de quatre heures passés au lit, il ne se laissa plus faire et rompit notre câlin.

_- Rose, on peut pas passer tout le week-end à faire l'amour,_ me gronda-t-il tendrement.

_- Et pourquoi pas ? C'est bien un des rares avantages de notre nature ! Pourvoir passer des heures à faire l'amour sans ne ressentir ni fatigue, ni faim ni rien d'autre. Alors pourquoi ne pas en profiter ?_ ronronnais-je à m'installant sur lui à califourchon.

- _Parce que tu fuis le départ de Nessie et bien que j'adore de faire l'amour, tu dois affronter la situation. Nessie est presque adulte maintenant, avant qu'on ai put faire quoi que se soit, elle ira s'installer avec Jacob. Et comment réagiras-tu là ?_

_- Tu sais quoi ? T'est plus agréable quand tu la fermes…,_ dis-je en me levant.

Je récupérais ma serviette et me couvrit avant de retourner vers mon époux.

_- … mais tu as raison. Comme souvent quand il s'agit de moi. Tu es le seul qui me connaisse si bien. _

_- Je suis content de te l'entendre dire. Bon on fait quoi maintenant ? _

_- On descend avec les autres et on va à la chasse ?_ proposais-je.

- _Ok, ça me va. C'est vrai que ça donne faim quand même de faire des galipettes. _

_- Idiot va_, dis-je en le poussant légèrement.

Je m'habillai rapidement et on descendit au salon où tout le monde semblait nous attendre.

_- J'ai cru comprendre qu'on aller à la chasse,_ nous lança Alice avec un grand sourire.

Je suivis ma famille à l'extérieur et on prit la direction de la forêt pour quelques biches et autres animal qui nous délecteraient de leur délicieux sang. Pour ne pas effrayer le gibier, on se sépara. Je m'éloignais quelque peu quand je sentis Edward me suivre.

_- J'ai pas besoin de baby-sitter,_ grognais-je.

_- Je te suis pas ! Je chasse ! _

_- Ouais, c'est ça ! _

Il resta un peu à l'écart tout en me gardant à vue. Il ne me baby-sitter pas non non ! Mon œil oui ! Il tua un puma de son coté et moi 2 biches. J'allais en tuer une troisième quand Edward se figea. Il scruta les environs et se rapprocha de moi.

_- Tu sens,_ me demanda-t-il.

- _Non quoi ? _

J'humais un instant l'air et sentit moi aussi une odeur bizarre.

_- C'est quoi à ton avis ? _

_- J'en sais rien, c'est bien ça le problème ! Viens, on va rejoindre les autres. _

On fit quelques centaines de mètres et retrouva le reste de la famille rassemblait dans le champ qui nous servait de terrain de base-ball. Vu leur tête inquiète et soulagée quand ils nous virent arrivé, eux aussi ils avaient sentis cette drôle d'odeur. Emmett me prit dans ces bras dés que j'eu rejoint le groupe.

_- Alice, tu as vu quelque chose,_ demanda Carlisle.

_- Non, rien du tout,_ déclara cette dernière.

_- Edward ? _

_- Non Carlisle. J'ai sentis une présence et cette drôle d'odeur, mais impossible de capter la moindre pensée. _

_- Ok, on rentre alors_, décida Carlisle, _et on reste bien groupé._

En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, la famille était en route pour la villa. Alice et Edward à l'affut du moindre renseignement. Arrivés à la maison, Carlisle, Edward, Jasper et Alice commencèrent à débattre pour identifier ce drôle de fumet.

- _Ca n'est ni humain ni vampire ça je peux vous l'assurer_, déclara Jasper.

_- Oui, je ne pense pas non plus. C'est autre chose,_ affirma Carlisle.

_- Un loup alors,_ demanda Alice.

_- Non, il y a bien l'odeur des loups mais il n'y a pas que ça. Quelque chose couvre l'odeur lupine. _

_- En tout cas, le point positif dans tous ça, c'est que Nessie ne soit pas là,_ s'écria tout à coup Bella. _Et si c'était encore un coup des Volturis ? S'ils revenaient pour notre fille ? _

_- Non Bella. Je surveille l'Italie et je n'ai rien vu_, murmura Alice.

Leur discussion se transforma peu à peu en un brouhaha auquel je ne faisais plus attention. Au bout de plusieurs heures à débattre, ils décidèrent que quoique se soit, il n'y avait pas urgence. On ne semblait courir aucun danger pour le moment mais on resterait sur nos gardes quand même, ne sortant pour la chasse qu'en groupe. Aucune sortie en solo tant qu'on n'était pas fixé. Si jamais j'avais encore eu l'espoir de filer voir Nessie, il se serait envolé aussi sec !

Le reste de la soirée se passa comme les autres. Chacun dans sa chambre à vaquer à ses occupations. Le lendemain, on reprogramma une partie de chasse vu que nous avions étaient interrompu la veille. On était en train de former les groupes quand Alice se sentit mal. Ses yeux se voilèrent quelques instants pour revenir ensuite à leur couleur habituel.

_- Rose doit y aller seule,_ déclara-t-elle.

_- Pardon ? T'est pas bien ou quoi,_ s'énerva Emmett. _Il y a un truc la dehors et tu voudrais que je laisse ma femme partir seule ?! _

_- Je sais que c'est bizarre, mais j'ai eu une vison que je ne comprend même pas. _

_- A quoi pensé-tu au moment où elle est apparu, _lui demanda Carlisle.

_- A rien de spécial. A une journée shopping en faite. _

_- Que montre ta vision,_ lui demandais-je.

_- Je nous vois partir pour la chasse toi, Emmett, Jasper et moi. Mais comme hier on revient sans avoir eu le temps de chasser à cause de l'odeur. Ensuite la vision change, tu pars seule chasser et tu reviens plus tard en disant que tu à des révélations à nous faire. C'est tout. _

A cet instant, tous se tournèrent vers moi et me regardèrent bizarrement. Pourtant, je ne pouvais leur apporter plus de réponse. Je ne savais pas moi-même ce qui se passait !


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapitre 5 :**_

_**Explications**_

_- Ok, c'est bon là ! Arrêtez de me dévisager ! Pas la peine de me regarder comme ça, je n'en sais pas plus que vous !_

_- Avoue que c'est bizarre quand même_, s'exclama Edward. _Pourquoi toi ? _

_- Et qu'est-ce que j'en sais moi ?! _

_- Ca vas du calme les enfants, _s'interposa Esmée. _Alice est-tu sure que Rosalie ne craint rien ? _

_- Oui, quasiment certaine ! _

_- Quasiment ?_ se mit à hurler Emmett. _Et tu crois que ça me suffit pour laisser ma femme seule avec cette chose. _

En parlant, il s'était avancé vers Alice, le regard dur, si bien que Jasper se plaça entre eux et envoya une onde de calme que tout le monde ressenti en même temps.

_- Merci Jasper,_ dit Carlisle. _Emmett t'énerver ne sert à rien._ _Nous n'on plus on ne veut pas qu'il arrive quelque chose à Rose. _

_- Ouais, désolé,_ bougonna ce dernier.

_- Et moi ce que j'en pense tout le monde s'en fou ? C'est quand même moi la principale concernée non ? _

_- Oui bien sur ma chérie,_ me dit Esmée en me prenant dans ses bras. _On a pas à décider pour toi, tu as raison. Excuse-nous. _

_- C'est pas trop dur de deviner ce qu'elle vas décider_, râla mon époux.

L'ignorant, je me dirigeai vers Alice et la regarda droit dans les yeux.

_- Est-ce que d'après toi je cours le moindre risque ? _

_- Non_, me répondit-elle. _Sinon je ne te laisserais pas y aller seule, tu le sais ! Je pense que la personne qui a provoqué cette vision voulait justement que je sois convaincue de sa bonne fois. Ma vision est une sorte … de drapeau blanc enfin je pense. _

_- Bien, dans se cas, j'y vais, _déclarais-je.

Emmett se rua vers moi et prit mon visage entre ses mains. Dans son geste, je sentis toute la peur qu'il avait de me perdre. Cette peur qui donne un gout de désespoir à vos baisers.

_- Tu a une heure,_ me dit-il quand il eu lâché mes lèvres. _Pas une minute de plus. Si dans une heure je n'ai pas de tes nouvelles, je parts à ta recherche et personne ne m'en empêchera, vision ou non_, reprit-il à l'attention du reste de notre famille.

_- Dans une heure, on part tous à ta recherche_, ajouta Carlisle en posant une main sur l'épaule d'Emmett.

_- D'accord. Je vais m'arranger pour vous laisser un maximum de traces. _

Je serrai ma famille dans mes bras et partit découvrir qui avait intérêt à ce que je sois seule. Je marchais sans vraiment avoir de direction précise en tête. Je savais seulement que je ne voulais pas trop m'éloigner de la villa. Juste au cas où ! S'il devait m'arriver quelque chose, peut-être qu'Alice le verrait, elle devait surement surveiller mon futur immédiat avec une attention toute particulière. Du moins, je l'espérais !

Au bout d'une trentaine de kilomètres, je tombai sur une petite prairie, complètement dégagée. Il me semble que c'était celle où Edward et Bella se retrouvaient, mais je n'en suis pas sure. En venant, j'avais touché le maximum de chose même si je savais que ça serait inutile. Emmett me retrouverait n'importe où, j'en étais certaine !

Je marchais tranquillement à travers la prairie, cueillant une fleur par ci par là, quand je sentis à nouveau cette drôle d'odeur. Cette fois cependant, elle était beaucoup plus forte ! Beaucoup plus proche ! Aussitôt, je me raidis et écouta attentivement les alentour, mais rien.

_- Montrez-vous, je sais que vous êtes là ! Je n'ai pas peur de vous ! _

Rien. Absolument rien ne se produisit. Je continuais de scruter et très vite, je sentis une présence autour de moi. Mais comme l'avait dit Alice, elle n'avait rien d'hostile. C'était plutôt comme si elle me faisait doucement savoir qu'elle était là, pour ne pas m'effrayer.

- _Qui êtes-vous ? Que me voulez-vous ? _

_- Te parler,_ murmura une voie dans mon dos.

Je fis volte-face et me retrouva face à Kenda. Elle était beaucoup plus proche de moi que je ne m'y attendais, si bien que je pus la détailler un peu. Elle avait comme toutes les indiennes, les cheveux d'un noir de jais, coupés court en une sorte de carré plongeant. Elle était de taille moyenne, légèrement plus grande que moi. D'elle se dégageait une puissance et une magie qu'il était dur d'ignorer. Je suis sure que si elle l'avait voulu, je serais déjà morte !

_- Qu'avez-vous à me dire ?_ lui demandais-je en me reculant quelque peut.

_- Tu n'a rien à craindre de moi, tu le sais. _

_- Est-ce vous qui avez provoqué la vision d'Alice ? _

_- En effet. _

_- Comment savez-vous ce dont ma famille est capable ? Comment avez-vous su qu'elle comprendrait le message ? _

_- Je me suis renseignée sur ta famille et toi ! Et s'il te plait tutoie-moi. On va devenir très proche bientôt alors autant se dire « tu » tout de suite, _me dit-elle avec un sourire bienveillant.

Elle se laissa tomber dans l'herbe et m'invita à m'assoir a coté d'elle. Je préféra m'assoir face à elle, afin de l'avoir bien à l'œil.

_- D'accord … si vous, tu y tiens. Il y a une chose qui m'intrigue cependant …_

_- Demande-moi, je t'en pris ? _

_- L'autre jour, à la réserve quand je t'ai vu avec Leah, elle nous a interdit de t'approcher. C'est dans vos lois parait-il, alors … pourquoi est-tu là ? Aussi prêt de moi ? _

_- Comme tu l'as dit toi-même, c'est toi qui n'avais pas le droit de m'approcher, pas moi ! J'ai décidé de venir et non l'inverse et puis … de toute façon, nos lois ne s'appliquent plus à toi et ta famille désormais. _

_- Et pourquoi cela ? _

_- Quand on s'est rencontrées à la réserve, tu as sans doute remarquée ma chute. _

_- Humm … oui. _

_- C'est toi qui à provoqué ça ! Du moins, la vision que j'ai eue en croisant ton regard. Ca à tellement était inattendu pour moi, que j'en ai perdu ma concentration. Je croyais déjà au destin avant mais alors là… ça à dépassé tout ce que j'ai connus jusque là ! _

_- Explique-toi, je ne comprends pas. _

- _Il me semble savoir que ton plus grand souhait est d'avoir un enfant. C'est même ce que tu regrette le plus de ton humanité. _

_- En effet_, murmurais-je la voie crispée.

_- C'est là, qu'interviens le destin. Je vais t'aider à avoir cet enfant. _

Quoi ??? Que venait-elle de dire ?? Non, c'est impossible, tout bonnement impossible !!! C'est une blague, une très très mauvaise blague.

_- Je suis sérieuse Rosalie. C'était ça ma vision. J'ai vu notre rencontre et ensuite m'ai apparu ton désir d'enfanter, ton amitié perdue avec Leah … _

_- Qu'est-ce que Leah a à voir là dedans ? _

_- J'y viens. Dans un avenir lointain mais pas si lointain que ça quand même puisqu'il faut s'y préparer dès maintenant, ma tribu et ton clan seront mener à affronter ensemble une terrible menace. Ne me demande pas qu'elle est-elle, je ne sais pas. Les esprits ne m'on rien dit à ce sujet pour le moment. Si on ne réagit pas tout de suite, mon peuple et ta famille seront exterminés. Il en sera finit des Quileutes et des Cullen et ce à tous jamais. _

J'encaissais la nouvelle avec un hoquet d'horreur. Qui pouvait bien vouloir nous exterminer aussi radicalement ? Mise à part les Volturis, je ne voyais pas. Mais Alice surveillait les Italiens, elle n'avait rien vu du genre ! J'étais perdu. Quel était mon rôle la dedans ? Ou était le rapport entre moi et Leah ?

_- Mais il existe un moyen de tous nous sauver, enfin pour nous autres Quileutes, c'est plutôt de sauver les prochaines générations dont il s'agit. Quand je disais que c'étais lointain, _dit-elle avec un demi sourire_. La personne qui nous sauvera tous, n'est pas encore née et d'ailleurs, ses parent non plus. C'est là que Leah et toi intervenaient. Dans très peu de temps, l'Alpha et toute une délégation d'une autre réserve vont venir afin de rencontrer les miens. Leah vas s'imprégner du chef de meute qui vas lui-même s'imprégner d'elle. De leur union, naitra un enfant un sang pur, né de mère et de père loup. Mais je crois savoir que tu connais déjà cette partie de l'histoire non ? _

_- En effet_, répondis-je. _C'est ce qui nous à séparée Leah et moi. Elle n'était plus un mystère de la nature. _

_- Rassure toi ma chérie, bientôt tout cela sera loin. Toi aussi tu auras ton enfant. Un enfant tout aussi puisant à sa manière. _

_- Mais comment ? C'est impossible pour moi !_

_- Pour toi ! Pas pour moi ! Dans ma vision de l'avenir, je portais ton enfant. Un enfant d'Emmett, l'homme que tu aime plus que tout. _

Non non non c'est pas possible !!! Je sais comment on fait les enfants, est-ce que ca veut dire qu'elle et Emmett vont … non je ne le supporterais pas !

_- Emmett ne me toucheras pas, rassure-toi. Carlisle procédera à une insémination artificielle qui prendra grâce à ma magie. Je porterais l'enfant pour toi. Il puisera en moi toute ma magie et ma puissance et aura en plus touts les cotés utiles et pratique des vampires. Force, vitesse, indestructibilité, ouïe surdéveloppée et j'en passe. Ton enfant et celui de Leah sont destinés à être ensemble et c'est l'enfant qui naitra de leur couple qui nous sauvera tous. Voila, maintenant, tu sais tout. _

_- Attendez une minute là. Si je vous, te comprends bien, Leah vas s'imprégner de l'Alpha d'une autre tribu et ensemble ils vont avoir un enfant. Ensuite, Emmett et toi allaient avoir un enfant par insémination. Nos enfants respectif à Leah et moi auront ensemble un enfant et c'est lui qui nous sauvera tous. C'est bien ça ?_

_- En effet, tu as tout comprit,_ me dit-elle en se levant.

Elle s'approcha de moi et voulut me prendre dans ses bras mais je ne la laissai pas approcher et me mis en position de défense alors qu'un grognement sauvage s'échappa de ma gorge. Kenda recula mais ne sembla pas perdre son sourire pour autant.

_- Tu es sous le choc, je comprends. Il te faudra un peu de temps pour digérer toutes ces informations. Je vais te laisser, je pense que c'est plus prudent pour toi, comme pour moi. Si tu as besoin de me parler, viens ici et prononce mon nom. J'apparaitrais devant toi. A bientôt Rosalie. _

Puis, comme elle était venue, elle disparut tout aussi vite me laissant seule avec ce qu'elle venait de m'apprendre. Mon cerveau se mit à fonctionner aussi vite que possible. Je restais planté là, droite comme un I, incapable de bouger le moindre cil. Trop de chose venait de se produire. Trop de chose découleraient de ses révélations. Qu'aller devenir ma vie maintenant ? Comment cette femme pouvait-elle s'avoir que c'étais elle qui devrait porter mon enfant ?

Je savais que l'heure qu'Emmett m'avais donné arrivait à expiration, mais pourtant, je ne trouvai pas la force de bouger. Alice savait où j'étais, Emmett n'aurais aucun mal à suivre mon odeur alors … autant rester ici jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent !


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapitre 6 :**_

_**Sous le choc**_

**PDV d'Emmett **

Je tournais comme un lion en cage. Alice surveillait assidument Rose et elle m'assurait que tout allait bien pour elle, mais c'était plus fort que moi ! Il fallait que je la retrouve. Ca ferait une heure dans 1o minutes. Dans 1o minutes, je me lance à la recherche de ma femme et malheur à celui qui se posera sur mon chemin.

_- On ne t'en empêchera pas Emmett, tu le sais très bien_, me dit Edward.

_- Arrête de lire dans ma tête, _hurlais-je.

- _Je voudrais bien en être capable et tu le sais,_ répliqua-t-il.

_- Et bien essaie plus fort alors. _

_- Je pense pourvoir vous aider_, dit timidement Bella. _Edward tu l'entends toujours ? _

_- Heu … non en effet_, répondit-il perdu.

_- Emmett j'ai étendu mon bouclier sur toi. Edward ne peux plus avoir accès à tes pensées._

_- Merci petite sœur,_ lui dis-je avec un sourire en coin.

J'adorais ma nouvelle sœur, ça avais toujours était le cas même quand elle était humaine mais là … je l'aimais encore plus ! Son don était rudement pratique ! Sans que je ne m'y attende, Bella se jeta sur moi.

_- Moi aussi je suis inquiète pour elle mais je suis sure qu'il ne lui arrivera rien. On peux avoir confiance en Alice et cette drôle de chose, j'en suis sure. Si on courait le moindre danger, on aurait déjà essuyé une attaque, tu ne crois pas ?_ me demanda-t-elle avec un grand sourire confiant.

_- Ouais tu as raison,_ lui répondis-je en lui rendant son sourire et la serrant dans mes bras.

_- Emmett … tu m'étouffe … _

_- Désolé_, dis-je avant que mon regard de tombe sur la pendule. _Ca fait plus d'une heure j'y vais. _

_- On vient avec toi, _me répondis Carlisle.

Toute la famille s'élança à travers bois sur la trace de Rosalie. Alice l'avait localisé dans une espèce de champ, mais on ne savait pas où exactement. Heureusement, la piste de mon amour était fraiche et facile à suivre. Au bout d'un moment, Edward prit la parole.

_- Je sais où on va. Je sais où elle est ! _

- _Où ?_ lui demandais-je sans arrêter de courir.

_- Dans notre prairie à Bella et moi. C'est la bonne direction et Alice l'a vu dans une sorte de champ. Tout colle. Venez, on prend par là, c'est plus cours. _

Alors que tout le monde changeait sa direction, je continuai à suivre la piste laissé par Rosalie.

_- Emmett … qu'est-ce que tu …_ me demanda Alice, alors que toute la famille stoppait sa course.

_- Ecoutez, Edward peut dire tout ce qu'il veut, je continue de suivre la piste de Rosalie ! Si jamais il se trompe … on va perdre un temps fou à revenir sur nos pas et je … _

_- Je ne me trompe pas Emmett. Je sais que j'ai raison. _

_- Emmett, fais confiance à ton frère,_ me dit Carlisle en se postant devant moi. _Ai confiance en ta famille. _

Sans rien dire, je partis dans la direction que mon frangin avait indiqué, je fus bientôt suivit par le reste des Cullen. Au bout de 5minutes de course, on aperçu les prémices de la prairie. Bon finalement il ne s'était pas tromper le fréro ! On continua d'avancer quand soudain je la vis, plantée en plein milieu de la prairie, complètement immobile et seule !

J'accélérai la cadence et me précipita vers elle. Je la pris dans mes bras, mais elle ne réagit pas. Ses yeux étaient perdus dans le vide.

_- Rose, Rose est-ce que tout vas bien mon amour ? Rose, répond bordel ?! Carlisle,_ hurlais-je, _qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?? Qu'est-ce qu'on lui a fait ? _

_- Laisse-moi la voir de plus prés, pousse toi_, dit-il d'une voie ferme.

Il lui fit subir ce qui sembler être un examen médical.

_- Elle va bien,_ dit-il au bout d'un moment. _Elle semble … en état de choc. _

_- Quoi ? Mais c'est impossible ! Comment est-ce qu'un vampire peut être choqué ? _répliquais-je.

_- C'est possible Emmett, je l'ai était quand j'ai su que Bella était enceinte, et si c'est à ça que je ressemblais … désolé mon amour,_ dit-il en se tournant vers Bella.

_- C'est du passé_, lui répondit-elle en souriant.

_- Et on fait quoi pour Rosalie, on ne peut pas la laisser comme ça_, s'écria Alice. _Pourquoi j'ai rien vu, mais pourquoi j'ai rien vu … _

_- On ne lui a fait aucun mal_, la rassura Esmée, _il n'y avait rien à voir ma fille. _

_- On rentre,_ affirma Carlisle. _Il n'y a rien à faire, c'est à elle de sortir de cet état et … on n'est pas seul, je le sens. _

Je pris ma femme dans mes bras et la porta jusqu'à la villa où je l'installai dans un des canapés du salon en attendant qu'elle se reprenne.

**PDV de Rosalie **

Doucement, tout doucement, je me sentais émerger. C'était vraiment étrange comme sensation ! Je pensais « me réveiller » au milieu de la prairie, mais se ne fut pas le cas. Quelle surprise de me voir allonger sur un des canapés de la villa avec ma famille gravitant tout prêt de moi, le visage plus inquiet les un que les autres !

_- Je vais bien_, dis-je d'une petite voie.

Aussitôt, je sentis une masse me prendre dans ses bras et me soulever.

_- Emmett, doucement tu vas l'étouffer,_ s'exclama Carlisle amusé par le comportement de son fils.

Mon ours de mari me lâcha, et aussitôt, se fut mon père qui prit place à mes cotés, quoique là, vu le regard inquiet, c'était plus le médecin.

_- Comment te sens-tu ? Te souviens-tu de ce qui c'est passé ?_

_- Je vais bien, enfin physiquement du moins. Comme l'a prédit Alice, quelqu'un m'attendait pour me faire des révélations importantes et j'ai … eu du mal à encaisser, c'est tout. _

_- Qui étais-ce_, _ma chérie ? Qui voulait te parler seule ?_ me demanda Esmée s'essayant à mes cotés, et passant un bras autour de mes épaules.

- _Kenda_, dis-je dans un souffle.

Emmett se précipita aussitôt à mes cotés, bousculant Carlisle au passage. Il prit mon visage entre ses mains et me força à le regarder.

_- Est-ce qu'elle t'a fait du mal ? Dis-moi ce qu'elle t'a fait mon amour ! Traité ou non, je me charge d'elle si elle t'a touché,_ grogna-t-il.

_- Tu vois bien que je n'ai rien,_ répondis-je en caressant son visage.

Comment allait-il réagir à ce que je m'apprêtais à leur apprendre ? Après tout, je n'étais pas la seule dont la vie allait changer du tout au tout ! Si Kenda avait dit vrai, Emmett serait bientôt papa ! Comment annoncer une telle nouvelle ? Avant tout chose …

- _Bella … tu pourrais faire en sorte qu'Edward ne lise pas mes pensées s'il te plait ? Je pense que ça sera plus simple si tout le monde apprend ce que j'ai à vous dire en même temps. _

_- Bien sur Rosalie._

Elle sembla se concentrer un instant, et le moment suivant, elle échangeait un regard avec Edward qui répondit par la négation. J'en déduisis que j'étais imperméable à son pouvoir désormais.

_- Merci Bella,_ dis-je. _Bon avant tout, je ne sais pas si ce que Kenda m'a dit est vrai ou non. Elle m'a expliqué une vision qu'elle a eu de moi et de mon futur le jour où je l'ai rencontrée à la réserve. C'est ce qui la déstabilisé et … _

_- Fait tombée, _finit Edward. _Quoi ? Simple déduction ! Pas besoin de lire dans tes pensées pour comprendre ça ! Finalement, j'avais raison quand je te disais que tu y étais pour quelque chose. _

_- Ouais,_ murmurais-je. _Et je ne sais pas encore si je suis heureuse de ça ou non._

Je pris la main d'Emmett dans la mienne et commença alors mon récit, le regard dans le vide, évitant soigneusement le regard d'Alice. Maintenant que j'étais tranquille avec Edward, je ne voulais pas déclencher une vision chez elle. Je sais que ça ne marche pas comme ça, mais on ne sait jamais !

_- Je me suis rendu à la prairie comme vous le savez. Là bas, j'y ai vu Kenda qui m'a révélé qu'elle avait eu une vision des plus surprenante quand nous nous somme vu sur la plage, d'où sa chute d'ailleurs. _

_- En quoi consiste cette vision,_ me demanda Esmée qui était toujours assise à mes cotés.

_- Elle m'y a vu … devenir maman. _

_- Comment ? C'est … impossible,_ s'exclama Carlisle qui parcourait déjà le salon de long en large.

Jasper prit Alice dans ses bras et la serra contre lui, il devait surement pressentir ce qui allait suivre vu le profond sentiment de peur que j'avais !

_- Dans sa vision, nous somme attaqués par une menace extrêmement puissante. Elle n'en sait pas plus à se sujet, _dis-je avant qu'ils ne me posent tout un tas de question auquel je ne pouvais répondre. _Tout ce qu'elle sait, c'est que ce n'est pas pour tout de suite. Dans 2 générations selon elle. C'est là que Leah et moi intervenons. _

_- Leah ?_ me demanda Edward. _Qu'est-ce qu'elle a à voir la dedans._

_- J'y viens, mais s'il vous plait, plus de questions. Je prends conscience de la chose au fur et à mesure que je l'exprime alors … après les questions. _

Voyant qu'ils étaient tous d'accord avec ça, je repris.

_- Dans quelques temps, Leah vas s'imprégner de l'Alpha d'une autre tribu. Ensemble, ils vont avoir un enfant. Un enfant avec le gêne du loup transmit par ses deux parents c'est ce que Kenda appel « un sang pur ». Dans le même temps, elle va porter un enfant pour moi. Un enfant d'Emmet. _

Quand je prononçai ses mots, je l'entendis grincer des dents. Il voulut lâchait ma main, mais je l'en empêchait. J'avais besoin de lui à mes cotés. J'avais besoin qu'il écoute jusqu'au bout.

_- Elle m'a dit que Carlisle procéderait à une insémination artificielle, et que grâce à ses pouvoirs, la fécondation prendrait ! Quand sera venu l'heure de l'accouchement, elle me remettra l'enfant pour que je l'élève,_ murmurait la voie serrée.

_- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ferrait-elle ça pour toi ? Quel intérêt y trouve t'elle ? _s'exclama Alice.

_- Pour nous sauver tous ! La menace qui plane au dessus de nous, nous tuera tous. Vampires comme loups. Elle fait ça pour sauver son peuple. L'enfant de Leah et le mien sont destinés l'un à l'autre. Ensemble, ils vont donner naissance au plus puissant des enfants. Un enfant à moitié vampire et à moitié loup. D'après Kenda, il puisera ce qu'il y a de plus fort dans les deux races et sera indestructible. C'est cet enfant qui nous sauvera tous. C'est lui qui doit vaincre la fameuse menace. _

_- Ce qui explique les deux générations,_ pensa Carlisle à voie haute.

- _Exactement._ _Bella, lève ton bouclier s'il te plait._

Elle me fit un signe de tête quand se fut fait et aussitôt, je laissai Edward avoir accès à mes pensées. Ma famille me regardait comme une démente, si Edward voyait ce qui c'était passé, tous comprendraient !

Au bout de quelques minutes, Edward se laisse tomber dans le fauteuil sur lequel il était négligemment appuyé depuis le début. Lui aussi avait l'air sonné par ces révélations !

_- C'est incroyable, inimaginable,_ dit-il dans un souffle_. On va tous mourir si ce bébé ne vient pas au monde !_

Toute ma famille encaissa la nouvelle de différente manière. Carlisle prit ma mère dans ses bras et la serra comme si s'était la dernière fois qui le pouvait. Bella se jeta dans les bras de son mari toujours sous le choc, Jasper tentait d'apaiser Alice qui semblait plus que chamboulée par tout ça et Emmett … Le seule moyen de le savoir était de le regarder. Je levai les yeux vers lui, et là j'eu peur ! Ses yeux n'étaient que colère et noirceur. Pour la première fois depuis que nous sommes mariés, il me fit réellement peur.

_- Je dois avoir un marmot avec la sorcière pour tous nous sauver c'est bien ça,_ cracha-t-il.

- _Oui,_ lui répondis-je en le regardant dans les yeux.

Il lâcha ma main et se rua dehors, me laissant seule. Je voulus le suivre pour que l'on parle de tous ça, mais mon frère m'en dissuada.

_- Laisse le Rosalie. Il n'est pas en état d'en parler pour le moment. _

_- Mais … il faut que je lui explique … _

_- Je sais, mais pas maintenant. Laisse-lui le temps de se faire à la chose. Il serait capable de te faire du mal tellement il est furieux. _

Edward avait dit tout ça d'une voie monocorde, sans vie. Tous étaient encore sous le choc, mais je m'en fichais ! Tous ce qui m'importait était mon mari. Je ne voulais pas le perdre à cause de toute cette histoire. Il était ma raison de vivre, je ne le supporterais pas. Pour résister à la tentation de le suivre, je montai en trompe dans ma chambre où je regardai par la baie vitrée l'étendue de la forêt qui courait à mes pieds, et pour la première fois depuis que j'étais vampire, j'eu peur de l'avenir !


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapitre 7 :**_

_**Confrontation musclée **_

**PDV d'Emmett**

La fuite. C'est tout ce que j'avais trouvé sur le coup. Fuir. Qu'est-ce que c'étais que c'est connerie ?? J'avais une vie tranquille et pénarde et voila qu'on m'annonce que je vais devoir faire un enfant avec une sorcière pour tous nous sauver. Et si je refuse ?? Ca voudra dire que je me moque de notre famille non ?? Parce qu'après tout, si je ne le fais pas on est tous mort !

Tout ça c'est la faute de Rosalie encore ! Elle et ses lubies de bébé, bas voila ce qui nous tombe sur la tronche ! J'arrive même plus à réfléchir correctement ! Je suis parti de la maison pour être tranquille, mais même seul, je n'arrive pas à garder les idées claires. Je suis en colère. Furax même ! Pourquoi ça tombe toujours sur les Cullen les histoires pareilles ?? On doit avoir la poisse ma parole !

Ou c'est un coup des Volturis ! Ils on trouvé un sorcier et nous lance tout un tat d'emmerde rien que pour venir régler leur compte après. Parce qu'il faut bien être réaliste, si, et j'ai bien dit si, j'accepte d'avoir ce bébé, les Italiens ne vont pas rester de marbre dans leur château bien confortable ! On peut encore s'attendre à une belle bagarre en perspective !

-_ Non mais tu déraille complet mon pote ! Qu'est-ce que tu vas t'imaginer ? Que les Volturis on dégoter eux aussi un sorcier et qu'il s'amuse à vous lancer des sorts ?? Mon pauvre vieux ! V'la que je parle tout seul maintenant._

Je vais être bon à enfermer si ça continue ! Est-ce qu'un endroit pour enfermer ceux de notre race existe déjà ?

-_ Tu vas être le premier vampire à virer bargot trop cool._

Je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps j'étais là, mais j'en avais assez. Et puis, je dois bien l'avouer, je m'inquiétais pour ma femme. Ma Rose. Tout ça à beau être de sa faute, je l'aime plus que tout au monde et elle semblait avoir besoin que je sois au prêt d'elle tout à l'heure. J'ai préférais m'enfuir comme un lâche, plutôt que de parler. Il faut dire que sur le coup, j'ai eu peur. Peur de m'en prendre à elle. Je ne me le serais jamais pardonné au lieu de ça, j'ai préféré dégommer quelques arbres qui se trouvaient sur mon passage. En y repensant, c'est pas vraiment intelligent de déboiser la forêt alentour ! Ca risque d'attirer l'attention.

Je me levai du rocher sur lequel j'étais accroupi depuis des heures pour réfléchir et repartir vers la maison. Sur la route du retour, je m'arrêtais pour replanter les arbres que j'avais arraché dans ma fureur. Après tout, la nature n'y était pour rien ! Une demi-heure plus tard, j'apercevais la villa devant moi. Etrangement tout étais calme. Je m'étais attendu à un vrai débat animé par Rosalie mais non. Mise à part quelques notes de piano, ça s'étais pas bon signe Edward ne jouait que quand il avait besoin de déstresser, aucun son ne provenait de la maison.

_- Emmett enfin !! Ou était tu passé,_ me dit Esmée en me serrant dans ses bras. _Je n'aime pas que l'un d'entre vous disparaisse ainsi, tu le sais. _

_- Je sais, désolé. Où est Rosalie ? _

_- Dans votre chambre,_ me répondit Carlisle qui s'était approché et avait prit celle que je considérais comme ma mère dans ses bras. _Tu devrais monter la voir. Elle est très mal tu sais. Aucun d'entre nous ne sais comment réagir, je pense que tu es le seul qui … _

_- Je monte,_ affirmais-je.

Je sais que c'est idiot, mais j'avais peur de sa réaction quand elle me verrait. J'avais fuis alors qu'elle avait besoin de moi, comment allait-elle le prendre ? Quand je pénétrai dans la chambre, je la trouvai prostrée devant la baie vitrée, le regard perdu dans le vague.

- _Rosalie,_ dis-je.

_- Emmett,_ me répondit-elle en se jetant dans mes bras. _Je suis désolée, si tu savais, tellement désolée. _

Son corps était parcourut par des sanglots invisible. Si sa nature lui avait permise, ma femme se serait effondrée dans mes bras.

_- Chutt, calme toi ma belle, je suis là maintenant. On ferra face ensemble, je te le promet_, lui murmurais-je en lui caressant les cheveux.

Et à cet instant précis, je sus que c'était vrai ! Peu importe tout ce que je pensais un peu plus tôt, je ferrais ce qu'il faut pour que ma femme ai droit elle aussi à son bonheur !

**PDV de Rosalie**

Emmett était partir depuis plusieurs heures déjà et je m'inquiétais, beaucoup même ! Jamais on n'avait été séparés aussi longtemps. Je n'aimais pas ça ! Et s'il ne revenait pas ? Il avait vraiment l'air hors de lui quand il a quitté la maison. Je devrais peut-être aller à sa recherche ?? Toute la famille était montée me voir après son départ m'assurant qu'il rentrerait quand il serait prêt. Il fallait lui laisser le temps de digérer, mais moi je n'ai pas le temps ! Il faut que je lui explique. Que je lui dise combien je m'en veux de tout ça !

Si seulement je n'avais pas était sur la plage se jour là ! On aurait été menacé, et alors ?? C'est pas la première fois et ça sera pas la dernière. Les Cullen s'en sortent toujours. On est une famille et on fait toujours face ensemble. C'est ce qui fait notre force. Si seulement j'avais été me balader dans la forêt au lieu de la plage … Emmett ne serait pas partit. Il serait à mes cotés et …

_- Rosalie,_ me dit une voie dans mon dos.

Une voie que j'aurais reconnue entre mille. Il était là ! Il était rentré ! Enfin !

_- Emmett,_ lui répondis-je en me jetant dans ses bras, _je suis désolée, si tu savais, tellement désolée !_

_- Chutt ma belle. Calme-toi. Je suis là maintenant et on ferra face ensemble. Je te le promets._

En parlant, il s'était mit à me caresser les cheveux, geste qui me calmer instantanément, il le savait bien ! Mon corps était parcourut de soubresaut incontrôlable. Mon époux resserra son étreinte, me faisant savoir qu'il était avec moi.

_- J'ai eu si peur … que tu ne revienne pas … je sais pas comment j'aurais pus vivre sans toi,_ murmurais-je.

_- Je suis désolé d'avoir réagit comme ça. Je … j'ai eu peur moi aussi d'une certaine manière,_ me répondit-il en posant sa main sous mon menton de façon à ce que je le regarde. _Mais ne pense pas une seule seconde que je te laisserais affronter ça toute seule. Je t'aime trop pour ça_.

Puis il m'embrassa. Un baiser plein de tendresse et d'amour qui aussitôt me rendit plus forte pour assurer la suite des événements.

_- On devrait descendre non ? Carlisle et les autres doivent avoir beaucoup de question_, lui dis-je quand il eu relâché ma bouche.

_- Je pense oui. _

Sur quoi on descendit au salon où toute la famille tentait de vaquer à ses occupations. Alice et Jasper jouaient une partie d'échec, Carlisle parcourait des bouquins posés sur la table basse, Esmée arrangeait des fleurs sur un buffet pendant que Bella et Edward étaient lovés l'un contre l'autre dans un canapé. Esmée me prit dans ses bras quand elle me vit pénétrait dans la pièce.

_- Je savais que tu arriverais à la faire descendre mon grand,_ dit-elle à mon époux.

Paroles auquel Emmett répondit par un petit sourire avant qu'il ne vienne se placer derrière moi et me prenne dans ses bras.

_- On doit parler,_ dis-je d'une voie forte. _Je pense que vous avez des questions … alors … allez-y. _

_- La plus importante à mon avis,_ commença Carlisle, _c'est de savoir si on peut avoir confiance en cette Kenda ou non ?! _

_- Oui, je pense que oui. Rappel toi elle à provoqué cette vision à Alice pour tous vous rassurer. _

_- C'était elle, _s'étonna ma sœur. _Moi il y a un truc que je voudrais savoir. Ce bébé, ça sera quoi au juste ?? Non parce que Kenda c'est quoi mise à part une shaman ? C'est un loup aussi ??_

_- Bas c'est que … je sais pas trop en faite. On n'a pas parlé des détails « techniques ». Et puis il faut dire aussi que je ne lui ai pas posé beaucoup de question. J'étais trop sous le choc pour ça. _

_- On comprend ma puce, ne t'inquiète pas, _me murmura Emmett.

_- Est-ce vous avez prévu un autre rendez-vous ? Ou tu dois aller à la réserve peut-être ? Ca serait quand même bien d'avoir tout les détails afin de vraiment prendre toutes les informations qui nous serait utiles, _dit Carlisle tout en réfléchissant.

_- En faite, elle m'a dit que si je devais la contacter, je devais me rendre dans la prairie et l'appeler. Elle apparaitrait devant moi. _

_- Qu'est-ce qu'on attend pour y aller dans ce cas ? J'ai hâte de lui parler moi, _s'écria presque Emmett avant de m'attirer dehors avec lui.

_- Du calme Emmett,_ le raisonna Carlisle. _Si on y va en l'agressant, on n'y gagnera rien._

- _Me calmer ?? Elle débarque dans notre vie comme un boulet de canon et nous lâche sa bombe et je devrais rester calme ?? Vous avez pensé à toutes les emmerdes que ça vas nous attirer cette histoire ?! Parce que faut pas rêver les Volturis ne vont pas laisser passer une chance de liquider les nôtres !!! _

_- Là, il n'a pas tord. Les Volturis vont se faire un malin plaisir de débarquer ici_, dit Edward qui s'exprimer pour la première fois depuis mon entrée dans le salon. _On va avoir le droit au même cinéma que pour Nessie ! _

_- On avisera en temps voulu_, dit alors Carlisle. _Venez, on y va._

_- Non, je reste ici moi, _répondit Bella._ Nessie ne devrait plus tarder à rentrer maintenant, je ne veux pas qu'elle trouve une maison vide à son retour._

_- Nessie, mon dieu,_ m'écriais-je, _ça fait déjà 3 jours qu'elle est partie ?! _

Tout à coup, je venais de me rendre compte que j'avais complètement oubliée ma nièce avec tout ça ! Le point positif, c'est que je n'avais pas eu le temps d'envisager une échappatoire pour lui rendre une petite visite.

Après que mon frangin ai dit au revoir comme il se doit à sa femme, on partit tous, sauf Esmée qui voulait rester avec Bella, en direction de la clairière. Emmett et Carlisle ouvraient la marche, Alice et moi étions au centre alors que Jasper et Edward la fermait. Ces hommes je vous jure alors ! Quand on fut enfin arrivés à la clairière, je vis Emmett se tendre. Il était sur ses gardes, aux aguets. Pourtant il perdait son temps, je suis sure que Kenda ne serait pas là, à moins que je l'appel bien évidemment.

_- Alors ?_ demandais-je.

- _Personne_, siffla Emmett visiblement déçu.

_- Appel là alors_, dit Alice qui avait elle aussi hâte de parler à Kenda vu qu'elle ne tenait pas en place.

_- Alice_, ricana Jasper.

- _Quoi ?_ se défendit-elle. _On veut savoir non ? _

_- Alice a raison Rosalie_, _appel Kenda,_ s'exprima Carlisle d'une voie calme et posée.

_- Très bien, comme vous voulez. _

Je m'avançai légèrement, laissant ma famille à deux petits mètres derrière moi et prononça le nom Kenda sans que rien ne se passe. Je recommençai encore une fois ainsi qu'une seconde, quand soudain, elle apparut, là à deux ou trois mètres devant moi. Elle affichait un air serein et un sourire amical, mais n'étais en aucun cas surprise de voir le comité d'accueil ! Elle allait faire un pas dans ma direction quand les choses se passèrent très vite.

- _Emmett non_, hurla Alice.

Le temps que je me retourne pour voir ce qu'il se passait, je vis Edward, Jasper et Carlisle tentaient de maitriser Emmett qui visiblement voulait attaquer Kenda.

_- Lâchez-le,_ ordonna Kenda.

_- Je vous signale qu'on le retient pour éviter qu'il ne vous attaque,_ répliqua Jasper.

- _Je n'ai besoin de personne pour me défendre ! Votre race ne peut rien contre moi, autant qu'il l'apprenne tout de suite_, répondit-elle en fixant Emmett dans les yeux, chose qui ne fit qu'accentuer sa fureur.

Jasper fut le premier à lâcher prise, puis se fut Carlisle et enfin, Edward y fut contraint vu que mon époux l'avait déjà mit au tapis. Aussitôt qu'il fut libéré, Emmett se jeta sur Kenda, me poussant hors du passage par la même occasion.

Quand il fut à un mètre d'elle, Kenda leva la main, paume droite devant elle et mon mari fut projeter à une dizaine de mettre. Mais ça ne le découragea pas pour autant, il revint à la charge, encore et encore, se heurtant à chaque fois au bouclier de protection que Kenda avait mit en place. Alors qu'il préparait sa nouvelle attaque, la donne changea. Tous nous vîmes le bouclier de Kenda disparaitre et Emmett profita de ce moment pour attaquer.

_- J'ai perdu assez de temps ! Finit de jouer,_ siffla Kenda.

Cette fois, elle leva les deux mains devant elle, ce qui eu pour effet de faire littéralement voler mon époux. Emmett était suspendu à plusieurs mètres du dessus du sol et semblait flotter.

_- Ne lui fait pas de mal,_ implorais-je. _Je t'en conjure Kenda !_

_- Je ne compte pas lui faire de mal, rassure toi. Si c'étais le cas, il serait déjà mort,_ me répondit-elle abaissant une main alors qu'elle faisait faire à l'autre une légère rotation.

Rotation qui se répercuta sur le corps d'Emmett. Il se mit à tourner sur lui-même, provoquant l'hilarité d'Alice.

_-Tu me paieras ça sorcière,_ siffla Emmett.

- _Quand tu veux Cullen,_ répondit Kenda en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Après quoi, elle fit lentement baisser sa main et aussitôt le corps d'Emmett se mit à redescendre vers la terre ferme. Quand il eu touché doucement le sol, je me jetai sur lui et lui collait la plus mémorable des gifles.

_- Ne me refais jamais une peur pareil ! Attaquer quelqu'un dont tu ne connais pas la force ! Tu aurais put te faire tuer_, m'écriais-je avant de me ruer sur sa bouche et de l'embrasser.

_- Bon maintenant que les choses sont claires entre Emmett et moi, on peut peut-être faire ce pour quoi nous somme ici ! A savoir parler,_ s'exclama Kenda.

Avec ses simples mots, elle rappelait les raisons de notre présence ici, ce qui eu pour effet immédiat de mettre tout le monde sur ses gardes !


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapitre 8:**_

_**Se décider **_

- _Alors,_ nous dit Kenda, _si vous êtes ici c'est parce que vous avez des questions non ? Allez-y, je vous écoute ! _

_- En fait_, dis-je, _ma famille aimerez avoir des détails et j'avoue que moi aussi maintenant que j'ai encaissé la nouvelle. _

_- Qu'est-ce qui nous prouve que tu dis vrai sorcière,_ cracha Emmett.

_- Tu ne me crois pas vampire et je le comprends. Mais peut-être croiras-tu ta sœur ?! Alice, je peux te faire partager ma vision vu qu'on a le même pouvoir. Le souhaites-tu_ ? demanda Kenda avec un petit sourire confiant.

_- Oui_, répondis ma sœur déjà toute excitée par cette idée. _Si ça peut convaincre tout le monde alors oui ! _

_- Bien, approche dans se cas ! _

Alice s'avança et Jasper également. Il ne semblait pas vouloir laisser sa femme trop seule avec Kenda. Ma sœur et elle joignirent leurs mains et aussitôt, les yeux d'Alice se voilèrent. Leur échange dura quelques minutes, après quoi Alice relâcha les mains de Kenda et chancela légèrement. Elle serait tombée par terre si Jasper ne l'avais pas rattrapé !

_- Alice, Alice, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, ma puce,_ s'exclama Jasper totalement paniqué.

_- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait à ma sœur toi,_ s'énerva Emmett.

_- Emmett, du calme, je vais bien … c'est juste que wouahou ! C'était si intense, si réel ! _

_- Qu'as-tu vu_, lui demanda Carlisle.

_- Tout ce qu'elle dit est vrai ! J'ai vu nos corps démembrés et empilés les uns sur les autres alors qu'on craquait une allumette. Mais on ne voit pas qui c'est. Cette personne porte une capuche sur la tête. On s'est battus, mais ça n'a servi à rien ! On n'était pas assez fort ! Les loups sont là eux aussi, leurs cadavres recouvrent le sol ! Ensuite, la vision change et quelqu'un intervient. Lui et la personne à la capuche se batte et il gagne. Je vois Leah et Rose se précipitaient sur lui et il répond que comme l'exigeait son destin, il a sauvé ses grands-mères. _

_- C'est comme ça que vous avez su que c'était les prochaines générations qu'il fallait sauver,_ demanda alors Edward à Kenda.

_- Oui en effet ! Ca et quelques questions aux esprits qui m'on permit de confirmer ce que j'avais déduit de la vision. _

_- Alors c'est vrai, on va tous mourir_, sanglota Alice.

- _Non,_ m'écriais-je. _Je ne le permettrais pas ! Je ne laisserais pas ma famille se faire massacrer alors que je peux les sauver ! _

_- Nous sauver ? _ricana Jasper._ Laisse moi rire tu veux ! Tu fais quoi toi dans l'histoire ? Elever un bébé qui n'est même pas le tien ! Tu parle d'un acte de courage et de bravoure ! Et d'abord, pourquoi c'est pas vous qui aller l'élever cet hybride ? Après tout quand on y pense bien, Rosalie n'aura aucun lien de sang avec lui. Pourquoi lui confiait le bébé alors que vous serez la mère biologique ? _

_- C'est vrai que la réponse est fort intéressante en effet, _intervint Carlisle.

_- Parce que je serais morte tout simplement,_ répondis Kenda d'une voie neutre. _Vous avez assisté à l'accouchement de Bella, vous savez comment naisse les bébés vampires. Je ne suis qu'une humaine sans mes pouvoirs, je ne suis rien de plus que Bella à l'époque. De plus, le bébé va puiser pas mal dans ma force et ma magie pendant la grossesse, je serrais trop faible pour survivre à sa naissance. Et puis, me transformer en vampire … non merci !_

_- Mais, mais tu ne peux pas mourir Kenda ! C'est impossible ! Pourquoi devrais-tu mourir pour tous nous sauver ?_ dis-je avec un hoquet d'horreur.

_- Parce que c'est mon destin tout simplement ! Et ma vie n'est qu'un faible prix à payer quand tu pense à tous ceux qui seront sauvé grâce à l'enfant. Et si je ne meurs pas, tu ne deviendras jamais mère Rosalie,_ me dit-elle en souriant.

_- Vous vous sacrifiez pour sauver votre peuple,_ s'étonna Carlisle. _Quel courage !_

- _Comme je l'ai dis, c'est mon destin, rien de courageux là dedans ! Les anciens de la tribu sont déjà informés et seront prêt à faire ce qu'il faut le moment venu._

_- Le bébé sera donc comme ma fille,_ demanda Edward.

- _En effet. Mi-humain, mi-vampire avec des pouvoirs et une magie bien à lui ! Il aura la même croissance que Nessie et seront en tout point identique mise à part la magie bien sur. Maintenant que vous savez tout, il vous faudra réfléchir et prendre une décision et le plus important, s'y tenir,_ ajouta-t-elle en regardant Emmett.

_- Pourquoi devrais-je accepter ? Je n'ai rien demandé à personne moi ! _

_- Et tu crois que moi j'ai demandé ce qui m'arrive peut-être ? Je vais donner ma vie pour tous vous sauver alors arrête un peu de te plaindre! Tu a juste à faire un don de sperme ! Et encore même pas ! Toi ou un autre homme de ta famille ferra l'affaire, tant que c'est un vampire, ça me vas ! J'ai juste pensé que tu aimais suffisamment ta femme pour lui faire ce cadeau, apparemment je me trompais,_ répliqua Kenda.

Un grognement sourd s'échappa de la poitrine de mon époux. Soit Kenda était folle, soit elle voulait mourir avant l'heure ! Contre toute attente, Emmett grogna mais ne fis pas de geste stupide.

_- Il semblerait que j'ai touché une corde sensible. Si tu aime ta famille, tu le ferras ! Je dois vous laisser maintenant, j'ai des choses à régler sur la réserve. Passez là bas si vous souhaitez me voir désormais, j'ai donné certaines instructions,_ répondit-elle d'une voie douce.

Après quoi elle disparue comme elle était venu, nous laissant plantés au milieu de la prairie.

_- Et bien, c'était fort intéressant tout ça,_ dit Carlisle. _Il ne reste plus qu'a te décider maintenant. _

- _Pourquoi ça serrait à moi de décider ?_ siffla Emmett.

- _Parce que pour moi, il n'y aurait même pas à réfléchir fils ! Je choisirais de sauver ma famille ! Après, on en a vu d'autre, on pourra se battre le moment venu et … _

_- Et on y restera tous,_ s'exclama Jasper. _C'est pourtant clair non, Alice a vu sa vision, si cet enfant ne vient pas au monde, on y restera tous. Vampire comme loups. Si tu ne veux pas le faire Emmett, je le ferrais moi, _affirma-t-il. _Cet enfant viendra au monde, avec ou sans toi je tiens suffisamment à ma femme pour vouloir lui épargner cet avenir!_

_- J'aime Rosalie, plus que tout au monde, _grogna Emmett en saisissant Jasper par le col.

- _Alors où est le problème ? Fait le et c'est tout !_

_- Emmett, ça suffit_, m'écriais-je. _Si tu ne veux pas le faire, je comprendrais. Après tout, tu n'as jamais voulu être père toi, mais réfléchis-y au moins. Ne te braque pas simplement parce que tu n'aime pas Kenda ! Il ne s'agit pas que de nous. Pense à Esmée, ou même Nessie en train de bruler sur se bûcher. Est-ce l'avenir que tu veux pour ta famille ? Je ne pense pas. Tu es toujours le premier à vouloir te battre pour tous nous protéger, tu peux le faire aujourd'hui d'une toute autre façon ! _

Il s'approcha de moi et prit mes mains dans les siennes et me regarda droit dans les yeux.

_- Je n'ai pas oublié ce que je t'ai dit plus tôt, je serais au près de toi pour tout affronter, mais est-tu convaincue que c'est la chose à faire ? _

_- J'en suis sure Emmett. On peut avoir confiance en Kenda, elle va mourir pour nous, ça devrait tu suffire comme preuve de sa bonne foie. _

_- Bien, de toute façon, je n'ai pas trop le choix ! Je le ferrais ma rose mais pas pour tous nous sauver, parce que je suis sure qu'on aurait trouvé une autre solution le moment venu. Je vais le faire pour toi, rien que pour toi. Pour que tu puisses enfin être mère. _

_- Tu es l'homme le plus généreux que je connaisse, _m'écriais-je en me jetant à son cou_, merci ! _

Il resserra son étreinte et m'embrassant longuement et je pense qu'on aurait put se largement se laisser déborder si on n'avait pas été interrompu.

_- Bon les tourtereaux c'ne est pas que mais j'aimerais bien rentrer, j'ai une femme et une fille qui m'attendent,_ s'exclama Edward.

_- Pis y a des chambres pour ça,_ rajouta Alice.

_- Voilà une bonne chose de réglée,_ affirma Carlisle. _Il n'y a plus qu'à savoir quand il sera temps de procéder à la fécondation maintenant._

_- Kenda m'a dit que tout commencerais quand Leah rencontrerait l'Alpha de l'autre tribu. En attendant, on peut juste se faire à l'idée et attendre_, répondis-je toujours accrochée au cou de mon divin et sublime époux.

_- Bien, et si on rentrait alors ? Esmée et Bella vont finir par s'inquiéter de ne pas nous voir revenir. _

_- Ok Carlisle, on rentre_, affirmais-je.

Quand on arriva à la villa, la première chose que l'on vit fut Esmée qui était devant la baie vitrée. Visiblement, elle nous attendait. A peine nous fumes rentres dans la maison qu'elle se jeta dans les bras de Carlisle.

_- Vous en avez mit du temps, je commençais à m'inquiéter. _

_- Tout va bien mon amour. On a rencontrait quelques petits soucis,_ lui répondit Carlisle en regardant Emmett, _mais tout est réglé maintenant._

_- Ah vous voilà enfin_, s'exclama Bella suivie de Nessie.

_- Ma fille, tu est enfin rentrée ma chérie,_ dit Edward en serrant sa file contre lui.

Après qu'Ed l'ai relâché, Nessie nous fit à tous un câlin pour nous dire bonjour. Emmett comme à son habitude la serra et la fit tourbillonné à la rendre malade si elle avait été humaine. Quand je les voyais tous les deux, il était évident qu'il ferait un excellent père. Cet enfant aurait beaucoup de chance de l'avoir comme modèle.

_- Bon alors, qui se décide à me dire ce qui se passe ?_ demanda-t-elle. _Maman refuse de me répondre depuis toute à l'heure mais je ne suis pas idiote, je vois bien qu'il se passe un truc ! A quoi doit-on se préparer cette fois ?_

_- Et si tu nous racontais plutôt ton excursion en forêt_, éluda Alice.

_- J'ai déjà fait voir toutes mes photos à maman et Esmée. _

_- Oui, mais nous on n'était pas là. S'il te plait_, minauda ma sœur avec son air de chien battu qu'elle maitrisait si bien.

- _Bien, si vous y tenez,_ répondit Nessie.

Elle partit à l'autre bout de la pièce récupérer son sac et son ordi portable dernier cri. Elle chargea ses photos dessus et nous les présenta, nous expliquant à chaque fois la petite histoire qui allait avec. Edward aima beaucoup celle où Nessie et Jacob était enlacés, lui les mains sous son tee-shirt. Je pense que la prochaine fois qu'il déboule ici, le loup risque de repartir sur trois pattes ! C'est Seth qui avait eu la bonne idée de les prendre en flagrant délit, vraiment futé ce gamin !

- _Qu'est-ce que c'est … _

_- On a rien fait papa, je te jure ! On n'aurait pas était plus loin même si Seth n'était pas arrivé. Je ne suis pas prête pour ça, crois-moi ! _

Tous nous étions partagés entre l'hilarité devant la tête de mon frangin et la gêne de la situation. On était tous conscient que ma nièce avait grandit. Elle était devenue une jeune et belle femme, qui malgré le lien très fort entre elle et Jacob était très courtisée, et ce par toute les races ! Nahuel était revenue à la charge il y a quelques mois, elle l'avait renvoyé chez lui avec perte et fracas, mais on le reverrait ! Il avait juré de se battre pour la conquérir !

_- Je réglerais ça avec Jake ! Lui ne pourra rien me cacher, _grommela Edward avant de quitter le salon pour le garage.

- _Qu'est-ce qu'il a voulut dire par « lui ne pourra rien me cacher »_ demandais-je.

_- J'ai découvert il y a quelques temps que je pouvais contrer le pouvoir de papa avec le mien. Je peux lui imposer ou masquer les pensées que je souhaite_, répondit-elle timidement.

_- Dans mes bras ma nièce_, s'exclama Emmett. _Décidément, les Cullen sont servit niveau don ! On va devenir imbattable si ça continu !_

Il avait dit sa dernière phrase avec un sous-entendu que toute la famille comprit très bien ! Il était persuadé qu'on aurait put trouver une autre solution que celle que Kenda nous proposait ! Nessie qui avait comprit elle aussi, s'énerva pour qu'on lui explique enfin ce qu'il se passait.

_- Et bien … je pense que la mieux placée pour t'expliquer c'est ta tante Rose,_ lui répondit Emmett visiblement heureux de s'être débarrassé aussi facilement de la corvée.

- _Alors Rosalie, tu me dis ou je dois demander à quelqu'un d'autre ? _

_- Et bien … en faite … tu te souviens de Kenda on la rencontrée toutes les deux sur la plage,_ commençais-je.

_- Heu oui en effet, mais quel rapport ?? _

_- Elle va m'offrir le plus beau des cadeaux ma chérie. Elle va me donner un enfant. Un enfant d'Emmett_, murmurais-je en souriant, émue par ce que je racontais à ma nièce.

- _Oncle Emmett et toi allait devenir parents_, s'extasia Nessie. _Ce qui veut dire que je vais avoir … un cousin ou une cousine ??? _

_- Heu … en effet oui,_ répondit Carlisle. _Je n'avais pas vu ça comme ça mais oui, ça sera ton cousin ou ta cousine ma puce. _

_- Ah c'est cool ! La famille s'agrandit je serais plus la seule à être traiter comme une enfant. _

_- Mais tu es une enfant ma chérie, _répondit Bella d'une voie douce.

_- Voila c'est exactement de ça que je parle_, répliqua ma nièce.

Tout le monde ria ensemble et pendant un instant on oublia ce qui nous menacer tous. Une menace qui n'étais pas pour tout de suite certes mais une menace qui nous éradiquerait totalement de la surface de la Terre !


	10. Chapter 10

**On est dimanche alors voici le nouveau chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Celui-ci contenant un passage lemon, j'ai mis en évidence le début et la fin, ainsi si vous ne souhaitait pas lire vous n'avez qu'a trouver la fin. Voila bonne lecture et encore merci a vous de me lire. **

_**Chapitre 9 :**_

_**Se retrouver**_

Cela faisait un mois que Kenda nous avait lâché sa bombe. Un mois que je me faisais à l'idée que bientôt je serais mère. Un mois que toute ma famille était sur les nerfs. Il faut dire que c'était un peu dur à concevoir pour eux habitués à trouver des solutions pour nous éviter tout les problèmes. Là, ils devaient rester assis à attendre. Quand à moi, je passais le plus de temps possible avec Kenda, ce qui était pour « ravir » Emmett !!

Il grognait dès qu'il me voyait partir. Mais il s'étais résigné, il savait que c'était nécessaire. On avait besoin de faire connaissance toutes les deux vu ce qu'on allait partager dans les mois à venir. Je passais donc beaucoup de temps sur la réserve Quilleutes et étrangement, je m'y sentais bien. Je ne dirais pas que j'étais aussi à l'aise que chez moi mais c'était presque le cas. J'arriverais même à mieux supporter la présence de Leah, avec ce que Kenda aller m'apprendre cette après-midi.

_- Comment à-t-elle réagit quand elle a su,_ demandais-je à Kenda en l'aidant à sécher des herbes.

Je venais d'apercevoir Leah à l'autre bout de la place et jusqu'à maintenant, je ne mettais jamais posé la question, mais là … ça m'intéressait !

_- Elle ne sais pas, _m'avait alors répondue ma nouvelle amie._ Elle sait pourquoi elle est la seule louve que la tribu n'est jamais portée mais c'est tout. _

_- Ah … mais … pourquoi ? _

_- Comment réagirait-tu si Alice venait te voir en te disant qu'elle à vu que l'homme de ta vie allait prochainement arriver sur la réserve et que vous étiez destinés ?_ me dit-elle avec un demi-sourire.

_- Heu … oui en effet ! _

_- Leah à un caractère très fort. Je lui ai révélé ce qui l'aidait à accepter sa condition pour le reste elle le découvrira seule. Si je lui avais dit, elle aurait surement tout fait pour avoir la sensation de tout contrôler, peut-être même aurait-elle quitté la réserve et ça, je ne peux le permettre. Elle découvrira son destin par elle-même sans aucun apriori. _

_- Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi m'avoir tout dit à moi ?_ lui demandais-je perdue.

_- Parce que ton cas est différent ! Il ne t'implique pas que toi, mais aussi Emmett et toute ta famille également. Pour me faire confiance, vous aviez besoin de tout savoir je ne pouvais pas juste te dire que j'allais te confier un enfant et taire le reste. Jamais vous n'auriez accepté la situation. _

_- Oui, c'est pas faux ça. Connaissant la fratrie Cullen, c'est même sure à vrai dire_, riais-je en imaginant déjà Jasper, Emmett et Edward se battre pour nous faire entendre raison sur Kenda.

_- Pour toi, cette révélation est un cadeau. Pour Leah ça n'aurait était qu'une fatalité. Savoir qu'on ne décide de rien n'est pas facile à vivre. Je te demanderais donc d'être prudente quand tu es en sa présence. Il ne faut pas dire ou faire quelque chose qui lui mette la puce à l'oreille. _

_- Oui, bien sure_, murmurais-je.

Au fond de moi, j'étais déçue que Leah ne sache rien. Elle avait été mon amie et même si on s'envoyait des pics quand on se voyait, elle me manquait. Ma confidente me manquait. J'aurais pu parler librement avec elle si elle avait su et qui sait, peut-être qu'on aurait retrouvé notre ancienne relation.

_- Ne t'en fait pas, tu la retrouveras quand il sera temps … ton amitié perdue avec Leah_, ajouta-t-elle voyant que je ne comprenais pas de quoi elle parlait.

_- C'est vrai, j'avais oublié que tu lisais les pensées toi aussi,_ maugréais-je honteuse d'avoir baissé le masque d'impassibilité qui me protégeait.

_- En fait avec ton espèce, c'est plus difficile que de simplement lire vos pensées. C'est plus … haché. C'est plus le sujet de tes réflexions qui m'apparait. Tu comprends ? _

_- Heu … oui je pense. C'est un peu comme Alice, elle ne voit plus rien dès qu'un des loups est prêt d'elle. Ils brouillent toutes ses visions. _

_- Intéressant de voir comment nos deux races provoquent des interférences chez l'autre, _me dit-elle en souriant_. Surtout quand on sait que c'est l'enfant né de nos deux espèces qui nous sauveras tous. _

_- Intéressant en effet,_ lui répondis-je en tripotant ce qui me semblait être du thym sauvage.

_- Quelque chose ne va pas ?_ me demanda Kenda qui avait perdu son sourire.

_- Non … enfin rien de bien grave … c'est juste que … mon amie me manque. Quand on se parlait, elle était la seule à comprendre se désir d'être maman et aujourd'hui, j'apprends qu'on va l'être toutes les deux. J'aimerais tant partager ça avec elle. _

_- Ca reviendra, je te le promets. Que se soit l'une ou l'autre qui fasse le premier pas, vous serez obligée de vous retrouver, pour vos enfants ! En attendant, tu devrais filer. Ton mari a déjà du mal avec moi et ça ne vas pas s'arranger si tu passe tout ton temps ici. Et je t'avouerais que ça m'ennuierais de lui redonner une leçon de vol, même si c'était très drôle, je l'admets !_

_- Oui, tu as raison. Je file. _

_- Repasse quand tu veux Rose. _

Je remontai au volant de mon cabriolet et repris la direction de la villa. J'aurais très bien put venir à pied, mais j'avais peur d'être vue à force. Du coup je conduisais même si c'étais plus long ! En arrivant à la maison, j'assistai à un spectacle qu'il ne m'avait pas était donné de contempler depuis un bon moment déjà. Aviez-vous déjà vu un vampire jouer seul au basket ?

C'est assez comique en faite vu que le ballon est plus lent que le vampire en question. Emmett était en train de tirer quelques paniers dans l'arrière cours, le torse nu au soleil. Il marquait et attendais quelques centième de seconde sous le panier que le ballon veuille bien arriver. Je me régalais à la vue de sa peau reflétant les rayons de l'astre solaire.

_- Tu joue seul_, lui dis-je.

_- Oui ! Je suis de mauvaise compagnie parait-il,_ me répondit-il d'un ton sec.

_- Je peux me joindre à toi ? _

_- Tu plaisante là ? _

Il se retourna et me fit face. C'était encore plus dur de le regarder maintenant. Son torse étincelant me donnait certaine envie … pas très catholique. Mais je ne suis pas sure qu'il se laisserait faire malheureusement, vu dans l'humeur dans laquelle il se trouvait à cause de moi. Le meilleur moyen de le savoir c'est encore d'essayer non ?! Je m'avançai vers lui et posait mes mains sur son torse, le caressant tendrement.

- _Pourquoi je plaisanterais ? Tu ne veux pas que je joue avec toi ?_

_- Comme si tu étais de taille,_ me dit-il avec un demi-sourire.

Sourire qui s'étendait jusqu'à ses yeux. Il n'était peut-être pas si en rogne que ça après tout. Ou alors … c'est moi qui avais su le dérider. Les femmes sous-estimaient le pouvoir qu'elles avaient sur les hommes. Moi, j'en avais conscience et je savais l'utiliser ! Je me retournai et alla poser ma veste en jean sur le rebord du banc qui était à proximité, tout en ondulant des hanches. Je savais qu'il apprécié le spectacle, je sentais son regard de braise sur mes reins ! Quand je le rejoignis sur le terrain improvisé, ma propre peau se mit à étinceler de mille feux. Ca vas qu'on habitait un coin reculé et bien protégé par les arbres !

- _En 15 points ça te vas ?_ demandais-je avec un sourire aguicheur tout en lui prenant le ballon des mains. _Et de 1_, ajoutais-je après avoir marqué.

_- T'inquiète pas pour moi, je vais vite remonter_, grogna-t-il.

Il se jeta sur moi et on commença à s'affronter dans un petit duel de vitesse. Il jouait beaucoup mieux que moi et surtout, il était plus rapide, mais j'étais plus imaginative ! Alors qu'il venait d'intercepter le ballon que j'avais tiré en direction du panier, je lui montai sur le dos et m'accrochai à lui, juste le temps de le déconcentrer par mes baisers dans le cou. Quand il eu lâché la balle, je la récupérai et marqua un nouveau panier, ce qui le fit grogner encore plus !

On se tournait autour comme deux rapaces en pleine chasse. Sauf que nous notre chasse était quelque peu … différente. Je sentais monter la vague de désir en moi au fur et à mesure de notre petit jeu et au vu du regard de mon époux je suis quasiment certaine que lui aussi brulait du même feu.

- _J'ai gagné,_ me dit-il au bout d'un moment. _15 à 5 ! Alors quel est mon prix ? _ajouta-t-il en s'approchant de moi un air affamé sur le visage.

_- Hum … je n'ai jamais dit qu'il y avait une récompense au gagnant. _

_- Moi je le dis ! Et puis … tu dois te faire pardonner pour m'avoir abandonné si longtemps,_ me dit-il en me prenant dans ses bras.

- _T'est injuste là,_ lui répondis-je en frappant son torse. _Je dois apprendre à connaitre Kenda. _

_- Je sais ! Mais n'empêche que tu m'abandonne, alors je demande réparations. _

_- Hum … il y a du monde à la maison ? _

_- Oui, Alice, Jasper et Esmée sont là. _

_- Dans se cas … si tu veux que je me fasse pardonner … il va falloir m'attraper,_ m'exclamais-je avant de détaler le plus vite possible.

Je l'entendis rire, il me laissa quelques minutes d'avance puis se mit à ma poursuite. Je l'entendais se rapprocher de plus en plus. J'esquivais les arbres, slalomait entre les rochers, sautais par-dessus les buissons, mais je l'entendais toujours à ma poursuite, gagnant petit à petit du terrain. Je savais qu'il me rattraperait tôt ou tard alors je décidai de jouer à cache-cache. Je grimpai en haut d'un arbre et attendit qu'il passe. Quand je fus le cas, je me laissai tomber au sol et couru dans la direction opposée. Je n'avais pas fait dix mètres que deux bras m'encerclèrent.

_- Tu croyais aller où au juste,_ susurra-t-il à mon oreille.

_- A la maison pendant que tu me cherchais dans la forêt_, dis-je en riant.

_- J'ai d'autre projet pour toi. _

Il me retourna de façon à ce que je sois face à lui et se jeta sur ma bouche goulument. C'était si bon de le sentir prés de moi que je ne mis pas longtemps à répondre à ce baiser. Nos lèvres ne faisaient plus qu'un alors que nos langues s'aventurent dans la bouche de l'autre à la recherche de caresse si délicieuse.

Très vite le désir en moi je fis plus fort, presque violent. Je le poussa dos contre un arbre et lui arracha le tee-shirt qu'il avait revêtu après mon départ. Je me délectais de son torse dans tout les sens du terme, que se soit avec mes mains ou avec ma bouche. Je titiller doucement ses mamelons ce qui ne tarda pas de le faire grogner. Quand mes mains descendirent un étage plus bas, je sentis qu'il était déjà dur. Il me voulait autant que je le voulais. On avait soif de l'autre.

*******************************Début de lemon****************************** **

Je voyais qu'il faisait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour résister à la tentation et ainsi faire durer le plaisir, au détriment de l'arbre dans lequel il avait enfoncé ses doigts ! Quand mes mains se promenèrent entre son caleçon et sa peau, je le sentis frissonner. Il tremblait littéralement. Prenant tout mon temps je commençai de doux vas et vient sur son sexe dressé fièrement. Mes doigts le touchaient à peine, le frôlant plus qu'autre choses, alors que mes lèvres embrassaient son ventre. Il grogna et je décidais de passer à la vitesse supérieure. Ma langue prit la place de mes doigts et le léchait de haut en bas toujours en prenant tout mon temps. Un feu ravageur brulait à l'intérieur de moi, il brulait tellement que je sentais mon suc s'écoulait entres mes cuisses !

Grisée par cette sensation, je me mis à le caresser plus avidement, prenant sa fierté à pleine bouche, le goutant comme jamais.

- _Rose tu veux ma mort ma parole_, gémit-il.

- _T'est déjà mort mi amor,_ susurrais-je entre deux caresses.

Je repris mes mouvements plus rapides cette fois. Je sentais son sexe se tendre de plus en plus, il n'allait pas tarder à se libéré. Sentiment qui fut confirmé quand il me força à remonter vers sa bouche. Nos langues dansaient un ballet qu'elles seules connaissaient, plein de passion mais d'amour également. Il me fit prendre sa place sur l'arbre et embrasa mon cou et ma poitrine avec un désir non dissimulé. D'ailleurs, ses yeux étaient d'un noir d'encre, les miens ne devaient pas être mieux remarquez !

Voyant qu'il avait une idée en tête je me laissais faire quand il me fit positionner face à l'arbre, dos à lui. Il baissa mon jeans tout en caressant la peau nue de mes fesses, n'hésitant pas à faire entrer quelques doigts en moi.

_- Et bien et bien ! Tu es déjà toute humide ! Tut tut tut tut tut tu sais que c'est mal ça ! C'est à moi de te faire couler ! Tu vas être punit pour ça !_

Il écarta mes fesses et présenta son sexe à l'entrée de ma fleur. Il donna un coup de reins et se retrouva au fond de mon ventre, ce qui me fit hurler de plaisir. Voyant que j'aimais le traitement qu'il m'infligeait il me tint fermement par les hanches, et commença de violent vas et vient, buttant toujours plus fort au fond de moi. Je n'en pouvais plus ! Je crois bien que les légendes qui disaient que les vampires brulent n'allaient pas tarder à se réaliser s'il continuait ainsi !

Et il continua ! Encore et encore ! Me faisant hurler d'avantage mon plaisir. Je devais vraiment hurler fort parce qu'il mit sa main sur ma bouche pour tenter de couvrir mes cris. Ne pouvant plus hurler, je me mis à le mordre. Mes dents s'enfoncèrent dans sa paume puis sur son poignet, son sang commença à couler en moi. Jamais je ne l'avais gouté. On savait que certain avait se genre de pratique, mais on savait aussi que de s'abreuver sur un vampire lui prenait de sa force vitale.

C'est pourquoi je n'avais jamais voulu tenter l'expérience mais là … j'étais comme une droguée en manque ! J'aspirais son sang encore plus fort, ne pouvant m'arrêter, alors qu'il me faisait toujours l'amour debout contre cet arbre ! Au fond de moi, je savais pourtant que je lui faisais du mal, non seulement je le vidais de son sang, mais en plus le venin devait le brulait affreusement, mais même en le sachant je ne pouvais lâcher prise. S'il ne m'arrêtait pas … je n'étais pas sure de pouvoir le faire seule !

Au bout de quelques minutes, alors qu'il me donnait toujours de violent coup de reins, je sentis une douleur fulgurante à la base de mon cou. Emmett m'avais mordu et s'abreuvait lui aussi. J'ai presque honte de l'avouer mais c'était le pied intégral ! Ce n'étais pas le genre de rapport qu'on avait, habituellement on était … plus classique, mais là … on avait rien décidé, c'était venu comme ça et dieu que c'était bon !

Très vite pourtant je me sentis faiblir. Je lâchai son poignet et l'appela doucement pour tenter de le ramener avec moi, mais il ne me répondit pas, s'abreuvant toujours de moi tout en donnant des coups de reins de plus en plus violent. Quand je le sentis se vider en moi, je sus qu'il allait se reconnectait à la réalité, pourquoi je ne sais pas, mais je le savais.

*********************************Fin de lemon***********************************

Et en effet, quelques secondes plus tard, ses lèvres remplacèrent ses crocs dans mon coup. Il lécha la plaie afin de la refermer et me serra contre lui.

_- Ca va ma puce ?_ me chuchota-t-il à l'oreille.

- _Heu oui je crois ! _

_- Regarde-moi ! _

Le ton de sa voie ne laissait place à aucune objection. Je me retournai pour lui faire face et il posa ses mains sur mon visage ? Je pus voir de prés les marques que je lui avais fait, c'était pas très beau à voir il faut bien l'avouer.

_- Je suis désolée_, dis-je en embrassant chaque morsure.

_- Moi aussi mais je ne regrette pas,_ dit-il en me faisant lever le menton vers lui. _Je n'ai jamais connu quelque chose de si intense c'était …_

_- Wouahou_, dis-je pour finir sa phrase. _Et moi non plus je ne regrette pas … j'avais juste peur que tu m'en veuille en faite … on a jamais eu se genre de rapport alors … _

_- T'en vouloir et pourquoi ? C'étais bon et puis, c'est pas une morsure ou deux qui vont me faire du mal par contre … on vas attendre un peu avant de remettre ça. Je me sens … vidé. Ouais, c'est ça ! Je suis à plat. _

_- Je dois avouer que moi aussi. Jasper nous a toujours dit que quand un vampire s'abreuve de vous on est affaiblit, je comprends mieux maintenant. Peut-être qu'un peu de sang frais nous ferrait du bien. Animal le sang … ça vas de soit, _ajoutais-je en voyant son regard interrogateur.

_- Ok, tu m'as fait peur sur le coup. J'ai cru que tu me voulais pour le dessert ! Je sais que je dois pas être mauvais mais quand même ! _

_- Non, je confirme, tu es délicieux,_ dis- je en me passant la langue sur les lèvres. _Mais là je veux me nourrir, me nourrir vraiment ! J'ai les crocs. _

_- Tu sais que tu fou la trouille Rose ! Sérieux tu fais vraiment flipper ! Fait cet air là à Jake et je suis sur qu'il détale la queue entre les jambes, _s'exclama-t-il mort de rire rien qu'a imaginer la scène.

Je lui pris la main tout en riant de ses âneries et on partit à la chasse. Je ne sais pas si c'est du à la quantité de sang qu'Emmett avait aspiré mais je tuai plus que je ne l'avais jamais fait auparavant. J'avais la désagréable impression de n'être jamais repu. Au bout d'une dizaine de biches le feu de ma gorge était enfin maitrisé. Je retrouvai mon époux à une dizaine de mètres de là en train de finir son second ours.

Cette nouvelle pratique était vraiment dangereuse quand je vois ce qu'on devait avaler pour se sentir de nouveau nous-mêmes. Au bout de quelques heures, on rentra à la maison et quelque chose nous interpella. La villa était secouée par un vacarme assourdissant. Une tempête faisait rage dans les murs de notre demeure. Quand on passa le seuil, Emmett et moi fûmes surpris par la scène qui se déroulait sous nos yeux. Edward, Bella, Carlisle ainsi qu'Alice se disputaient avec Nessie pendant que ma mère et Jasper tentaient d'apaiser tout le monde. Emmett siffla un coup entre ses doigts et aussitôt, le silence se fit.

_- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici bon dieu ?!_ m'exclamais-je.

_- Demande à ta nièce,_ marmonna Edward qui visiblement fulminer.

_- Nessie, ma chérie, que se passe-t-il ? _

- _A tante Rose te voila enfin ! Je sais que tu me donneras raison toi au moins ! _dit-elle avec un regard mauvais envers ses parents.

_- Dis- moi et on verra,_ dis-je tout d'un coup très prudente.

_- En faite, tu vas voir, ce n'est rien du tout. Je veux intégrer l'école publique ! Je veux aller au lycée avec les jeunes de mon âge et avoir des amies normaux ! Papa et maman refuse ! Et le pire, c'est qu'ils sont confortés dans leur décision par le reste de la famille._

_- Mais ma puce, comprend nous …_ commença Bella.

- _Non, maman ! Toi comprends moi ! J'ai presque 18 ans, du moins physiquement ! Je ne grandirais plus au dire de Nahuel alors je pense qu'il est temps que je découvre le monde et ses habitants. Parce rassurez-moi, il y a bien d'autre habitant que vous et les loups hein ?_ dit-elle d'un air hautain que je ne lui connaissais pas !

Elle s'était presque transformée en furie. Ou était passé ma douce et tendre princesse ? Qu'avait-on fait de ma nièce !

_- Rose, par pitié aide-moi à les convaincre,_ m'implora-t-elle.

_- Nessie … je suis désolée … mais ça ne me semble pas une bonne idée non plus ! Tu ne peux pas te balader seule dans les rues de Forks ! Il pourrait t'arriver n'importe quoi ! Et tu sais très bien qu'aucun d'entre nous ne pourra être auprès de toi ! On est censé être partit bosser à l'étranger ! Et les Volturis ? T'a pensé aux Volturis ? S'ils apprennent que tu es sans protection …_ _Pis si tu ajoute à ça la ressemblance avec Edward les gens vont se poser des questions et ça vas attirer l'attention sur nous._

- _Merci Rose,_ s'exclama Bella. _C'est ce qu'on tente de lui faire comprendre depuis plus d'une heure ! On y a tous était de notre point de vue mais elle n'en démord pas ! _

_- Alors toi aussi tu es contre moi,_ me répondit Nessie les larmes aux yeux. _Moi qui pensais que tu m'aimais suffisamment pour me soutenir. _

_- Tu sais très bien que je t'aime, _lui répliquais-je d'un ton sec_,_ déçue qu'elle se mette à jouer sur ce terrain glissant.

_- C'est justement parce qu'on t'aime qu'on est contre cette idée. Jusqu'à maintenant, tu grandissais si vite qu'il était impossible pour toi d'intégrer l'école comme tous les gamins de ton âge et puis tu es si intelligente … que veux-tu que le lycée t'apprenne ? _lui demanda Alice tendrement._ Tu en connais déjà plus que ceux qui sont en fac !_

_- Ce que je peux apprendre ? A mais c'est simple, la vie tout simplement ! Je veux vivre ma vie ! C'est dur à comprendre ça ?! _

_- Nessie …_ commença Edward.

_- Non papa ! Tais-toi je connais déjà ton avis la dessus pas la peine de radoter ! _

_- Bon maintenant ça suffit! On est ta famille et je t'interdis de nous parler comme ça ! Est-ce que c'est clair ?_ grogna Emmett qui s'étais approché d'elle et la regardait droit dans les yeux.

Elle fut surprise de la réaction de son oncle et aussitôt, je le sentis revenir sur Terre, elle semblait se calmer. Peut-être que Jasper avait enfin réussit à faire agir son don !

_- Je … je … je suis désolée ! Excusez- moi tous ! Je me suis emportée, je ne voulais pas. Pardonnez-moi,_ dit-elle en se jetant dans les bras de sa mère qui lui caressa les cheveux tendrement.

Elle présenta des excuses à chaque membre de la famille, évitant bien de croiser le regard de son père, de Carlisle et d'Emmett. Puis à la demande de Bella, elle monta dans sa chambre. Dès qu'elle eu quitté la pièce, ma belle-sœur s'effondra dans mes bras.

- _Merci Rose de ne pas lui avoir donné raison. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il lui a prit tout à coup. La situation s'est envenimée on n'a pas compris comment ! Elle à envoyé bouler tous le monde, je ne reconnaissais même pas ma fille, puis elle a prit tout le monde à partit et c'est braquée de plus en plus quand elle a vu qu'elle n'obtenait pas ce qu'elle voulait. Jamais je n'aurais imaginé qu'elle ose parler comme ça à son père ou même à Carlisle. Je suis désolée,_ ajouta-t-elle en regardant mon père.

_- Ne t'en fais pas Bella. C'est une crise d'ado tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal ! Fallait bien que ça arrive un jour. Elle s'affirme c'est tout ! _

_- Quand même_, répondit Jasper, _je n'arrivais pas à la calmer et pire encore, je sentais sa rage prendre possession de moi petit à petit. Je n'ai jamais sentie une telle hargne chez elle, c'est incroyable. _

_- Tu pense qu'il y a autre chose ?_ lui demanda Edward.

- _Non, je pense que Carlisle à raison, c'est juste une crise d'ado. Elle a toujours eu ce qu'elle voulait jusque là et nous voir lui faire face l'un après l'autre l'a vexé, c'est tout. D'ailleurs, si Emmett ne lui avait pas fait peur, je ne sais pas comment ça aurait finit. _

_- Je lui ai fait peur moi ?_ s'étonna mon époux.

_- Oh oui crois-moi,_ répondit Jasper avec un grand sourire. _Je l'ai senti, tout comme sa colère fondre comme neige au soleil. _

_- Elle te craint parce qu'elle sait que tu n'es pas dupe. Tu as beau être un tonton gaga tu n'en es pas moins idiot. Elle sait que son numéro de petite fille gâtée ne marche pas avec toi,_ déclara Edward.

_- Et bien, ça promet pour l'avenir_, déclara Alice. _Heu juste pour savoir … ça dure combien de temps une crise d'ado ? _

Tout le monde se mit à rire doucement et l'atmosphère se détendit immédiatement ce qui nous permit de nous rendre compte de quelque chose. Une puanteur extrême avait envahie le salon. Je ne sais même pas comment on avait fait pour ne pas la sentir jusque là, peut-être qu'on s'était habitué à l'odeur des chiens ! Je me retournai pour voir à qui appartenait la « délicieuse odeur » et trouva Jacob dans l'encadrement de la porte, l'air dur.

_- Et bien, il y a de l'ambiance ici,_ s'exclama-t-il.

_- Jake ?_ s'étonna Bella. _Depuis combien de temps est-tu là ? _

_- Suffisamment pour avoir compris le problème ! Ecoutez, je ne voudrais pas me mêler de ce qui ne me regarde pas parce qu'après tout se sont des histoires de familles …_

_- Tu fais partit de cette famille_, le coupa Carlisle.

_- Ouais … bref Nessie à un souci et je pense que c'est plus qu'une crise d'ado. Elle veut vraiment découvrir autre chose. Quand on est partir en week-end avec le groupe elle m'a parlé de faire un voyage en Amazonie pour retrouver Zafrina. Elle finira surement par le faire si vous la tenait en laisse comme ça ! _

_- On veut la protéger, c'est tout_, répliquais-je en grognant. C'est à lui que je devrais la passer cette laisse et l'étrangler avec tiens, pensais-je.

- _Je t'aide quand tu veux Rosalie,_ me répondit Edward.

On échangea un sourire entendu et reporta notre attention sur Jake qui n'en finissait pas de parler.

_- J'ai réfléchis et je crois que j'ai trouvé la solution qui contentera tout le monde ! _

_- Bien, on t'écoute_, lui répondit Carlisle.

**J'espere que ça vous aura plus dans tout les cas, cliker sur le bouton vert ;) **

**Bisous a tous le monde et bonne Pâques. **


	11. Chapter 11

_**Chapitre 10:**_

_**Tout commence !**_

Tout à coup, le silence régnait en maitre dans la maison. Jacob avait sut capter l'attention de toute la famille en un rien de temps. On était tous suspendu à ses lèvres, attendant qu'il parle enfin.

_- Voilà, si j'ai bien compris, le problème vient surtout du fait que vous avez peur qu'on fasse le lien entre Nessie et Edward et que ça attire l'attention. _

_- En effet oui,_ répondit Carlisle.

_- Bien alors vous semblez oublier que le lycée de Forks n'est pas le seul lycée du coin_, repris Jacob avec un sourire énigmatique.

- _Le lycée de la réserve ? Et qu'est-ce que ça changera que Nessie aille finir ses études là bas au juste,_ s'exclama Edward d'un ton revêche.

_- Oui le lycée de la réserve en effet. Là bas, elle sera sur notre territoire, on pourra la protéger si besoin est. De plus mise à part les loups, personne ne vous connait, personne ne ferra le lien avec vous et Nessie pourrait avoir un semblant de vie normale. _

_- Non. Non ça ne change rien je suis désolé. On déplace juste le problème sur le territoire des Quileutes c'est tout,_ s'énerva Edward.

_- Non ce n'est pas si idiot je pense_, dit Alice après un moment. _Tout le monde y trouve son compte au moins. Nessie a ce qu'elle veut et nous on est plus rassurés quand à sa sécurité._

_- Non je suis pas d'accord,_ s'exclama Bella. _Elle court autant de risque là bas que si elle allait au lycée de Forks je suis désolée. A ce que je sache, il n'y a aucun loup au lycée, ils sont tous plus vieux, alors comment elle sera protégée si personne n'est là. Elle va faire quoi si elle est en danger ? Elle hurle jusqu'à ce que l'un d'entre vous arrive à la rescousse ? _

_- Bell_a, trancha Jacob, _ta fille n'est pas humaine ! Elle est à moitié vampire ne l'oublie pas ! Ce qui fait qu'elle court plutôt vite et elle sait se défendre crois moi ! _

_- Et si c'est les Volturis qui débarquent ? Tu crois vraiment qu'elle sera de taille contre eux peut-être ? Non, non je refuse de prendre se risque ! J'ai donné ma vie pour elle, il est hors de question qu'elle court le moindre danger. _

_- On peut toujours lui apprendre à se battre,_ proposa Jasper.

_- Ma petite fille … se battre,_ défaillit Bella.

- _C'est justement ça le problème Bella_, repris Jasper, _ce n'est plus un bébé._

_- On la voit toujours comme une enfant, mais elle a grandit. Elle nous l'a prouvé se soir,_ dit Carlisle d'une voie calme et posée. _Je pense que ce n'est pas une si mauvaise idée au contraire. C'est un bon compromis je trouve et je sais que Nessie sera bien protégée sur la réserve et on pourrait peut-être demander à Kenda si elle peut faire quelque chose pour renforcer la protection sur Nessie. _

_- Tu crois que ça serait possible,_ me demanda Esmée qui était dans les bras de mon père.

- _J'en sais trop rien en faite. Surement je pense, je vais lui en parler quand je la verrais._

_- Oui au moins t'as une bonne excuse pour aller la voir cette fois_, me dit Emmett en me prenant dans ses bras.

_- Bella, Edward, qu'en dites-vous ?_ leur demanda Jacob.

- _J'en sais trop rien,_ répondit Bella. _Tout ça semble bien mais s'il arrive quelque chose, on se dira qu'il est trop tard et on s'en voudra pour le reste de nos jours !_

_- Crois-tu vraiment que je laisserais quelque chose arriver à Nessie ? Jamais, tu m'entends, jamais je ne tolérerais qu'on lui fasse le moindre mal. Je protégerais ta fille quoi qu'il arrive, _lui répondit Jacob l'air grave_. _

On voyait très bien qu'il était sincère. Il aimait Nessie plus que sa propre vie et n'hésiterait pas à mourir pour elle, tout cela se sentait dans ses paroles. Bella se jeta dans ses bras et son corps fut parcouru par des sanglots invisibles. Elle se reprit et lui fit face l'air menaçant le doigt levé.

_- Je te préviens Jake que si jamais il lui manque un cheveu, un seul, je te fou en miette moi-même. _

_- Et je l'aiderais_, affirmais-je en prenant place au coté de Bella.

_- Edward, tu n'as pas répondu_, fit remarquer Jacob.

- _C'est parce que j'hésite entre le fait de te tuer maintenant ou attendre et laisser ma fille courir un risque_, répondit ce dernier d'une voie détachée mais terriblement menaçante !

_- Je t'ai déjà dit qu'elle ne courrait aucun danger avec moi !_ siffla Jacob.

- _Et qui la protégera de toi ? De tes sautes d'humeur ou de ton éternel idiotie ?!_ _Tout le monde sait que les loups sont instables, il n'y a qu'à voir la pauvre Emily, _repris Edward en lui faisant face.

_- Papa, ça suffit_, dit une voie dans l'escalier.

Nessie descendit et s'approcha de Jacob. Elle lui adressa un regard et un sourire plein de reconnaissance et pris ses mais dans les siennes.

_- J'ai entendu tout ce que vous dite depuis que je suis montée. Je suis désolée, sincèrement de m'être emporté comme ça. J'ai réfléchis et je pense qu'oncle Jasper à raison. J'ai toujours était très gâtée par vous tous. Vous n'avez pas vu que je grandissais et j'en ai profité … honteusement. Je ne suis qu'une gamine gâtée, je le sais, mais s'il vous plait, réfléchissez à la proposition de Jake. Quelque soit votre décision, je m'y plierais,_ dit-elle en nous regardant tour à tour.

Là enfin je retrouvais ma nièce et pas cette étrangère qui nous avez sauté à la gorge tout à l'heure. Elle accompagna Jacob dehors et ils s'installèrent dans le jardin pour discuter. Pendant ce temps, chaque membre de la famille donna son point de vue et se retira pour vaquer à ses occupations, parce qu'on pourrait dire ce qu'on veut, la décision d'accepter ou non la proposition de Jake revenait uniquement à Edward et Bella. Ils devaient en parler entre eux, peser le pour et le contre.

Le lendemain matin, après avoir passés la nuit à parler, Bella et Edward annoncèrent au reste de la famille qu'ils allaient accorder à Nessie ce qu'elle demandait sous certaine conditions néanmoins. On attendit tous que Jacob veuille bien arriver, et Bella exposa leurs conditions.

- _Premièrement, tu dois toujours être joignable,_ commença-t-elle en s'adressant à Nessie, _les excuses comme quoi ton portable n'a plus de batterie ou que tu ne captais pas, c'est finis ! Sinon on te retire du lycée. _

_- Secondo, _repris Edward en regardant Jacob, _toi, Sam ou Paul devraient toujours être prés à intervenir au moindre problème. Vous êtes les trois seuls à qui je confierais la vie de ma fille sans hésiter alors débrouillez-vous comme vous voulez, mais faites en sortes qu'un de vous soit prêt au cas où. _

_- Et dernièrement, je veux que tu nous ramène les notes les plus excellentes que ce bahut aura connues,_ dit Bella d'une voie tendre à Nessie.

_- Et c'est tout_, demande ma nièce d'une voie peu sure.

_- C'est tout oui,_ répondirent Bella et Edward d'une même voie.

Nessie se leva de table et se jeta dans les bras de ses parents pour les remercier comme il se doit. Jacob se leva lui aussi mais ses remerciements furent plus … enfin moi évasif diront-nous.

- _Merci à vous. Et compte sur moi Edward, je vais faire en sorte que votre seconde condition soit appliquée. _

_- Je compte bien y veiller t'inquiète pas pour ça_, lui répondit Edward en lui serrant, du moins je devrais dire en lui écrasant la main.

Jacob qui avait la main broyée par mon frère de broncha pas. On aurait jamais rien deviné si on n'avait pas entendu les os craquer et Bella lui hurler d'arrêter.

_-T'en fait pas Bella, je me remets vite. La preuve regarde,_ lui dit Jacob en bougeant sa main

Dans l'après-midi qui suivit, Edward, Jacob et Bella se retrouvèrent au lycée de la réserve pour régler de manière administrative l'entrée de leur fille au lycée. La principale qui était bien connue de Jacob, c'était plutôt l'inverse à mon avis, ne chipota pas pour les recevoir et accepta d'inscrire Nessie dans son établissement. Elle intégrerait les cours en début de semaine prochaine, le temps pour ses parents de se procurer tout les ouvrages nécessaires.

Bella avait à peine annoncé la nouvelle qu'Alice sautait déjà partout, faisant une liste de tête des vêtements et accessoires qu'il faudrait acheter pour la rentrée de notre nièce. Et une sortie shopping pour le week-end, une ! Et moi, ça me laissais un peu de temps pour contacter Kenda. Quand je lui expliquai les inquiétudes de ma famille, elle me rassura tout de suite.

_- Il y a une ancienne magie que je connais qui pourrait très bien convenir. Il s'agit d'envouter un bijou ou un accessoire qui doit-être porté ensuite par la personne à protéger. _

_- Elle a un pendentif au blason de la famille qui pourrait faire l'affaire, mais comment ça vas la protéger au juste ?_ demandais-je suspicieuse.

_- En faite, cette magie est très compliquée à utiliser car terriblement précise, on à pas le droit à l'erreur. Il faut d'abord identifier précisément la menace, pour Nessie, ça sera les vampires bien évidement. Seulement, vu que ta famille en est également, il me faudra ajouter une goutte de sang de chaque membre afin que la magie la reconnaisse, ainsi quand un vampire apparaitra dans un rayon de … disons 1o km, ça devrait suffire, le pendentif se mettra à chauffer légèrement, indiquant ainsi à Nessie qu'il y a un vampire autre qu'un Cullen dans les environs. _

_- Une goute de notre sang,_ répétais-je. _Je pense pas qu'il y ai de souci, on le ferra_

_- Bien. Puisque c'est pour protéger ta nièce, je passerais chez vous directement. Fais-en sorte que tout le monde soit là. _

_- Merci Kenda_, dis-je en la serrant dans mes bras. _Merci du fond du cœur. _

Elle passa le week-end avant la rentrée de Nessie. Avec un poignard spécial, elle trancha la main de chacun d'entre nous afin de faire couler notre sang dans une grande coupelle, au quelle elle ajouta le pendentif. Elle passa l'après-midi, extrêmement concentrée, à réciter tout un tas de formule et d'incantation. En début de soirée, elle présenta le bijou magiquement protégé à ma nièce.

_- La magie est active, je la sens. Il faut toujours que tu porte ce bijou sur toi, ne l'enlève jamais, sous aucun prétexte ! _

Puis elle prit congé nous expliquant qu'elle avait besoin de repos. Tout cela l'avait littéralement vidée de toute force.

La rentrée de Nessie était pour le lendemain. En ce lundi matin du mois de Mars, la panique régnait dans la maison toute entière. Renesmée était tellement énervée qu'elle finissait par énerver tout le monde également. On était tous dans le salon, chacun vaquant à ses occupations, quand la tornade Renesmée frappa encore.

_- Papa, maman, dépêchez vous. Je vais être en retard bon dieu !_ s'exclama-t-elle alors qu'elle vérifiait son sac pour la quinzième fois au moins.

Ses parents étaient installés dans le sofa. Edward qui se tenait la tète et Bella qui lui caressait le bras pour le soutenir en cette rude épreuve qu'était la rentrée de sa fille.

_- Nessie, il est 6h30 ! Tes cours comment à 8h30, tu est attendu dans le bureau du principal à 8h et la réserve est à 15 min de voiture ! Alors arrête de paniquer,_ lui répondit Edward d'une voie lasse.

Toute la nuit on avait eu le droit au même cinéma. Pour l'occuper un maximum, on avait jouée à la poupée Alice et moi pour trouver à notre nièce la tenue parfaite pour son premier jour. Il fallait que ça en jette sans pour autant en faire trop. On avait alors opté pour un jeans bleu foncé de grande marque assortie d'un pull vert émeraude en laine qui lui descendait sous les fesses. Le tout avec une paire de bottes légèrement surélevées et ça serait parfait. Nessie allait être époustouflante pour son premier jour. Ce vert faisait ressortir les cheveux roux de ma nièce ainsi que ses yeux.

_- Nessie ma chérie_, lui dit Alice d'une voie tendre, _viens avec moi, on va t'aider à te coiffer et te maquiller. Je crois que ton père et à deux doigts d'exploser là, _dit-elle légèrement moqueuse en posant un vase remplit de fleur sublime qu'elle venait d'arranger.

_- On voit bien que tu n'a pas ses pensées qui percute ton esprits sans arrêt,_ grommela ce dernier ! _Je savais pas qu'un esprit adolescent pouvait penser à tant de chose à la fois. Je crois même que j'ai mal au crane pour la première fois !_

Comme pour prouver son malaise, il posa ses coudes sur ses jambes et se massa les tempes. Bella avait passé un bras autour des épaules de son mari et lui chuchotait quelque chose à l'oreille.

_- C'est dans ces cas là que je suis bien content que mon don soit physique ! La nature m'a gâté,_ s'éclaffa Emmett qui livrait une lutte acharnée contre Jasper à un stupide jeu vidéo.

_- La ferme Emmett_, lui répondirent Edward et Bella d'une même voie.

_- J'entends plus rien,_ s'exclama alors Edward en se levant. _Plus rien, le vide total, le calme plat. _

Tout le monde commença à s'inquiéter, se demandant se qui pouvais bien bloquer complètement le don du télépathe de la famille quand on vit Bella baisser les yeux, gênée.

- _Demande à ta femme,_ dis-je avec un sourire. _Quelque chose me dit qu'elle n'est pas étrangère au vide qui règne dans ta tête ! _

_- C'est pas nouveau qu'il à la tête vide le frangin,_ s'exclama Emmett mort de rire.

Je lui mis une claque derrière la tête en passant, alors que je montais dans la salle de bain avec Alice et Nessie.

_- Bella … c'est toi qui fais ça,_ lui demanda mon frère.

_- J'ai fais comme je fais avec les autres, j'ai étendu mon bouclier sur toi avec un peu plus de conviction que d'habitude. Ton pouvoir ne peut pas sortir de la bulle autour de toi et les pensées des autres ne peuvent pas y entrer. Tu es tranquille mon amour, _lui répondit-elle.

- _Ah ces jeunes mariés, toujours attentif à l'autre_, dis-je en arrivant dans la salle de bain.

J'entendis mon époux riposter mais ne chercha pas à comprendre ce qu'il disait. Tel que je le connaissais, ça devait être un « _hey moi je suis attentif_ ». Alice et moi on s'enferma dans la salle de bain transformé depuis longtemps en salon de beauté à domicile avec notre nièce et on l'a prépara pour le lycée. Lui expliquant que telle couleur allait à ses yeux, telle autre à sa peau et ainsi de suite pendant prêt d'une heure. Quand on en ressortit Jasper et Emmett émirent un sifflement admiratif envers notre Nessie. Aussitôt ces joues s'empourprèrent d'une belle couleur rosé.

_- Voila, maintenant c'est parfait. Tu es prête à partir, _lui lança Alice en la serrant contre elle._ Tu vas être époustouflante je le sais. Et méfie toi à l'inter classe,_ lui murmura-t-elle à l'oreille.

_- Quoi, qu'est-ce qui vas se passer à l'interclasse,_ s'affola Bella.

_- Rien de paniquant Bella rassura toi sinon tu serais au courant. _

- _Heu … Alice dit moi ce qui va m'arriver s'il te plait. J'ai déjà assez la trouille comme ça, _lui dit Nessie d'une voie qui montrait bien en effet qu'elle était morte de peur.

_- Bon, puisque tu y tiens. Un type va te rentrer dedans en se rendant à la cafeteria. Il a dans les mains tout un tas de stylo et en te percutant, ces stylo vont se fracasser, rependant sur se sublime pull leur encre,_ s'écria Alice complètement horrifié qu'une telle chose arrive.

_- C'est que ça,_ s'exclama Renesmée hilare. _Tu m'as fait peur pour une tache d'encre. _

_- Mais elle est vraiment énorme tu sais,_ se défendit sa tante.

_- Merci de veiller sur mon avenir mais je pense que je survivrais à une tache d'encre,_ lui dit Renesmée en l'embrasant sur la joue. _A ce soir._

_- Et nous, on à pas le droit au bisou,_ ronchonna Emmett.

_- Bien sur que si_, répondit-elle en se jetant dans ses bras.

Les voir tout les deux me rassurais. Quand je vois comment il se conduisait avec elle, je n'avais aucun doute qu'il serait un bon père avec le futur bébé que Kenda nous apporterait. Nessie embrassa toute la famille qui s'était réunit au pied de l'escalier et partit avec Edward et Bella pour le lycée.

_- Ca y est, elle est partie,_ murmurais-je.

- _Elle sera vite de retour. Une journée, ça passe vite ma puce,_ me dit Emmett en me prenant dans ses bras.

Et comme il l'avait dit, la journée passa vite. Faut dire qu'avec Alice dans le coin, on avait un peu de mal à s'ennuyer. C'est donc surprise quand j'entendis la Volvo d'Edward se garait dans l'allée en fin d'après-midi. A peine avait-elle franchie la porte que la tornade Nessie faisait déjà son retour. Cette fois c'était pour nous raconter sa journée si géniale, les gens qui avait était accueillant et l'avait tout de suite intégrée à leur groupe.

_- Ils avaient plutôt intérêt si tu veux mon avis_, déclara Emmett en fronçant les sourcils.

_- Hey, attention_, le menaça Renesmée du doigt, _interdit de faire peur à mes nouveaux amis ! _

_- Comme si je faisais peur moi,_ répondit-il en carrant les épaules et croisant les bras sur sa poitrine imposante.

_- Ouais, c'est exactement ce que je dis ! Interdit de leur foutre la trouille ! Déjà que je suis nouvelle alors si en plus tu les terrorises aucun ne voudra me parler. _

_- Mon dieu Nessie,_ s'écria tout à coup Alice, _je t'avais prévenu pourtant ! C'est quoi cette tache monstrueuse sur ce pull. _

_- Heu … j'ai choisi délibérément de laisser ta vision se produire_, répondit timidement Nessie.

- _Et pourquoi donc je vous prie jeune fille ? _

_- En faite le type qui m'est rentré dedans est le bouc émissaire de la classe d'après ce que j'ai compris. Alors je me suis dit que peut-être … je pourrais être son amie. Tout le monde à l'air de m'accepter parce que je suis plutôt jolie … alors … peut-être que si je suis amie avec lui … les autres le traiteront mieux. Je sais c'est idiot mais … _

_- Non c'est très généreux de ta part,_ la coupa Esmée en la prenant dans ses bras. _Je suis si fière de toi ma chérie. _

Tout le monde l'a félicita pour son « beau » geste et pour la première fois elle se mit à faire ses devoirs. Devoirs qu'elle avait finis à peine dix minutes plus tard.

_- Vous aviez raison, c'est pas au lycée que j'apprendrais quelque chose. Du moins pas sur le coté scolaire,_ nous dit-elle d'un ton blasé, en nous rejoignant à la cuisine où Esmée rangeait les provisions.

Toujours pour être prêt à toute éventualité et sauver les apparences, quoique depuis que Jacob trainait par ici, ce n'était plus vraiment pour sauver les apparences puisque ça servait à le nourrir lui et la meute quand il passait. Tiens d'ailleurs quand on parle du loup. Je me mis à rire quand je me rendis compte que cette expressions n'avait jamais était aussi vrai qu'aujourd'hui.

- _Très bonne celle là Rosalie,_ me dit Edward qui faisait quelques gammes sur son piano. _Quand on parle du loup … excellent,_ dit-il mort de rire alors que les autres tentait de comprendre.

Jacob entra dans la maison accompagné de Sam et Embry. Les deux derniers discutèrent avec Carlisle et Jasper alors que Jake s'isolait dans un coin avec ma nièce pour qu'elle lui raconte sa rentrée.

**Un mois plus tard. **

Un mois que Nessie avait intégré le lycée. Un mois que la vie de toute la famille était réglée sur celle de la lycéenne. On avait mit en place un planning pour la déposer et aller la chercher en cours. Au moins, pas de jaloux, tout le monde servait de chauffeur à la demoiselle, ce qui plaisait beaucoup à Emmett je crois bien. Surtout quand il se rendit compte du succès qu'il avait auprès de la gente féminine ! Succès qu'il s'empressa de me raconter bien évidement. Au lieu de m'énerver, réaction qu'il attendait surement, je me dirigeais vers un tiroir du salon et en sortit une masse de papier et la lui donna.

_- C'est quoi ça ?_ me demanda-t-il.

_- Les numéros de téléphone de jeune homme tout à fait charmant que j'ai récolté le peu de fois où j'ai récupéré Nessie au lycée ce mois-ci,_ lui répondis-je avec un sourire satisfait.

- _Quoi … mais … _

_- Tel est pris qui croyaient prendre mon ours. _

Je m'approchai et lui prit les papiers des mains avant de les jeter dans la cheminée où un bon feu crépitait.

_- Je savais bien qu'un jour ton ego aurait besoin d'être ramené sur Terre. Je ne suis peut-être pas là quand tu vas au lycée, mais je ne suis pas idiote ! Tu es très séduisant et je sais que tu plais beaucoup, mais tu es à moi ! Compris ?_ demandais-je le regard noir.

- _J'aime quand tu es jalouse ma Rose,_ me répondit-il avant de s'emparer de ma bouche pour un baiser à vous couper le souffle.

_- Hey les jeunes, un peu de tenue voulez-vous ma fille arrive je ne veux pas qu'elle assiste à ça,_ s'exclama Edward en s'avançant vers l'entrée.

Quelques secondes plus tard en effet, la voiture de Jasper se garait doucement devant la maison. Le moteur était à peine coupé que Nessie se rua dans la maison à vitesse vampirique, Jasper à ses trousses. Je sais pas ce qu'il avait le pauvre mais il tirait une tête d'enterrement !

_- Papa, maman venez voir c'est génial ! Le lycée organise une sortie scolaire ! Un échange intra-lycée ! Je peux y participer s'iou plait ???_ implora-t-elle.

_- Un échange ?_ demanda Edward septique.

_- Oui ! Un groupe de notre lycée part dans un autre et vice versa. Là il est prévu qu'on aille dans une autre tribu indienne pendant qu'un groupe d'élèves et quelques adultes de chez eux viendront ici,_ dit-elle fort excitée par la nouvelle.

Sauf que nous, on se figeait au fur et à mesure que l'on comprenait qu'une délégation indienne allait débarquer en ville. Je n'aurais pas dû me moquer de Jazz, je dois avoir la même tête que lui maintenant.

- _Vous comprenez tous comme moi,_ demanda alors Carlisle.

_- Oui,_ répondit Jasper.

- _Tout commence,_ murmurais-je.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Chapitre 11 :**_

_**Quand l'œuf fait son nid !**_

Le temps c'était figé pour nous. Nous étions tous planté au milieu du salon, réalisant ce que Nessie venait de dire.

- _Qu'est-ce qui commence_, demanda-t-elle nous réanimant tous par la même occasion.

_- Rien ma chérie. Rien de bien grave. On va se renseigner pour confirmer ce que l'on pense et après on t'expliquera tout,_ lui dit Carlisle en nous regardant tous.

Le message était clair. On ne dit rien à la petite tant qu'on n'est pas sur ! Dur de faire plus précis vu le regard qu'ils nous lançaient.

_- Bien vu qu'on ne veut rien me dire, je monte, j'ai un exposé à préparer,_ répliqua Nessie d'une voie froide.

_- Ma puce attend …_ s'élança sa mère.

_- Bella, laisse la, ça vaux mieux_, l'arrêta Carlisle. _On a d'autre chose à s'occuper !_

_- On fait quoi,_ demanda Jasper.

On sentait chez mon frère une certaine impatience d'entrer en action. C'était un homme de combat, on le sentait. Le Major Withlock avait besoin d'un plan de bataille afin de tourner rond de nouveau.

_- Il faut vérifier si ces hommes font bien partit de la prophétie avant tout chose ! _

_- Voyons Carlisle ! C'est plutôt clair que c'est bien eux non ?! C'est pas tout les jours que des indiens d'une autre réserve viennent ici,_ dis-je presque amusée qu'il puisse douter.

_- Il vaut mieux vérifier. Rien que pour être sur,_ conclu-t-il.

_- Bien, dans ce cas je vais voir Jacob et Billy avec Bella, Emmett et Rosalie vont voir Kenda_, proposa Edward.

_- Et nous, on fait quoi_, demanda Jasper en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine l'air mauvais.

_- T'attend des nouvelles des éclaireurs_, rigola Emmett qui était déjà prêt à partir.

_- Tu peux peut-être aider Alice à se détendre afin qu'elle tente de capter quelques choses du futur, même si je n'y crois pas trop vu le brouillard que les loups provoquent,_ dit Carlisle d'une voie forte.

_- Oui, ça vaut toujours le coup d'essayer_, répondit Alice. _Vient Jazz on monte je veux être le plus au calme possible. _

Après quoi ils montèrent tout les deux dans leur chambre, Alice trainant son mari par la main. Peu de temps plus tard, Edward, Bella, Emmett et moi quittèrent la maison pour la réserve. J'avais hâte de parler à Kenda, je voulais l'entendre me dire que comme nous l'avions compris tout se mettais en route doucement.

Arrivés sur place, Edward et Bella partirent chez Billy alors qu'Emmett et moi allions à la rencontre de la sorcière. On lui expliqua la raison de notre présence chez elle et elle nous confirma qu'en effet tout concordait assez bien avec ses visions, mais d'après elle, on ne serait fixé quand ayant confirmation ou non, que les indiens qui venait étaient bien des loups et plus important encore, il fallait que l'Alpha se trouve parmi eux. Sa vision était claire : Leah s'imprégnerait d'un Alpha d'une autre tribu.

- _Seuls Sam ou Billy pourront vous renseigner. Je suis désolée, je suis au courant de cette venue en effet mais je ne sais pas si l'Apha se trouvera parmi eux. _

_- C'est rien Kenda, tu nous as beaucoup aidé, merci. On va rejoindre Bella et Edward chez Billy alors. _

_- Tenez-moi au courant,_ me dit-elle avec un petit sourire.

_- T'as pas ta boule de cristal sorcière. _

_- Emmett,_ m'exclamais-je choquée par le ton qu'il avait utilisé pour s'adresser à elle.

_- J'avais oublié à quel point c'était un ours mal léché_, répliqua Kenda en le fixant dans les yeux.

Emmet grogna et s'avança vers elle l'air menaçant. Je m'interposai et lui mit une claque sur la tête.

_- Non mais tu joue à quoi là ? Tu crois vraiment qu'on a le temps ? Pis je te signale que la dernière fois que tu as voulu de battre avec elle tu as appris à voler,_ dis-je en tentant de ne pas rire face à se souvenir. _Je pensais que ça t'avais servie de leçon ?! _

_- Elle m'a eu par surprise, _grogna-t-il.

_- Non, j'ai juste utilisé ma tête et non mes muscles moi ! Mais si tu veux un second round Cullen, y a pas de problème, c'est quand tu veux. _

_- Un autre jour, j'ai plus important à régler,_ lui répondit-il en quittant la maison.

_- C'est bien ce que je pensais_, ria Kenda. _Je l'aime bien ton mari tu sais. Il veut faire genre que c'est un méchant mais c'est tout le contraire. _

_- Oui que veux-tu c'est aussi pour ça que je l'aime,_ lui répondis-je en l'embrassant.

Puis je sortis retrouver mon époux qui attendait dehors. On prit la direction de la petite maison rouge des Blacks. Quand on arriva, ils étaient tous en plein conversation.

_- Ecoute Billy, on comprend que tu ne puisses pas tout nous révéler sur cet échange qui, je l'ai très bien compris, sert de couverture pour la délégation de l'autre tribu, on veut juste savoir si les indiens qui viennes sont des loups eux aussi_, implorais Bella.

_- Rectification, on veut juste savoir si l'Alpha de la tribu sera du voyage,_ dis-je en entrant dans la petite maison.

Billy nous regarda d'un œil mauvais. Il tenait bien ses secrets le vieux bougre ! Edward et Bella était debout face à une table alors que de l'autre coté nous trouvions Jacob et son père.

_- En quoi ça vous intéresse ?_ grogna Billy.

_- Vous savez que vous pouvez avoir confiance en nous,_ lui répondis-je. _Je crois savoir que Kenda vous a parlé d'une certaine vision … _

_- En effet et alors ?_ demanda-t-il visiblement intéressé tout à coup.

_- Emmett et moi venons tout droit de chez elle ! Elle m'a confirmé que ces visions ne se réaliseraient que si l'Alpha était bien là. On a besoin de savoir. _

_- Mais de quoi vous parlez bordel_, s'exclama Jacob en nous regardant tour à tour.

Il avait posé les deux mains sur la table qui tremblait légèrement sous le poids du jeune homme. Visiblement, lui ne savait rien de toute cette histoire.

_- De rien_, lui répliqua son père. _C'est entre le conseil et Kenda. _

_- Et les Cullen visiblement ! Alors pourquoi je ne suis pas au courant ? En tant que chef de meute je dois savoir tout ce qui se passe sur la réserve. _

_- Bon et ça suffit maintenant hein !_ s'exclama Emmett. _Vous nous dites ce qu'on veut savoir et on se tire que vous régliez vos comptes sans nous. _

_- Edward, tu peux lire ses pensées ça ira sans doute plus vite,_ dis-je énervée de perdre un temps si précieux.

_- Je voudrais bien mais Billy à la délicate attention de repenser à sa vie sexuelle vois-tu alors je ne préfère pas me plonger dans ses pensées pour le moment,_ me répondit mon frère dégouté par les images qui lui venait en tête.

Billy ria de bon cœur en s'apercevant que sa supercherie marchait mieux que prévu. Son rire était quelque peu communicatif ce qui eu le mérite de détendre l'atmosphère assez vite.

_- Rosalie,_ commença-t-il, _Kenda nous a en effet raconté toute l'histoire elle nous a d'ailleurs donné quelques ordres quand à la suite des événements. Je sais également qu'elle t'a tout dit ce qui prouve qu'elle a confiance en toi, en vous_, reprit-il en nous regardant, _alors oui en effet, l'Alpha sera bien là et il est fort probable en effet que se soit le début de toute cette histoire de fou. _

_- Merci Billy. On va pourvoir faire ce qu'il faut de notre coté alors. _

_- Je voudrais savoir … pourquoi viennent-ils ici ? Je veux dire pourquoi maintenant, _demanda Edward.

_- Ils viennent renouveler certains engagements et traités qu'ils on avec notre tribu. Ils s'occuperont aussi de récupérer les enfants qui feront l'échange. Ne laissez pas Renesmée partir d'ailleurs, on sait jamais ce qui peut arriver avec cette histoire de dingue. _

_- Merci Billy, de toute façon on ne l'aurait surement pas laissé y aller,_ lui répondit Edward. _Jacob, je te prierais de garder tout ce que tu as entendu pour toi. Je ne veux pas que ma fille soit au courant. _

_- Je vois pas ce que je pourrais lui dire, j'ai rien compris à ce qui se passe,_ maugréa se dernier vexé de ne pas être dans la confidence.

_- On vous laisse, merci encore Billy. _

On sortit tous de la maison, escortés de près par le vieil indien. Emmett allait démarrer la Jeep quand je me rendis compte qu'il nous manquait un détail important. Je me penchai hors de la voiture et interpella Billy.

_- Dite il a lieu quand cet échange ? _

_- Dans un mois exactement, ils seront là à la nouvelle lune pour être précis,_ me répondit-il.

Un mois ! Un mois pour se préparer ! C'est si long mais en même temps si court ! En rentrant à la maison, on trouva Carlisle la tête dans ses dossiers et recherches qu'il avait fait en préparation de la fécondation in vitro. Alice et Jasper ne tardèrent pas à nous rejoindre au salon, ma sœur désemparée parce qu'elle ne captait absolument rien mise à part une prochaine visites des Denalis. Rien de bien important quoi ! Esmée qui était en train de peindre une nature morte se joignit également à nous pour écouter ce que nous avions apprit.

On s'installa tous au salon et leur rapporta les précieuses informations que l'on avait collectées. On émit toutes les hypothèses, tout ce qui nous passait par la tête, ainsi que toutes les questions qui nous tracassaient. Certaines n'avait toujours pas trouvées de réponses, mais ce n'étais pas le principal. Quand on eu finit de tout leurs apprendre, Bella voulu monter chercher Nessie dans sa chambre afin de tout lui dire à elle aussi. Mais je m'y interposais.

_- Attend ! Ca ne vous semble pas étrange que Jacob, qui est pourtant l'Alpha de la tribu ne soit pas au courant ?_ demandais-je au reste de la famille.

_- C'est vrai que ça m'a étonné aussi. Les Blacks n'on pas pour habitude d'avoir de secret entre eux,_ me répondit Bella en s'asseyant de nouveau prés de son époux.

_- Billy veux sans doute protéger son fils de toute cette histoire c'est tout. _

_- Je sais pas Jazz. _

_- T'a une meilleure idée ?_ me demanda-t-il.

- _Une intuition plus qu'une idée en faite. J'ai jamais vraiment cherché à comprendre comment les loups fonctionnaient entre eux, mais quand ils se transforment, ils on accès aux pensées et souvenir des autres non ?_

_- En effet oui_, me répondit Carlisle. _C'est même ce qui leur permet de garder le contact pendant la chasse. _

_- Kenda m'a dit que Leah ne devait pas savoir avant que l'imprégnation ne se soit produite. Elle pense que Leah ferra tout pour empêcher se phénomène de se produire et si Jake sait … _

_- … elle saura aussi,_ termina Edward. _C'est pas bête du tout en effet. Et moi qui pensais que les blondes étaient idiotes ! _

Venant de Jake une telle réplique m'aurais mise sur les nerfs mais d'Edward ça ne me touchais pas, au contraire même je dirais, il reconnaissait au moins que j'étais intelligente. Ensemble on décida donc de ne rien dire à Nessie, parce qu'inévitablement, elle en parlerait a Jake et vu qu'il ne pouvait rien gardait pour lui … les jeunes resterais dans l'ignorance.

Les jours suivirent et ne se ressemblaient pas. Enfin, pour le reste de la famille, ça se passait comme d'habitude, ils vaquaient à leurs diverses occupations, mais pour Emmett, Carlisle et moi, ça avait changé du tout au tout.

Carlisle passait le plus de temps possible avec Kenda afin de la préparer pour le recueil des ovocytes, lui expliquant les traitements et comment ça se passerait le jour J, lui faisant tout un tas d'analyses. Et moi qui pensais que c'était simple comme procédure. Kenda avait demandé à ce que je sois présente lors de ses entretiens avec Carlisle afin que je partage le maximum de chose avec elle, il n'y a que pendant les moments médicalement intimes où je les laissais seul.

Emmett lui voyait l'échéance se rapprochait, si bien qu'il était de plus en plus nerveux. Il était même exécrable à dire vrai. Là pour le coup, c'était vraiment un ours mal léché ! C'est à peine si la famille osait lui adresser la parole.

Quand à moi, j'avais peur. Peur pour mon amie, parce que oui, Kenda était devenu une amie au fil du temps. Peur de tout ce qui allait changer dans ma vie maintenant que la machine était en route. Peur pour Emmett aussi. Il était si étrange en ce moment, et s'il n'allait pas jusqu'au bout ? Ou si au contraire il allait au bout mais à contrecœur ? Me ferrait-il payer de lui avoir forcé la main ? La vie était cruelle et ironique quand même. Elle m'offrait un enfant, mais je risquais de perdre mon époux, l'homme qui partage ma vie depuis tant de décennies.

J'avais le trac je crois en faite. Plus les jours approchaient, plus je me sentais nerveuse. Kenda avait commencé le traitement pour augmenter sa production ovarienne, le train avait vraiment quitté la gare maintenant. Il était encore temps de tout arrêter bien sur, mais le voulais-je seulement ? Et puis il n'y a pas que mon désir de mère qui était en cause. La survie de deux peuple dépendait de se petit être qui allait venir au monde.

Mon devoir était tout simplement de soutenir au mieux tout le monde, d'être là pour mon amie dans cette épreuve qui lui couterait la vie, d'être là pour mon mari, qui semblait un peu moins que les nerfs depuis qu'il venait avec moi sur la réserve.

On passait beaucoup de temps tout les trois ensemble. Kenda nous parlais d'elle, de son enfance, de sa famille qui l'avait abandonnée très vite quand ils avaient compris ce qu'elle était. Elle nous parla également des traditions Quileutes et de celle des Shamans. Elle rédigeait aussi une sorte de journal destiné à l'enfant plus tard. Elle y racontait tout ce qu'il aurait besoin de savoir sur la magie, le monde des esprits, les plantes et bien d'autres choses encore. C'était l'héritage qu'elle lui laisserait comme elle se plaisait à le dire souvent.

On prenait aussi des photos, des tas de photos. Elle savait ce qui lui arriverait dès que l'implantation de l'embryon aurait eu lieu, elle savait à quoi elle ressemblerait. Elle avait beaucoup parlé avec Bella et Edward à se sujet. Elle savait très bien ce qui l'attendait et voulait faire tout ça pour son enfant tant qu'elle était encore en état de le faire. Je crois que si j'avais pus pleurer, je l'aurais sans doute fait devant ce bout de femme qui préparait sa mort comme si ne rien n'étais.

Puis vint enfin le jour de faire les prélèvements. J'aidai Emmett pour le sien, je lui devais bien ça je pense, alors que pour Kenda, Carlisle avait refusé que je sois là. Il voulait être seul avec elle. Après quoi il s'enferma pendant des jours dans la chambre aseptisée qu'il avait préparé à l'étage. Il y avait installé tout le matériel médical et microscopique dont il aurait besoin.

Deux jours que je n'avais pas vu « mon père » on commençait vraiment à s'inquiéter. Il n'avait pas chassé depuis un moment maintenant et il devait souffrir de la soif atrocement. Deux jours qu'il s'était enfermé afin de procéder à la fécondation. Deux jours qu'on attendait de savoir si ça avait marché ou non. Puis, enfin, le troisième matin, il m'appela alors que j'étais à la réserve avec Kenda.

_- Rosalie, rentre s'il te plait, j'ai quelque chose à te montrer et emmène Kenda avec toi._

Je lui fis part de la demande de mon père et nous partîmes pour la villa presque tout de suite. Quand nous pénétrâmes enfin dans le salon, Carlisle était en grande conversation avec Esmée qui souriait de toutes ses dents. Emmett vint me prendre dans ses bras en adressant un bref salut de la tête à Kenda. Niveau politesse c'était pas encore ça, mais c'était toujours mieux que les grognement dont il avait l'habitude !

- _Venez tout les trois, il faut que vous voyez quelque chose,_ nous dit Carlisle quand il s'aperçut de notre présence.

On le suivit dans le grand escalier qui nous menait à l'étage puis, contrairement à ce que je pensais, il ne se dirigea pas vers son labo aménagé mais vers son bureau. Il se plaça derrière la table de bois et fis avancer vers nous cinq petites boites rondes en verres.

_- Voici vos enfants,_ nous dit-il un air solennel sur le visage.

On le regarda comme des idiots et voyant qu'on ne comprenait pas aussi vite qu'il l'aurait souhaité, il nous expliqua.

_- Quand j'ai fais les prélèvements sur Kenda, j'ai était étonné de constater le nombre d'ovule viable. Je ne sais pas si c'est grâce au traitement ou à ta magie mais … voila ce que ça à donné. J'ai réussi à féconder cinq ovules, nous avons donc cinq bébés potentiel, qui se développent à la vitesse de l'éclair tout comme Nessie. Il va falloir procéder à l'implantation très vite, avant se soir même. J'ai bien peur que si on attende trop ton corps rejette les embryons Kenda. _

On l'avait entendu bien sur, mais ni Kenda ni moi ne l'avions regardé. On était fasciner par ces petites boites qui contenant notre futur enfant. Enfin NOS futurs enfant vu qu'il y en avait cinq ! Même Emmett semblait ému. Il avait prit ma main mais ne disais pas un mot, son regard plongé sur le bureau.

_- Comme vous le savez,_ reprit Carlisle, _je ne peux introduire qu'un embryon, il vous faut donc choisir lequel sera implanté. _

_- Que vas-tu faire des autres, _demandais-je le regard toujours perdu sur ces petites choses qui bougeait dans leur prison de verre.

_- Je voulais à la base les congeler pour les garder au cas où cette première implantation ne marcherait pas, mais Kenda et si sur que ça prendra qu'il ne reste qu'à les détruire. _

_- Non,_ m'écriais-je. _Ce sont des bébés enfin !_

- _Ce ne sont que des embryons Rosalie. Ils n'ont pas de cœur qui bat ni rien de tout cela. Pour quelques jours encore, ce ne sont que des cellules, rien d'autre. Voulez-vous que je vous laisse seul tout les trois pour faire votre choix ? _

_- Non,_ répondit Kenda. _Je veux que ça soit vous qui choisissiez. Implantez celui qui vous semblera le plus viable. Ca vous va à tout les deux, _nous demanda-t-elle en nous regardant.

_- Si c'est ton choix alors oui, ça nous vas,_ répondis-je.

_- Bien, dans se cas, je vais choisir pour vous, en espérant ne pas me tromper,_ nous répondit mon père avec un petit sourire.

Comme si lui allait se tromper ! On quitta son bureau peu après et descendit retrouver notre famille qui était folle de joie, voir même euphorique. Ils étaient tous très fière que la famille s'agrandisse bientôt. En début de soirée, Carlisle procéda à l'implantation de l'embryon qu'il avait sélectionné et ordonna à Kenda de ne pas bouger de son lit. Elle passerait la nuit chez nous pour pouvoir la surveiller de prés dans les prochaines heures.

Je profitai que Kenda soit au repos forcé pour passer un peu de temps avec ma nièce que j'avais honteusement négligée ces derniers temps. On parla beaucoup toutes les deux, de tout comme de rien. Elle me confia que Justin, le type au stylo et à la tache d'encre, était devenu un ami fidèle et que grâce à leur amitié, celui-ci était à nouveau respecté dans la classe. Nessie était très fière d'elle sur se coup là même si Jacob n'appréciait pas cette soudaine proximité avec un autre « mâle ».

Elle me raconta qu'il avait d'ailleurs déboulé à la sortie du lycée et avait mit les choses aux claires avec Justin. En gros « pas touche chasse gardée ». Ca avait beaucoup contrariait ma nièce au début, mais maintenant, elle aimait le savoir jaloux. Elle aimait se sentir désirait. Y a pas de doute possible, c'était bien une Cullen, séductrice à souhait !

On discuta jusque tard dans la nuit après quoi je l'envoyai au lit, elle avait besoin de repos contrairement à nous. Le lendemain matin, c'est surprise que je croisais Kenda debout en train de siroter une tisane au milieu de la cuisine.

_- J'ai l'autorisation du doc_, me dit-elle quand elle vit mon regard suspicieux.

- _Je confirme,_ me répondit celui-ci depuis l'autre bout du salon.

Il étudiait les résultats d'examens de Kenda fait plus tôt dans la journée apparemment. Kenda avait un sourire énigmatique qui étirait ses lèvres. Soit elle savait quelque chose que j'ignorais soit elle avait vu quelque chose. Carlisle apparu peu après une feuille de papier a la main.

- _Félicitations à la futur maman, du moins devrais-je dire aux futurs mamans,_ nous dit-il avec un grand sourire.

- _Je suis bien enceinte alors ?_ demanda Kenda.

_- Oui, j'avais peur que se soit un peu tôt pour le confirmer, mais vu la croissance express du bébé, je peux te garantir que oui, tu es bien enceinte. Ta magie a fonctionnais comme tu l'avais prévu. _

Kenda se jeta dans mes bras et pleura à chaudes larmes avant d'être félicitée par toute la famille. Même Emmett y alla de sa petite accolade, discrète l'accolade mais quand même, après tout c'était aussi son enfant qu'elle portait !

Le moment d'euphorie passait, Kenda demanda à être raccompagnée chez elle tant qu'elle le pouvait encore. Elle avait besoin de mettre ses affaires en ordres maintenant que le temps qui était compté.

Comme à mon habitude, c'est moi qui ramenai Kenda sur la réserve. Reserve où un vent de panique régnait en maitre. Tout les habitant de la Push s'agitaient en tout sens, tendant tant tôt des guirlandes, alors que d'autre installaient des tables.

_- Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe mon dieu,_ demandais-je à Billy qui était non loin de là.

_- Tu te moque de moi Rosalie, hein ? Tu m'as tellement gonflé pour le savoir que je n'arrive pas à croire que tu ais oublié. _

_- Bas c'est que ces derniers jours on était un peu fou chez nous aussi. Alors j'ai oublié quoi ? _

_- Nos amis arrivent. C'est la nouvelle lune demain !_

_- Mon dieu c'est vrai,_ m'exclamais-je.

On avait tellement étaient préoccupé par Kenda qu'on n'avait pas fait attention au calendrier. Demain, c'était la nouvelle lune. Demain, une nouvelle histoire commencerait !


	13. Chapter 13

**Merci les filles pour vos petits mots d'encouragement. Vous n'etes pas nombreuses à me suivre ici alors un petit com fait toujours plaisir et surtout ça me permet de savoir ce qui vous a plus ou non dans le chapitre. Voici le nouveau d'ailleurs. Je sens que vous voudrez me tuer pour la fin alors je m'éternise pas dans les parages ^^ !!**

**Bonne lecture et merci encore à celles qui laissent des coms !!**

_**Chapitre 12 :**_

_**Ils arrivent : partie 1 !**_

Lendemain matin, 9h tapante, nous étions tous à la réserve. Enfin tous, sauf Nessie bien sur qui était en cours, et Carlisle qui avait été appelé pour une urgence. La délégation arriverait dans la matinée au lycée, après quoi elle se séparerait et les loups à proprement parler se rendraient au village pour le déjeuner. L'échange des élèves aurait lieu dans l'après-midi et ensuite, tous repartirait pour leur village, sauf les loups qui devaient rester deux ou trois jours d'après Billy.

Tout le monde aidait comme il pouvait. Esmée avait été réquisitionné en cuisine, où Sue et les autres femmes de la réserve l'a réclamait à grand cris ! Il faut dire que depuis Bella, on s'était tous plus ou moins mit à la cuisine et Esmée s'y était découvert une véritable passion. C'était un vrai cordon bleu et avec une nouvelle meute à nourrir, elle ne serait sans doute pas de trop aux fourneaux.

Emmett, Edward et Jasper avaient été envoyés rassembler du bois pour le grand feu de ce soir. Feu qui devait bruler toute la nuit selon la tradition ! Alice et Bella avait été embauchés pour la déco, autant dire qu'Alice était dans son élément quand à Bella … elle suivait le mouvement dirons-nous.

Quand à moi, j'étais comme à mon habitude aux cotés de Kenda et lui donnait un coup de main pour la préparation des potions qui servirait pour le rituel de bienvenu. C'est que ça en faisait des rituels pour une simple visite !

_- C'est dans les traditions,_ me répondit en souriant Kenda, _et on aime les traditions. Et puis c'est l'occasion de faire la fête. _

_- Oui c'est sure, mais bon quand on sait ce qui vas se produire lors de cette visite, tout ça me semble dérisoire. _

_- Hum, c'est pas faux, mais très peu de personne savent ce qui vas se passer,_ me dit Kenda en se penchant vers moi, l'air entendu.

On se sourit puis se remit au travaille en bavardant de tout et de rien pendant qu'on coupait, tranchait ou écraser diverses herbes. Du coin de l'œil, je vis Leah passer non loin de nous, elle tournait en rond sur la place.

_- Et Leah, viens m'aider ma jolie, tu à l'air d'avoir besoin de travail pour t'occuper l'esprit et deux mains de plus ne seront pas de refus,_ s'écria Kenda.

Leah, d'abord surprise par cette invitation, se reprit et approcha.

_- Qu'est-ce que tu fais_, murmurais-je à Kenda.

-_ T'inquiète,_ me répondit-elle.

_- Kenda, en quoi puis-je t'aider ? Rosalie ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire Kenda ? Pourquoi me demander de t'aider si un Cullen le fais déjà ?_ demanda Leah en pénétrant furieuse dans ce qui servait de cuisine à Kenda.

_- Rosalie m'aide oui mais ça ne veux pas dire que tu ne peux le faire également, à moins que tu refuse bien évidement. Tu n'es pas obligée tu sais,_ lui répondit Kenda d'une voir ferme.

J'avais entendu ses paroles, mais ses yeux disaient tout autre chose. Il valait mieux pour Leah qu'elle s'active et vite !

_- Non, bien sur que non Kenda. Je vais vous aider. _

_- Bien, dans se cas, tiens, écrase la salamandre dans ce pot_.

On travailla quelques minutes dans le silence le plus totale. Ni Leah ni moi n'osions parler. Elle s'activait à faire ce que Kenda lui avait demandé tout en gardant les yeux baissés. Au bout de ce qui me sembla une éternité, Kenda rompit enfin le silence qui nous enveloppait.

_- Alors Leah, tu es prête pour se soir ? Le bal des loups est quelques choses que tu vas adorer je suis sure. _

_- Ca aurait surement était le cas, si j'y assistais oui,_ répondit Leah d'une voie pincée.

On voyait bien qu'elle était furieuse mais qu'elle faisait tout pour s'adresser à Kenda avec le respect qui lui était du. Je remarquai également qu'elle écrasait avec plus de conviction cette pauvre salamandre.

_- Comment ça tu n'y vas pas_, répondit Kenda dont la voie tremblée de colère.

_- Sam et Jake pensent qu'il faut organiser une patrouille autour de la réserve. Ils ont peur qu'on soit attaqué en pleine festivité. Ca serait dommage qu'on essuie une attaque alors qu'on a des hôtes de marques quand même. _

_-Et par qui ? Je reconnais que prendre la protection de nos invités à cœur est une chose, virer parano en est une autre,_ repris Kenda_. De plus,_ _tu es la seule louve que la race est jamais connu, je suis sure que l'Alpha des Mahah voudra te parler. _

_- J'en suis également sur, c'est pourquoi je me suis proposée pour cette patrouille. Je ne tiens pas à être étudier comme un rat de labo. _

_- Je comprends,_ lui répondit Kenda avant de se replonger dans ses pensées.

_- Tu as dit les Mahah,_ demanda Leah d'une petite voie.

_- En effet oui. _

_- C'est l'ancienne tribu d'Emily non ? _

_- Oui, c'est là qu'elle vivait avant de s'imprégner de Sam. Il se peut fortement qu'elle connaisse les loups d'ailleurs. Sam n'a rien voulu lui dire, il veut lui faire la surprise, tu le connais, il est aux petits soins avec elle,_ lui répondit Kenda d'une voie douce, perdue dans les souvenirs du jeune couple ensemble.

_- En effet oui ! Je sais,_ siffla Leah.

_- Désolée, j'avais oublié_, murmura Kenda.

Jamais je n'avais vu autant de peine, de colère, ou de douleur dans les yeux de Leah. On dit que l'imprégnation vous fait oublier toute trace d'amour précédant, j'espère que c'est vrai. Même si on était plus amie, je souhaitais au moins ça à Leah. Elle avait le droit d'être heureuse et d'oublier enfin Sam.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Kenda nous demanda de l'excuser et sortie de la maison, nous laissant pour instruction de finir de s'occuper du panier d'herbe qui était sur la table. Vu la taille on n'était pas là d'avoir finit ! Leah et moi nous activions donc comme deux bon petit soldats sans échangeait le moindre mot. J'osais à peine lever les yeux vers elle, je sentais sa fureur et sa peine, j'avais peur de ce que je pourrais voir si je la regardais.

_- Tu veux que je change de pièce,_ demandais-je au bout de longues minutes.

_- Comme tu veux,_ me répondit Leah, _mais que tu sois ici ou ailleurs, ça changera pas grand-chose, ça puera toujours autant ! _

_- On voit que tu t'es pas sentie ! _

_- Ecoute Rose, j'ai pas demandé à être ici, alors me cherche pas trop, ça m'ennuierais de te tuer un jour de fête, _me dit-elle alors qu'elle tremblait déjà.

_- Tu peux toujours essayer,_ répliquais-je en croisant les bras sur ma poitrine et levant le sourcil.

_- J'avais presque oubliée ton arrogance,_ me répondit Leah amusée.

_- Tu m'as cherché ! _

_- Oui, j'avoue. Aller Blondie, du calme et écrase moi cette menthe avant que Kenda revienne ! Je voudrais pas être changée en grenouille parce que le boulot n'est pas finit. _

_- Ca te changerait du loup ! _

_- Ah ah ! Très drôle ! T'a pris des cours avec Jake pour être aussi comique !_

_- Oh Leah ça vas ! L'humour tu connais ?!_

On se réactiva à s'occuper de nos herbes, chacune perdue dans ses pensées.

_- Tu crois qu'elle est partie où Kenda ? _me demanda soudain Leah.

- _Telle que je l'a connait, elle à était trouver Jake pour lui parler de ta patrouille de ce soir ! Je serais toi je me chercherais une tenue, _dis-je en souriant.

_- C'est bien ce que je crains aussi,_ grommela-t-elle. _Elle peut dire ce qu'elle veut, j'irais en patrouille se soir ! _

_- On pari, _me risquais-je.

-_ Pardon ? Moi, parier avec toi ? Et pourquoi d'abord ? _

_- Humm laisse-moi réfléchir. Si jamais Kenda fait en sorte que tu ne patrouille pas, je gagne et dans ce cas … _je fis mine de réfléchir un instant_ … tu accorderas autant de danse qu'il le voudra à l'Alpha de l'autre tribu, vu que tu à l'air de le porter dans ton cœur ! _

_- Tu peux toujours courir Cullen !_ s'écria-t-elle.

_- C'est qu'un pari après tout ! Si tu es si sure que ça de faire ta garde se soir, je ne vois pas où est le problème_, lui répondis-je d'un ton qui se voulait désinvolte, alors qu'au fond de moi, je jubilais. Je la connaissais si bien que je pouvais prévoir certaine de ses réactions et la encore, ça n'avait pas loupé !

_- Très bien, paris tenue ! Et si c'est moi qui gagne … je … je sais pas encore mais crois moi je te trouverais un truc ! _

On conclu notre pacte par une poignée de main. Quand nos deux peaux entrèrent en contact, instantanément, un frison nous parcourue l'échine. On se relâcha la main au moment où Kenda entra dans la pièce, un sourire satisfait sur le visage.

_- Leah, Jacob veux te voir,_ dit-elle avant de se remettre à la préparation de ses potions.

Leah sortie, sachant très bien ce que Jake allait lui dire. Kenda m'appris qu'elle avait fait changer de plan à Jake en promettant de mettre en place des protections magique suffisamment puissante pour tous les protéger en cas d'attaque, si bien qu'une patrouille était totalement inutile. Je riais en apprenant ce que mon amie avait fait et lui confessa mon petit pari. J'avais fait en sorte que Leah ne puisse pas éviter l'Alpha. L'imprégnation aurait lieu qu'elle le veuille ou non !

Peu avant midi, je laissai Kenda finir ses potions et ses protections seule pendant que ma famille et moi-même rentrions nous changer pour êtres un peu plus présentable devant l'autre tribu. En quittant le territoire de la réserve, je croisai Leah qui m'annonça qu'elle aurait besoin d'une tenue finalement ! N'ayant rien dans sa garde robe pour une occasion comme celle-ci, Leah me demanda si je pouvais la dépanner vu que le temps lui manquerais pour faire les boutiques. Alice se fit une joie de répondre pour moi et lui proposa de nous suivre à la villa où elle lui promit qu'elle l'aiderait à trouver son bonheur.

Arrivés à la villa, Carlisle nous attendait, tout juste rentré de l'hôpital. Nous montâmes à l'étage pour nous changer, et alors qu'Alice quitta la pièce qui servait de dressing pour stocker les « vieux vêtements » (autrement dis ceux portés une fois !), pour aller chercher un corsage qui irait à ravir à Leah dans sa chambre, la louve se jeta presque sur moi.

_- Par pitié, ne me laisse pas seule avec elle, je t'en conjure au nom de notre ancienne amitié, _m'implora-t-elle.

_- Tu n'hésite pas à te jeter dans une bataille mais tu as peur de ma sœur_, lui répondis-je en riant.

_- C'est Alice,_ me dit-elle.

_- En effet, c'est suffisant. Viens de vais t'aider à choisir. _

Quand Alice pénétra de nouveau dans le dressing, je lui expliquai gentiment que Leah voulait se débrouiller seule, chose qu'elle prit très mal bien entendu ! Je lui fis faire un tour rapide histoire de lui montrer le nombre incalculable de choix qui s'offrait à elle puis sortie me préparer moi-même. Je retrouvai mon époux dans notre chambre. Il avait revêtu un pantalon en lin blanc avec la chemise assortie. Il portait également ses baskets décontractées blanches.

- _Tu sais que t'es sexy tout en blanc, _susurrais-je à son oreille.

_- Merci, mais t'est pas encore prête ?_

_- Non, je … j'ai du aider Leah à se trouver quelques choses à se mettre sur le dos. _

_- Elle pourrait y aller à poil, je suis sure que ça ferrait très bonne impression ! Quoi ? _me demanda-t-il en voyant mon regard sévère._ Quand je dis à poil, je veux dire en fourrure, avec ses poils quoi ! Pff tout de suite les idées males placées ! _

_- Ose dire que c'était pas fait exprès peut-être ! _

_- Bon ok, un peu, mais c'était pour te détendre c'est tout. Je connais un autre moyen si tu préfère celui-là, j'y vois aucun inconvénient moi, _me dit-il alors que ses mains parcouraient déjà mon corps.

_- On a pas le temps … et puis on est pas seuls ! Maintenant sort prendre l'air que je me change. _

_- Mais … _

_- Sort, on sait tout les deux comment ça va finir si tu reste là. _

Il tourna le dos et sortit en boudant comme un goss. Quinze minutes plus tard, je ressortie de ma chambre, habillée, coiffée, maquillée. C'était quand même bien pratique d'être super rapide ! Je repassai voir comment sans sortait Leah et ce que je trouvai me coupa le souffle. Elle n'avait vraiment pas besoin d'Alice en matière de mode ! Elle avait choisit un slim blanc avec une tunique beige, vaporeuse en soie doublé de mousseline avec de petite sandales à talon.

_- Si je peux me permettre, tu es magnifique,_ dis-je en la détaillant de plus prés_. Mais il manque quelque chose. _

Je parcouru la pièce en un rien de temps et lui rapporta une fine ceinture de cuir pour marquer sa taille ainsi que plusieurs bracelet dorés. Maintenant c'était parfait ! Elle se maquilla rapidement et consentie, pour lui faire plaisir, à ce qu'Alice la coiffe. Une demi-heure plus tard, on repartie pour la réserve, nous répartissant dans trois voitures. Carlisle, Esmée et Leah dans la Mercedes, Edward et Bella dans la Volvo, alors qu'Alice, Jasper, Emmett et moi nous entassions dans la Jeep.

Quand on arriva, Billy nous appris que les Mahah arrivaient. Ils venaient de quitter le lycée et seraient donc là d'ici dix minutes. Billy proposa que quelques Quileutes aillent les accueillir à l'entrée du village pendant que les autres attendraient sur la place pour la grande fête. Jacob, Sam, Paul, Leah partirent donc pour les attendre quand Kenda insista pour être du voyage ainsi que ma famille.

_- Un pressentiment me dit qu'il faut que les Cullen soit là,_ expliqua-t-elle au conseil qui s'indignait déjà que des vampires servent de comité d'accueil à leur hôtes.

Cinq minutes plus tard, nous étions tous en place pour les recevoir, attendant nos amis tout en discutant. Carlisle put ainsi s'entretenir quelques instants avec Kenda, histoire de vérifier si elle allait bien. Outre le fait qu'elle sentait déjà la fatigue l'a prendre, rien de bien important à signaler. Ce qui était bien cette fois c'est qu'on savait à quoi s'attendre. Carlisle avait noté tout ce qu'il avait put pendant la grossesse de Bella et il comptait bien se servir de ses notes pour Kenda. Il commençait même à faire un stock de sang !

_- Ils arrivent_, nous dit Edward, coupant court à toutes les conversations.

Et en effet, nous entendîmes une voiture approcher. Une veille Fiat se gara à quelques mètres de nous et quatre types aussi costauds que les Quileutes en sortirent. Eux qui étaient souriant, se figèrent dès qu'ils eurent humés l'air.

_- Des vampires_, siffla l'un d'entre eux.

En un quart de secondes, nous avions en face de nous quatre loups tout aussi impressionnants que ceux qu'on avait l'habitude de côtoyer, sauf que ceux la n'avaient rien d'amical.

Ils étaient même carrément hostiles !


	14. Chapter 14

**Merci pour vos rewiews ça remonte à block quand on a pas trop le moral !! merci encore te voici la suite !!!**

**Bonne lecture !!!!**

_**Chapitre 12 : **_

_**Ils arrivent, partie 2**_

Les loups Mahah avançaient vers nous, babines retroussées et crocs sortis. Dans le même instant, Emmett, Jasper, Edward et Carlisle se mirent en position d'attaque formant une ligne protectrice devant nous, alors que les Quileutes se transformaient également, faisant voler à leur tour les vêtements et chaussures qu'ils portaient, et se placèrent devant l'ensemble des Cullen, comme premier rempart.

Huit loups s'affrontent maintenant à grand renfort de grognement et de menaçant coup de pattes. Kenda voulu s'avancer et se mettre entre eux et les calmer, mais Emmett l'a retint.

_- Toi, tu reste là ! L'espoir que tu porte est trop important,_ siffla-t-il.

Les loups Jacob et Sam s'avancèrent légèrement, et deux loups du camp adverse en firent autant, tous semblaient se calmer. Ma famille se regardait, se demandant qu'elle attitude adopter.

_- Edward, que se passe-t-il_, lui demanda Carlisle.

_- Ils … ils communiquent ! Ils viennent de découvrir que le lien qui leur permet de s'entendre pensées entres eux, marche également être les deux Alpha. C'est fascinant_, nous répondit Edward émerveillé par ce qu'il entendait.

L'échange silencieux se poursuivit, et par moment, les autres loups nous jetaient des coups d'œil curieux, et nous on put enfin se détendre un peu. Tant qu'ils parlaient et qu'Edward entendait leurs pensées, on était à l'abri d'un éventuel massacre !

_- Jacob leur explique qui nous sommes, notre pacte et ce qui nous relie aux Quileutes et l'autre Alpha transmet à ses loups,_ nous apprit Edward.

Quelques instants plus tard, les loups nous observèrent intensément juste avant que Jake ne regarde mon frère.

_- Bien sur Jacob_, lui répondit Edward.

Après quoi il s'avança vers la vielle voiture, escorté par trois des Quileutes, Leah étant restée à sa place. A mesure qu'il avançait, les Mahah reculaient, gardant un maximum de distance avec mon vampire de frère. Edward ouvrit le coffre puis fouilla un sac, pour en sortir des vêtements qu'il tendit aux sept loups devant lui. Les Quileutes qui avaient une pleine confiance en lui n'hésitèrent pas un seul instant quand Edward leur tendit ce qu'il semblait être un short, ils le prirent directement dans sa main, les autres par contre …

Edward se contenta de poser les vêtements par terre en se pliant presque en deux, offrant ainsi sa nuque aux crocs acérés des loups. Soit il était complètement stupide et inconscient, soit c'était pour leur prouver qu'il n'avait pas peur d'eux, toujours est-il que les loups attendirent que mon frère nous est rejoint pour enfin saisir les vêtements et partirent dans les bois pour se changer.

Quelques instants plus tard, sept gaillard à moitié nu en sortirent, avec à leur tête Jacob et celui qui semblait être le chef de l'autre tribu.

_- Les gars, laissez moi faire les présentations,_ dit Jacob d'une voie clair. _Voici les Cullen, vampire végétariens, de puissant alliés mais le plus important je crois, se sont avant tout nos amis. _

Carlisle et Esmée, furent touchés par les paroles de Jacob. J'entendis même Esmée gémir quelque peu. On voyait bien que Jake faisait tout sont possible pour nous faire accepter des nouveaux venus.

_- Voici leur chef de famille Carlisle, sa femme Esmée et leur enfant : Emmett et __Blon__ Rosalie, Alice et Jasper et heu … mes heu … beaux parents Edward et Bella. Leur fille Nessie est au lycée de la réserve. _

_- Nessie c'est ton imprégnée, c'est bien ça,_ demanda l'autre Alpha.

_- En effet, oui. Tu comprends donc pourquoi il est essentiel de garder un bon rapport avec nos amis ici présent. Ils font partis de la famille maintenant et sont donc intouchable. Suis-je assez clair ?_ lui répondit Jacob d'une voie ferme.

_- Oui bien sur. _

Le nouveau venu s'avança vers Carlisle et lui présenta sa main. Main que mon père saisi immédiatement, étant un grand diplomate, il n'allait pas refuser cette main qui pouvait signifier beaucoup pour sa famille.

- _Désolé pour tout à l'heure … on n'a pas l'habitude de voir de « gentil » vampires, et pour notre défense, on n'a pas étaient prévenus,_ dit-il en regardant Jacob.

- _Heu … ouais … on y a pas pensés en fait,_ répondit Jake en se grattant la tête, l'air désolé.

_- Il n'y a pas de mal,_ répondit Carlisle. _Je comprends tout à fait que vous ayez étaient surpris. Vous connaissez maintenant ma famille et je peux vous certifier que vous n'avez rien à craindre de nous, comme l'a dit Jacob, les Quileutes sont nos amis et notre famille._

_- J'espère dans se cas que nous aurons d'aussi bon rapport alors. Je suis Logan, chef de la meute de la tribu Mahah. Voici mon Bêta Alex, _nous dit-il en désignant un type assez grand et plutôt bien foutu. _Et voici les jumeaux, Tom et Josh._

Les trois Mahah étaient assez semblable aux Quileutes. Grands, musclés, les cheveux foncés coupés courts, le teint halé et des yeux aussi noirs que le charbon.

Bien que plutôt réticents, les trois loups s'avancèrent et serrèrent la main de Carlisle. Ils ignorèrent totalement le reste de la famille, mais vu le mal qu'ils avaient à approcher Carlisle, c'était peut-être mieux ainsi en faite.

Jacob leur présenta ensuite Kenda et nous la remerciâmes au passage pour le flaire qu'elle avait eu. Si les Mahah nous avait vu sur la place de village, je ne suis pas sure qu'ils auraient réussi à se contrôler et leur véritable nature aurait été dévoilé aux yeux de tous. Seuls les anciens savaient que les légendes n'en étaient finalement pas et il fallait que ça reste ainsi.

Quand les présentations furent faites, Logan s'intéressa d'un peu plus prés à la louve qui n'avait pas bougé d'une patte. Il avait à peine approché que Leah grognait déjà. Je riais bien, je dois l'avouer parce que sous les yeux, j'avais le début d'une histoire d'amour qui changerait tout.

_- Tu es sur de ne pas vouloir que l'on te prête de vêtement_, lui demanda Logan. _J'aimerais quand même bien voir l'humaine qui se cache sous le loup. _

Elle grogna de plus belle et recula même légèrement.

- _Si j'étais toi, je n'approcherais pas plus,_ lui dit Edward en s'avançant. _Elle pense à la meilleur façon de te faire payer l'humiliation qu'elle subit en ce moment et je peux t'assurez que ce n'est pas beau à voir. _

_- Alors c'est vrai, tu lis dans les pensées ? C'est incroyable, _lui répondit Logan. _Peut-être peux-tu m'aider à communiquer avec elle dans se cas ? _

Edward regarda Leah qui inclina la tête de haut en bas, retroussant légèrement ses babines. On aurait presque put croire qu'elle souriait si il n'y avait pas la rangé de dents tranchantes.

_- Elle gardera sa forme de loup tant qu'elle ne sera pas chez elle où elle pourra mettre ses vetements à elle et non un short ridicule et affreusement taillé,_ lui dit Edward.

_- Là, elle à pas tord,_ murmura Alice, _ils sont affreux ses shorts._

_- Bien, puisque tu ne veux pas te montrer à moi, permet moi dans se cas de t'observer d'un peu plus prêt ? Je voudrais me rendre compte par moi-même de ta taille comparée aux nôtres. _

_- Elle est d'accord, mais ne l'a touche pas,_ transmit mon frère.

Logan s'avança vers Leah, et l'observa attentivement. Examinant chaque détail du corps de la louve qu'elle était.

_- Des pattes fines, mais très bien musclées … les griffes acérés à souhait … le poil bien brillant … des muscles fermes et bien dessinés … c'est plutôt pas mal pour une fille,_ ricana Logan.

Sans qu'il ne s'y attende, Leah lui envoya un magistral coup de patte qui le fit tomber au sol, puis elle planta ses pattes de chaque cotés de sa tête avant de coller son museau énorme sur le nez de Logan, toutes dents découvertes. On était partagé entre l'hilarité et la peur. Si elle venait à attaquer, ça dégénérait assez vite ! Tous les indiens présents se précipitèrent pour venir en aide à Logan mais Leah ne les laissait pas approcher et continuait de grogner.

- _Leah,_ clama Jacob de sa double voie d'Alpha.

Celle-ci leva les yeux vers lui avant de souffler bruyamment par le museau et de s'éloigner. Alex et Sam aidèrent Logan à se relever et contrairement à ce qu'il aurait du faire, il s'avança encore vers Leah.

_- Je suppose que si tu avais était humaine, ce coup de patte aurait était une gifle. J'avoue l'avoir mérité pour une fois. Tu à l'air d'avoir du caractère, j'aime ça. J'espère te voir bientôt sous ta forme humaine, si je m'en fis à la louve devant moi, tu dois être une très belle plante, _lui dit-il d'une voie douce.

Leah s'approche et grogna de nouveau, bien que courageux, Logan recula.

_- C'est bon, c'est bon on s'en va. On est attendu pour un buffet me semble-t-il. _

_- En effet_, lui répondit Sam_. Et on devrait même y aller, les anciens vont se demander ce qui se passe. _

_- Ouais, t'a pas tord, connaissant mon père, il serait capable de se trainer jusqu'ici pour voir se qu'on fou,_ lui répondit Jacob amusé.

Les Mahah remontèrent dans leurs voitures et suivirent le chemin indiquait par Jacob. Les Quileutes les suivirent tout de suite après. Kenda partit les rejoindre vu qu'elle devait présidait certaines tradition pour souhaiter la bienvenue aux Mahah. Ma famille partit peut après aussi, il n'y a qu'Edward qui s'attarda le temps de me transmettre un message de Leah.

_- Elle voudrait que tu lui trouve des vêtements qui feront d'elle plus qu'une belle plante. Elle veut moucher l'autre crétin,_ me dit-il un sourire immense sur le visage.

_- Bien sur_, répondis-je. _Autre chose ? _

_- Heu … il serait peut-être bien que tu sache qu'elle a tapé dans l'œil de Logan ! Ce n'est rien de ce qu'on attendait, mais il est très attiré par elle,_ me dit mon frère avant de rejoindre ma famille qui était déjà partie sur la réserve.

Leah et moi étions de nouveau seule décidément, on ne faisait que ça aujourd'hui ! On couru toutes les deux vers la villa. C'est la première fois que je courais en compagnie d'un loup, c'était plutôt étrange en faite, mais pas désagréable. Arrivées à la maison, je montai chercher un peignoir pour Leah que je lui tendis le temps qu'elle se transforme, après quoi on monta de nouveaux visiter le dressing.

- _Vraiment désolée pour les autres vêtements. Crétin de Mahah ! _

_- T'inquiété pas va, tu vois bien que c'est pas ce qui manque, pis vu que vous avez fait barrage entre eux et nous, on vas dire qu'on en tiendra pas rigueur, _répondis-je en lui souriant.

_- Oui mais quand même … _

_- Essaie ça,_ lui dis-je en lui passant un jean et un corsage.

Je me retournai le temps qu'elle s'habille, mais l'ensemble ne lui plaisait pas. On chercha encore et encore, jusqu'à dégoté au fin fond d'une penderie une robe longue, écru, fendu jusque haut sur la cuisse avec un décolleté assez intéressant sans être vulgaire. Elle l'asseya et là, on fut sur d'avoir trouvé la tenue idéale, surtout qu'elle devrait danser avec lui.

_- Saloperie de Cullen,_ siffla-t-elle entre ses dents quand je lui rappela.

- _C'est quand même pas de ma faute à moi si Kenda a trouvé une solution_, répondis-je.

_- Non, bien sur, il a juste fallu que le type avec qui je sois obligée de danser soit un parfait abruti qui crois tout savoir ! _

_- Il a l'air gentil pourtant,_ tentais-je.

- _Sous mes dents je dois avouer qu'il était pas trop mal en effet ! Terrifié et craintif, c'est comme ça que je les aime ! _

_- Rho aller, il te laisse pas indifférente quand même si ?_

Bon là je m'engageais sur un terrain glissant, mais il fallait bien que je sache ce qu'elle ressentait non ?!

_- Je … j'en sais rien ! Je ressens comme un genre d'attirance … mais je peux pas l'expliquer. Ca doit-être parce qu'il m'insupporte au plus haut point. _

_- Surement oui, tu sais entre la haine et l'amour, la frontière est mince,_ dis-je avec un grand sourire.

Elle termina de se préparer puis nous priment ma voiture et nous rendîmes à La Push où la fête battait déjà son plein. Leah s'éclipsa voir sa mère tout en évitant soigneusement les Mahah alors que moi je rejoignis ma famille auquel il manquait Emmett et Jasper.

- _Quelqu'un peux m'expliquer où est passé mon époux ?_

_- Il est avec Jazz, là-bas,_ me répondit Alice d'une petite voie terrifiée.

Je me retournai et vis enfin pourquoi elle était si apeuré. Emmett et Jasper se battaient contre des loups. Vu que je n'en reconnais aucun, ça devait surement être les Mahah.

- _C'est Logan et Josh,_ me répondit Edward. _Une tradition veux que les nouveaux venus prouvent leur force en se battant contre celui qui le demande, tu pense bien qu'Emmett n'a pas laissé passé ça et Jazz à suivit pour le soutenir. _

Restons calme, Emmett avait l'habitude de se battre avec les Quileutes et Jazz était un combattant hors pair, en théorie, ils ne risquaient rien, mais c'était en théorie ! Cinq minutes plus tard, Jasper l'emporta sur Josh et Emmett perdit contre Logan. Les deux loups se retirèrent le temps de se transformer et de se rhabiller, puis regagnèrent la grande tente dressé pour le buffet. Emmett et Jasper vinrent nous rejoindre. Mon mari voulu m'embrasser mais je le repoussais.

_- On a pas le temps ! On doit pas perdre des yeux Logan et Leah ! Je ne veux manquer ça pour rien au monde._

Et on fila rejoindre les indiens qui faisaient la fête. Je cherchai nos deux jeunes gens du regard et découvrit Logan en conversation avec Kenda. C'était le moment où jamais. Je m'incrustai dans la discussion et glissa mine de rien que Leah était vraiment sublime dans la tenue qu'elle portait. Kenda me fit un grand sourire entendu et se proposa d'aller la chercher pour qu'ils fassent enfin connaissance comme il se doit.

Emmett qui m'avais rejoins commença à évoquer une revanche avec Logan, chose à laquelle de m'interposais violement, à grand renforts de coup sur la tête de mon mari et de promesse toutes aussi désagréable les unes que les autres si jamais il osait recommencer ces jeux idiots !

_- C'est que vous êtes vraiment cool pour des vampires_, nous dit Logan.

_- Ouais mais on est aussi super fière, alors cette revanche on se la fait quand ? Tu comprend je peux pas rester sur une défaite, j'ai une réputation à tenir,_ lui répondit Emmett.

_- Une réputation ? Et de quoi, _ricanais-je_. De Suicidaire ou de vampires qui ne pense qu'avec des muscles ? De toute façon, je t'interdis de te frotter à Logan. _

_- Je suis pas en sucre tu sais Rose._

_- Je m'en fou ! J'en ai marre de tes idioties ! _

_- Vous m'éclatez. Sérieux !_ rigola Logan.

_- Logan laissez moi vous présenter notre chère Leah, qui se fait une joie de vous rencontrer, _lui dit Kenda dans son dos.

_- Ouais … une joie, carrément,_ maugréa Leah.

Logan se retourna et là … PAFF ! Leurs yeux s'accrochèrent et quelque chose de magique se passa. Ils avaient l'air dans leur bulle, oubliant totalement le monde qui les entourait. Ils se rapprochèrent et se caressèrent le visage, s'appropriant la peau de l'autre avant de s'embrasser fougueusement.

Quand les anciens se rendirent comptes de se qui venait de se passer, beaucoup applaudir et les sifflèrent, Kenda était même carrément en larme. Tous nous les regardions, fascinés par ce qui se passait sous nos yeux. C'était tellement beau. Quand ils prirent conscience qu'ils n'étaient pas seul, nos amoureux se reprirent et se tinrent correctement du moins, ils essayèrent ! En fin d'après-midi, Jake s'absenta pour récupérer Nessie au lycée. Il la présenta aux Mahah qui furent, comme à chaque fois qu'elle faisait de nouvelle connaissance, charmés par Nessie.

Kenda demanda l'allumage du feu et les festivités à proprement parler commencèrent enfin. S'en suivit tout un tas de sortilèges et de danse indienne typique, puis les hommes s'occupèrent du barbecue géant qui servirait de diner. Bien que nous ne mangions pas, mes frères et mon père n'hésitèrent pas un instant pour aider à cuire la quantité monstrueuse de viande. Ils avaient du abattre tout un troupeau ma parole !

Logan et Leah ne se quittaient pas d'une semelle, si bien que le fait de ne danser qu'avec lui ne posait absolument aucun problème à Leah tout à coup ! La fête dura jusque tard dans la nuit ou très tôt le matin au choix, bien que pour nous, cela ne faisait aucune différence. On quitta la réserve après avoir aidé à tout ranger et nettoyer.

Y a pas à dire, c'était vraiment une belle fête qui nous avait réservé bien des surprises !


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapitre de style un peu différent des autres, j'espère que ça vous plaira quand même. Ce chapitre contient un lemon à la fin attention à celles qui ne souhaitent pas lire !**

**Merci pour vos coms qui me font énormément de bien ! Bonne lecture ^^ !**

_**Chapitre 13 :**_

_**Etre une louve par Leah Clearwater**_

Pourquoi à-t-il fallu que ça tombe sur moi ? Pourquoi le sort s'acharne-t-il contre moi ? Qu'ais-je fais de mal dans cette putain de vie qui mérite que je paye pour le reste de mon existence ?

D'abord on m'a prit l'homme de ma vie. Bon d'accord, on me l'a pas vraiment prit, c'est lui qui est partit, avec ma cousine en plus ! Maintenant, je sais qu'il n'y était pour rien, on ne peut résister contre l'imprégnation, elle vous fait tout oublier, même la personne qui partageait votre lit avant qu'elle se produise !

Je me suis réveillée un matin, tout allait bien, j'attendais la visite de ma cousine Emilie, et s'en que je comprenne comment, Sam et elle étaient tombés fous amoureux, m'oubliant totalement. Ils étaient heureux ensemble, même si Emilie se sentait mal par rapport à moi, ils étaient heureux. Et moi, que me restait-il mis à part la peine et la colère ? Rien, il ne me restait tout simplement rien !

J'exagère, comme toujours dirait ma mère, mais je vous assure que c'est ce qu'on ressent quand on se fait larguer de la façon dont je me suis fait larguer. A l'époque je ne comprenais pas ce qui se passait. Je n'étais pas au courant de toute cette histoire de loups, quelque part, j'étais plus heureuse qu'aujourd'hui ! Qu'il était bon de tout ignorer !

Depuis que Sam m'a quitté, les malheurs se sont accumulés. D'abord, j'ai perdu mon père, mon leader, l'homme le plus cher à mon cœur et à ma vie. Il a était tué par cette saloperie de sangsue ! Bon ok, c'est pas elle directement qui l'a tué, mais elle a provoqué l'attaque qui avait été fatale à son cœur, c'est donc du pareil au même !

Dieu que j'aurais aimé étriper cette rouquine moi-même ! Je me serais fait un malin plaisir de la dépiécée lentement, très lentement, déchargeant sur elle un peu de ma souffrance. Mon seul réconfort c'est de savoir que mon petit frère avait aidé à sa mort ! Sans elle, mon père serait encore à mes cotés aujourd'hui. Il pourrait m'aider et me guider dans se monde de légende auquel je ne comprends rien !

Pour en rajouter une couche, il a fallu que mon corps se transforme en loup. Imaginez, un jour vous entrez dans une colère noire, sans même savoir pourquoi, et une chaleur vous prend au creux des reins puis envahi tout votre corps qui s'allonge, sous vos yeux horrifiés ! Vous vous retrouvez à courir sur quatre pattes, énormes et poilus, et vous ne pigez rien à ce qui se passe ! C'est Sam qui était venu à mon secours. Il m'avait trouvé grâce au lien qui nous unissait désormais. J'étais dans les bois, complètement paniquée et apeurée, quand il m'expliqua par la pensée ce que j'étais devenu, une protectrice de la tribu !

Bien que lui-même ne comprenne pas pourquoi j'avais muté, il m'aida à retrouver forme humaine et à me calmer. Ca aussi ça avait été un calvaire ce jour-la ! J'avais reprit forme humaine oui, sans prendre conscience que je me retrouverais complètement nue devant Sam. Par pudeur il avait tourné la tête et m'avait filé son tee-shirt, une chance qu'il soit venu seul ce jour-la ! C'est donc comme ça que j'étais entrée dans la meute. Si j'avais su !

Si j'avais su ce qui m'attendais en entrant dans le cercle des protecteurs, je me serrais tirée à grandes foulées je vous le dit moi ! Non seulement j'étais devenu un monstre poilu qui ne contrôlait que difficilement ses émotions, mais en plus j'avais découvert « les pouvoirs » au sein de la meute, dont celui de partager les pensées de chaque loups. Y compris celles de Sam !

Faut croire que je souffrais déjà pas assez en les voyant Emilie et lui ensemble parce que maintenant, je partageais tout ses souvenirs avec elle, y comprit dans les moments intimes ! Il m'arrivait même d'éprouver parfois du désir pour ma cousine ! Non mais vous y croyez vous ?! Tous tentaient de garder leurs vie privée, privée, mais il y avait forcement un moment où ils relâchaient leur vigilance et là … BOUM … c'était l'invasion de souvenirs tous aussi dérangeants les uns que les autres ! On avait beau ne pas vouloir savoir, on y pouvait rien. Vous aviez des flashs qui ne vous appartenait pas, difficile d'avoir un secret quoi !

Et pour couronner le tout, la cerise sur le gâteau, mon petit frère avait rejoint la meute. Lui si jeune et si fragile, le voila transformé aussi. Faut croire que les Clearwater sont fait pour être des monstres ! Alors que je me faisais une raison, voilà qu'on demande à mon frère de servir et protéger la tribu des monstres assoiffés de sang qui se trouve à Forks ! De quel droit exigeait-on ça de nous ? Pourquoi un tel sacrifice, nous qui n'avions rien demandé ?

En plus de tout ça, vous allez me dire que c'était un détail mais pour une fille c'est plus qu'un détail, j'avais du raser ma crinière noire qui me tombait sous les reins. Hop, du jour au lendemain, la boule à zéro pour que ça soit plus pratique quand je mutais ! Sam m'avais assuré que c'étais passager, que dès que je maitriserais les mutations je pourrais de nouveaux laisser mes cheveux pousser, mais en attendant, j'avais la coupe bidasse !

Et pas que moi ! Mon frère et ma mère également ! Seth pour les mêmes raisons que moi bien évidemment, notre mère pour être solidaire. Enfin, c'était la version officielle. L'officieuse, c'est que j'avais fondu en larme quand elle m'avait coupé les cheveux, du coup, par amour, elle avait rasés les siens aussi. Je ne la remercierais jamais assez du geste qu'elle avait fait ! Grace à ça, elle m'avait épargné les moqueries des filles du village, pas que je me laissais faire non, c'était plus le cas depuis que Sam m'avais quitté.

Depuis qu'il avait piétiné mon cœur, je m'étais forgé une véritable carapace, carapace que je ne laissais tomber quand présence de ma mère. Même devant Seth je me cachais. Je cachais mes sentiments, ma colère et ma douleur. Seule ma mère avait le droit de savoir, elle était capable de sonder mon cœur rien qu'en me regardant dans les yeux, alors à quoi bon mentir devant elle ?!

On dit que l'imprégnation efface tout amour que vous avez connu précédemment, et vu comment Sam m'a relégué au rang des souvenirs, j'aime à croire que c'est vrai, rien que pour ça, je souhaitais m'imprégner moi aussi, pour ne plus souffrir, ne plus pleurer un homme qui ne me reviendra jamais et enfin retrouver un peu de joie de vivre.

C'est sans doute pour ça que je n'ai pas hésité un seul instant quand Jake à tourné le dos à Sam. Je l'ai suivis uniquement parce que je voyais enfin une porte de sortie, enfin une nouvelle voie s'offrait à moi tout en respectant ma nature lupine et si pour cela il fallait servir de chien de garde au Cullen … alors soit ! Ca valait la peine ! Je supporterais la puanteur si ça soulagé un peu mon cœur.

Les débuts aux cotés des vampires avaient étés durs, il faut dire aussi que j'ai franchement un sale caractère et fraterniser avec l'ennemie était invraisemblable pour moi ! Les Cullen avaient vraiment tout fait pour que je me sente plus à l'aise, m'offrant vêtements, nourriture et le confort de leur maison mais j'avais ma fierté et j'avais refusé. Enfin, au début !

On voit que vous n'avez pas gouté les petits plats d'Esmée Cullen ! Au départ je foutais ses plateaux dans la rivière mais au fur et à mesure que les jours passaient et que je ne mangeais que la viande que je chassais, l'odeur des repas maison me donnait l'eau à la bouche et finalement j'avais foutu ma fierté dans ma poche et accepté ce que les Cullen me proposaient.

Je crois que c'est comme ça que Rosalie et moi on a commencé à se rapprocher. C'est elle qui me prêtait les fringues dont j'avais besoin et petit à petit, on avait commencé à parler, de tout et de rien, puis de choses plus personnelles. J'avais bien remarqué la façon dont elle regardait Nessie, c'était même assez troublant, on y voyait autant d'amour que de souffrance !

En parlant toutes les deux, elle m'avait confié qu'avoir des enfants étaient un de ses plus grands rêves, qui eu cru que j'ai un point commun avec Blondie ! Toutes les deux on voulait des enfants, et pour toutes les deux, la vie en avait décidé autrement, nous privant du bonheur le plus simple. Toute les deux nous étions stérile de par notre nature, elle son corps était mort, moi mon corps était suspendu dans le temps, à la merci de la mutation.

C'est ce qui nous avait rapproché je pense. On comprenait le besoin de maternité de l'autre, ensemble, on rêvait de ce qu'aurait put être nos vies si on était nées dans un monde sans monstres. Et qu'elle était belle cette vie là !

Puis il y avait eu le combat avec les italiens pour sauver Nessie, plutôt mourir pour cette gosse que de laisser un suceur de sang poser un doigt sur elle ! Je me serrais battue jusqu'à la mort pour la protéger mais finalement, on a put éviter le combat. Dommage d'ailleurs j'aurais bien aimé leur foutre une raclée à ceux là ! Ils on préférés fuir comme des lâches quand ils on comprit qu'ils ne vaincraient pas. Très étrange de voir une brute apeurée !

Tout s'était arrangé, les Cullen étaient sauf, Jake pouvait rester prés de son imprégnée et tout allait bien dans le meilleur des mondes ! On était tous rentré sur la réserve, Jake et Sam avaient eu une grande discussion pour savoir qui prendrait la place d'Alpha, quoique là, Sam n'a pas eu trop le choix ! Ils avaient tout les deux tentaient de commander l'autre avec leur voie d'Alpha, pensant ainsi que c'était plus juste, mais comme on l'avait tous deviner, se fut Sam qui se retrouva couché au pied de Jacob. Il avait accepté son héritage en tenant tête à Sam, il ne pouvait plus reculer maintenant, c'est comme ça que Jake était devenu l'Alpha et Sam le bêta, réunissant ainsi nos deux meutes pour n'en faire qu'une bien plus puissante.

On était de retour à la maison, avec ses bons et ses mauvais cotés ! J'avais laissé fondre un peu de ma carapace avec Jake, je ne pensais plus à Sam et je n'avais plus à constater son amour pour Emilie, j'étais bien, mais ça, c'était finit ! De nouveau j'avais leur parfaite vie sous les yeux. Partout où je posais le regard, quelque chose me le rappelait ! C'est à ce moment là je crois que j'avais commencé à fuir chez les Cullen. Moi qui ne voulais pas y aller au départ, maintenant je m'y refugiais !

Avec Rosalie, je retrouvais un peu de ma joie de vivre, j'étais de meilleure humeur avec elle et on pouvait parler de tout et de rien … comme des amies. Je crois que c'est ce qu'on était devenu au fil du temps, mais maintenant, tout ça c'est finit ! Depuis le jour où Kenda m'a expliqué pourquoi j'étais louve, notre amitié était finit !

Kenda avait les réponses aux questions que je me posais depuis le premier jour où j'avais muté. Elle m'avait dit que c'était le bon moment pour les entendre, que maintenant j'étais prête ! Elle m'avait alors expliqué que comme tout sur cette Terre, rien n'arrive sans raison. Si j'étais devenu louve, c'était tout simplement pour être capable d'attendre au fil des années l'homme au prés du quel je passerais le restant de ma vie.

Elle n'avait pas put, ou pas voulu peut-être, me dire quand mon imprégnation aurait lieu, mais pour elle c'était clair comme de l'eau de roche, j'étais louve pour transmettre le gêne. Un jour je serrais mère. Un jour je donnerais naissance à un petit loup plus grand et plus fort que la génération précédant, la mienne autrement dit ! Je n'y croyais pas, comment est-ce possible ? Je n'avais même pas de règles ! Comment tomber enceinte quand votre corps est ménopausé ?!

C'est là qu'elle m'avait annoncé l'autre partie des révélations. Pour être mère, il me faudrait me sacrifier. Sacrifier la louve qui est en moi, lui dire adieu, ou du moins au revoir pour un sacré bout de temps. On connaissait tous la légende de Taha Aki qui avait cessé de muté une fois qu'il avait trouvait son imprégnée et qui avait reprit sa forme de loup alors que c'était un vieillard. Techniquement, c'était possible ! Mais de toute façon, que ça soit possible ou non, je m'en foutais royalement ! Si je peux être mère, je renoncerais à la louve en moi sans aucune hésitation !

Kenda m'avait fait ces révélations car d'après elle je souffrais de ne pas comprendre, ce qui n'était pas faux en même temps, enfin, j'avais des réponses, mais ses réponses me firent perdre mon amie ! Rosalie avait mal réagit quand je lui avais révélé qu'un jour je serrais mère. Elle s'était réjouit pour moi, au début, puis on s'était éloignée sans vraiment savoir comment. On en était revenu aux bonnes veilles vannes. On se lançait des piques à chaque fois que c'était possible. Ca me faisait mal de nous voir comme ça, mais au moins on garder le contact d'une certaine manière. C'était toujours mieux que rien … enfin je suppose.

Puis les choses avaient changés, encore ! Kenda avait vu quelque chose qu'elle ne voulait pas me révéler, mais depuis ce jour, Rosalie et elle étaient toujours fourrées ensemble ! J'en étais jalouse, Rose m'avais remplacé par Kenda sans aucun problème de conscience apparemment !

Je me retrouvais de nouveau seule, comme avant, ce qui me rendait encore plus exécrable que d'habitude, oui oui, c'était possible ! Voir Rosalie si proche et pourtant si loin me faisait souffrir, j'étais semble-t-il la seule dans se cas ! Tout avait l'air d'aller bien pour elle et sa nouvelle amie la grande prêtresse Kenda ! Et puis je n'étais pas idiote non plus, je sentais bien que le regard des anciens sur moi avait changé depuis quelque temps, il se tramait quelque chose !

Si c'était vraiment important, de toute façon Jacob ou Sam sauront au courant et comme ils ne peuvent rien garder pour eux … inévitablement je serais au courant aussi ! Et cette stupide fête avec les Makah qui déboulent comme si on avait que ça à faire de faire la fête ! Et attention, il ne fallait rien dire devant Emilie bien sur ! Bas non, c'était son ancienne tribu et y était fort probable qu'elle connaisse la délégation qui viendrait ici ça lui ferrais une belle surprise d'après Sam ! Tu parle ! J'avais bien envie de faire une gaffe par moment mais Sam ne me le pardonnerait jamais de l'avoir trahit alors je la fermais, c'est sans doute ce que j'avais de mieux à faire !

Avec les préparatifs, on était tous réquisitionnés pour aider, même les Cullen, sur le coup, j'avais pas compris ce qu'ils foutaient là ceux-là ! Qu'est-ce qu'ils en on à cirer d'une fête indienne eux ? J'avais pus un peu parler avec Rosalie, j'avais l'impression qu'on se retrouvait un peu toute les deux. Maintenant que j'y repense, si j'avais était plus attentive, j'aurais surement comprit bien vite ce qui se tramait !

Tout est devenu limpide quand j'ai croisais les yeux de Logan. Logan dont je m'étais imprégnée et qui s'était imprégné de moi également. Si on me l'avis dit, jamais je n'aurais cru ça possible et pourtant ! Une double imprégnation lors d'une banale fête entre village !

Notre rencontre avait était quelque peu pimenté dirons-nous, mais au final, on s'était trouvé, c'est tout ce qui comptait je crois ! Avec lui je sais que je serrais enfin heureuse. Plus besoin de cacher ma peine et ma douleur sous une carapace, il n'y en a plus. Plus de peine, plus de douleur à compter du moment où j'avais posé les yeux sur Logan ! Mon loup à moi !

Il doit repartir chez lui demain et je ne sais pas encore comment on va faire ! Il a des devoirs envers sa meute et sa tribu et moi j'en ai ici. On ne peut pas quitter nos tribus respectives, et pourtant, on ne peut pas être séparés ! Un de nous devra se sacrifier, quoique si Kenda disait vrai, le choix sera vite fait ! Logan est l'homme de ma vie. L'homme que la louve en moi a choisi pour me donner un enfant, on a plus besoin de parler pour savoir qui se sacrifierait ! Enfin, en même temps, un bébé c'est pas pour tout de suite ! Même si on sait qu'on passera le reste de nos vies ensemble on a le temps, du coup on en revient au problème de la séparation.

Comment on va gérer ça je sais pas encore, mais je sais qu'on y arrivera !

Pour le moment, on passait notre temps à parler, encore et toujours et à nous embrasser aussi ! Hier j'ai recroiser Sam et Emily, comme c'est étrange de les voir ensemble et d'arriver à se réjouir pour eux deux ! Jamais ne j'aurais cru ça possible ! Finalement, ma condition de louve m'avais certes fait beaucoup de mal mais c'est quand même grâce à elle si je pouvais aujourd'hui être totalement heureuse.

Je me sentais bien, libérée d'un poids. Ma mère bénissait Logan depuis qu'elle avait comprit ce qui s'était passé. D'après elle, depuis cette imprégnation, je rayonnais, ce qui n'était pas faux en même temps ! Si j'avais su, je me serais présentée à lui dès son arrivé et on n'aurait pas perdue de précieuses heures. Heures que j'ai passé à vouloir le bouffer puis à ruminer ma vengeance, quel temps perdu !

Mon seul regret, c'est que mon père ne soit pas là pour le voir. Il gardera de moi le souvenir d'une jeune femme détruite par l'amour, alors qu'aujourd'hui, mon cœur renaissait de ses cendres grâce à Logan. J'ai confiance en l'avenir et en la vie. Je me dis que toutes ses épreuves m'on conduites sur la route de mon loup, ça en valait la peine je pense. Mon père disait qu'il y a toujours quelque chose à apprendre ou à tirer des malheurs qui s'abattent sur nous même si c'est pas évident de le voir par fois. Papa tu me manque tant, si tu savais !

_- Leah, tu es là ?_ m'appela au loin la voie de Logan.

_- Oui oui, par ici_, lui répondis-je en séchant mes larmes et en pliant les feuilles que j'avais noircies.

Il pénétra dans ma chambre et me prit dans ses bras alors que j'étais appuyée nonchalamment à la fenêtre prés de mon bureau. Il embrassa mon front, mon nez, puis mon menton tout en caressant ma joue de sa main si douce.

_- Tu pleure,_ me dit-il tout à coup.

Et merde ! J'avais commandé à mon cerveau la fermeture des robinets, mais visiblement il n'avait pas obéi ! Les traitresses coulaient toujours sur mes joues, signe évident de la grande émotion qui m'avait envahie à l'écriture de ces quelques mots.

_- Non … je … c'est rien t'inquiète pas,_ murmurais-je en essuyant les sillons humides du revers de la main et en plaquant un sourire pale sur mon visage.

_- Leah, ma puce tu peux tout me dire tu sais ?! Parle moi je t'en pris. Je sais qu'on ne se connait que depuis deux jours mais pour moi c'est comme si je t'avais toujours connu. Je ne pense pas que ça soit dut uniquement à l'imprégnation. On est fait pour vivre ensemble, à travers toutes les époques, comme les deux âmes sœurs que nous sommes et qui se sont enfin trouvées, alors parle moi s'il te plait. Partage tes peines et tes douleurs mon amour,_ me répondit-il en prenant mon visage en coupe et en me fixant droit dans les yeux.

Ce qu'il disait était vrai. On allait passer le reste de nos vies ensemble, il avait le droit de savoir ce qui me causait de la peine et puis tout ça faisait partit de mon passé, il avait le droit de le connaitre également. Ce passé à forgé la femme que je suis aujourd'hui. Je me défis de son étreinte et fis les quelques pas qui me séparait du bureau où se trouvait mes feuilles. Je lui tendis sans dire un seul mot, juste en souriant légèrement.

D'abord surprit, il les prit et commença la lecture. Vu sa réaction, il ne s'attendait pas à lire ce genre de lettre.

_- Je peux pas,_ me dit-il en me les tendant. _C'est personnel, je ne veux pas te forcer._

_- Lit et tait-toi,_ lui répondis-je en m'asseyant sur le lit avant de l'inviter à me rejoindre.

Chose qu'il fit bien évidement. Il reprit sa lecture après un instant d'hésitation et fut absorbé par mes mots en quelques minutes. Plus il approchait de la fin de mon récit, plus je le sentais ému et touché. Quelques instants plus tard, il arriva à la fin, replia les feuillets doucement et garda le silence, la tête baissée.

_- Dit quelque chose,_ lui dis-je pour briser le silence qui nous happait petit à petit.

_- Ca fait deux jours que l'on parle de tout est de rien, pourquoi ne pas m'avoir parlé de toute cette douleur en toi ? Pourquoi écrire tout ça maintenant ? _

_- Parce que j'en ai éprouvé le besoin tout simplement. J'ai jamais tenu de journal intime je savais pas quoi y écrire mais là … ça a était plus fort que moi, j'ai eu besoin de faire sortir toute cette peine et cette amertume. Logan, regarde-moi. _

Il leva la tête vers moi et je pus constatée qu'il avait les larmes aux yeux.

_- Tout ça fait partit de mon passé maintenant. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui, je maudissais ma condition, je ne comprenais pas pourquoi j'étais la seule femme louve, même avec les explications de Kenda, je n'arrivais pas à accepter vraiment, puis je t'ai trouvé,_ dis-je avec un sourire alors que les larmes avaient recommencées à couler. _Tu as réconcilié la femme et la louve en moi. Tu me rends complète et … heureuse et enfin je me sens libre. Grace à la magie qui nous a réunis. Tout ce que tu a lut et mon passé, tu es mon avenir. _

Je l'attirai à moi et m'installai à califourchon sur lui puis on échangea un baiser timide au début mais qui s'accentua aussi vite que le désir en nous prenait possession de nos deux corps. Une chaleur, comparable à celle qui précédé la transformation, irradiait mon bas ventre. J'avais l'impression qu'une petite flamme léchait chaque partie de mon intimité. Logan mit fin à notre baiser et me regarda dans les yeux. Je sais pas ce qu'il y vit mais toujours est-il qu'il se jeta de nouveau sur ma bouche beaucoup plus goulument cette fois.

Il passa une main sous mon débardeur alors que l'autre était solidement accrochée à mon coup, me maintenant ainsi au plus prés de lui. La main qui se trouvait sous mon tee-shirt s'aventura à la découverte de mes seins. Il passa un doigt entre ma lingerie et ma peau, se qui me fit frissonnais instantanément. Je le sentis sourire sous mes lèvres, j'interrompis notre baiser et en effet monsieur souriait ! Son regard accrocha le miens et là j'y vis la passion et le désir qu'il éprouvait pour moi ce qui fit monter d'un cran encore la température de la pièce.

Nos lèvres se retrouvèrent, ainsi que nos langues, l'une caressant l'autre tendrement. Alors que nos bouches étaient toujours soudées l'une à l'autre, Logan dégrafa mon soutien gorge avec deux doigt avant de venir titiller mes mamelon durcir par l'excitation. Ne pouvant réprimer les gémissements qu'il me provoquait, je dus gémir contre sa bouche vu qu'il ne m'autorisait pas à quitter ses lèvres si douces. Il accentuait ses petits pincements proportionnellement à mes gémissements. Ne pouvant plus retenir plus longtemps mes gémissements qui avaient besoin de s'exprimer, je lui mordis la lèvre inferieur.

_- Tigresse_ me murmura-t-il à l'oreille.

- _Non, louve,_ lui répondis-je sur le même ton avant d'éclater de rire.

Il fit sauter mon débardeur ainsi que mon soutient gorge qui volèrent à travers la chambre, avant qu'il ne remplace ses doigts sur mes seins par sa bouche. Il se mit à mordiller doucement mes pointes durcies. J'agrippais ses cheveux à deux mains et appuya sa tête un peu plus sur ma poitrine, j'en voulais plus ! Maintenant, tout de suite !

Comme s'il avait entendu mes pensées, Logan laissa mes seins tranquilles pour un instant alors que sa main descendait dangereusement vers mon bas ventre. Il déboutonna mon jeans et partit à la découverte de ma féminité. D'abord timide, il se contenta de me caresser par-dessus la dentelle de mon string trempé tout en me regardant dans les yeux, un sourire sadique sur le visage. Etant une femme forte, je maintins son regard et tenta de ne pas montrer à quel point ses caresses me rendait folle. Puis décidant de passer à la vitesse il écarta la lingerie et vint taquiner mon bouton de son pouce alors que ses autres doigt étaient partit à l'exploration de l'entrée de ma grotte.

Mais je tins bon et le regardait toujours dans les yeux, les joues étrangement rouges et chaudes, enfin encore plus que d'habitude quoi, ma réaction le fit rire et c'est toujours le regard encré au miens qu'il fit entre un doigt en moi, caressant les parois de ma féminité. Quand il fit entrer deux doigt un gémissement m'échappa il sut avec certitude que mon calme n'était qu'une façade et entra donc un troisième doigt à la danse des vas et viens qui se jouait dans mon ventre. N'y tenant plus je gémis plus intensément et embrassa chaque partie de son corps auxquelles j'avais accès.

Il me bascula sur le coté et m'allongea sur le lit, virant le reste de mes vêtements au passage avant de retirer son tee-shirt. Il s'allongea sur mon corps totalement nu et reprit ses caresses tout en m'embrassant. Mes mains qui jusqu'à maintenant étaient restées sage, demandaient elles aussi à passer à l'action. De bout des doigts, je caressais les muscles de son torse, me frayant doucement mais surement un passage vers son membre. Membre que j'avais en main quelques instants plus tard ! Ma foie, pourquoi perdre du temps ? On en avait déjà assez perdu je trouve !

Il gémit à son tour quand je commençai les aller retour sur son sexe fièrement tendu. Il abandonna quelque peu ma fleur pour profiter plus intensément de mes caresses. Quand il me fit écarter les jambes, je sus qu'enfin j'allais l'avoir en moi, au plus profond de mon corps ! Il présenta son membre à l'entrée de ma grotte et chercha mon regard avant de me pénétrer d'un coup de rein qui me fit hurler de plaisir.

Il fit quelques vas et vient avant que je ne décide de changer de position. Je nous fis rouler sur le coté et prit les reines en le chevauchant.

_- J'aime mener la danse,_ susurrais-je.

_- Il m'avait semblé le comprendre à notre première rencontre,_ me répondit-il en souriant.

Dieu qu'il était beau ! Je repris notre étreinte où je l'avais interrompis, et fit des vas et vient un coup très lent, un coup très rapide. Je sentis que mon intimité se resserrait de plus en plus autour du sexe qui remplissait mon ventre. Encore quelque mouvement, oui voilà comme ça, et un orgasme violent parcourut mon corps. Logan ne tarda pas à me rejoindre au septième ciel. C'est totalement en nage que je me laissai tomber sur son torse. Il passa ses bras autour de moi et me serra contre lui, tout en caressant mon coup du bout de son nez.

Qu'on était bien, là tout les deux blottit l'un contre l'autre.

_- Je sens que ça vas être encore plus dur qu'on ne l'imaginait demain matin_, dit-il dans un souffle.

_- On s'en fou. Demain, c'est demain. On a toute la nuit pour en profiter. _


	16. Chapter 16

_**Chapitre 14 :**_

_**Amitié retrouvée**_

Les Makahs étaient rentrés chez eux hier après avoir passé 3 jours sur la réserve. Je crois bien que je n'avais jamais vu des au revoir aussi déchirants que ceux de Leah et Logan. Alex et Josh avaient du trainer Logan par la peau du dos pour qu'il les suit enfin, Leah était complètement en larme et quand la voiture s'était engagée sur le sentier qui menait hors du territoire Quileutes, elle avait muté et les avaient suivit. Au bout de quelques kilomètres, tous nous entendirent un loup hurlait. Sa souffrance et sa peine se ressentait dans ses hurlements, c'était à vous glacer le sang !

Leah était rentrée de longues heures plus tard et s'était enfermée dans sa chambre pour pleurer. Sue avait appelé le lendemain matin à la villa, me demandant de passer pour tenter de parler avec Leah. D'après elle, malgré le fait qu'on ne se parle plus, elle tenait toujours beaucoup à notre amitié et serait plus encline de parler avec moi qu'avec sa mère. C'est donc pour cette raison que j'étais en route pour la réserve. J'avais choisi d'y aller en voiture histoire de mettre plus longtemps et de pouvoir réfléchir à ce que j'allais lui dire. A peine fus-je garée, que Sue m'ouvrait déjà la porte.

- _Entre je t'en pris Rosalie. Merci d'être venue. _

_- Y a pas de quoi Sue. Tu a bien fait d'appeler,_ lui répondis-je en entrant dans la petite maison.

-_ Je sais que vous ne vous parlez plus mais je sais également qu'elle souffre beaucoup de cette situation. Elle te considère comme une véritable amie … et je pense que c'est justement d'une amie qu'elle a besoin en ce moment._

_- Merci, ça me touche ce que tu dis. J'espère qu'elle pense pareil, j'ai franchement peur de Leah quand elle est dans cet état. _

_- Reste sur tes gardes, c'est plus prudent en effet, _me répondit Sue avec un petit sourire.

J'avançai dans le petit couloir qui menait à sa chambre. Bien que je n'entende aucun bruit, je savais qu'elle était là. Elle dormait apparemment, son cœur battait paisiblement. Je toquais doucement à la porte et n'obtenant aucune réponse, je me permis d'entrer.

_- Fait comme chez toi surtout, te gène pas !_ siffla Leah toujours couchée.

_- Je … désolée … j'ai cru que tu dormais. _

_- Et ça te donne le droit d'entrer dans ma chambre ? Ton odeur à réveillé mes instincts !_

Elle se redressa dans son lit et me fit face. Y a pas à dire elle n'était pas au mieux de sa forme, elle avait une mine affreuse !

_- T'a une sale tête,_ lui dis-je.

_- Et toi tu pue est-ce que je t'en tiens rigueur pour autant ? Il me semble pas non ! _

_- Ca me vexerait presque si tu ne sentais pas aussi mauvais !_ répliquais-je en croisant les bras sur ma poitrine.

_- Et tu veux quoi au juste ? T'est pas juste venue me dire que j'ai une sale tête !_

Je m'approchais de son lit et prit place au niveau de ses pieds, histoire d'être à sa hauteur.

- _Ta mère m'a demandé de passer. Elle s'inquiète pour toi tu sais ! Elle a pensé qu'on pourrait parler toute les deux et … _

_- Sue s'inquiète toujours trop ! Et pourquoi j'aurais envie de te parler à toi ? Tu peux rien faire de toute façon alors sort d'ici et fou moi la paie !_

_- Bien comme tu veux,_ dis-je en me levant. _Sache que si tu change d'avis … je serais là pour toi. _

Je me levai et fit les quelques pas qui me séparait de la porte quand j'eu la soudaine envie de lui dire quelque chose.

- _Tu me manque tu sais,_ murmurais-je.

Je restais figée quelques secondes, la main sur la poignée de porte, attendant une quelconque réponse, mais rien ne vint. Je sais pourtant qu'elle avait entendu, son cœur avait fait un bond quand je lui avais dit ces quelques mots.

Je quittais donc la maison des Cleawaters sans avoir put faire ce dont pourquoi j'étais venue. Sue ne m'en voulait pas, elle connaissait bien sa fille et savait qu'il allait être dur de lui faire retrouver le sourire en l'absence de Logan.

J'étais presque arrivée à la villa quand un loup attira mon attention dans la forêt. Soit ma vue me jouait des tours, ce qui était très peu probable, soit c'était Leah ! Elle me suivit jusqu'à la villa et se retira dans les bois bordant la maison. Bien que je ne parle pas le loup et que le télépathe ne soit pas là, je compris assez facilement qu'elle voulait que je la suive. Chose que je fis bien évidemment !

Je la suivi à travers bois, la traçant facilement vu l'odeur encore plus forte qu'elle dégageait sous sa forme lupine. Je la trouvai assise sur une souche en train de passer un tee-shirt par-dessus le jeans qu'elle portait déjà. Elle me fit face mais ne parla pas, elle se contenta de me regarder droit dans les yeux. Elle voulait garder le silence, alors soit ! C'est elle qui m'avais conduite ici, c'était donc à elle de parler ! Quelques secondes plus tard, elle se décida enfin à rompre le silence qui nous entourait.

- _Je suis désolée pour tout à l'heure,_ me dit-elle d'une petite voie. _Je n'aurais pas du te parler comme je l'ai fait, tu n'est pour rien à ma peine … _

_- C'est rien, je peux comprendre. Si je devais être séparée d'Emmett, je serais surement dans le même état que toi ! _dis-je en m'asseyant prés d'elle.

- _Merci d'être aussi compréhensive. _

_- Pas de quoi ! Tu revois Logan quand ?_ osais-je demandais.

_- Dans quinze longs et interminables jours ! On a décidé de mettre en place une sorte de garde partagée avec nos tribus,_ me répondit-elle avec un petit sourire. _Il est rentré pour tout mettre en place puis il viendra passer deux semaines ici. Et après je repars avec lui pour deux semaines dans sa tribu et on revient pour deux semaines fin t'a compris le principe quoi !_

- _Tu vas passer ton temps à voyager alors ? Ca va être dur. _

_- Oui, je sais. On peut pas faire autrement malheureusement. C'est l'Alpha de sa tribu, il ne peut pas les abandonner et leur tourner le dos pour venir vivre ici_, me dit-elle triste.

_- Et pourquoi tu ne vas pas vivre là bas alors ? Ca serait quand même plus pratique pis tu n'aurais plus Jacob à supporter,_ répondis-je en souriant.

Elle ria mais je vis son regard se voiler en même temps. Je vis bien que pour elle quitter la meute était impensable. Je me rapprochai d'elle et prit une de ses mains dans les miennes. Je fus surprise de constater qu'elle se laissa faire.

_- Pars Leah et vas rejoindre l'homme de ta vie. Je sais qu'on est plus amie, mais je te connais bien, je vois que tu souffre et comment t'en vouloir après tout ? On t'a pris la moitié du cœur c'est logique que tu es mal. _

_- Je peux pas_, murmura-t-elle en pleurant. _Je ne peux pas abandonner mon frère et ma mère. Depuis que mon père est mort, on s'est beaucoup rapprochés tout les trois, je ne peux pas partir en les laissant là, impossible, et je ne me vois pas leur demander de me suivre. Je n'ai pas le droit de leur imposer ça. De plus, ça ferrait deux loups de moins dans la meute, si jamais le village était attaqué … _

_- On serait là ma famille et moi pour leur venir en aide, tu a ma parole. Tu ne peux pas sacrifier ta vie avec Logan pour ta famille, c'est pas juste pour toi, pour vous. Tu parle de ton père, tu pense qu'il aurait était d'accord avec ça ? Je ne l'ai que très peu connu, faut dire qu'il nous aimait pas trop le vieux bougre_ (aussitôt se sentis Leah se tendre) _pardon,_ ajoutais-je quand je croisai son regard noir. _Ce que je veux dire, c'est que c'était ton père et comme tous les pères, il aurait voulu ton bonheur avant toute chose. _

_- Sans doute oui ! Pourquoi tiens tu tant à ce que je parte ? A t'entendre, on dirait carrément que je te dérange ! Je suis sure que si tu pouvais me trainer par la peu du dos chez Logan, tu le ferrais immédiatement ! _

Là, elle n'avait pas tord. Mais pas pour les raisons qu'elle pensait. Je voulais qu'elle cesse enfin de souffrir, c'est tout. Elle se leva d'un bond et me fit face. Bien que je ne me sentais pas spécialement menacée, je me levais aussi et me tint sur mes gardes. Elle mutée sacrement vite maintenant, je préférais être prête … juste au cas où !

- _J'ai compris ! Je te dérange bien ! Du moins je devrais dire VOUS dérange ! Toi et ta grande amie Kenda ! C'est ça hein ? Je suis pas idiote tu sais ! Je vois bien qu'il se trame quelque chose depuis qu'elle a eu cette vision sur la plage ! _

_- Quoi ? Non mais tu dis n'importe quoi Leah ! Calme toi je t'en pris ! Tu es mon amie et tout ce que je veux c'est te voir heureuse comme tu l'étais quand Logan était à tes cotés. Jamais je ne t'avais vu sourire comme ça. Tu mérite d'être heureuse. _

_- Tu dis que je suis ton amie,_ me susurra-t-elle avec un regard sacrement calculateur.

- _Oui, même si on s'est perdu ces derniers temps, je te considère toujours comme mon amie en effet. _

_- Prouve-le alors ! _

_- Pardon ? _

J'étais sous le choc là ! Comment voulait-elle que je lui prouve que je tenais bien à elle ? Elle s'était quelques peu détendue et avait croisé les bras sur sa poitrine, le regard froid et noir.

_- Dit moi ce qu'il se passe avec Kenda ? Si tu tiens tant à moi que tu le dis, je te demande de partager avec moi ce que tu partage avec elle. _

C'était donc ça ? Elle souffrait de ne pas savoir ? Mais comment pouvais-je lui parlait des visions de Kenda ? Cette dernière me l'avait strictement interdit et bien sur Leah me demandait la seule chose que je ne pouvais faire !

- _Je … désolée, c'est impossible,_ dis-je en la regardant dans les yeux.

_- Je te rassure, je savais déjà que tu ne me dirais rien ! Kenda est bien trop précieuse à tes yeux, bien plus que moi apparemment,_ cracha-t-elle.

Puis elle muta avant de me sauter dessus toute dents découvertes … enfin c'est ce que j'avais cru sur le coup ! Elle sauta par-dessus moi en faite et atterrit dans mon dos. J'eu juste le temps de faire volte face avant qu'elle ne détale à toutes jambes, enfin à toutes pattes dans son cas, à travers bois ! Si elle croyait s'en tirer aussi facilement, c'était mal me connaitre ! Je m'élançai aussitôt à sa poursuite et la rattrapa presque.

_- Leah, attend,_ dis-je quand je fus pratiquement à sa hauteur.

Elle n'attendit pas ! Elle allongea même la foulée et me distança rapidement. Je continuai de la suivre et me retrouvais bien vite sur le territoire de la réserve. Quand j'arrivai enfin devant chez elle, je la vit se transformer alors qu'elle sautait par la fenêtre de sa chambre. Ne pouvant pas la suivre par la fenêtre, quoique ça me gênerais pas moi mais bon par respect pour Sue ce n'était pas correct, je passai par la porte et toqua.

_- Ca c'est mal passé si j'en crois ce que je vois_, me dit Sue en m'ouvrant.

_- Oui en effet. Elle a un foutu caractère aussi, elle est têtu comme une mule et ne veut rien entendre ! _

_- C'est tout le portrait de ma fille en effet,_ me répondit sa mère en souriant. _Je … j'ai honte de le dire mais … j'ai trouvé ça en rangeant sa chambre et je l'ai lu. Peut-être devrais-tu le lire aussi. Ca t'aiderait surement à comprendre ce qu'elle ressent. _

_- Qu'est-ce que c'est, _demandais-je en prenant les feuilles pliées que me tendait Sue.

_- Une sorte de journal. Leah a couché ce qu'elle ressent depuis un moment, elle y parle de toi et de Kenda aussi. _

_- Tu sais n'est-ce pas,_ lui demandais-je en voyant son regard. _Tu es au courant pour le bébé de Kenda et tout le reste. _

_- En effet oui. Le conseil ne voulait pas que je sache, il y avait un conflit d'intérêt selon eux, mais Kenda m'a tout expliqué en me faisant promettre de ne rien dire à ma fille. Elle me m'était juste au courant pour que je sois prête à ce qui allait se passer avec les Makahs c'est tout. Je pense que Leah devrait être au courant elle aussi, elle comprendrait surement mieux ta relation avec Kenda. Elle souffre beaucoup tu sais, tu lui manque. Lit tu te rendras compte par toi-même. _

Je suivis donc le conseil de Sue et commença la lecture en me mettant un peu à l'écart. Sue avait raison, ça ressemblait beaucoup à une sorte de journal intime, j'étais pas très à l'aise avec l'idée de le lire mais Sue pensait que ça pouvait m'aider à aider Leah alors … Il ne me fallu pas plus de trois ou quatre minutes pour parcourir entièrement les écrits de mon amie.

Comme pouvait-elle penser que je l'avais remplacé par Kenda ? Ca me faisait mal et je crois bien que j'aurais fondue en larme si mon corps en avait était capable. Au lieu de ça, je fonçai droit chez Kenda. Qu'elle le veuille ou non, j'allais tout dire à Leah ! Je voulais juste la prévenir avant afin qu'elle ne soit pas surprise si Leah venait la trouver. Je trouvai Kenda dans son jardin à faire des plantations. Bien qu'elle ne fût enceinte que de quelques jours, cinq pour être précise, je la trouvais déjà beaucoup changée.

Elle était beaucoup plus pale et s'était autant amaigri que son ventre avait grossit. On aurait dit que la petite protubérance qui se formait avalé littéralement la graisse de son visage, creusant ainsi ses joues. Je revis Bella quelques années auparavant. Dans une dizaine de jours, Kenda sera alitée parce qu'elle ne pourra plus bouger sans se casser quelque chose tellement elle sera faible. Mon cœur se serra à ces pensées. Je sais qu'elle l'avait voulu et qu'elle le faisait pour tous nous sauver, mais perdre une amie faisait mal.

- _Rosalie ? Je m'inquiétais de ne pas encore t'avoir vu,_ dit-elle en souriant. _J'ai déjà eu le coup de fil et la visite hebdomadaire de Carlisle, il ne manquait plus que mon infirmière personnelle. _

_- Ne rie pas avec ça tu veux ! On prend soin de toi c'est tout. Contrairement à toi, on sais ce qui vas t'arriver pour l'avoir déjà vécu avec Bella et crois-moi quand je te dis que c'est pas joli à voir. Si on peux t'éviter un peu de souffrance par nos soins quotidiens c'est pas plus mal. _

_- Tant d'attention me touche, mais je me sens bien, _me dit-elle.

_- Pour le moment oui_, répondis-je dans un murmure. _En fait, si je suis venue te voir, c'est au sujet de Leah. _

_- Elle ne va pas mieux alors ? Sue m'a raconté,_ ajouta-t-elle devant mon air d'incompréhension. _Elle m'a également dit qu'elle allait t'appeler pour que tu parle avec sa fille. _

_- C'est ce qu'elle a fait oui. J'ai tenté de parler avec Leah mais ça n'a rien donné. Sue a trouvé ceci dans sa chambre, _lui dis-je en lui tendant les feuilles._ Leah souffre beaucoup, elle ne comprend pas certaine chose alors j'ai décidé de tout lui dire. Avant que tu t'y oppose, lis ces quelques lignes s'il te plait. _

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais n'en fit rien et se contenta de se laisser tomber sur un banc pour lire les mots de Leah. Je vis ses sourcils se froncer plusieurs fois, sa bouche former des 0 mais elle ne dit rien. Quand elle eu finit de lire, elle se releva tranquillement.

_- Tu m'accompagne chez Leah ? Je pense en effet que le temps est venu de tout lui dire. _

C'est donc cette fois accompagné de Kenda que je frappai à la porte de Sue. Qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise quand elle vit qui était avec moi. Elle nous fit entrer et proposa à Kenda du thé et autre boissons. C'était assez marrant de voir comment les Quileutes traitaient Kenda. C'était à la fois du respect et de la dévotion presque. Elle leur aurait demandé la lune je suis sure qu'ils l'auraient décrochés !

- _Leah arrive,_ nous apprit Sue. _Je vais vous laisser parler tranquillement,_ ajouta-t-elle en s'apprêtant à quitter la maison.

_- Non reste Sue. Leah sera surement plus à l'aise si tu es prêt d'elle. _

Sue prit donc place autour de la table et nous fumes rejoint quelques instants plus tard par une Leah qui serra les dents quand elle me vit aux cotés de Kenda.

_- Assit-toi Leah je t'en pris. J'ai à te parler,_ lui dit Kenda.

_- On m'invite à m'assoir dans ma propre maison ! Faut le faire ! _

_- N'oublis pas à qui tu t'adresse,_ la gronda sa mère.

Je souris de la scène et croisa le regard de Leah qui se fit encore plus dur, puis Kenda commença à tout lui raconter. Sa vision sur la plage, le fait qu'elle soit enceinte d'Emmett, j'ai bien cru que Leah allait défaillir d'ailleurs, le regard qu'elle me lança me toucha. C'était à la fois de la colère contre Kenda et de la compassion pour moi. Je lui souris pour lui signifier que tout allait bien alors que Kenda lui expliquait comment elle était tombée enceinte et surtout pourquoi.

Puis vint le moment que je redoutai le plus. Elle lui parla de Logan, de la façon dont les esprits avaient vu bien avant qu'elle ne se produise leur imprégnation. Les yeux de Leah se mirent à flamboyer littéralement mais elle ne dit rien, se contentant de serrer les poings à s'en faire blanchir les jointures. Puis elle apprit que le destin de son futur enfant et celui de Kenda était lié, que touts les deux étaient destinés afin de donner naissance à l'enfant qui nous sauverais tous, rapprochant à jamais nos deux clans par la même occasion.

Quand Kenda eu finit de tout lui dire, nous fumes tous aux aguets, attendant la réaction de Leah. Réaction que ne se fit pas attendre. Elle se leva et posa ses deux mains à plat sur la table, gardant la tête baissée, nous cachant ainsi son regard, ce qui n'étais peut-être pas plus mal remarquez vu qu'il devait lancer des éclairs.

_- Etes-vous en train de me dire que mon destin et celui de mon enfant est déjà tout tracé ? On sert juste à mettre au monde celui qui sauvera toute le monde c'est bien ça ? Tout ce qui se passe dans ma vie est donc déjà décidée à l'avance ? _

_- Non, toi seule décide Leah, mais je sais que les décisions que tu prendras te mèneront sur le chemin qui a conduit à ma vision. Tu peux prendre des risques ou des décisions complètement stupides, mais je ne peux te garantir que ça ne sera pas justement ce qui te conduira là où je l'ai vu. _

_- Et si je refuse d'avoir un enfant, _demanda-t-elle en révélant son visage baigné de larme. _Si je choisi délibérément de ne pas donner naissance ? _

_- Alors ton peuple mourra car il ne sera pas de taille à se défendre le moment venu,_ murmura sa mère en lui prenant les mains.

_- Pourquoi un bonheur n'arrive-t-il jamais seul maman ? Pourquoi quand il m'arrive enfin quelque chose de bien, il faut qu'une tuile me tombe dessus ? Pourquoi ? Qu'ais-je fais de mal maman,_ répondit Leah dont les sanglots montaient crescendo.

Sa détresse me fit mal. J'eu l'impression de faire un bond en arrière et de revoir Emmett quand je lui avais annoncé. Leah était mon amie, je ne pouvais pas la laisser comme ça. Je me levai et la pris dans mes bras, la berçant doucement tout en lui caressant les cheveux.

_- Tu n'es pas seule Leah. Nous somme là. Je suis là et maintenant qu'il n'y a plus de secret entre nous, rien ne nous empêche de nous retrouver comme avant. On peut vivre ça toutes les deux, ensembles, comme on en rêvait quand on parlait d'une vie sans monstre. Tu te souviens ? _

Elle opina de la tête et sembla se calmer un peu. Je lui caressai la joue et effaça les traces de larmes.

_- Réjouie toi ma chérie, tu vas être maman et moi aussi grâce à Kenda ! C'est tout ce qui compte pour le moment. Le reste n'arrivera pas avant un bon moment alors mets le dans un coin de ta tête et n'y pense plus. _

_- On va être maman,_ murmura-t-elle.

- _Oui,_ affirmais-je en souriant. _Et grand-mères aussi mais je préfère ne pas y penser si possible. J'ai du mal avec le coup de vieux !_

Leah ria un peu et me serra dans ses bras.

_- Tu m'as manqué tu sais. _

_- Toi aussi tu m'as manqué, mais maintenant c'est finis tout ça ! _

C'est donc sur ses quelques mots que s'acheva cette réunion inopinée !


	17. Chapter 17

**J'ai apporté une modif à l'histoire. Pour celles qui décortique mes textes, elles repéreront facilement je pense lol. Il s'agit en faite de l'étendue de la protection de Nessie. C'était 1o km à la base mais en y réfléchissant bien, ça me semble ridicule pour un vampire vu l'allure ou il courre, alors j'ai changé voila lol ! **

**Bonne lecture ^^ **

_**Chapitre 15**_

_**Visite surprise ! **_

Ca faisait une semaine qu'on s'était retrouvée avec Leah. Une semaine qu'on était fourrées ensemble à rattraper le temps perdu. Emmett n'en était pas spécialement ravit mais bon le fait que j'ai retrouvé mon amie était important pour moi donc pour lui aussi indirectement.

Ce qui était bien par contre, c'est que maintenant que Leah savait, non seulement on pouvait en parler entre nous, mais elle pouvait aussi veiller sur Kenda, du coup je n'avais plus besoin de me rendre tout les jours sur la réserve, même si c'est pas l'envie qui m'en manquait je dois bien l'avouer ! Mais j'avais choisis de passer ce temps avec mon époux à la place. On s'était un peu éloigné ces derniers temps et je n'aimais pas ça !

Du coup pour vraiment nous retrouver, on avait prévu de partir quelques jours dans une de nos maisons en France. Ca nous ferrait de petites vacances rien que pour nous et surtout seuls, loin de tout. Leah et Carlisle veilleraient un peu plus que d'habitude sur Kenda et nous pourrions enfin en profiter un peu avant que le bébé ne vienne au monde.

Carlisle avait comparé les mesures de Kenda et de Bella à l'époque et d'après lui, la grossesse de Kenda sera un peu plus longue que celle de Bella, un mois et demi voir deux mois. La croissance du fœtus semblait s'être ralentie ces derniers jours. Kenda pensais que c'était dû à la magie qui l'habitait et qui la protégeait. Quelque part ce n'était pas plus mal, je pourrais garder mon amie prés de moi plus longtemps !

Kenda continuait toujours à tenir son journal. Elle y racontait tout ce qui pourrait nous être utile et laisser également quelque recette de potions assez simple qui d'après elle était à la portée de tout le monde, même ceux dépourvu de pouvoir pourraient les utiliser. C'était surtout des potions défensives, elle avait peur de ce qui pourrait arriver après la naissance du bébé, surtout qu'elle ne serait plus là et que les Quileutes n'avaient pas prévu de la remplacer pour le moment ! Ils s'y refusaient même carrément d'après elle.

Kenda avait pourtant proposé d'enseigner, tant qu'elle le pouvait encore, son savoir à ceux qui aspiré à devenir shaman, mais le conseil le lui avait refusé. « _Les esprits choisiront celui ou celle qui te remplacera et il devra apprendre seul comme tu l'as fait_ » avaient-ils dit. Ca me dépassait moi cette foi qu'ils avaient en des entités qu'ils ne pouvaient pas voir. Du coup, c'est à nous qu'elle enseignait son savoir. Des vampires apprentis sorciers qui l'eu cru !

On s'amusait pas mal pendant ces cours, on avait l'impression d'être de vrai gamin ! Bien que certain n'était pas très à l'aise avec l'idée de la magie, surtout Carlisle, bien qu'il est l'esprit ouvert, c'était un homme de science avant tout, et Jasper, lui c'était un stratégique, un militaire dans l'âme et ça le faisait bien rire d'entendre que des potions pouvaient sauver notre peau en cas de besoin !

Certain ne s'y intéressait pas plus que ça non plus à cette magie, alors Kenda, pour ne pas les forcer, leur demander juste de savoir reconnaitre les herbes, fleurs et insectes qui pourraient être utile pour les potions. En sachant au moins cela, ils pourraient nous faire gagner un temps précieux. Du coup, on ne se retrouvait plus que 4 Cullen pour ces cours un peu hors du commun.

Alice, qui avec ses visions n'avait aucun mal à croire à la magie bien que Jasper la laisse difficilement faire, Emmett qui lui ne voulait jamais manquer une occasion de se marrer et quoi de mieux que de tout faire sauter pour se fendre la poire ? Puis il était avec moi au moins, on partageait ça tout les deux et c'était génial, c'est aussi parce qu'il était là que Jazz laissait Alice y assister. Jazz avait toujours du mal avec Kenda, il ne lui faisait pas confiance. Nessie faisait également partie des élèves, cette gamine s'intéressait à tout et elle passait déjà beaucoup de temps sur la réserve pour être avec Jake alors autant joindre l'utile à l'agréable et moi-même bien sur.

De temps en temps, des Quileutes se joignaient à nous. Leah était souvent là, mais également Jake, que Nessie trainait de force, c'est qu'elle savait mener son monde cette gosse, et Sue. Cette dernière officiellement parce qu'elle était membre du conseil et que ceux-ci voulaient garder ce que Kenda apprenait aux vampires que nous sommes à l'œil, officieusement parce qu'elle s'amusait comme une gamine ! Vous devriez la voire préparer des potions avec Emmett ! Je vous jure que ça vaut le détour !

Aujourd'hui, il n'y avait qu'Emmett, Nessie, Leah et moi au cours quotidien. Les autres avaient à faire. On se retrouvait à chaque fois chez Kenda. Sa maison était en bordure de foret, très pratique pour faire le plein d'herbes. Ce que nous faisions actuellement Emmett et moi d'ailleurs !

_- Tu traine ma rose,_ me lança-t-il en passant devant moi.

C'est vrai quand regardant mon panier, il était bien maigre, mais bon ça suffirait pour préparer ce que Kenda avait prévu.

_- Tu viens, en rentre, ça devrait suffire je pense. _

_- Pourquoi t'est si pressé,_ me dit-il en s'approchant de moi, o_n pourrait très bien trouver à s'occuper tant qu'on est seul en forêt. _

Il passa ses bras autour de ma taille et m'attira à lui avant de coller ses lèvres si douces sur les miennes. Bien que son idée fût terriblement tentante, on n'avait pas le temps !

_- Ca serait pas de refus, mais Kenda nous attends et tu le sais très bien,_ répondis-je en lui caressant la joue.

_- Ouais je sais ! J'avais bien le droit de tenter non ?_

On prit le chemin qui menait chez Kenda main dans la main et quand nous arrivâmes, elle était avec Leah et Nessie à écraser des racines. On se mit au travail également et préparâmes la potion d'invisibilité qui était à l'ordre du jour. Il ne manquait plus que les baies de gui blanc que Kenda devait ajouter au dernier moment. Elle s'éloigna en chercher quand un cri retentit dans mon dos.

- _Kenda_, hurla Nessie.

Le temps que je me retourne, je vis Kenda, les bras en l'air pour cueillir ces maudites baies, en train de s'effondrer. Leah et moi-même nous élançâmes comme une seule femme, mais Emmett fut le plus rapide. On avait à peine bougé qu'il tenait déjà Kenda dans ses bras, la tête de cette dernière nichée dans son cou.

_- Je te tiens_, lui dit-il d'une voie douce.

Bon je n'étais pas de nature jalouse, si en faite j'étais de nature TRES jalouse, mais la scène que j'avais sous les yeux ne me plaisait pas vraiment. Je sais que c'est idiot. Kenda était tombée, Emmett l'avait rattrapé, c'est tout, mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de ressentir une pointe de jalousie. Jalousie que je mis de coté pour m'assurer que mon amie allait bien.

_- Kenda, est-ce que ça vas,_ lui demandais-je alors que mon époux la déposait sur la balancelle.

_- Oui oui … j'ai eu un étourdissement c'est tout,_ répondit-elle d'une petite voie.

_- Tu es trop faible pour faire des âneries,_ la gronda Emmett. _Laisse les hommes grimper aux arbres la prochaine fois. _

_- C'est vrai quand tant que gorille tu es expert j'avais oublié, _répliqua-t-elle en lui lançant un regard noir.

Emmett éclata de rire et s'éloigna un peu pour nous laisser de la place à Leah et moi. Je caressais le front de mon amie et jamais ne n'avais sentis une telle faiblesse chez elle. Son rythme cardiaque était très lent et elle était brulante de fièvre.

_- On va t'amener voir Carlisle, c'est plus prudent,_ dis-je inquiète.

_- Non, ça vas je vous assure. Je le sais ! _

_- Mais tu es brulante,_ répliqua Leah.

_- Nessie, amène-moi de l'eau froide avec une serviette s'il te plait, quand à toi, pour une fois tu vas nous écouter et nous laisser prendre soin de toi ! Tu porte un être à moitié vampire je te signal ! Ne nous dis pas que tout vas bien alors que tu tombe dans les pommes. _

_- Rose, je t'assure que tout vas bien, j'en ai trop fait c'est tout. _

_- Compte sur moi pour que ça ne se reproduise plus ! S'il faut qu'on te surveille 24 heures sur 24, crois-moi qu'on le ferra ! _

Nessie m'apporta la bassine d'eau et la serviette et je me mis à éponger le visage de mon amie qui était vraiment pale. Leah prépara du thé que l'on tenta de faire boire à Kenda, mais rien à faire, ça ne passait pas. Ca n'indiquait rien de bon, vraiment ! Kenda finit par s'endormir et les battements de son cœur reprenaient enfin un rythme à peu prés normal. On en profita pour discuter de ce qu'il convenait de faire.

_- Vas chercher Carlisle,_ me dit Leah. _Elle ne voudra jamais le voir si elle est réveillée. Fait en sorte d'être la avant qu'elle ouvre un œil, elle n'aura plus le choix si Docteur Crocs est là ! _

_- Je ne vais pas te laisser là toute seule avec elle alors qu'elle est KO quand même ! _

_- Je vais rester avec elles si ça peut te rassurer mon amour. Part tranquille, je monte la garde,_ me dit Emmett en croisant les bras sur son torse.

Partir tranquille, c'était vite dit ça ! Oh arrête ! Emmett n'aime que toi il te le dit tout les jours quasiment ! Je repris mes esprits et partit pour la villa en compagnie de Nessie qui te toute façon devait rentrer vu qu'elle avait encore des cours à bosser.

_- C'était comme ça aussi quand maman m'attendais,_ me demanda-t-elle au bout d'un moment.

- _Tu veux vraiment savoir ? Je ne veux pas te mentir ma puce, mais je ne veux pas te choquer non plus,_ répondis-je d'une voie douce.

- _Ce qui veut dire oui je suppose,_ murmura-t-elle. _Pourquoi maman as-t-elle accepté de me garder ? Elle savait très bien qu'elle mettrait sa vie en danger ?_

_- Parce que ta mère t'as aimé dès qu'elle a comprit ce qu'il se passait. Je ne sais pas si tu le sais, mais avant, ta mère et moi ce n'était pas vraiment le grand amour. Je la haïssais même je dois dire. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi elle voulait devenir vampire et sacrifier sa vie alors que moi je donnerais tout ce que j'ai pour pourvoir changer mon état. Mais malgré cela, quand elle a comprit que tu étais là, c'est moi qu'elle à appeler à l'aide. _

_- Parce que tu voulais des enfants c'est ça,_ me demanda ma nièce pendu à mes lèvres.

_- Oui en partie. Elle savait aussi qu'elle voulait te donner la vie, même si ça lui coutait la sienne et en moi, elle savait qu'elle trouverait du soutien. Et je l'ai soutenu ! J'étais son garde du corps,_ dis-je en souriant en me remémorant tout ces souvenirs. _Bella était humaine à l'époque, elle ne pouvait restait sur ses gardes tout le temps, puis elle était très faible aussi, alors je la protégeais. Je vous protégez toutes les deux. Puis ton père a entendu tes pensées, et là, on a tous su que tu aimais ta mère du plus profond de ton être. _

_- Elle est ce qu'il y a de plus précieux pour moi ! Je donnerais tout ce que j'ai pour ne jamais l'avoir tué, je suis un monstre, _murmura-t-elle.

Prit de court par les paroles de ma nièce, je garais la voiture sur le bas coté et la regarda dans les yeux.

- _Ma puce, je t'interdis de dire ça tu m'entends ! Ta mère savait ce qu'elle faisait et de toute façon, elle serait devenu vampire d'une manière ou d'une autre, alors tu n'a rien à te reprocher ! Tu es la plus belle chose qui est arrivé chez les Cullen, crois-moi !_

- _Je savais tout ça, je m'en souviens assez bien, mais le voir avec Kenda, c'est pas pareil. _

_- Tu devrais peut-être avoir une conversation avec tes parents dans ce cas ma chérie,_ lui répondis-je en souriant.

_- Merci tante Rose. Merci d'être toujours là pour moi,_ me dit-elle en me prenant dans ses bras.

_- C'est normal ma puce ! Allez en route maintenant. _

J'allais redémarrer la voiture quand Nessie posa sa main sur mon avant-bras.

- _Attend ! Quelque chose ne vas pas !_ me dit-elle l'air terrifiée.

- _Tu ne te sens pas bien ? _

_- Non c'est pas ça ! Mon pendentif, il brule ! Touche ! _

Je pris son médaillon entre les mains et en effet, il était brulant !

_- Un vampire est dans le coin,_ dis-je en scrutant les bois environnants.

_- Dans un rayon de 5o km tout au plus ! Qu'est-ce qu'on fait Rose ? _

_- J'en sais rien ! Réfléchissons ! 5o km tu dis ? On est donc plus proche de la réserve que de la villa ! Je fais demi-tour, appel la villa et prévient les qu'on a de la visite ! _

Sur ses mots, je fis un demi-tour digne des plus grands pilotes et reprit la route que l'on venait d'emprunter en sens inverse. Quelques minutes plus tard, nous étions aux cotés de Leah et Emmett qui surent tout de suite qu'il y avait un problème.

- _Que se passe-t-il,_ demande Leah.

_- Mon médaillon brule_, lui répondit Nessie avec toujours la même petite voie.

_- Ca veut dire quoi ça, ton médaillon brule ?_

_- Ca veut dire qu'un vampire autre que ma famille se balade pas loin,_ répliqua Nessie.

- _C'est fiable ton truc ?_

_- C'est Kenda qui lui a fait cette protection_, répondit Emmett en se rapprochant de moi.

- _Ok, alors on a un problème en effet !_

_- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? On peut pas rester séparer de la famille ! Ils sont peut-être en danger ! _

_- Nessie du calme ma puce, on rentre, _déclara Emmett._ Leah, tu sais où est la meute ? _

_- En patrouille et au village surement ! _

_- Bien alors tu vas muter et tu les préviens de ce qui se passe. On va rentrer à la villa tout ira bien pour nous, mais il faut assurer une protection à Kenda. _

_- On a cas la prendre avec nous, _proposais-je.

_- Elle est très faible, elle sera pas en état de se défendre si on est attaqué. Elle est plus en sécurité ici. Tout le monde sait que la réserve est bien gardée, personne n'osera approcher !_

_- J'y vais, attendez mon retour pour être sure, _nous répondit Leah avant de se transformer.

Elle partit à toute allure en direction du village alors que nous étions tous sur nos gardes. Deux ou trois minutes plus tard, elle était de retour avec Jacob et Sam sous leur forme humaine. On eu juste à leur approuver ce que Leah avait déjà dit pour qu'ils agissent instantanément. Sam muta et poussa un long hurlement à vous casser les oreilles. Jake nous expliqua qu'il appelait le reste de la meute, ceux qui étaient sous leur forme humaine entendrais ainsi le signal. Quand Sam eu obtenu les réponses de tout le monde, il fit un signe de tête à Jake.

- _On y va,_ dit-il d'une voie forte.

- _Attend et Kenda ?_ demandais-je inquiète pour mon amie.

_- Les autres arrivent. Sam vas rester ici et assurer la sécurité de la réserve et celle de Kenda. Je vous accompagne à la villa, je ne lâche pas Nessie d'une semelle,_ dit-il en lui caressant le visage.

On partit donc sous l'escorte de deux loups puisque Leah avait tenu à nous accompagner aussi. Quand on arriva à la villa, Edward, Bella nous attendais sur le perron. Ils se jetèrent sur leur fille dès qu'elle eu posait un pied à terre. Les autres membres de la famille étaient à l'intérieur à tenter de trouver l'identité de notre visiteur avec l'aide d'Alice, mais celle-ci n'avait aucune vision.

_- Il se rapproche,_ sanglota Nessie. _Ca brule de plus en plus. _

_- Enlève moi ce truc,_ s'écria Bella.

- _Non maman, c'est inconfortable mais pas douloureux et c'est rudement pratique comme tu le vois._

_- Comment se fait-il que personne ne l'ai vu venir ?_ demandais-je.

_- J'essaie si c'est pour moi que tu parle,_ s'énerva Alice, _mais je ne vois rien mise à part un brouillard épais ! _

_- Du calme tout le monde ! Un vampire approche mais c'est peut-être un de nos amis_, dit Carlisle.

C'est vrai après tout que c'était une possibilité. La magie était très utile mais pas très précise. Un hurlement de loup à l'extérieur se fit entendre, attirant ainsi notre attention.

- _C'est Jacob, ils on sentit quelque chose,_ nous informa Edward.

Un second hurlement se fit entendre et cette fois-ci, mon frère éclata de rire. Tous nous nous demandions ce qu'il lui prenait quand il ouvrit grand la porte et s'adressa au loup.

_- Allons allons Jacob, ne me dit pas que tu as peur de la concurrence quand même ! _

_- Que se passe-t-il Edward,_ demanda Esmée dans les bras de Carlisle.

- _Il se passe que notre ami Nahuel fait son retour ! Quand il a dit qu'il reviendrait conquérir notre fille, il ne rigolait pas semble-t-il !_

_- Quoi,_ s'écria Nessie. _Tout ça pour lui ? Non papa dit-moi que c'est une blague et qu'il n'a pas remit ça je t'en pris ?_

_- Désolé ma chérie, mais je peux-pas ! Il est déjà dans notre chemin, j'entends ces pensées. _

Toute cette agitation pour un abruti de vampire amoureux ! Bon la bonne nouvelle c'est que ce n'était pas les Italiens qui déboulaient, c'était déjà ça ! Et en effet, quelques instants plus tard, Nahuel se présenta devant nous tout sourire. Sourire qu'il perdu quand il vit le comité d'accueil ! Quand on lui expliqua la raison de notre inquiétude, il s'excusa de ne pas avoir téléphoné mais ça aurait gâché la surprise d'après lui. Tu parle d'une surprise !

Jacob se transforma et affronta Nahuel du regard alors que Leah rentrait à la réserve pour avertir les autres qu'il n'y avait rien à craindre.

_- Renesmée, je suis ravis de te revoir tu n'imagine même pas,_ lui dit Nahuel en la serrant dans ses bras.

- _Eloigne-toi d'elle,_ siffla Jake.

_- Rho le chien sort les griffes, c'est qu'il pourrait mordre_, répliqua Nahuel.

Jacob émit un son très grave qui ressemblait fortement à un grognement, bien qu'on aimait les voir se quereller le cœur de ma nièce, Emmett et Edward s'approchèrent pour les séparer.

_- Du calme les garçons. Je ne pense pas que vous battre soit une bonne idée,_ les résonna Edward.

_- Et pourquoi pas après tout ? Au moins je serrais sur qu'il ne vienne plus importuner Nessie,_ grogna Jacob dont les yeux étaient toujours fixés sur Nahuel.

L'expression tuer d'un regard collait parfaitement à la situation aujourd'hui !

_- Comment oses-tu appeler une aussi délicieuse créature avec le nom d'un monstre ?_ susurra Nahuel en regardant Nessie.

Visiblement, cette dernière n'était pas de glace face au compliment du jeune vampire. Jacob l'avait poussé en arrière après que Nahuel l'ai prise dans ses bras, si bien que je pouvais désormais l'atteindre. Je m'approchai d'elle et lui chuchota à l'oreille.

_- Tu as l'air d'apprécier le spectacle,_ lui dis-je. _Tu joue à un jeu dangereux ma nièce. Le cœur des hommes est fragile tu sais, sous leur apparence de grosse brute, ils sont aussi sensibles que nous. _

_- Je sais … mais se savoir désirée de cette façon est tellement gratifiant,_ murmura-t-elle.

_- Imagine la situation inverse ? Accepterais-tu que Jacob joue ainsi avec ton cœur ?_

Elle leva les yeux vers les deux hommes qui, si on ne les arrêtait pas maintenant aller en venir aux mains !

_- Tu as raison, ce n'est pas raisonnable,_ me dit-elle. _Je vais demander à Nahuel de partir._

Elle s'approcha des hommes qui se battaient son cœur et glissa sa main dans celle de Jacob.

_- Nahuel, part s'il te plait. Tu n'auras pas ce que tu es venu chercher_, dit-elle d'une voie ferme.

_- En es-tu sur Renesmée ? Viens, viens avec moi. Suis-moi et je te jure une vie de princesse que le chien ne pourra t'offrir ! _

_- Merci, mais ma vie me convient très bien comme elle est ! Ma vie est auprès de ma famille et de Jacob. _

_- Je peux faire partis de ta famille,_ répondit Nahuel en s'approchant d'elle. _Epouse-moi et nous formerons notre propre famille. _

Tous nous étions sous le choc de l'audace qu'il avait, mais je crois bien que c'est Nessie qui fut le plus surprise, elle avait la bouche grande ouverte et n'arrivais pas à aligner deux mots cohérant !

- _S'en est trop,_ siffla Jacob avant de se jeter sur Nahuel.

Le corps du vampire n'avait pas encore touché le sol, que Jake avait déjà était remplacé par son loup ! Jacob planta ses grosses pates de chaque coté de Nahuel et se mit à grogner méchamment. Nahuel parvint à s'extirper grâce à une cabriole et se mit en position d'attaque. Emmett, Jasper et Edward tentèrent de s'interposer, mais Jacob leur grogna dessus et fit savoir à Edward par la pensée, que c'était son combat, qu'il ne comptait pas tuer le jeune vampire bien que l'envie ne lui manquait pas ! Edward recula ainsi que les autres Cullen.

Nahuel et Jacob se jetèrent l'un sur l'autre. Jake fit claquer ses mâchoires à seulement quelques centimètres du coup de Nahuel. Ce dernier ne se contenta pas seulement de faire peur cependant car il monta sur le dos du loup et planta ses crocs dans sa nuque. Le loup s'écroula au sol dans un hurlement de douleur sous l'effet du venin. Nessie se précipita vers son loup en larme. Elle s'agenouilla près de lui et le caressa tout en lui murmurant qu'elle l'aimait, qu'elle serait toujours là après quoi elle se releva et fit face à Nahuel avant de lui décocher une droite magistral.

_- Ca c'est bien ma nièce,_ s'exclama Emmett !

_- Tire toi d'ici,_ siffla Nessie, _et ne revient jamais ! Tu n'a donc pas comprit que Jacob ne voulait pas te blesser ? Il voulait juste de faire peur mais toi,_ dit-elle en pointant son doigt sur la poitrine de Nahuel_, tu ne t'es pas fais prier pour lui faire du mal ! _

_- Je … je suis désolé, je n'avais pas compris … _

_- Casse-toi ! Rentre chez toi ! J'aime Jacob il serait temps que tu le comprennes !_

Nahuel s'éloigna, peiné et Carlisle s'occupa de Jacob. Bien que la morsure fut profonde, ses jours n'était pas en danger. Une fois que son corps aurait évacué le venin, il se rétablirait vite.

Nahuel n'était pas resté plus que quelques heures dans la région. Il avait enfin comprit qu'il n'obtiendrait jamais ce qu'il était venu chercher. Il partit et promit de laisser le jeune couple tranquille.

Dans les jours qui suivirent, Kenda tomba dans les pommes deux nouvelles fois si bien que Carlisle décida de l'installer à la villa pour pouvoir la surveiller plus facilement. Kenda habiter donc avec nous maintenant du coup, adieu nos petites vacances qu'on avait prévu Emmett et moi. Carlisle nous assurait qu'on pouvait partir l'esprit tranquille mais Emmett comme moi refusions. Si jamais il arrivait quelque chose à Kenda pendant notre absence, je ne me le pardonnerais jamais !


	18. Chapter 18

_**Chapitre 16**_

_**Sacrifice !**_

**PDV de Leah **

Ca faisait maintenant un mois que Kenda vivait chez les Cullen. Un mois qu'elle dépérissait à vu d'œil ! J'avais l'impression d'avoir fait un retour à l'époque où Bella était enceinte ! J'essayais de passer la voir le plus possible mais c'était dur à gérer entre la réserve, mon devoir au sein de la meute et Logan. Il était rentré chez lui de puis un peu plus d'une semaine maintenant, j'aurais du être avec lui, comme notre compromit le voulait, mais je ne pouvais m'éloigner de Kenda alors qu'elle était au plus mal.

Il avait comprit et était partit seul, promettant de revenir vite. A la fin de la semaine, je reverrais enfin l'homme de ma vie. Cet éloignement me pesais, je commençais vraiment à en avoir marre de tout ces vas et vient continuels. Rosalie, avait raison en fait, l'un de nous devrait faire un sacrifice ! Lequel ça …

Mais bon le moment, ma priorité, c'était Kenda. Si les calculs de Dr Crocs sont exact, autrement dit c'est quasiment sur !, il restait à Kenda au maximum 2 semaines avant que le bébé ne vienne au monde. Il lui restait 2 semaines à vivre et j'avais tellement à apprendre d'elle, tellement de question à lui poser !

Depuis qu'elle m'avait parlé de sa vision, Rose et moi nous nous étions enfin retrouvées, mais quelque part, j'étais seule. Beaucoup de questions restaient en suspens et bien que Rose soit mon amie, jamais elle ne comprendrait le sacrifice que je devais faire pour être mère. J'avais appris au fil des années à aimer cette part de monstre et depuis que j'avais Logan dans ma vie, je bénissais carrément la louve en moi.

Bien sur, je voulais toujours un enfant et s'il mettait possible dans un avoir un dans la seconde, je le ferrais mais c'est tellement plus compliqué que ça ! J'avais beaucoup parlé avec ma mère après les révélations de Kenda, ainsi qu'avait le conseil des sages, tous m'on affirmé qu'il faut plusieurs années pour empêcher son corps de muté et encore plusieurs années SANS vampires dans le coin. Comment je fais moi pour ne plus muter alors que les Cullen sont dans le coin ? Bien qu'on ait un traité avec eux, nos natures étaient vouées à se battre et ça, je ne pouvais pas le contrôlais et du coup, tant que mon corps muté, la nature ne reprendrait pas ses droit et donc pas de cycle pour moi !

J'avais parlé de tout ça à Logan, je ne voulais aucun secret entre nous, il m'avait assuré qu'on trouverait bien une solution le moment venu. Il était également enchanté de savoir qu'un jour on aurait des enfants ensemble. Il m'avait même conseillé de tenter d'arrêter de muter dès maintenant vu qu'il fallait plusieurs années pour maitriser le phénomène. Alors voila à quoi j'en étais réduite aujourd'hui, tenter de refouler la louve pour mettre en avant la femme.

Quel dilemme je vous jure ! J'avais besoin de parlé à Kenda de tout ça, je profitais de l'après-midi où la villa n'était pas trop occupée pour aller la voir.

_- Bonjour Leah,_ me dit-elle en me voyant passer la porte.

Elle était allongée sur le canapé, encore plus pale et plus maigre que la dernière fois que je l'ai vu, c'est-à-dire avant-hier. Emmett et Rosalie, gravitaient non loin de là. Ils tentaient de vaquaient à leur occupations, mais on voyait bien qu'ils étaient prêts à intervenir en cas de besoin. Chose qui ne m'étonnait pas de Rosalie, vu qu'elle était vraiment attachée à Kenda mais Emmett … c'était une vraie surprise pour lui ! J'avais trouvé aussi qu'il avait changé de comportement face à Kenda, je sais pas si Rose s'en ai aperçue ? Peut-être devrais-je la mettre au courant ? _Occupe toi de tes oignons, t'en a déjà bien assez à faire,_ pensais-je.

_-_ _Alors, tu voulais me parler Leah ?_ me demanda Kenda, me sortant de mes pensées par la même occasion.

_- _ _Heu … oui en effet. Tu peux te lever ? On pourrait s'installer dehors, il fait si beau. Un peu d'air te ferra du bien. _

_- Tu as raison oui,_ me répondit-elle en se levant, du moins devrais-je dire en s'extirpant du canapé vu le ventre qu'elle avait !

_- Laisse moi t'aider,_ lui proposa Rose.

_- C'est bon, je suis enceinte pas handicapée,_ répliqua Kenda brusquement.

Bien qu'elle ne réponde pas, je vis que mon amie avait était blessée par le ton de Kenda. Cette dernière devait être juste exaspérée d'être toujours sous surveillance rapprochée, mais quand même !

_- Je m'en occupe Rosalie, t'inquiète pas,_ lui répondit Emmett, _si elle croit encore nous avoir elle se goure. _

Il s'approcha de Kenda et la souleva dans ses bras comme si elle était un poids plume. Aussitôt, elle commença à se débattre et vouloir le frapper au torse.

_- Cullen, pose-moi immédiatement ! Je ne suis pas un bébé ! _

_- Non, mais tu en attends un qui te tue à petit feu ! Alors tu la boucle et tu te laisse faire la sorcière !_

Bien que les mots fussent assez rudes, le ton d'Emmett ne l'était pas du tout. Il était plus protecteur qu'autre chose ! Il traversa tout le jardin avec Kenda dans ses bras et la déposa sur une chaise longue installée à l'ombre d'un arbre. Rosalie arriva peu de temps après avec du thé glacé et une autre tasse opaque dont je ne préférais pas connaitre le contenu ! L'odeur me suffisait largement !

_- _ _On vous laisse parler tranquillement. Si tu a besoin tu n'hésite pas à nous appeler Leah. On sera dans la maison,_ me dit Rosalie en souriant, avant de repartir vers la villa avec son époux.

_- Alors, que t'arrive-t-il ma belle ? _

_- Kenda, j'ai besoin de réponse ! _

_- Rien que ça,_ me répondit-elle en souriant. _A quel sujet ? _

_- De tout si je puis dire ! Dans combien de temps suis-je censée tombée enceinte ? Cette guerre que tu prédis, c'est pour quand ? _

_- Je n'en sais absolument rien ma belle ! Je t'ai dit tout ce que je sais, les visions ne sont pas précises au point de me donner une année tu sais ! _

_- Dans se cas, comment savoir s'il n'est pas déjà trop tard ? _

_- Comment ça,_ me demanda Kenda en portant sa tasse à ses lèvres.

Je déglutis difficilement en la voyant avalé le liquide rouge et reprit.

_- Ton enfant sera comme Nessie si j'ai bien compris enfin à peu prés, ce qui veut dire que dans 8 voir 10 ans, maximum vu que sa croissance ralentit, il sera adulte si je peux dire. Mais mon bébé à moi ? Même si je tombais enceinte la maintenant, dans 10 ans il n'aurait que 10 ans ! Ca ne serait qu'un enfant, rien de plus ! Il va falloir attendre au moins encore 10 ans le temps qu'il ou qu'elle pense à avoir des enfants. Puis leur enfant devra vieillir également. Quand on y pense, ça nous envoie facilement près de 40 ans dans le futur tout ça ! Comment être sure que cette guerre n'aura pas lieu avant ? _

_- Parce que dans ce cas ma vision n'aurait pas était la même tout simplement,_ me répondit Kenda d'une voie douce en me prenant la main. _Tu te pose trop de question ma chérie. Laisse la vie suivre son cours et ne t'occupe que de la tienne. Ne pense pas à ce qui pourrait arriver dans 10 ou même 40 ans ! _

_- Et encore 40 ans, c'est dans l'éventualité que je tombe enceinte là, on sait toute les deux que ça n'ai pas possible ! _

_- Ca t'inquiète ? _

_- Kenda ! Bien sur que ça m'inquiète ! On sait qu'il faut plusieurs années pour maitriser parfaitement son corps et l'empêcher de muter. Comment être sure que les délais seront respecter ? Comment être sure qu'il ne sera pas trop tard ? Et si on mourrait tous parce que j'ai mis des années à faire ce bébé ? Kenda, jamais je ne me le pardonnerais, _lui dis-je en pleurant.

_- Shutt, calme-toi ma belle. Je suis heureuse que tu sois venue me voir aujourd'hui. Tu t'inquiète pour rien tu sais, j'ai déjà parais à cette éventualité,_ me répondit-elle avec un sourire de petite fille prit en faute.

_-_ _Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Explique toi je t'en pris !_ la pressais-je.

_-_ _ Quand j'ai compris ma vision et que les esprits m'on confirmé tout ce que j'en avais déduit, j'ai très vite prit conscience que pour Rose tout serait facile, ce qui ne serait pas le cas pour toi ! Tu es censée combattre les vampires, c'est pour ça que tu es une louve, hors il y en a à moins de 15 km de chez toi. Dur de ne plus muter dans ses conditions, tu ne crois pas ? J'ai alors fait des recherches et des essais. J'ai fais potions sur potions jusqu'à obtenir enfin un mélange stable qui marche. _

_- Mais de quoi tu parle bon dieu !_ m'exclamais-je en me levant.

J'en pouvais plus de ce suspens ! C'était à se demander si elle allait cracher le morceau un jour ! Pour tenter de me calmer, je faisais les cents pas devant elle qui me suivait des yeux.

_-_ _J'ai fais une potion, non deux en faite, qui une fois dans ton organisme inhibera la mutation. Tu ne pourras plus muter, même si tu le souhaite ou que tu es en danger. Tu seras seule, tu comprends ? La louve en toi sera … comme mis en cage. Elle ne pourra t'être d'aucun secours. _

_-Tu as parlé de deux potions ?_ lui demandais-je tout en réfléchissant.

_- _ _Oui, il y a … son antidote si je puis dire. Celle la te libérera et tu seras de nouveau complète. Il y a assez de potion dans chaque fiole pour deux prises. Soit, pour un couple ou alors … pour deux enfants. Ca sera à Logan et toi de décider. _

_- Il a-t-il un quelconque danger pour que l'une ou l'autre ne marche pas comme il faut ? _

_- Aucun, je les ai toute deux tester sur moi. Ma magie à disparue puis en revenu comme si de rien n'était. J'ai refais la même potion pour toi alors tu n'a aucun souci à avoir la dessus. _

Je ne savais pas si je devais hurler de joie ou pleurer ! Kenda m'apportait la solution à mes peurs sur un plateau d'argent mais pourtant … tout ça me paraissait trop beau, trop irréaliste.

_- _ _Tu es méfiante n'est-ce pas ? _

_- C'est pas ça … mais ça parait trop beau ! _

_- Je dois quand même te dire que tu ne tomberas pas enceinte tout de suite, il faudra surement quelques mois pour que ton corps ne reprenne ses droits mais … _

_- C'est quoi quelques mois comparés à plusieurs années,_ m'exclamais-je.

_- Exactement,_ me répondit Kenda en souriant.

_- Merci Kenda ! Je sais pas ce que je ferrais sans toi ! Pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit plus tôt ? _

_- Parce qu'il fallait que tu prennes conscience toute seule du problème. _

_- Et si je l'avais fait trop tard ? Si tu étais partie comment aurais-je fait ? _

_- Les fioles sont avec les affaires qui seront remit à Rosalie après ma mort. J'ai laissé une note expliquant tout, elle aurait su quoi faire le moment venu,_ me répondit-elle.

_- Tu es formidable je te le dis ! Tu pense à tout ! _

Je m'approchai d'elle et la pris dans mes bras et essayant de ne pas lui casser quelque chose. Rosalie vint nous rejoindre et nous parlâmes le restant de l'après-midi après quoi je les laissai seules pour rentrer chez moi et faire un détour également par chez Kenda. Elle m'avait expliqué où trouver les fioles de potions. Je n'avais plus qu'a les prendre et à les mettre en sécurité chez moi et attendant que je me décide à les utiliser.

**PDV Rosalie **

Notre vie avait littéralement changée depuis que Kenda avait emménagé. On s'arrangeait toujours pour qu'il y ait l'un de nous à la maison et nous chassions beaucoup plus souvent aussi. Carlisle prévoyait l'accouchement pour dans 2 semaines grand maximum alors il fallait être paré au cas où. Si ça venait à virer au bain de sang comme avec Bella, je voulais être à la hauteur cette fois-ci, tout comme Emmett d'ailleurs. Il avait déjà prévenu la famille qu'il assisterait à la naissance de son enfant et qu'il ne valait mieux pas tenter de l'en empêcher.

Ces mots bien qu'anodin, me firent l'effet d'un coup de poignard en plein cœur ! Ca serait son enfant avant d'être le mien. Lui aurait un lien de sang avec le bébé, tout comme il avait ce lien avec Kenda. Je n'étais pas idiote, j'avais bien vu qu'ils s'étaient rapprochés tout les deux, ça ne me plaisait pas bien sur, mais que pouvais-je faire ? Demander à Emmett de ne plus approcher Kenda ?

Ca serait tellement hypocrite de ma part ! Il a eu du mal à accepter la situation et à faire ce bébé et maintenant que le petit est sur le point d'arriver je devrais lui interdire d'approcher la mère de son enfant ? Non, je ne peux pas lui demander ça ! Je préfère prendre sur moi car de toute façon, Kenda n'a plus beaucoup de temps à vivre et ça serait un manque de tact de ma part que de créer des tensions en ce moment.

Alors voila où nous en étions ma famille et moi ! Carlisle avait fait un stock de sang et avait déjà aménagé son bureau en véritable block opératoire. Kenda était de plus en plus faible, je revoyais Bella à la même époque, aussi livide et malade toutes les deux. Je suis sur que si on mettait Kenda en plein jour on pourrait voir à travers tellement elle s'était amaigrit !

Kenda avait mit ces affaires en ordres il y a quelques jours. Elle avait rédigé son testament et léguait presque tout à son enfant, sous notre tutelle à Emmett et moi jusqu'à ce qu'il soit suffisamment grand après quoi il gérerait lui-même son patrimoine. Elle avait également remplit et signé tout les papiers nécessaires pour qu'on n'est pas de souci avec la justice concernant la garde de l'enfant. Comme précisé sur les documents, le bébé vivrait avec son père Emmett Mc Carty Cullen et son épouse Rosalie Liliane Hale Cullen.

Et v'lan nouveau coup de couteau ! Je crois que j'aurais du mal à m'y faire au fait qu'Emmett soit plus proche de ce bébé que moi. Kenda avait aussi une exigence concernant le prénom, enfin plutôt un souhait. Elle aimerait qu'on lui donne pour second prénom un prénom indien pour lui rappeler ses origines. Comment aurions-nous put refuser ceci à Kenda ?

Elle avait légué aussi quelques affaires à Leah et Logan, ainsi qu'a Sue, Nessie et Jacob, et le conseil récupérerait ses affaires de shaman à proprement parler pour les transmettre au suivant comme le voulait la tradition.

Ca me foutait carrément le cafard de la voir faire tout ça avec le sourire. Ne se rendait-elle donc pas compte qu'elle allait terriblement nous manquer ?

Avec Emmett, on essayait de l'aider au mieux mais Kenda râlait souvent. Elle en avait marre d'être traité comme un bébé, mais elle ne se rendait pas compte que plus les jours passait, plus elle était l'ombre d'elle-même ! De plus, elle refusait carrément de boire du sang, pourtant on savait très bien qu'elle irait mieux avec, mais non madame faisait sa tête de mule ! Edward entendait les pensées du bébé depuis quelques jours et il l'avait confirmé, le petit mourrait de faim, tout comme sa mère vu qu'elle ne gardait rien.

- _Boit s'il te plait Kenda,_ lui dis-je en lui tenant une tasse.

_-_ _Je peux pas,_ me répondit-elle dégoutée. _C'est plus fort que moi, ça me révulse carrément ! _

Emmett approcha, me prit la tasse des mains et s'agenouilla devant elle.

_- Kenda, on est tous passé par le stade dégout, mais tu dois dépasser ça ! Ton enfant, notre enfant a faim ! Il est à moitié comme moi, il doit se nourrir tu comprends ? _

_- Je le sais, j'en ai conscience … mais je peux pas ! _

_- Tu n'a pas à avoir peur Kenda. Je te jure qu'on s'y fait très vite,_ lui dit Bella en s'approchant à son tour. _Je me souviens quand c'était moi, j'étais dégoutée mais j'avais peur aussi. Peur d'aimer ce que j'allais avaler. Peur de me transformer en monstre quelque part … mais c'est pour ton bébé. Tu dois le faire pour lui. Pour qu'il vive en pleine forme. Goute au moins et je te promets que tu changeras d'avis après ! _

Contre toute attente, Kenda prit la tasse des mains d'Emmett et la porta à ses lèvres. D'abord timidement puis goulument, elle vida sa tasse d'un trait. Elle en réclama même plusieurs après ça ! Le plus étrange c'est que c'est Bella qui avait su la convaincre en lui racontant sa propre expérience. Pourquoi on n'y a pas pensé plus tôt aussi ?

Les jours passaient et Kenda allait de plus en plus mal. Elle buvait toujours plus de sang, mais il n'y avait rien à faire, ça ne lui apportait qu'un faible réconfort. On était tous dans le salon à discuter de ce qui convenait de faire, Kenda était avec nous, installée sur le canapé une tasse à la main.

_- Le bébé est prêt à naitre, il n'ose plus bouger vu qu'il a déjà cassé presque toute les cotes de Kenda, il faut provoquer l'accouchement Carlisle,_ disait Edward.

_- Je ne sais pas Edward,_ murmura Carlisle en se frottant la tête de ses mains. _Je pensais que ça serait plus facile cette fois … mais c'est aussi dur ! _

_- Il faudrait déjà régler ce qui peut- l'être,_ proposa Jasper avant de s'adresser à Kenda. _Etait-tu sure de ne pas vouloir vivre pour voir ton enfant grandir ?_

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il raconte le frero ? Il a peté une pile ou quoi ? Non, j'ai pas le droit d'être aussi égoïste ! Si Kenda voulait vivre pour son enfant, c'était son droit après tout !

_-_ _Non ! Je suis sure de mon choix ! Le bébé sera élevé par Rosalie et Emmett. Je ne veux pas vivre comme ça. Je suis née pour faire ce sacrifice, je suis prête,_ répondit-elle.

_- Bien, voila déjà un détail de régler au moins ! _

_- Kenda, dit nous, te sent tu capable d'attendre encore quelques jours dans cet état ? En a tu la force ? _

_- Carlisle, je vais donner ma vie pour ce bébé que ça soit tout de suite ou dans 3 mois, je ferrais ce qu'il faut pour tenir bon,_ affirma-t-elle.

_- Bien dans ce cas, je propose que nous déclenchions l'accouchement dans 4 jours. _

_- Pourquoi 4 jours Carlisle ?_ demandais-je. _Ca vas changer quoi 4 jours de plus ?_

_- Bien que l'enfant de Kenda soit un hybride, il réagit comme tous les autres bébés. Plus il passera de temps dans le ventre de sa mère, plus il aura de chance de survivre et dans quatre jours, Kenda sera enceinte de ce qui correspondrait à 8 mois chez une grossesse normale. Il serait prématuré mais suffisamment fort pour vivre sans sa mère. _

_- Il me reste donc quatre jours à vivre alors,_ murmura Kenda d'une petite voie.

_-_ _Il n'est pas trop tard, on peut encore te transformer après la naissance comme on la fait avec Bella,_ lui dit Esmée en lui caressant les cheveux.

_- Non, je suis certaine de mon choix … j'ai juste très peur de ce qui vas se passer ensuite, c'est tout. _

_- Tu n'a pas à avoir peur Kenda, on sera là pour que tu souffre le moins possible, j'y veillerais personnellement, je te le promets,_ lui dit Emmett.

Elle lui sourit faiblement à mon époux et but de nouveau dans sa tasse. Quatre jours ! C'était si proche et si loin en même temps ! Dans quatre jours, je serais maman et dans quatre jours, je devrais enterrer mon amie !

Depuis qu'on avait décidé de déclencher l'accouchement dans deux jours, tout le monde était sur ses gardes et faisait en sorte d'être prêt ou d'aider à tout organiser. Carlisle avait refait son stock de sang, tout les appareils étaient prêts à être utilisés, le bureau avait était intégralement désinfecté et Alice et Bella s'était chargées des achats concernant le bébé. Ce petit être pouvait venir, tout était fin prêt pour lui.

Emmett avait aménagé un coin de notre chambre avec l'armoire du bébé et le lit, ce qui était surement inutile vu que dans 1 mois ou 2 il ne rentrerait plus dedans. Bientôt il lui faudrait une chambre bien à lui. On voulait attendre qu'il naisse avant de faire d'éventuels travaux. Je suis un peu superstitieuse et lui faire une chambre … j'avais peur que ça nous porte la poisse et puis de toute façon, on ne connait pas le sexe alors bon !

_- A quoi tu pense Rosalie ?_ me demanda Kenda.

Aujourd'hui, elle se sentait particulièrement en forme, surement du au sang qu'elle buvait comme du petit lait me direz-vous, du coup elle avait demandé à ce qu'on fasse quelques pas à l'air frais. On se promenait donc à son rythme dans le jardin, mon bras glissé solidement sous le sien.

_- A rien de spécial en fait, _répondis-je mon bras toujours sous celui de Kenda._ J'essaie d'imaginer ce qui se passera dans 2 jours. _

_- Je crois qu'il ne vaut mieux pas y penser ! _

_- Comment peux-tu être si calme ? Tu m'épate tu sais ! _

_- Je ne peux rien changer à ce qui vas arriver, à quoi servirait donc de me faire des cheveux blanc ? _

_- Quand même, _répondis-je. _Tu n'a donc pas peur ? _

_- Si bien sur que si, chaque jour un peu plus. Chaque minutes qui me rapprochent de l'accouchement me terrifie mais … _

_- Mais quoi Kenda ? Kenda ? KENDA ! _

Mon amie venait de tomber dans les pommes dans mes bras. Son cœur avait un rythme anarchique et des bruits étranges venaient de son ventre. Des bruits qui me terrifiaient !

_- Carlisle,_ hurlais-je alors que j'étendais le corps de Kenda sur la pelouse.

Très vite, une odeur que je reconnu comme était celle du sang vint chatouiller mes narines.

_- Kenda non non,_ pleurnichais-je. _Pas maintenant par pitié ! Tu as encore deux jours ! Bats-toi je t'en conjure ! Kenda … _

Carlisle arriva enfin, suivi de prêt par Edward et Emmett ainsi que toute la famille en faite. Emmett se précipita sur Kenda et caressa sa tête, en lui demandant de se battre pour vivre.

_- Carlisle, le bébé panique, il ne comprend pas ce qui se passe,_ nous apprit Edward.

_- Arrive-t-il à respirer correctement ? _

_- Oui,_ affirma Edward.

Carlisle examina brièvement Kenda et leva les yeux vers moi, il était encore plus blanc que d'habitude !

_- Rosalie, je pense que le bébé a déchiré l'utérus en bougeant, il faut le faire naitre maintenant ou on les perdra tout les deux,_ me dit calmement Carlisle.

J'étais sous le choc ! Pourquoi Kenda devait-elle mourir maintenant ? Carlisle avait dit qu'il lui restait encore deux jours ! Je n'arrivais pas à réagir, je ne savais pas quoi faire !

_-_ _On y va,_ déclara Emmett en prenant le corps de Kenda dans ses bras.

Ils installèrent Kenda sur la table d'examen du bureau de Carlisle, et seul Edward, Emmett Carlisle et moi restèrent dans la pièce. Carlisle mit Kenda sous oxygène et sous morphine avant de prend un scalpel.

_- Prête à devenir mère ma fille,_ me demanda-t-il la main en l'air


	19. Chapter 19

**Voici le nouveau chapitre, je vous conseille d'avoir des mouchoirs pas trop loin vu que moi-même j'ai versé ma larme en me relisant mdr ! **

_**Chapitre 17**_

_**Une vie s'éveille, une autre s'éteint !**_

Ils installèrent Kenda sur la table d'examen du bureau de Carlisle, et seul Edward, Emmett Carlisle et moi restèrent dans la pièce. Carlisle mit Kenda sous oxygène et sous morphine avant de prend un scalpel.

_- Prête à devenir mère ma fille,_ me demanda-t-il la main en l'air

Si j'étais prête ? Non bien sur que non je n'étais pas prête ! J'étais plus terrifiée que jamais !

_- Rosalie, tu dois te ressaisir_, me dit Carlisle. _J'ai besoin de toi pour faire naitre ce bébé !_

_- Oui … oui bien sur. C'est bon on y va. _

J'enfilai une paire de gants en latex et prit place aux cotés de mon père, pendant qu'Edward et Emmett préparaient les différents outils pour l'opération et le bébé. Quand tout fut prêt, Edward enfila des gants à son tour et fit passer les différents outils pour nettoyer le ventre de Kenda avant d'inciser. Carlisle planta son scalpel dans la peau rebondit et trancha d'un coup net. Kenda commença à gémir doucement.

- _Je croyais qu'elle était censée être dans les vaps ?_ m'énervais-je.

_- Elle l'est !_ me répondit Carlisle tout en continuant de couper la peau et les muscles.

_- Pourquoi elle bouge dans ce cas alors ? _

Il leva les yeux et constata par lui-même que Kenda reprenait conscience doucement. Des qu'elle eu ouvert les yeux, elle se mit à hurler à plein poumons. Jamais de toute ma vie je n'avais entendue pareil hurlement.

_- Je … je ne comprends pas ! La morphine devait faire effet ! Ca avait bien marché sur Bella ! Rosalie calme là, elle perd beaucoup trop de sang, son cœur va lâcher avant la fin si ça continue à ce rythme. Edward installe lui une perf de sang, Emmett, prépare toi à percer la membrane utérine. _

_- Quoi ? Non … non je peux pas faire ça,_ s'exclama mon époux complètement paniqué.

- _Emmett,_ lui dis-je, _c'est ton enfant, tu dois le faire naitre ou tu le regretteras ! _

_- Je serais là pour t'aider en cas de besoin, _lui dit Edward en posant une main rassurante sur son épaule.

Edward avait installée la transfusion sanguine en un rien de temps et moi je me retrouvais à caresser la tête de Kenda pour tenter de la calmer.

_- Kenda écoute moi je t'en pris. Concentre-toi sur ma voie, il faut que tu te calme ma chérie, fait le pour ton bébé. _

Kenda croisa mon regard et commença à se calmer doucement. Elle chercha à tâtons ma main et la serra de toute ses forces quand elle l'eu trouvé. Ca vas que j'étais un vampire parce que je crois bien que ma main aurait était broyée dans le cas contraire !

_- Voila c'est bien,_ l'encourageais-je. _Le bébé à déchiré l'utérus, on doit procéder à l'accouchement maintenant, tu comprends ? _

_- Oui,_ gémit-elle._ Sortez le de là Carlisle, je vous en pris. Faites ce qu'il faut pour que mon bébé vive. _

_- Je vais tout faire pour Kenda, tu a ma parole, _lui répondit Carlisle.

Kenda se laissa retomber sur la table et ferma les yeux en grimaçant. Son rythme cardiaque jouait aux montagnes russes et il ralentissait de plus en plus alors que le bébé n'était toujours pas sortit. Carlisle posa son scalpel et laissa la place à Emmett.

_- Tu peux le faire mon fils. Fait naitre ton enfant vas-y,_ l'encouragea Carlisle.

Emmett leva les yeux vers moi, je lui fis un petit sourire confiant alors qu'il plongeait la main dans le ventre de Kenda pour tenter de percer la paroi avec ses ongles mais visiblement ça ne marchait pas !

_- Il faut que tu le fasses avec tes dents Emmett, il n'y a que ça qui marchera,_ lui dit Edward toujours prés de lui.

_- Je vais pas mettre le visage là dedans quand même ! _

_- Emmett, je t'en pris,_ murmura Kenda_, sort le de là avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. _

Mon époux n'hésita plus un seul instant en plongea dans le ventre de Kenda, quelques secondes plus tard, on entendit un bruit de pierre qui se fissure et Emmett réapparut à la vue de tous.

_- C'est trop hard sérieux, même pour un vampire,_ gémit-il alors qu'il s'essuyait la bouche.

_- Et le bébé, comment vas le bébé,_ hurla Kenda.

_- Encore une minute …_ murmura Carlisle occupé à dégager le bébé de l'utérus _… voila Emmett, Rosalie, vous pouvez le sortir vous-même si vous le souhaitez. _

_- Emmett fait le, _dis-je en regardant Kenda_. Je reste auprès d'elle. _

_- Non,_ gémit-elle, _faite le tout les deux … pour moi._

Edward me remplaça aux cotés de Kenda alors que je rejoignais Emmett pour faire naitre enfin ce bébé. Emmett plongea la main dans le ventre et je l'imitai et ensemble, nous sortîmes un petit être rose et chaud. L'instant était tellement beau que je regrettais encore une fois de ne pas pouvoir pleurer. On le dégagea complètement et Carlisle coupa le cordon avant de nous le prendre pour l'examiner.

_- Carlisle, pourquoi le bébé ne pleure pas,_ s'écria Kenda. _Est-ce qu'il va bien ?_

Je m'essuyai les mains et je repris ma place prés de Kenda, suivit par Emmett. Il lui prit la main et lui caressa les cheveux tout en la couvant du regard.

_- Tu as était fantastique Kenda ! Tu as fait ce qu'il fallait pour que notre enfant vive, jamais je ne te remercierais assez ! _

Carlisle s'approcha avec le bébé emmitouflé dans une couverture.

_- Je vous présente votre fils les enfants,_ dit-il en le posant sur la poitrine de Kenda.

Celle-ci se mit à pleurer en découvrant le petit bébé pour qui elle avait donné sa vie. Dès qu'il eu déposé le bébé, Carlisle et Edward s'occupèrent de recoudre Kenda et de stopper l'hémorragie. Le rythme du cœur de Kenda se faisait plus lent en fur et à mesure que les secondes passaient.

_- Dakota,_ souffla Kenda en caressant son bébé. _Vous serez des parents merveilleux pour lui,_ nous dit-elle alors que le bip de son moniteur cardiaque se faisait entendre.

_- Kenda non,_ hurla Emmett, _pas maintenant ! _

_- Kenda, _pleurais-je. _Ouvre les yeux, profite de ton bébé avant de nous quitter, je t'en prie !_

Edward récupéra le bébé qui regardait la scène avec attention et le déposa dans un berceau pour que nous ayons les mains libres pour dire au revoir à la femme qui venait de se sacrifier. Carlisle se dépêcha de finir de recoudre avant de recouvrir Kenda jusqu'à la taille d'un drap d'hôpital. Le bip continuel de la machine nous parvenait toujours mais je gardais espoir qu'elle se réveille. Je ne voulais pas la perdre !

_- C'est finit Rose,_ me dit Carlisle en me prenant par les épaules pour que je me redresse. _Elle nous a quittés._

_- Non,_ m'écriais-je. _Kenda, ouvre les yeux je t'en conjure._

Emmett fit le tour de la table et vint me prendre dans ses bras tout en me berçant pour que je me calme.

_- Elle est partie,_ murmura Emmett. _Elle nous a laissé._

Je me dégageai de son étreinte et me pencha sur le corps désormais sans vie de mon amie.

_- Jamais je ne t'oublierais, jamais tu m'entends,_ murmurais-je à son oreille en lui caressant le visage.

_- Merci tu m'as donné le plus beau des fils_, murmura à son tour Emmett en déposant un baiser au coin des lèvres de Kenda. _Tes volontés seront respectées, tu a ma parole._

Puis Carlisle la recouvrit entièrement du drap et déclara l'heure du décès, avant de nous faire quitter la pièce avec le bébé dans les bras. Ce bébé je l'avais voulu de tout mon cœur, mais maintenant, je ne me sentais pas la force de m'en occuper. Pas tout de suite en tout cas, pas après la perte de mon amie.

_- Donne le moi Rose, je vais m'en occuper avec Bella. On te doit bien ça après tout,_ me dit Edward en prenant le bébé.

Je le laissai faire sans vraiment m'en rendre compte, j'agissais par automatisme c'est tout. Je ne réalisais pas encore tout ce qui venait de ce passé. Emmett et moi descendîmes au salon où toute la famille nous attendait. Ils avaient était là tout le long de l'accouchement, prés à intervenir au moindre problème, ils avaient tous entendu les hurlements de Kenda.

_- Kenda,_ murmurais-je avant de m'écrouler au sol.

_- Ca vas aller Rose, ça vas aller, elle est partie en te faisant un cadeau magnifique. Tu es maman ma grande,_ me dit Esmée en me prenant dans ses bras. _Regarde ce petit garçon comme il est magnifique, il ressemble tellement à Emmett. _

Bella approcha avec le bébé et me le tendit pour que je le prenne.

_- Non … je … je peux pas,_ sanglotais-je.

_- Rosalie, plus tu mettras de temps à le rencontrer plus tu auras du mal,_ m'encouragea Bella.

Je tendis les bras et pris le petit être. C'est vrai qu'il ressemblait à Emmett ! Ces petites fossettes qu'il avait, ces cheveux noirs. Il avait les yeux de Kenda par contre, exactement le même regard, c'est incroyable. Il posa sa main sur ma joue et me regarda dans les yeux.

_- Il sait qui tu es,_ m'apprit Edward. _Il sait que tu n'es pas sa mère biologique, il sait qu'elle s'est sacrifiée pour qu'il vienne au monde. Il veut également te faire savoir qu'il t'aime. _

_- Moi aussi je t'aime … Dakota,_ murmurais-je.

_- Dakota ? C'est très joli_, s'exclama Alice.

_- C'est Kenda qui … qui l'a appelé comme ça avant de … on pourra juste le mettre en second prénom si ça ne te plait pas,_ dis-je en croisant le regard d'Emmett.

_- Kenda l'a choisit, c'est parfait pour lui,_ me répondit-il en s'approchant de nous.

Il me prit dans ses bras et posa sa tête sur mon épaule pour admirer notre fils. Un flash nous éblouit soudain et on vit Alice un appareil à la main.

_- Votre première photo de famille,_ nous dit-elle.

_- J'ai une idée pour son second prénom. Que penses-tu de Lilian,_ me proposa Emmett. _En hommage à la femme sublime qui sera sa maman. _

_- Dakota Lilian Cullen … ça sonne pas mal,_ approuvais-je.

Je me levais suivit de mon époux et présenta à la famille le nouveau Cullen né ce 17 Mai. Tout le monde admira Dakota et prirent des tonnes de photos, mais moi bien que très heureuse, je n'avais pas le cœur à fêter sa naissance. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de lever les yeux vers l'étage où mon amie avait poussait son dernier souffle.

**PDV d'Emmett **

Mon fils ! J'avais un fils ! Un fils de sang biologique qui plus est ! C'était l'un des plus beaux jours de ma longue vie ! Kenda avait vraiment bien travaillé, elle pouvait être fière d'elle. L'accouchement avait était difficile et plutôt sanglant, pas autant que Bella mais quand même. On avait pourtant tout prévu pour que Kenda souffre le moins possible, mais non, encore une fois, il a fallu que la nature s'en mêle et contrecarre nos plans.

Je suis vampire depuis pas mal de temps mais devoir percer la poche avec les dents … brrr j'en ai encore froid dans le dos en y repensant ! Je suis sur qu'on pourrait faire un film d'horreur rien qu'avec cette scène ! Je crois que si j'avais pus vomir je l'aurais sans doute fait ! Fallait vraiment avoir le cœur accroché je vous le dit moi ! Mais bon quand on vous dit que c'est ça ou votre enfant meure, vous ne cherchez pas vraiment à comprendre, vous foncez, c'est après que vous réalisez vraiment ce que vous venez de faire !

Se souvenir à pourtant était vite chassé de ma mémoire pour faire place à de beaucoup plus beaux et magiques. Faire naitre mon fils avec l'aide de la femme qui partage ma vie c'était … waouh ! Devoir dégager ses épaules et ses petit bras … je trouve même pas mes mots tellement c'était magique … puis il y avait eu Kenda. La descente sur Terre avait était brutale ! J'admirer mon enfant et l'instant d'après, sa mère était à l'agonie.

Kenda, la pauvre. J'avais appris à aimer ce petit bout de femme au sale caractère au fil du temps et je dois bien avouer que je m'étais attaché à elle. Surement le fait qu'on ait un enfant ensemble ! Je voyais bien que ça ne plaisait pas trop à Rosalie, mais que pouvais-je faire ? Abandonner la mère de mon enfant ? Surement pas ! Je n'étais pas vraiment ce genre d'homme, alors je prenais soin d'elle tout en gardant mes distances pour ne pas m'attirer les foudres de ma tendre Rose. Ah les femmes je vous jure, rien de mieux pour vous rendre chèvre !

Maintenant, Rose et moi avions donc un fils. Un petit gars à qui je pourrais apprendre le foot, la boxe et plein d'autre truc ! Je crois que je ne réalise pas encore vraiment, je suis sur mon petit nuage, nuage teinté d'un voile de tristesse dû à la mort de Kenda.

Les Quileutes doivent venir récupérer son corps dans l'après-midi afin de le préparer pour les funérailles. J'avais du mal avec cette pensée, je voulais garder l'image de la femme heureuse de vivre et pleine de malice que j'avais connu, la voir dans un cercueil m'étais pour le moment intolérable. Je pense que ça devait être pareil pour Rosalie. Depuis hier que l'accouchement avait eu lieu, elle ne passait sont temps qu'à se morfondre et à sangloter dans son coin, le plus souvent c'était pas trop loin du bureau de Carlisle.

C'est une des raisons pour lesquelles j'étais heureux que les Quileutes prennent le corps de Kenda, j'avais peur pour ma femme. Elle allait finir folle si elle continuait ainsi ! Elle qui avait tant voulu ce bébé, elle avait aujourd'hui du mal à s'en occuper ! Elle se rendait coupable d'avoir tué Kenda. Si on avait refusé de rendre sa prédiction réelle, Kenda sera toujours en vie ! Quelque part c'était pas faux, mais nous, nous serions tous morts et puis Kenda savait ce qu'elle faisait, elle avait pleinement conscience des risques. C'est ce qui m'aidait à ne pas me sentir trop coupable aussi.

J'espère que Rose ira mieux après l'enterrement, j'ai besoin d'elle et Dakota aussi ! Pour le moment, c'est Bella et Alice qui s'occupait de lui. Rosalie le prenait de temps en temps dans les bras pour faire quelques pas avec lui, mais c'était tout. Edward m'avait assuré que ma femme aimait Dakota de tout son cœur, c'était juste la mort de Kenda qui était dur à digérer. Il fallait lui laisser le temps d'encaisser d'après lui.

Dakota, tout comme Nessie, était un bébé très éveillé. Il avait tout juste 24h mais d'après Carlisle, il avait les facultés d'un bébé de 2 voir 3 semaines déjà. Ce goss me rendait littéralement gaga, lui donner le biberon et je pense une expérience dont je me rappellerais le restant de mes jours ! Comme il était à moitié humain et à moitié vampire, on avait fait moitié-moitié pour ses bibs, ça avait l'air de lui plaire à ce garnement, pourtant c'est carrément infecte ce lait en poudre !

Bas quoi ? Oui j'ai gouté et alors ? Faut bien non ? Comment je serais ce qui est bon pour mon fils si je goute pas moi-même ? Donc voila, ce truc était infect mais ça lui convenait à lui ! Enfin pour le moment du moins ! D'ici quelques semaines il sera au régime sang s'il suit l'exemple de sa cousine !

Sa cousine tiens, j'ai hâte qu'elle le voit ! Edward et Bella avait préféré envoyé Nessie sur la réserve quand ils avaient compris que l'accouchement allait avoir lieu. Ma nièce était déjà pas mal perturbée avec la grossesse de Kenda. Rosalie m'avais raconté une conversation qu'elles avaient eu toutes les deux, la pauvre gamine s'en voulait d'avoir tué sa mère, assistée à l'accouchement aurait était trop perturbant pour elle.

Voila c'est une nouvelle page qui s'écrit maintenant pour ma famille et moi. Une page avec Dakota, mon fils !

**PDV Rosalie**

J'étais complètement perdue et seule. Enfin seule non je l'étais pas vraiment, j'étais toujours très bien entourée, mais dans ma peine j'étais seule. Leah venait me voir et tentait de me remonter le moral, mais elle ne pouvait rester très longtemps à chaque fois, elle devait aider à la préparation des funérailles de Kenda. En tant que Shaman de la tribu, elle aurait droit aux obsèques les plus belles et les plus traditionnelles aussi. Kenda était une femme de tradition, je suis sure qu'elle aurait aimé tout ça.

Les Quileutes étaient venus récupérer son corps hier et les funérailles auraient lieu demain dès le matin. D'après ce que j'avais comprit de leur tradition, le corps de Kenda allait être préparé et revêtu des habits traditionnels, après quoi il sera exposé à la vue de tous pour que nous puissions lui faire nos adieux, le tout suivi de danses et de chants et à la nuit tombée, l'enterrement à proprement parler.

Ca promettait une rude journée encore. Je ne sais pas si j'aurais la force de tenir. Je me sentais tellement mal depuis qu'elle était partit. Je me sentais tellement coupable de tout ça ! Mon amie était morte pour que l'on vive tous ! Et si Emmett avait raison ? On aurait surement trouvé une solution le moment venu !

Sam et Billy avaient été chargés de me remettre les affaires que Kenda nous avez laissé. Ils m'avaient donc apporté une énorme malle que je connaissais. Souvent j'avais vu Kenda y déposer des photos ou des recettes de potions. Je n'avais pas encore eu le cœur à l'ouvrir, peut-être que le moment était venue après tout.

Je me levais de mon lit et m'agenouilla devant la malle en bois vernie. Je la caressai du bout des doigts avant de l'ouvrir enfin. Elle était pleine à ras bords, je fouillai à l'intérieur sans vraiment voir ce qui y était déposé.

Beaucoup de fioles avec de petites étiquettes dessus : invisibilités, force, nuage de fumée, toutes ces potions que l'on avait préparé ensemble pendant ces cours ! J'y trouvai aussi tout un stock d'herbes sèches, de racines pour préparer les potions. Des photos des tas de photos, rangées dans de petites boites puis ce qui semblait être un album. Je le pris dans les mains et l'ouvrit. C'était l'album pour le bébé, pour Dakota !

Un album scrabooking fait par Kenda ! Je tournais les pages et revécu en même temps les bons moments que l'on avait passé tous ensemble. Puis, je tombai sur une page qui me fit encore plus mal que les autres. Sur cette page, une photo de Kenda et moi, enlacées posant prés de l'arbre du jardin. Alors que je caressais la photo en sanglotant, une inscription apparue en lettre d'or : _**« Tes deux mamans, ma meilleure amie. » **_

- _Oh Kenda,_ pleurais-je. _Tu me manque tant si tu savais !_

Je parcouru le reste de l'album encore plus chamboulée après ce qu'il venait de se passer. Quelque part, ce phénomène me rassurait, Kenda était toujours là, à veiller sur nous. Enfin c'est ce que je voulais croire du moins ! En fouillant encore, j'y trouvai les papiers de Dakota pour l'adoption que je devais faire afin d'être légalement sa mère, ainsi qu'un certificat de lègue de sa maison. Elle avait donné sa maison à Leah et Logan !

_- Même partie tu continue de m'épater Kenda,_ murmurais-je en souriant.

J'imagine déjà leur tête quand ils sauront ! C'était accompagné d'un petit mot qui disait : _**« Pour vous construire une famille dans un endroit bien à vous. » **_Elle avait laissé plein de chose comme ça que j'étais censé redistribuait après. Pour ne vous en citer que quelques-uns, pour Carlisle, elle avait laissé toutes ses notes et ses livres sur les loups, pour Alice et Nessie, sa collection personnelle de bijoux, pour Esmée, une statue de bois que ma mère affectionnait particulièrement et la liste continuait comme ça !

Kenda était une femme généreuse ! Elle avait fait en sorte que le conseil n'ait que le strict minimum ! Dakota n'était pas en reste, bien au contraire je dirais : un terrain, plusieurs compte bancaires assez garnit et tout ce que Kenda avait fait pour lui qui à mon avis aura bien plus de valeur pour ce petit garçon qu'un terrain ou de l'argent ! Je parcourus la malle de fond en comble, puis rangea le tout par la suite avant de m'allonger sur mon lit, le corps secoué par des sanglots qui ne sortiraient jamais. Je voulais que cette douleur cesse enfin, peut-être quand fermant les yeux elle s'estomperait un peu ?

J'étais tellement mal, jamais je n'aurais pensé que sa mort puisse tant me toucher ! Je n'arrivais même pas à m'occuper de Dakota comme il faut ! Moi qui voulais tant cet enfant je n'y arrivais pas ! Emmett, aidait de Bella et Alice s'en chargeait très bien. Je passais un peu de temps avec lui, pas autant que je l'aurais voulu pourtant, mais c'était plus fort que moi ! Quand je le regardais, je voyais le visage de Kenda et ça me faisait mal. Il fallait pourtant que je me reprenne, mon fils avait besoin de moi et mon époux aussi !

_- Tu es prête mon amour, _me dit Emmett en entrant dans la chambre avec le petit dans les bras.

_- Prête ? Mais pour quoi ?_ m'exclamais-je.

_- Pour les funérailles voyons ! _

_- Les funérailles, mais il est quelle heure ?_

_- Heu … pas loin de 9h du matin,_ me répondit Emmett un air inquiet sur le visage. _Tout va bien ma puce ? _

_- Heu … oui … non ! J'ai passé la nuit à réfléchir et à cogiter, j'ai pas vu passer l'heure. Donne-moi 3omin, et je te rejoins en bas ! _

_- Bien, comme tu veux. Fait vite, ça serait très mal vu qu'on soit en retard, _me dit-il avec un petit sourire.

J'embrassai rapidement mon époux et mon fils avant qu'ils ne sortent et me mit à me préparer en vitesse éclair. 3o minutes top chrono plus tard, je retrouvée ma famille dans le salon et nous partîmes pour la réserve.

Arrivés sur place, nous fumes accueils bizarrement, certain nous jetait des regards vraiment mauvais, méchant presque. Instinctivement, je resserrais mon étreinte autour de Dakota, pour le protéger. Edward qui devait entendre des trucs pas très agréables à notre encontre nous conseilla de les ignorer et de nous rendre directement sur la place du village où tout le monde était déjà réunit. C'est vrai qu'il y en avait du monde dit donc ! On salua ceux qui voulaient bien nous dire bonjour et rejoignit Billy, Leah, Logan, Sue ainsi sur toute la meute qui était réunit.

Puis tout commença. Le corps de Kenda était étendu sous une sorte de tente sur la place et chacun entrait pour y faire des adieux et déposait des offrandes aux esprits pour qu'ils prennent soin de Kenda. J'eu beaucoup de mal à dire à Kenda tout ce que j'avais à lui dire, je ne trouvais pas mes mots alors que je tenais son fils, notre fils dans les bras. Comment la remercier et lui demander pardon ? Dakota dit lui aussi au revoir à sa mère à sa façon, il posa sa main sur sa joue sans vie et une petite lueur en sortie pour ensuite se transformer en un superbe lys blanc. Kenda m'avait prévenu que la magie ferrait partie intégrante de lui mais si jeune, c'était plus que surprenant !

Cette partie des funérailles dura une bonne partie de la journée tellement il y avait de monde, puis son corps ainsi que les offrandes furent déplacés vers la plage. Tous les hommes de ma famille aidèrent à porter pour le trajet, Emmett à leur tête.

Arrivé sur la plage, on constata que les Quileutes avaient fabriqués une sorte de plateforme dans l'eau à 3 ou 4 mètres du rivage. Les porteurs y déposèrent le corps de Kenda ainsi que les offrandes avant que le conseil des anciens y dépose du bois ainsi que ce qui semblait être des huiles. Billy, en tant que chef du conseil, commença à dire les prières et les chants traditionnels pour accompagner Kenda vers l'au-delà, puis enfin, à la nuit tombée, Sue et d'autres anciens s'avancèrent et mirent le feu à la plateforme.

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi faisait-il cela ? Je ne comprenais pas ! Pourquoi m'enlevait-il le corps de mon amie ?

_- C'est les traditions Rosalie,_ me murmura Edward en serrant mon épaule.

C'est qu'ils commencent à me courir sur le haricot ceux là avec leurs traditions ! Edward eu un petit sourire et reprit sa place aux cotées de Bella. Je vis Leah s'avancer vers moi, l'air inquiète.

_- Ca va ? Tu tiens le coup,_ me demanda-t-elle. _Je m'inquiète tu sais, j'ai pas put être là autant que je l'aurais voulu ces derniers jours alors … _

_- Ca va ! Je gère à ma façon, _murmurais-je en fixant le feu qui dansait devant moi._ Il faut bien de toute façon, je ne suis plus seule maintenant. _

_- Il est magnifique, _dit-elle en caressant la joue de Dakota. _Vous avez choisit un nom pour ce petit bout ? _

_- Dakota. C'est Kenda qui a choisit avant de … on a gardé pour respecter sa volonté,_ répondis-je en regardant mon bébé.

_- Ca ne m'étonne pas de Kenda ça ! Tu sais que Dakota veut dire « allié ou ami » dans notre langue. Vu ce que sa naissance signifie entre nos deux clans, c'est plutôt bien trouvé tu ne crois pas ?_ me dit-elle avec un petit sourire.

_- En effet oui. C'est comme son second prénom, il a une signification aussi. _

_- Quel est-il ?_ me demanda-t-elle.

_- Lilian,_ murmurais-je.

_- Ton second prénom c'est bien Liliane non ? _

_- Oui, c'est Emmett qui à tenu à le faire … ça me lie à lui quelque part. _

_- Rose, tu n'a pas besoin d'un prénom ou d'un lien de sang pour être liée à ton enfant. L'amour que tu lui portes sera bien plus puissant que n'importe quoi d'autres ! _

_- Merci Leah,_ dis-je en la serrant dans mes bras. _Merci d'être là pour moi. _

_- Pas de quoi voyons ! Je suis désolée, mais faut que j'y aille, c'est là que j'entre en scène,_ me répondit-elle en regardant le feu.

Mon amie s'éloigna et réapparut sous sa forme lupine en bordure de l'eau. Très vite, elle fut rejointe par le reste de la meute au grand complet, alors que les chants et le feu redoublaient d'intensité, les loups se mirent à hurler à la lune. La cérémonie dura jusqu'au levé du soleil, jusqu'à ce que le corps de Kenda brule entièrement. Quand se fut fait, son corps et son esprit étaient enfin libres. Libres de voler où ils le voulaient !

**Maintenant, une annonce que je ne pensais pas devoir faire aussi vite. Comme certain d'entre vous le savent déjà, je déménage dans très peu de temps et qui dit déménagement, dit plus beaucoup de temps à soi, c'est pourquoi je fais une pause dans toutes mes fictions. Mais pas de panique, c'est juste temporaire. Le temps que je me réinstalle dans mon nouveau logement et je reviens aussi vite ) ! Etant donné que l'écriture est une passion, si j'ai le temps d'écrire je le ferrais et vous posterez la suite aussi vite alors surveillez ma fic ) **

**Je ferrais une annonce pour mon retour également ! **

** Bientôt. **

**Lilou**


	20. Chapter 20

**Me voila de retour après cette longue absence. J'espère que la suite vous plaira toujours autant. Merci pour avoir était si patiente. Je voudrais aussi vous faire savoir que j'ai mis une nouvelle fic en route. Elle est sur Smallville et est écrite du point de vue d'Oliver Queen. Si jamais ça vous tente, direction mon profil ) **

_Chapitre 18_

_A ces jeunes !_

Cela faisait maintenant trois mois que Kenda nous avait quitté. Trois mois que j'étais maman à plein temps et bien qu'ayant connu des débuts difficile, tout allait pour le mieux aujourd'hui. Il faut dire qu'avec une famille comme la mienne le contraire aurait était étonnant !

Esmée rayonnait de bonheur. Une nouvelle fois elle était grand-mère, Carlisle pareil, Nessie était aux anges de ne plus être la plus jeune de la famille, ce qui lui valait un peu moins d'attention mais ça lui convenait très bien. Jasper était épuisé d'avoir à supporter une Alice encore plus accro au shopping que d'habitude. Il faut dire que Dakota grandissait tellement vite que les vêtements n'avaient même pas le temps de s'user.

Bella et Edward lui on offert sa première salopette hier, elle ne lui va déjà plus ! C'est désespérant ! Ca vas qu'ils on était prévoyant et on prit le vêtement en 6 tailles différentes ! D'ici une semaine tout ça ira surement aux œuvres de charité dont maman s'occupe. Ils la bénissaient en ce moment avec la quantité de fringue qu'elle ramenait à chaque fois. Emmett était papa, c'est quelque chose que je ne pensais pas voir un jour et pourtant ! Il est si formidable dans ce rôle, bon un peu brute par moment mais c'est Emmett ! Il est comme ça !

Quand à moi et bien c'est dur à croire pour un vampire mais je suis épuisée. Moralement en tout cas. Il s'est passé tellement de choses ces derniers mois que je n'ai pas vu ma vie défiler ! Après la mort de Kenda, on a livré une vraie course contre la montre avec la famille pour légaliser l'adoption de Dakota. Les relations de Carlisle et l'argent de la famille on était d'une grande aide il faut bien l'avouer. Qui eu cru qu'un juge aux affaires familiales se laisse si facilement acheté ! A peine un mois après la mort de Kenda, je recevais les documents officialisant ma relation avec Dakota.

Bon je suis sur que d'avoir Emmett et Jazz en face de lui avait du aider à le convaincre aussi. Mon frère était formidable depuis que Dakota était là. J'avais vraiment l'impression qu'on était plus proches tout les deux maintenant. Ou alors c'est moi qui étais plus facile à vivre ? Un peu des deux sans doute !

Parlons un peu de mon fils maintenant. Mon fils, ça me fait tout drôle de dire ça. J'ai un peu de mal à m'y habituer ! Dakota à donc 3 mois mais il ressemble à un petit garçon de facilement 2 ans d'après les mesures de Carlisle. Il marche, il courre partout bien sur, mais il parle également ! Et en ce moment, il est en train d'apprendre les règles du football avec son père alors que je les observe depuis la terrasse !

Edward qui peut lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert et impressionné par Dakota. D'après mon fréro, il a une vraie soif d'apprendre tout comme Nessie au même âge. Edward lui enseigne la musique également, il aime beaucoup ça. Vous les verriez tout les deux Edward qui joue et Dakota qui bat la mesure avec sa petite main. C'est à se demander lequel des deux y prend le plus de plaisir !

Niveau pouvoir, la encore il nous épate tous et je pense que ce n'est pas finit. Il peut faire apparaitre tous les objets qu'il désire devant lui, il peut également, pour mon plus grand malheur, se téléporter comme sa mère le faisait ! C'est surement pratique quand on est adulte mais quand c'est un bébé qui se téléporte, vous faites comment ? Je ne compte même plus le nombre de fois où on a parcouru la région à sa recherche !

J'avais même envisagé de lui coller un émetteur GPS pendant un temps, mais Carlisle à refusé ! Se n'étais pas humain d'après lui, chose ridicule vu qu'on ne l'est pas nous, humain ! Du coup on avait expliqué à notre chenapan de fils les bonnes manières. Il avait le droit de se téléporter, à condition que ça soit dans le périmètre de la maison. Au moins on n'avait pas trop à fouiller pour le retrouver. Je pense également que mon fils est un adepte de la télékinésie mais personne ne me croit ! Dakota s'amuse à bouger des objets mais c'est tellement discret qu'il n'y a souvent que moi pour assister au phénomène !

Et oui tout comme Emmett, le petit Cullen Junior est un farceur ! Il est comme son père ! Même physiquement, ils se ressemblent beaucoup. Il a les mêmes cheveux foncés qu'Emmett, il a ces petites fossettes aussi qu'à mon époux quand il rit et d'après lui, notre fils a les même yeux que lui, à l'époque où il était encore humain bien sur. Un gris clair qui donne à son regard une certaine profondeur qui vous hypnotise complètement ! Il a par contre la bouche de Kenda tout comme sa couleur de peau. Il n'est pas aussi foncé qu'elle l'était mais il l'est déjà plus que Nessie.

Ce qui me rassure par contre c'est que tout comme sa cousine, il a toutes nos capacités vampiriques. Il est rapide, et sa peau bien que colorée est aussi dur que la notre et il est aussi invulnérable que n'importe lequel d'entre nous. Il garde aussi le coté humain de Kenda puisque son cœur bat et sa chaleur corporelle est plus élevée que la notre. Sa cousine et lui s'entendent bien. J'ai l'impression que Nessie se sent moins seule depuis que Dakota est là. Elle ne doit surement plus avoir cette image de monstre qu'elle conservait d'elle. Du moins je l'espère !

Elle passe beaucoup de temps avec son petit cousin, elle aime s'occuper de Dakota je crois. Elle se rappel très bien son enfance alors je suppose qu'elle se sert de ses propres souvenirs pour aider au mieux Dakota à se faire une place dans notre monde si étrange.

Notre monde tient parlons-en ! Depuis la naissance de Dakota bien sur on était tous plus ou moins sur notre petit nuage, mais on restait sur le qui-vive ! Alice gardait un œil sur l'Italie et on se méfiait de tous ceux qui nous approchaient d'un peu trop prés. Carlisle voudrait qu'on se rende tous en Italie, et qu'on présente nous même Dakota aux Volturis, histoire de leur montrait qu'on n'a rien à cacher, mais je n'aimais pas cette idée. Savoir mon fils entre 4 murs dans les profondeurs de Volterra avec aucune échappatoire ne me plaisait pas vraiment et Emmett était de mon avis.

On avait procédé à un vote, comme c'est souvent le cas dans notre famille, et seul Carlisle et Esmée votèrent pour l'Italie, du coup notre voyage était reporté à une date lointaine, très très lointaine ! Je sais qu'il serait plus raisonnable de faire ça maintenant et de montrer ainsi à ces pseudos rois notre bonne foi, mais je ne peux m'y résoudre. Tant pis pour les conséquences de ce choix ! Je les assumerais pleinement !

_- Je te dérange Rose ? _

_- Leah ! Non, bien sur que non, j'étais juste … perdue dans mes pensées, c'est tout. _

_- Tu pensais à Kenda ? _

_- Entre autre oui. Ma vie à était pas mal mouvementé ces derniers temps, ça fait du bien de se poser 5 minutes et de penser à tout ça. _

_- Si tu veux que je te laisse je peux … _

_-Arrête tes bêtises et pose-toi avec moi. _

Elle prit place sur la balancelle avec moi et observa quelques instants Emmett et Dakota qui jouaient ensemble.

_- Alors, comment tu vas ?_ lui demandais-je

_- Plutôt bien,_ me répondit-elle avec un petit sourire. _Logan m'a convaincu d'habiter enfin la maison de Kenda. _

_- Depuis le temps oui ça serait bien, _riais-je.

_- J'ai du mal écoute. Dés que j'y entre j'ai l'impression de la voir partout, de sentir son odeur … ça me fou la trouille. _

_- Transforme cette peur en force. Dit toi que si elle est là, c'est pour veiller sur nous tous de là où elle se trouve. Elle t'a légué sa maison, c'est pas pour qu'elle s'abime avec le temps parce que personne n'y vit ! _

_- Je sais tout ça. Je vais me résoudre à retirer ses affaires et à installer les miennes. Tu veux bien m'aider,_ me demanda-t-elle d'une petite voie.

- _Bien sur voyons. J'emmènerais Dakota avec moi, il voudra peut-être certaine chose de sa maman. _

_- C'est toi sa maman,_ me repris Leah.

Je la regardais et lui sourit mais ne dit pas un mot. Sur le point légal oui j'étais la mère de Dakota, sur le coté émotionnel aussi … je sais que mon fils me considère comme sa mère. Edward nous l'avais dit dès le lendemain de sa naissance et aujourd'hui il m'appel maman mais je ne peux oublier que c'est Kenda qui lui a donné la vie.

- _Arrête ça Rose. Ca sert à rien ce que tu fais ! _

_- Je sais,_ soufflais-je pour toute réponse.

- _Pour changer de conversation, est-ce que ton père est dans le coin par hasard ? _

_- Mon père pourquoi faire ? Tu vas bien ? _

_- Non, non t'inquiète pas,_ ria-t-elle. _C'est juste … qu'avec Logan … on a décidé qu'il était temps de se lancer dans les essaie … fin tu vois quoi …_

J'étais estomaquée ! Je n'en revenais pas Leah et Logan s'étaient donc décidés ! Elle leva les yeux vers moi et me sourit attendant surement ma réaction.

_- Tu est … _

_- Enceinte ? Non pas encore,_ sourit-elle. _Kenda nous a dit que ça prendrait du temps avant que ma nature humaine de reprenne un cycle vraiment normale c'est pourquoi avec Logan on à décidé de commencer. On sait qu'on finira notre vie ensemble grâce a l'imprégnation alors pourquoi attendre de toute façon ? _

_- Et vous allez faire comment ? Il me semble que Kenda vous a laissez deux possibilités. _

_- J'ai pris la potion, seule. Logan et moi pensons que ça sera plus prudent que l'un de nous puisse toujours se transformer … juste au cas où … et si la première grossesse se passe bien, j'aurais toujours la possibilité d'avoir un second enfant. _

_- Comment ça tu as prit la potion ? _

_- Oui, tu as bien compris ! Je l'ai fait après l'enterrement de Kenda. _

_- Et tu ne m'a rien dit ? m'indignais-je. _

_- C'est ce que je suis en train de faire là il me semble non, _ria Leah.

_- Pardon oui tu a raison. Alors c'est comment ? Tu … tu peux plus muter ? _

_- C'est assez étrange en faite. Sur le moment je n'ai rien sentis … mais plus le temps passe plus je sens les changements en moi. Ma température à baissée, et je n'ai plus cette chaleur au creux des reins. Pourtant, je sens toujours que la louve est là, quelque part tapis en moi, c'est très troublant comme sensation._

Comme pour vérifier ses dires, je lui pris la main et constata qu'en effet, sa température était bien descendu bien qu'encore supérieur à celle d'un humain. Elle devait avoisiner les 38 ou 39 °C je pense.

_- Je suis heureuse pour toi Leah, vraiment, _dis-je en serrant mon amie dans mes bras._ Tu a fait le bon choix j'en suis sure_, _mais je comprends pas pourquoi tu veux voir mon père ? _

_- Je voudrais lui demander d'être mon médecin attitré. Avec ma nature, j'ai pas confiance avec les autres toubibs. Docteur Crocs nous connait déjà, il sait se que je suis et puis, c'est aussi votre chef. Logan pense qu'il est plus correct en tant qu'amis de vous avertir qu'il y_ _aura un loup de moins dans la meute en cas de souci. Et si je tombe enceinte rapidement je … sais pas trop comment te dire ça …_ murmura-t-elle.

- _Crache le morceau allé,_ l'encourageais-je.

- _La priorité en cas d'attaque, ça ne sera plus vous ! Vous pourrez toujours comptez sur la meute bien sure mais elle assurera plus la sécurité de la Push que celle de Nessie par exemple._

J'éclatais de rire quand elle me dit ça ! Leah avait peur qu'on prenne mal le fait que la meute veille sur elle avant de veiller sur nous ! Attiré par mes rires, Emmett s'approcha, Dakota perché sur les épaules.

_- Je peux savoir ce qui fait rire ma tendre épouse,_ me dit-il en m'embrassant sur le front. _Salut Leah, c'est toi qui la fais rire comme ça ? _

_- Il semblerait oui, en effet, _répondit-elle.

_- Tata Leah ! Comment tu vas et tonton Logan il est pas là lui ? _

Dakota s'était volatilisé des épaules de son père pour atterrir sur les genoux de sa « tata Leah ». Je lui fis les gros yeux, juste par principe vu qu'il avait le droit de faire ça sur la propriété.

_- Non mon chéri, tonton Logan il est sur sa réserve aujourd'hui. Tu te souviens, il te là dit la semaine dernière. _

_- Ah oui, il a même dit qu'il allait me ramener des feuilles de sa forêt pour mon herbier. _

_- Oui et je lui ai rappelé avant de partir,_ lui répondit Leah avec un clin d'œil.

Dakota lui fit un câlin et tira son père par la main pour qu'il aille enfin manger.

_- Allez papa ! J'ai faim moi. _

_- Bon bas je crois que tu devras me raconter plus tard Rose. Il y en a un qui a les crocs,_ répondit Emmett mort de rire. _Alors mon grand, ça sera quoi aujourd'hui ? Comme les bébés dans une tasse ou tu viens à la chasse avec papa ? _

_- Comme papa ! Je veux tuer un grizzli moi aussi. _

Quoi ? Un grizzli, mon fils ? Mon cœur aurait put faire une crise cardiaque s'il battait encore !

_- Te fais pas de mourrons ma puce, je tue le grizzli et lui s'occupe de le boire. Je sais qu'il est costaud mais quand même ! _

_- Emmett Mc Carty Cullen, je te jure que si jamais mon fils revient avec un cheveu de travers, tu auras à faire à moi, _le menaçais-je, les poings sur les hanches.

_- Hola, maman elle rigole pas là ! Quand elle t'appel comme ça vaut mieux que tu file droit, c'est ça que tu disais hein papa ? _

_- Oui oui c'est ça mon fils ! Leah ravi de t'avoir vu à plus ! _

Emmett pris Dakota dans ses bras et décampa à vitesse grand V vers la forêt. Leah et moi éclatâmes de rire une fois que ces deux là furent partit.

_- C'est un sacré garnement que tu a pour fils Rosalie, avec un père comme le sien en même temps,_ dit-elle en riant toujours.

_- Je sais. Dakota apprend la lecture plus vite que son ombre par contre il n'a pas encore compris quand il faut se taire,_ répondis-je en souriant.

_- Tu en a de la chance. _

_- Je sais, et toi aussi bientôt tu vivras ça avec Logan. _

_- J'espère, vraiment. _

_- Tient regarde, voilà Carlisle justement. _

Elle se leva et attendit que mon père se gare et vienne à nous pour lui parler. Carlisle m'embrassa sur le front en passant et salua également Leah.

_- Bonjour Carlisle. Je … _

- _Leah aimerais te parler si tu veux bien._

_-Bien sur quelle question. Viens avec moi Leah on va s'installer dans mon bureau tu me diras tout. _

Carslisle et Leah montèrent à l'étage me laissant seule dans le jardin. Je regardais ma montre et vit que la journée touchait à sa fin, à cette heure-ci, ma nièce devait être rentrée de l'école. Penser à Dakota et elle m'avait donné envie d'avoir une petite discussion avec Nessie. Je traversai la propriété et me rendit chez Edward et Bella où ma nièce devait se trouver. J'allai frapper à la porte quand Edward m'interpella :

_- Entre Rose, je sais que tu es là. _

_- C'est vrai que pour te surprendre il faut se lever de bonne heure,_ dis-je en ouvrant la porte de la maison.

_- Rose, qu'elle bonne surprise. _

_- Bonjour Bella. _

Je serrais ma belle-sœur dans mes bras et demanda à voir ma nièce.

_- Je peux savoir pourquoi tu souhaite t'entretenir avec ma fille au juste ? Pourquoi tu veux t'assurer qu'elle va bien ?_ me demanda Edward en s'approchant de moi.

-_Ed ! Arrête ça tout de suite, j'ai horreur quand tu fais ça tu le sais ! _

_- Alors parle,_ s'écria-t-il.

_- Rose, pourquoi tu t'en fais pour notre fille ? T'a-t-elle dit quelque chose qui … _

_- Oui … enfin non ! Vu que je ne pourrais pas garder ça pour moi très longtemps tant que lui sera là, autant que je lâche le morceau tout de suite ! Vas-y regarde toi ! _

Je fis un regard noir à mon frère avec qui il était décidément dur de garder ses souvenirs pour soi et me remémorait la conversation que j'avais eu avec Nessie peu avant la mort de Kenda.

_- Et-tu n'a rien dit jusque là,_ s'exclama Edward.

_- Pour ma défense on a était pas mal débordés après_.

_- Edward, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? _

_- Notre fille … se sent responsable de ta … mort. En voyant Kenda souffrir autant à cause de sa grossesse, ça lui a rappelé des souvenirs de sa propre naissance. Elle pense que le monstre en elle a tué sa mère bien que Rosalie et tout fait pour lui faire changer d'avis. _

_- Je … pourquoi ? Elle sait qu'elle n'est responsable de rien_, sanglota Bella.

Edward se précipita vers son épouse et l'enlaça avant de l'embrasser tendrement.

_- S'il vous plait, ne lui dite rien,_ plaidais-je. _Elle s'est confiée à moi, si jamais elle sait que vous êtes au courant et que vous vous faites du souci pour elle, elle ne me parlera plus. Je voulais juste m'assurer qu'elle n'avait plus cette image d'elle. Je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps à lui accorder ces dernières semaines. _

_- C'est sans doute pour ça qu'elle me bloquait l'accès à ses pensées ces derniers temps, _murmura Edward en s'asseyant.

_- Je suis presque sure qu'elle va beaucoup mieux depuis que Dakota est là. Vous avez vu comme elle aime passer du temps avec lui. Je pense que c'est parce qu'ils sont pareils. Elle doit se sentir moins seule, moins … monstre. C'est pour ça que je voulais lui parler un peu, juste pour m'assurer que tout vas bien pour ma nièce préférée. _

_- C'est ta seule nièce_, railla Edward.

_- Bella, tu a toujours su y faire avec lui, alors s'il te plait convainc le de ne rien dire. Si elle peut me parler à moi, c'est mieux que le fait de tout ruminer ! Quand à moi, je vous jure que s'il y a vraiment un problème, je vous en parlerais tout de suite. _

_- Edward, Rose a raison. Notre fille l'a choisit pour confidente, il ne faut pas trahir leur relation. _

_- Comme tu voudras ! Rosalie, je compte sur toi pour veiller sur ma fille ! _

_- Tu a ma parole,_ m'exclamais-je.

_- Merci Rose. Merci pour tout ce que tu fais pour elle depuis tant d'année._

_- Y a pas de quoi voyons. _

Je tentai de calmer Bella du mieux que je pouvais alors que son corps était parcouru par des sanglots invisible. Alors c'est donc à ça que je ressemblerais quand je me ferrais un sang d'encre pour Dakota ?

_- Alors, où est-elle ?_ demandais-je en éloignant Bella.

_- Sur la réserve, où veux-tu qu'elle soit,_ me répondit Edward d'une voie sèche.

_- Bien je vais aller la chercher alors on pourra discuter sur le chemin du retour et ne vous en faites pas pour elle. Je veille. _

Je dis au revoir à mon frère et sa femme puis quitta leur demeure après y avoir semé le trouble et l'inquiétude. J'aurais sans doute mieux fait de me taire moi ! Quoique techniquement, je n'avais rien dit puisqu'Edward avait tout lu dans mes pensées. Ouais bon c'est pareil ok ! Faut vraiment qu'Alice me donne des cours pour empêcher ce fouineur de rentrer dans ma tête.

Je repassais par la villa voir si mon époux et mon fils étaient rentrés mais je n'y trouvai que Carlisle et Esmée qui rentrait de son atelier. Mon père m'appris que Leah venait de partir en me dépêchant un peu je pourrais la rattrapais selon lui. C'est pas que je n'en avais pas envie mais pour le moment, ma priorité c'était ma nièce. Leah allait bien elle me pardonnerait de la délaisser quelque peu au profit de Nessie.

En arrivant sur la réserve, Leah venait tout juste de descendre de voiture, elle m'apprit que Carlisle avait accepté de s'occuper d'elle. Je l'embrassai en lui disant à quel point j'étais heureuse pour elle et me mit à la recherche de Renésmée.

Je passai chez Billy en premier, pensant les y trouver mais le vieil indien m'appris qu'ils étaient partit faire une balade sur la plage. Je pris donc cette direction et en à peine 5 minutes je les trouvai ... sauf que j'aurais tout fait pour ne pas voir ce que j'avais sous les yeux !

Nessie et Jake étaient allongés sur une couverture, lui installé sur elle passant les mains sous son tee-shirt pendant que mademoiselle riait aux éclats ! Ils ne semblaient pas m'avoir vu, je pouvais aisément partir et les laisser mais … je n'avais pas vraiment envie que le sale cabot pose ses mains sur elle.

_- Jake, vire tes salles pates de ma nièce tout de suite,_ m'écriais-je en allant vers eux.

- _Tante Rosalie … mais mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là,_ s'exclama Nessie en se redressant.

_- Je voulais te parler, tes parents m'on dit que tu étais ici alors je suis venue te chercher mais … Oh toi le cabot tu a de la chance que ça ne soit que moi, _grognais-je_. Si seulement Edward ou Emmett étaient venu avec moi … tu serais mort à l'heure qu'il est !_

_- Hey ! Attends pas besoin de leur dire hein ?_ murmura Jake en se reculant légèrement.

_- N'y compte même pas ! J'ai enfin une raison de te tenir éloigné de ma nièce et crois moi que je vais saisir. _

_- Non Rose je t'en supplie ne dit rien ! Tu sais que Jacob et moi on s'aime … ce qu'on faisait … c'est juste l'épanouissement de notre relation. Rose, je ne suis plus une petite fille, je peux faire mes propres choix ! _

Ma nièce s'était jeté dans mes bras et m'implorais du regard.

- _Nessie je … je peux pas faire ça tu le sais bien. Ton père ne me le pardonnerait jamais. _

_- Je t'en pris Rose. Ne lui dit rien, tu sais bien comment il réagira. Je t'en supplie ma tante adorée. Imagine si on t'interdisait de voir Emmett. _

_- Bon écoute, _soufflais-je peinée de voir autant de douleur sur son si beau visage,_ on va faire un compromis, je ne lui dit rien, par contre, toi tu vas lui dire ! Tu vas allez voir tes parents et leur dire que tu te sens prête à passer ce cap. _

_- Papa va me tuer, il va vouloir tuer Jacob tu le sais bien. _

_- Et il n'est pas le seul,_ grognais-je en direction du cabot. _Nessie, tes parents n'on pas suffisamment réfléchit et résultat tu es venu au monde. Tu n'es pas comme tout le monde, il faut que tu leur en parle. Une fois leur fureur passée je sais qu'ils seront heureux que tu ais choisit d'en parler avant. _

_- Bien d'accord, _bouda-t-elle. _Je suppose qu'on doit y aller maintenant ?_

_- Tu suppose bien en effet. _

Elle alla voir Jacob et l'embrassa pour lui dire au revoir. Leur baiser devint rapidement plus passionné, trop à mon gout.

_- Faudrait voir à ne pas trop abusé quand même ! _

Les tourtereaux s'éloignèrent et je repartis avec ma nièce vers la villa ! La discussion qui allait suivre s'annoncer déjà explosive !


	21. Chapter 21

_Chapitre 19_

_Changement !_

Changement est le mot qui peut, je pense, résumer au mieux notre famille à l'heure actuelle. Cela faisait deux mois que j'avais surpris Jake et Nessie sur la plage et on peut dire que c'est deux là n'avaient pas manqué d'ingéniosité pour pouvoir vivre leur amour tranquillement. Il y avait d'abord eu la discussion avec les parents de ma nièce, et ça n'avait pas était de tout repos c'est moi qui vous le dit !

**Flash back **

_- Je vois que tu as tenu parole Rose, tu nous ramène notre fille comme convenu,_ s'exclama Edward en nous voyant entrer dans la maison.

Il dut sentir quelque chose car il perdit son sourire instantanément et fronça les sourcils, sans doute pour tenter de capter mes pensées, mais cette fois, bien décidée à ne rien dévoiler j'avais paré le coup et récitait l'alphabet à l'endroit puis à l'envers !

_- Tu t'améliore de jour en jour ma sœur,_ ricana Edward. _Alors qu'est-ce que vous tentez de nous cacher toutes les deux ? _

_- Ta fille à besoin de vous parler,_ lui répondis-je. _Quand à moi je m'en vais retourner à la villa, Emmett et Dakota doivent m'y attendre. _

_- Oh non tante Rose, reste ! S'il te plait. Ils vont vouloir me tuer si je suis seule avec eux. _

_- Et pourquoi voudrait-on te tuer enfin ma puce, c'est ridicule. _

_- Heu Bella … ne t'avance pas trop vite là dessus. Crois-moi. _

_- Bon qu'est-ce qui se passe à la fin ici,_ s'énerva Edward.

Comme c'était souvent le cas dans des situations comme celle là, Edward et Bella se trouvèrent et leurs mains s'unirent presque sans qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte. On aurait dit des aimants qui s'attiraient en cas de problème ! Ils s'installèrent dans le canapé, avec Nessie dans le fauteuil face à eux. Pour ma part, je pris place dans un coin de la pièce et tenta de ma faire oublier.

_- Bon voilà, papa, maman faut que je vous parle,_ commença Nessie.

_- Oui ça on a compris. Vient en au fait s'il te plait,_ s'impatienta mon frère. _Je sais pas pourquoi mais je sens le pire arriver ! _

_- C'est pas si terrible. Enfin tout dépend de quel point de vue on se place,_ murmura ma nièce en baissant les yeux. _Voilà … heu … vous savez que Jake et moi on s'aime, c'est même bien plus fort puisqu'on s'est imprégné de l'autre … et … heu … j'ai décidé que j'étais prête. _

_- Prête à quoi_, lui demanda Bella.

Décidément, toujours un wagon de retard ma nouvelle sœur, c'est au moins un de ces cotés qu'elle n'a pas perdu de son humanité ! Mon frère lui avait semble-t-il très bien compris où sa fille voulait en venir si j'en crois l'accoudoir du canapé où il avait planté ses doigts.

_- Bon je vais pas y aller par quatre chemins, j'ai envie de faire l'amour avec Jake et lui aussi alors on vas le faire. _

_- Pardon ?_ s'écria Bella

_- Je vais le tuer,_ s'exclama Edward en se levant d'un bond.

Il arpenta la pièce de long en large avec une Nessie qui tentait de la calmer tant bien que mal. Puis la fureur sembla se dissiper quelque peu et il se souvint enfin de ma présence chez eux.

- _Qu'est-ce que tout ça à avoir avec toi Rosalie,_ demanda-t-il.

_- Disons que je suis arrivée au bon moment sur la plage et que grâce à moi ta fille te parle avant de coucher avec le cabot. _

En même temps que je lui avais répondu, j'avais repensé à la scène qui c'était déroulé sous mes yeux à la plage. Edward écarquilla les yeux, serra les poings et se dirigea droit vers la porte, l'arrachant de ses gonds !

_- Je vais le tuer ! Le démembrer cette espèce de chien galeux ! Et ne crois pas que j'en ai finit avec toi jeune fille,_ s'écria-t-il avant de s'élancer vers la forêt.

Bon je ne portais pas spécialement Jake dans mon cœur mais je ne voulais pas non plus qu'il lui arrive quelque chose. Je sais qu'Ed le regretterais plus tard et sa fille ne lui pardonnerais jamais un tel acte ! Bella s'élança à sa poursuite me laissant seule avec Nessie complètement en larme alors que j'appelais déjà la villa pour demander à Emmett et Jazz de stopper Edward. Je conseillai à Nessie de prévenir Jacob, juste au cas où.

Edward avait toujours était le plus rapide d'entre nous, j'espérais que Jazz et Emmett arriveraient à l'arrêter quand même ! De toute façon, je ne pouvais rien faire de plus mise à part rassurer Renesmée et tentait de la calmer, chose qui n'étais pas facile !

Une petite heure plus tard, Esmée appela la résidence et nous avertit qu'Emmett et Jazz avaient ramené Edward à la villa, qu'ils nous y attendaient. Ok, maintenant ça se transformait en conseil de famille, je craignais le pire !

Nessie et moi partîmes aussitôt pour la villa blanche et on vit Edward et Bella enlacés avec un Jasper pas très loin qui utilisait tous son pouvoir pour apaisé notre frère. Carlisle et le reste de la famille nous attendait à l'intérieur, visiblement largués par la situation.

_- Bon, qui m'explique ce qu'il se passe ici,_ questionna Carlisle d'une voie terriblement calme.

_- Le sale chien à envie de voler sa vertu à ma fille voilà ce qu'il se passe,_ hurla Edward en pénétrant dans le salon.

Toute la famille resta sous le choc, Esmée les yeux grand ouvert, Carlisle avait un petit sourire moqueur, Alice semblait perdue dans ses pensées et chose qui m'étonna beaucoup, Emmett et Jasper réagirent de la même façon à savoir bouillir de rage.

_- Et pourquoi tu nous as pas dit que c'est pour ça que tu voulais étriper le clébard, on t'aurait aidé,_ s'exclama Emmett.

_- Oh que oui qu'on t'aurait aidé ! S'il croit pouvoir poser un doigt sur ma seule nièce, il se goure le cabot,_ renchérie Jazz.

_- Vous m'en avez pas laissé le temps je vous signale ! Vous vous êtes jeté sur moi avant que je puisse ouvrir la bouche,_ s'énerva Ed.

_- Ok tout le monde, on se calme_, dit Carlisle. _Bella, Edward, on est désolé pour vous mais c'est un problème qui est propre à votre famille, on n'a pas à s'en mêler ! Ce qu'il faut voir quand même c'est que Renesmée a eu suffisamment confiance en vous pour vous en parler avant. Je pense que ta réaction est normal mon fils, mais calme toi si tu ne veux pas y perdre ta fille. _

Carlisle fit voir Nessie à Edward. La pauvre s'était recroquevillé dans un coin des escaliers et pleurait toute les larmes de son corps.

_- C'est l'homme de sa vie, le seul amour qu'elle connaitra. On savait tous que ce jour arriverait. Ta fille grandit, ces besoins et envies aussi, bien que je te l'accorde je ne pensais pas voir ce jour venir si vite, mais les temps change mon fils. Rentrez chez vous tous les trois et parlez tranquillement. _

_- Oui … tu … tu as raison,_ murmura Edward qui semblait tranquille.

- _Bien et si vous avez besoin de nous, on sera là. Fils promet moi de ne rien faire que tu puisses regretter un jour. _

_- C'est promis. _

Après quoi ils partirent tout les trois. Mais ça, ce n'est que le premier épisode de la série ! Comme je le disais plus haut, Nessie et Jake ont semble-t-il oubliée d'être bête ! Ma nièce après avoir beaucoup parlé avec ses parents, leur promirent qu'elle attendrait le mariage et pour être sur qu'elle s'y tienne, Edward ne laissait plus seul Jake et Nessie, si bien que souvent l'un de nous serait de baby-sitter à une jeune femme et son amoureux.

Emmett y prenait beaucoup de plaisir, Jasper aussi il va de soit. Ils aimaient bien les torturer un peu. Rien de bien méchant, juste une interdiction de s'approcher à moins d'un mètre par exemple, chose qui est dur à supporter quand on est fou de l'autre. Je pense que c'est ce qui a déclenché l'épisode deux et bien sur, sur qui s'est tombé ? Sur moi évidement !

Une après midi, alors que je faisais une leçon de littérature à Dakota, Nessie non loin de moi apprenait à coudre avec Esmée, Jacob est venu à la maison et a demandé à voir tout le monde. Ce qui est surprenant, c'est qu'il était accompagné de Paul et Sam, j'aurais du sentir qu'il se préparait quelque chose ce jour là !

Esmée appela Carlisle pour qu'il rentre de l'hôpital et on attendit que le reste de la famille rentre de sa chasse. Quand se fus fait, les choses se gâtèrent légèrement.

- _Edward,_ commença Jacob,_ je sais que tu es très traditionnel alors pour te montrer que je veux faire les choses bien, je vais respecter ton époque. _

_- Non … non ne me dit pas que… _

_- Que je te demande de m'accorder la main de ta fille oui, _prononça Jake d'une voie clair et posé.

Il était sure de lui et on ne ressentait aucune peur dans sa voie. C'est là que j'avais compris la présence de Paul et Sam, ils étaient les gardes du corps de Jake, juste au cas où ça viendrait à déraper.

_- Non ! _

_- Pardon ? _

_- Tu a bien comprit, je refuse que ma fille t'épouse,_ s'exclama Edward. _Tu a d'abord voulu me voler ma femme et maintenant c'est ma fille ! _

_- Edward, tu sais bien qu'il s'agit de plus que ça ! On est liés tout les deux ! Tu t'attendais à quoi au juste ? A ce qu'on se lasse l'un de l'autre peut-être ? _

_- Un truc du genre oui ! _

_- Papa, écoute je sais que tu as peur de me perdre, mais c'est pas parce que je vais épouser Jake que je partirais. _

_- Parce que tu étais au courant toi bien sur ! Et il ose me parler de traditions le caniche,_ siffla mon frère.

_- Non je … je ne savais pas. Je ne pensais pas qu'il voudrait un jour de moi pour femme,_ répondit-elle les larmes aux yeux.

Le regard qu'elle échangea alors avec Jake était à vous fendre le cœur. On y trouvait tant d'amour, de bonheur mais aussi de passion et de doute dans leurs yeux que même moi qui pourtant ne portait pas Jacob dans mon cœur, me surprit à leur souhaiter le plus grand des bonheurs !

- _Papa,_ reprit-elle, _Jake et moi, on est inséparable. On forme une paire, un tout d'une même âme. Je pense que tu peux comprendre ça non ? Je pense que tu ressens la même chose pour maman. Je vais faire ma vie avec lui papa, que vous soyez d'accord ou pas !_

Elle s'avança et prit la main de Jacob dans la sienne. Il lui embrassa le front et le serra contre lui, savourant surement le fait de pouvoir la toucher enfin.

_- La seule chose à savoir, c'est si je ferrais ma vie ici … ou non,_ s'exclama-t-elle.

_- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire,_ demanda alors Bella en s'approchant de sa fille.

- _Que si vous refusait que j'épouse Jake ici, alors on partira tout les deux et je le ferrais ailleurs ! _

_- Tu ne peux pas faire ça,_ s'exclama Alice. _Tu ne peux pas célébrer un tel jour sans nous ! _

_- Et pourquoi pas ? Supporterais tu si on t'empêcher d'être avec oncle Jasper ? Et toi oncle Emmett si on t'enlevait ta rose ? Ce que vous ressentais pour la personne qui partage votre vie, c'est ce que Jake et nous ressentons l'un pour l'autre. Alors bien sur je veux que vous soyez tous là pour partager ça avec nous, mais si vous nous y obligez … _

Tout le monde resta sans voie face à cette gamine qui venait de mettre ses parents en pied du mur. Il y a encore une semaine c'était une goss en larme et qui ne pouvait voir son amoureux sans notre surveillance et aujourd'hui … c'était une femme sure d'elle qui avait pris sa décision.

J'étais tellement fière d'elle. Je sais que je ne devrais pas mais pourtant je l'étais ! Elle avait tant de cran, tant de confiance en son amour, c'était beau à voir, alors je fis la seule chose qui me sembla utile de faire sur le moment. Je m'avançai et pris ma nièce dans les bras, lui murmurant combien je l'aimais et combien je voulais son bonheur. Je fus vite suivit par Alice et Esmée, puis Carlisle et Bella, qui une fois remise du choc fut heureuse que sa fille unique se marrie.

Tout le monde attendait la réaction des hommes de la famille maintenant. Ce fut Jasper qui s'avança le premier, félicitant sa nièce et broyant la main de Jacob en lui promettant les pires souffrance s'il osait la faire souffrir. Emmett eu à peu prés le même discours que Jasper quand à Edward, il préféra sortir de la maison sans dire un mot, nous demandant juste de le laisser seul quelque temps.

On ne le revu que 3 jours plus tard quand il alla réveiller sa fille qui dormait dans ma chambre. Il la prit dans ses bras, lui murmurant combien il l'aimait avant de lui tendre un papier.

_- Je t'aime ma chérie, tu es ce que j'ai de plus précieux au monde et je refuse de te perdre alors … si Jacob fait ton bonheur et bien soit. Je ne m'opposerais pas à votre mariage si c'est ce que tu souhaite. Et pour te le prouver voici une avance sur ton cadeau de mariage. J'ai acheté ce terrain pour vous deux il est à égal distance entre la réserve et la villa. Il t'appartient, vous appartiens à tout les deux. Tu n'auras qu'a nous dire ce dont tu a envie et nous construirons la maison de tes rêves ma puce. _

On ne l'avait pas vu venir celle là ! Pourtant c'était évident, si elle et Jake se mariaient, il leur faudrait un endroit à eux. Jacob ne pouvait décemment pas venir s'installer ici ! Vivre avec un cabot puant non merci !

Et voila donc pourquoi on en était aujourd'hui à préparer un mariage, mixte encore une fois en plus ! Ca aurait était si simple s'il n'y avait que des vampires et des loups mais non il a fallu que Jacob invite presque tout le village Quilleute. C'était de son devoir soit disant d'une part parce qu'il était le chef de meute, d'autre parce que Billy était le chef du village. Il y aurait donc des humains qui ignoraient tout des gens avec qui ils passeraient la soirée. Je pense que s'ils savaient qu'ils se rendaient à une cérémonie avec les loups et des vampires, ils auraient fuit en courant !

De notre coté, on avait aussi invité « la famille » bien sur, à savoir les Denali, les Amazones avec qui Nessie avait gardé de très bon rapport, et quelques nomades qui étaient venus nous aider à l'époque. On avait bien sur invité notre famille « royale » comme le voulais la bienséance, mais ces derniers avaient refusé l'invitation quand ils se rendirent compte qui ma nièce épousait. Quelque part ça nous arrangeait bien que les Italiens ne viennent pas, on avait même envoyé le carton d'invitation en priant pour qu'ils refusent.

D'une part, ils n'avaient pas de traité avec les loups et un affrontement le jour des noces de Nessie ne serait pas le bienvenue, d'autre part, les Volturis n'avais pas connaissance de Dakota et je comptais bien que ça reste comme ça le plus longtemps possible ! Ils avaient donc refusé et envoyé un présent de mariage, à savoir un diadème sertit de pierre précieuse, souhaitant à la plus jeunes des Cullen de trouver le bonheur éternel.

Aujourd'hui, on avait une sorte de réunion avec les loups et la famille pour voir un peu ce qu'il se fait dans leur tradition et ce qu'il faudra adapter à la cérémonie. Je voyais bien Jacob arrivait avec sa coiffe plein de plume moi, il ferrait un peu tache à coté de la princesse qu'il épousera ce jour là ! Princesse parce que je crois qu'Alice n'a jamais créer plus sublime robe ! Bon pour le moment ce n'est que des croquis, mais je connais le talent de ma sœur. Nessie ressemblera à une princesse tout droit sortit d'un compte de fées ou je ne m'y connais pas !

- _A quoi tu pense,_ me chuchota Emmett.

- _A quelque chose de très drôle,_ répondis-je en souriant. _Ca rassemble Jacob et une coiffe de plume. _

Emmett éclata de rire et attira sur lui toute l'attention comme d'habitude, si bien que Billy lui demanda ce qu'il y avait de drôle. Là c'est moi qui ne riais plus ! Mon époux lui expliqua et Billy rétorqua que leur tradition n'avait rien de drôle et que oui il y avait bien des plumes que Jacob devrait porter pour la cérémonie.

- _Nessie aussi devra en porter d'ailleurs si on veut que leur union soit sous la bienveillance des esprits,_ s'exclama alors Billy.

Vous auriez vu la tête d'Alice à ce moment là ! Elle s'était décomposée sur place ma pauvre sœur ! Billy ayant pitié d'elle alla chercher les dites plumes et nous fit voir de quoi il s'agissait. C'était en faite une sorte de petit bouquet de plumes, rien de comparable à la coiffe qu'on avait déjà imaginé !

_- Et c'est tout_, demanda Alice.

- _Oui, il faut juste que le couple porte ça sur lui. Il faut aussi que la cérémonie ait lieu la nuit et un soir de pleine lune si possible. Jacob en tant que chef de la meute, doit recevoir l'honneur traditionnel de la meute à son chef. _

_- Et ça consiste à ? …_ questionna Edward qui voyait sans doute déjà les loups débouler en plein milieu des invités hurlant de terreur.

_- Ca consiste à ce que les loups se transforment et hurle à la lune. C'est une sorte d'hommage vous comprenez ? Ensuite ils réintègrent la fête comme si de rien n'était. Et c'est tout ce que je vous demanderez. _

_- Bien voila donc un sujet de réglé,_ s'exclama Carlisle.

- _Oui c'est bien qu'on ait put voir ça aujourd'hui,_ ajouta ma sœur. _C'est qu'un mariage pareil ne s'organise pas à la vas vite, et puis avec les deux peuples qui vont devoir cohabiter ! _

Tout le monde ria de l'énergie qui se dégageait d'Alice alors qu'elle s'affairait avec la liste des invités, les plans de table et autre.

_- Bon puisque tout est réglé pour nos deux amoureux, je voudrais dire quelques mots si vous voulez bien,_ s'exclama Leah en se levant.

- _Bien sur, tu sais bien que chacun est libre de parole chez nous Leah. _

_- Merci Billy. Bien donc comme certain le savent, Logan ici présent et moi-même avons décidé d'avoir un enfant ensemble. J'ai pour se faire prit une mixture préparé par Kenda, paie à son âme, afin que ma nature lupine s'endorme quelque temps. _

_- Ce que Leah tente de vous dire,_ dit alors Logan, _c'est que nous sommes fières de vous annoncer aujourd'hui que l'avenir de la meute est en route ! _

_- Tu es enceinte ?_ m'écriais-je.

- _Oui,_ me répondit alors mon amie.

- _Depuis quand le sais-tu ? Pourquoi tu n'a rien dit ? _

_- Leah voulait attendre les résultats médicaux pour être sure et ils sont arrivés ce matin,_ souria mon père.

_- C'est pour ça que tu étais de si bonne humeur toi ! Tu savais ! _

_- Oui en effet, mais se n'était pas à moi de vous le dire ! Et aujourd'hui ils vous l'annonce. _

_- Mais comment tu vas,_ demandais-je inquiète en me tournant vers Leah. _Le bébé comment ça vas ? _

_- Tout vas bien rassure toi, je ne suis même pas malade, c'est pour te dire et d'après Carlisle tout est normal. _

_- Docteur Crocs confirme, _ria mon père. _Elle se porte comme un charme ! A vrai dire une humaine ne se porterait pas mieux que notre Leah !_

Tout le monde félicita alors le jeune couple pour cet heureux événement mais l'annonce des bonnes nouvelles n'était semble-t-il pas finit.

- _J'ai quelque chose à vous annoncer moi aussi, c'est plutôt une demande en faite,_ dit Logan. _Billy, Jacob c'est plus à vous que cette annonce s'adresse. La femme que j'aime attend mon enfant, vous pouvez je pense comprendre que je ne puisse passer mon temps à voyager d'un village à l'autre c'est pourquoi j'ai pris la décision de renoncer à mon statut d'Alpha et je vous demande l'autorisation d'intégrer la meute afin de me battre à vos cotés._

Billy demanda à Logan d'approcher, celui-ci s'exécuta et se mis accroupit afin d'être à la même hauteur que Billy. Le vieil indien posa ses deux mains sur les épaules de Logan, lui embrassa les deux joues et lui souhaita la bienvenue au village. Il avait bien insisté sur le mot « village », précisant sans doute de cette façon que la venue dans la meute était à approuver par Jacob.

Logan se releva et fit face à Jacob. Ce dernier affiché un visage impassible, avant de se fendre d'un grand sourire et de faire une accolade à Logan.

_- Bienvenu … mon frère,_ prononça Jake d'une voie solennelle.

Et bien que de nouvelle en ce moment ! Si j'avais pus pleurer j'aurais fondu en larme je pense. J'aurais sans aucun doute possible était dans le même état que Leah.

_- Les hormones,_ me dit-elle alors que je la serrais dans mes bras.

_- Elles on beau dos les hormones_, riais-je.

Que pouvait-il nous arriver de plus beau ? Leah était enceinte alors qu'elle ne pensait pas ça possible. Logan reniait son rang pour elle. Ma nièce se mariait et s'installait avec l'homme de sa vie.

Que de changement dans notre famille ces derniers mois et dire que ce n'était que le début !


	22. Chapter 22

_Chapitre 20_

_Une maison ! _

Toute la famille était sans dessus dessous avec les préparatifs du mariage. Enfin c'était plus tôt le fait d'avoir Alice aux commandes qui était le souci principal ! La cérémonie avait était prévu pour dans deux mois, avec le calendrier lunaire, c'est ce qui convenait le mieux. Et tous nos amis auraient le temps d'arriver au moins. Certain comme les amazones viennent de très loin. On eu une petite frayeur quand on reçut la réponse de la tante de Nahuel. Elle déclinait l'invitation par solidarité de son neveu. Il ne manquerait plus que celui-là vienne et fasse un scandale le jour du mariage ! Je crois qu'Alice s'arracherait les cheveux là !

Elle nous rendait tous dingue mais bon c'était Alice alors on s'habituait à force. Sans compter qu'il y avait aussi les travaux pour la maison des jeunes mariés ! Nessie et Esmée avaient vu ensemble les gouts de la jeune femme et toute la famille s'attelait à la tache. C'est ce qui était bien avec notre condition, on avait toute l'éternité pour apprendre de nouveau métier et vu toute les maisons qu'on avait détruites avec Emmett, je pense pouvoir dire qu'on se débrouiller pas mal dans le bâtiment !

La maison avancée vite vu qu'on n'avait pas besoin de repos le seul véritable problème c'était le soleil. Il avait décidé de briller haut dans le ciel de Forks depuis plus de 4 jours maintenant, si bien qu'on ne pouvait travailler que la nuit. Du coup Alice et Esmée étaient partit pour passer quelques jours en France pour y trouver de la broderie pour la robe de Nessie et des tissus d'ameublement pour la maison. Jasper avait tenu à accompagner notre mère afin d'assurer leur sécurité à toutes les deux. La France n'étais pas très loin de l'Italie après tout !

Ils devaient rentés aujourd'hui par le vol du soir, il me tardait de voir avec combien de valises Alice allait rentrée au bercail ! Les tiroirs allaient sans doute exploser encore une fois ! Tous les détails du mariage étaient quasiment réglés maintenant. Le plus dur avait était pour le menu entre les humains, les loups et Nessie qui était une hybride, ça avait était un vrai casse tête. On avait finalement trouvé quelque chose qui lui plaise et qu'elle arriverait à manger sans avoir envie de vomir. Il fallait au moins sauver les apparences pour le temps des festivités !

Nessie avait aussi souhaité inviter ses grands parents maternels, chose naturel mais au combien difficile à satisfaire ! Charlie était au courant que notre famille avait un secret, il n'avait jamais voulu savoir quoi, mais il avait bien vu les changements chez Bella et la ressemblance entre la mère et la fille était dure à louper. Il avait accepté la situation sans poser de questions quand il eu comprit qu'il y perdrait beaucoup dans le cas contraire mais pour la mère de Bella, c'était autre chose.

Renée n'avais pas vu Bella depuis la transformation, elle avait donc encore moins vu Nessie. Renée était une femme intelligente, elle aurait toute de suite compris et aurait peut-être était un danger pour nous c'est pour quoi Bella s'était privée volontairement de sa mère, n'acceptant de lui parler qu'au téléphone et encore pas longtemps avec des coups de fils de plus en plus espacés dans le temps.

Charlie, serait donc de la cérémonie, ce qui comblait Nessie de bonheur. Alice avait joué encore une fois à la poupée avec lui pour son costume. Charlie pensait s'en tirer en réutilisant le smoking du mariage de Bella, mais c'était mal connaitre ma sœur ! Et comme il est sous son charme, il n'a pas put résister bien longtemps !

J'avais vraiment hâte d'être à la cérémonie. Les mariages me rendaient vraiment heureuse et me rappelaient de si bon souvenirs. Emmett et moi avions déjà renouvelé nos vœux pas moins de 6 fois et chaque fois ça avait était plus magique que la fois précédente. Le dernier remonté à un peu plus de 10 ans maintenant. J'étais un peu nostalgique de cette époque je crois. Emmett et moi, plus amoureux que jamais et unis comme les doigts de la main, tout ça me manque terriblement. Il est souvent absent en ce moment, voir même distant avec moi et ça commence à m'inquiéter beaucoup.

Je sais qu'entre les préparatifs du mariage, la maison et Dakota il y a beaucoup de boulot mais ça n'explique pas tout ! J'ai vraiment peu de perdre mon mari en ce moment et ça me perturbe beaucoup. Je sais très bien qu'il n'est pas le genre d'homme à voir une autre femme donc pas de souci là dessus mais quand même.

_- Ca va maman,_ me demanda Dakota qui attendait que je corrige ses devoirs.

- _Oui mon chéri, excuse moi,_ murmurais-je.

_- Papa t'aime tu sais. Je ne devrais pas te le dire mais je vois que tu t'inquiète alors si ça peut te rassurer il te prépare une surprise, une très belle surprise. C'est pour ça qu'il n'est pas souvent là. _

_- Comment tu sais tout ça toi ?_ m'étonnais-je.

_- Papa à des pensées très bavardes en ce moment tu sais et je l'ai aidé un peu,_ ria-t-il.

Décidément ce goss m'épatera toujours. J'ai encore du mal à me faire à l'idée que lui aussi lise dans les pensées, bien que ça ne soit pas tout à fait comme Edward. Mon frère peut lire tout en vous, Dakota, c'est plus le sujet principal de vos pensées qui lui apparait.

_- Merci de prendre soin de moi mon cœur_, lui répondis-je en le serrant dans mes bras.

- _Je t'aime ma petite maman._

Il me rendit mon étreinte puis se détacha juste le temps de faire apparaitre devant moi un bouquet de roses rose. Mes fleurs préférées comme il le savait. Il m'embrassa puis demanda à sortir prendre un peu l'air.

- _Bien sur mon amour. Dakota attends. _

_- Oui maman ? _

_- Tu à l'air de t'en sortir de mieux en mieux avec ta magie. _

_- Oui je lis beaucoup le manuel que maman m'a laissé, ça m'aide bien. _

_- Dit moi, que dirais-tu de faire une surprise à ta cousine pour ses noces ? Je suis sure que tu peux lui faire un tour qui saura lui plaire, ça serait un beau cadeau qu'en dit-tu ? _

_- Ah oui maman. Mais tu m'aideras hein ? _

_- Si je peux oui mon chéri. Trouve ce que tu souhaite faire et je t'aiderais. Pense juste qu'il y aura aussi des humains alors il faut que ça soit discret tu comprends,_ lui demandais-je en mettant mes mains sur ses épaules inquiète.

_- Oui maman je sais. Les Volturis pourraient nous faire du mal si je trahissais notre existence,_ me répondit-il d'une petite voie.

_- T'en fait pas pour ça, ils ne sont pas là de t'approcher crois-moi. Soit juste prudent avec tes sorts c'est tout. Allez file jouer un peu si tu veux. _

Il m'embrassa et se volatilisa avant de se matérialiser sur la balançoire du jardin. Il allait avoir 6 mois et pourtant il ressemblait à un petit garçon de 4 ans. Je m'inquiétais beaucoup pour lui, trop sans doute comme toutes les mères. Mais il se dégageait une telle puissance de lui, une telle force, j'avais peur qu'un jour tout dérape et qu'on ne puisse rien faire. Après tout, même si Kenda nous avait laissé quelques manuels et fiole, en nous enseignant quelques trucs, aucun de nous ne sauraient quoi faire si Dakota venait à sortir des sentiers battus et ça, ça me terrifiait. Etre impuissante face à mon fils.

_- Tu t'inquiète trop ma rose,_ me dit Emmett en me prenant dans ces bras.

- _Comment peux-tu savoir que je m'inquiète au juste ?_

- _Tu as cette petite marque qui apparait sur ton front quand tu te fais du souci. Celle au coin de tes yeux, c'est quand tu es heureuse, celle là,_ dit-il en désignant le coin de mes lèvres, _c'est quand tu ris. _

_- Emmett, tu me connais si bien,_ lui répondis-je en enfouissant ma tête dans son cou.

_- Qu'est-ce qui te perturbe ma puce, dit moi ? _

_- Toi, nous. Je trouve qu'on s'éloigne en ce moment entre Dakota, le mariage, on a plus de temps pour nous. _

Il se mit à sourire et me serra dans ses bras avec douceur malgré la puissance dont il était capable.

- _Je t'aime, plus que tout et pour toujours_, me murmura-t-il. _J'aimerais te faire voir quelque chose si tu veux bien. Je voulais attendre que ça soit finit pour te l'offrir mais je pense que c'est le bon moment. _

Il me prit la main et me guida vers l'extérieur de la maison.

_- Carlisle, tu pourrais garder un œil sur mon fils s'il te plait. Je vais montrer à Rose sa surprise. _

_- Oh,_ répondit celui-ci avec un grand sourire. _Bien sur ne t'en fait pas et prenez votre temps je m'occupe du petit dernier. _

Bon dieu mais tout le monde savait donc ce qu'il se tramait ici ? Emmett remercia notre père d'un signe de tête et me guida vers les bois. On marcha quelques minutes avant qu'il ne me demande de fermer les yeux, ce qui commença à m'inquiéter vraiment !

_- Ma chérie, tu te souviens il y a quelques années maintenant, Carlisle et Esmée avait acheté le terrain qui jouxte la propriété pensant qu'il serrait préférable d'éviter des voisins trop proches. _

_- En effet oui, mais je ne comprends pas, _dis-je.

_- Je leur ai racheté ce terrain et y est construit notre chez nous. _

Il m'enleva alors les mains qu'il avait mit sur mes yeux et m'offrir un spectacle à couper le souffle. Une petite maison avait vu le jour dans ce qui était encore il y a 2 mois un bois. Une demeure avait vu le jour là où il n'y avait absolument rien.

_- Comment … ? C'est notre chez nous ?_ murmurais-je ébahie.

- _Oui, notre chez nous à nous ! Je me suis dit que maintenant qu'on est parents, il était temps d'avoir notre bulle aussi tout comme Bella et Ed. Toute la famille m'a aidé pour le gros œuvre et Dakota m'a filer un sacré coup de mains avec ses pouvoirs. Il est super fort notre fils. _

_- C'est incroyable ! Cette maison est à nous pour de vraie ? _

_- Oui, j'ai acheté le terrain, enfin j'ai voulu acheter le terrain mais Esmée s'est fâchée quand j'en ai parlé. Elle à dit qu'elle refusait de nous le vendre mais qu'elle nous l'offrait de bon cœur par contre. Comme ça on n'est pas loin d'eux tout en étant chez nous. Bon c'est pas encore totalement finit, il reste quelques aménagements à faire mais quand dit-tu ? _

J'étais sous le charme. Mon rêve devenait réalité. Enfin ! Une maison avec mon époux et mon fils, c'était l'un des plus beaux jours de ma vie !

_- Je t'aime Emmett Mc Carty,_ lui dis-je en me jetant à son cou.

_- Tu aime c'est vrai ? J'avais peur que se soit une mauvaise idée. _

_- Tu me connais si bien, comment ne pourrais-je apprécier pareille splendeur ? C'est impossible, elle est sublime. Tu me fais visiter ? _

Il prit ma main et m'attira vers la maison. Elle était ni trop grand ni trop petite. Entièrement peinte en blanc avec des poutres apparentes comme dans les maisons de montagnes que j'aimais tant. Il y avait aussi de grandes baies vitrées laissant ainsi passer un maximum de lumière. Emmett me fit ensuite visiter l'intérieur et me garda au plus prés de lui à cause des outils et autres qui trainent un peu partout.

Tout de suite en entrant, nous avions un petit couloir qui donnait sur le living lequel donnait également sur la cuisine. Ensuite nous avions une pièce qui semblait être destinée à des WC, ainsi qu'un débarra. Venait ensuite un grand escalier de bois qui menait à l'étage où se trouvait trois chambres et la salle de bain.

_- Alors ? Je sais que c'est pas encore fini et je voulais attendre qu'elle soit parfaite pour te l'offrir mais tu m'a fait peur en me disant qu'on s'éloignait. Tu comprends maintenant pourquoi je n'étais pas souvent là,_ me dit Emmett en me prenant dans ses bras.

_- Je comprends oui et je suis désolée, j'ai gâchée la surprise. Je m'en veux si tu savais._

_- C'est pas grave ma puce, le principal c'est que la maison te plaise et que tu sois tranquille. _

_- Elle est magnifique mon ours. Jamais je ne saurais comme te remercier pour un tel cadeau. Tu es trop adorable. Je suis la plus chanceuse au monde_, murmurais-je en l'embrassant.

_- Pour ce qui est de me remercier … j'ai bien une idée moi,_ susurra-t-il à mon oreille.

Sentir son souffle glacial sur ma peau me provoqua instantanément des papillons dans le bas ventre. Je savais bien où mon époux voulait en venir mais était-ce raisonnable ?

_- Emmett … on peux pas enfin … _

_- Et pourquoi pas ? Tu as bien vu Carlisle garde Dakota et il nous a dit de prendre tout notre temps, de quoi parlait-il à ton avis ? _

Il commença alors à me caresser, laissant glisser sa main vers ma poitrine alors que mon souffle s'accélérait.

_- Emmett … la maison n'est pas encore finie, ça serait dommage de l'abimer tu ne crois pas ? _

_- Je ferrais attention_, ria-t-il.

Alors je cédai à mes envies et à celles de mon époux. Je me laissais faire quand il me prit dans ses bras pour me déposer sur ce qui serait plus tard le plan de travail de notre cuisine. Il passa ses mains sous mon haut afin de me l'enlever et de libérer ainsi ma poitrine qu'il aimait tant. Ni une ni deux, je lui arrachais littéralement son sweet ce qui le fit sourire.

_- J'aime quand tu es sauvage ma rose,_ grogna-t-il.

Après quoi il se jeta sur ma bouche pour un baiser passionné et langoureux. Nos langues trouvèrent leur compagne de jeu et se lancèrent dans une danse endiablés qu'elles seules connaissaient. Mes mains s'attardèrent sur le torse de mon Emmett. Sentir ses muscles sous mes doigts me rendait à chaque fois toute chose.

Il me fit descendre de mon perchoir et entreprit de m'enlever le jean qui lui bloquait l'accès à mon intimité qui n'attendait déjà plus que lui. Mon vêtement vola à travers la pièce puis Emmett caressa mon aine, passant très prés de mon sexe sans pour autant le toucher ce qui ne fit qu'augmenter un peu plus mon désir de le sentir.

Une de ses mains agrippa ma crinière pour me ramener sur sa bouche alors que l'autre cajoler toujours mon aine, s'approchant de plus en plus de mon sexe humide. Emmett prit un malin plaisir à passer un doigt sous la dentelle de mon string sans pour autant me caresser vraiment. Pour lui faire voir à quel point s'était frustrant, je décidai de lui affliger le même traitement.

J'enlevai la boucle de sa ceinture, descendit son pantalon et me mis à le caresser sans pour autant toucher son membre fièrement tendu. Au bout de quelques minutes à jouer à ce petit jeu, je l'entendis grogner de frustration.

- _Finit de jouer Rose, vient par là,_ me dit-il en virant pantalon et boxer qui le gênait dans ses mouvements.

Il m'attrapa par les hanches et me colla contre un mur qui se fissura sous l'impact de ma peau si dur. J'avais bien dit que la maison ne résisterais pas longtemps, pourtant Emmett n'eu pas l'air de s'en préoccupé puisqu'il me pénétra d'un puissant coup de reins sur le mur fissuré. J'entourais sa taille de mes jambes, afin que la pénétration soit plus profonde et plus intense alors que mes mains s'agrippaient à sou cou.

Tout en me prenant contre se mur, Emmett avait retrouvé le chemin de ma bouche et m'embrassait avec passion comme il savait si bien le faire. Dieu que s'était bon de se retrouver un peu. Et moi qui avais peur de le perdre qu'elle idiote ! Il accentua ses coups de reins, faisant monter crescendo mes gémissements et mes cris au même rythme que les mouvements de son bassin.

Quand il eu atteint l'apogée de son excitation, le mur derrière moi craqua d'une façon extrêmement inquiétante mais Emmett comme toujours su me rassurer en assurant sa prise sur moi, il me tenait fermement et il était clair qu'il préférait mourir plutôt que de me lâcher !

Puis le désir redescendit une fois celui-ci comblé et Emmett me relâcha doucement, s'assurant que je tienne bien sur mes jambes avant de me lâcher. On se rhabilla en prenant notre temps, se délectant encore du plaisir que l'on venait d'avoir puis on examina les dégâts de la maison. Un mur était complètement à refaire !

- _Au moins la maison est encore debout cette fois,_ ria Emmett.

_- Elle n'est même pas finit qu'elle est déjà à refaire, on exagère quand même_.

_- C'est pas de ma faute si ma délicieuse femme me fait tant envie_, murmura-t-il en me prenant dans ses bras en en m'embrassant.

_- Emmett, je t'aime. Merci pour tout ce que tu fais pour notre famille. _

_- Je t'aime ma rose et je ne veux que ton bonheur. J'ai hâte qu'on s'occupe tout les deux du jardin et qu'on le fasse comme dans tes rêves. Tu verras ça vas être splendide_ !

Je me blottis dans ses bras et m'imprégna du parfum de sa peau avant qu'on ne rentre, car oui toute les bonnes choses on une fin, et notre fils nous attendais. On prit la direction de la villa blanche main dans la main, Emmett quasiment torse nu vu ce qu'il restait de son sweet. C'est Alice qui allait hurler en le voyant !

En arrivant, Alice et Esmée venait tout juste de rentrées et quand elles nous virent, elles comprirent très vite ce qu'il s'était passé.

_- Dite moi juste que la maison est encore debout_, s'inquiéta Esmée.

_- Elle l'est oui,_ assurais-je, _on a juste un mur à retoucher. _

_- Et un sweet à racheter à ce que je vois,_ s'écria Alice. _Ca vas que j'ai fait du shopping pour toute la famille à Paris. Tu vois que j'ai bien fait Esmée, Emmett aurait put manquer de sweet et de tee-shirt. _

_- Tu crois vraiment qu'on arrivera un jour à manquer de vetement avec toi,_ s'exclama Emmett en riant.

_- Heu … non, surement pas, _lui répondit Alice.

On aida les deux femmes à rentrer la quantité impressionnante de paquets qu'elles avaient ramenés avec elle puis Alice commença sa distribution. Dakota comme d'habitude fut plus que gâté, mais c'est parce qu'il grandit très vite, m'avais répondu Alice quand je lui fis la remarque. Esmée montra ensuite à Nessie les tissus qu'elle avait choisi pour habiller sa maison et chose qui m'étonna, elle me donna également un colis à mon attention.

- _J'ai également fait des repérages pour votre maison mais vu que je ne connais pas tes désirs, j'ai juste pris des échantillons et demandé à ce que le reste soit mit de coté. La boutique attend mon coup de fil si jamais ça te plait et ils nous envoyent les tissus,_ me dit-elle d'une voie douce.

Je fus touchée par son geste. D'abord le terrain, puis maintenant ça. Esmée était vraiment une mère pour nous, même si physiquement elle ressemblait plus à notre grande sœur qu'autre chose.

- _Merci maman, merci du fond du cœur, pour tout,_ murmurais-je en la serrant dans mes bras.

_- De rien ma fille,_ me répondit-elle, émue par le fait que je l'appel maman.

On discuta quelques instants de ce qu'elle avait imaginé pour mon futur chez moi et chose qui ne me surpris pas, tout ce qu'elle avait prévu me plaisait. C'était tout ce que je désirais pour ma maison. Puis on parla de la robe de Nessie pour laquelle Alice avait trouvé des broderies et de la dentelle absolument fabuleuse. Elle allait être magnifique le jour J.

Dakota vint me trouver en début de soirée pour me dire qu'il avait trouvé le cadeau pour Nessie. Il voulait faire un feu d'artifice à sa façon pour souhaiter tout son bonheur à sa cousine. Comme la cérémonie aurait lieu de nuit, ça serait idéale et de plus, rien ne serait révélé aux humais qui penseraient surement que ça fait partie des noces.

Ils nous restaient deux mois pour perfectionner tout ça tout en étant discrets, chose super facile dans une maison pleine de vampires à la super ouïe !


	23. Chapter 23

Merci pour vos coms qui me font toujours autant de bien. Pour Alice et Jazz c'est vrai que du coup c'est les seul a pas avoir de chez eux … vas falloir que je corrige ça lol.

Bonne lecture !

_Chapitre 21_

_Abandonner la louve pour donner place à la mère, par Leah_

_C'est la seconde fois que j'écris dans cet espèce de journal, je n'en éprouvais pas le besoin jusqu'à maintenant, mais aujourd'hui, j'éprouve le besoin de me confier, même si c'est à l'écrit. Je pense que le titre résume assez bien mon état d'esprit actuel. Il s'est passé beaucoup de choses ces derniers mois et toutes ses choses on eu un impact sur ma vie et celle de mon entourage. _

_Il y a d'abord eu le décès de Kenda, laissant un grand vide derrière elle. Ce qui était étrange, c'est qu'elle était partit, mais pourtant, il m'arrive de ressentir sa présence ici même dans cette maison qu'elle occupait de son vivant. Cette même maison que j'ai eu un mal fou à habiter. Aujourd'hui encore, bien que cela fasse plusieurs mois que j'ai emménagé, je n'arrive pas à l'appeler ma maison. Pour moi, c'est toujours celle de Kenda. Je sais que penser une chose pareille lui ferrait de la peine si elle pouvait nous voir de là-haut alors je tente de passer outre, mais c'est dur. _

_Logan m'a proposé de l'arranger à notre façon, quitte même à démolir un mur ou deux afin de changer les pièces, mais là aussi, j'ai du mal à me faire à cette idée. Ce n'est pas correct envers Kenda. Je sais que c'est idiot, beaucoup me l'on déjà dit, mais c'est comme ça. Pourtant, je lui suis reconnaissante du geste qu'elle a eu, elle nous a permit à Logan et moi de nous installer ensemble. Sue à un peu fait la tête au départ, mais elle s'est vite reprit. J'étais toujours sur la réserve après tout, j'aurais très bien put quitter la Push pour le village de Logan, et puis elle avait toujours mon énervant petit frère avec elle ! _

_Seth avait beaucoup murit depuis qu'il était entré dans la meute, mais il avait gardé cette joie de vivre qui parfois était plus qu'épuisante ! Ca m'avait fait du bien de partir et de m'éloignais un peu de lui, j'arrivais plus facilement à le supporter et il m'arrivait même qu'il me manque ! Qui l'eu cru ? J'appréciais ma liberté, mais se savourais quand même de rentrer chez ma mère pour partager un repas ou pour parler, tout simplement. _

_Sue avait était d'un grand soutient quand Logan et moi avions décidés de tenter notre chance pour avoir un enfant. Ni l'un ni l'autre, n'étions convaincu quand à l'efficacité de la potion, et pourtant, sachant que Kenda elle-même l'avait préparé, jamais nous n'aurions du douter ! La phase après l'absorption de la potion avait était très dur pour moi. _

_La chaleur que je ressentais tout le temps au creux des reins s'estompait de jour en jour, ma température corporelle redevenait à la normale, c'était très troublant comme sensation. J'avais mit tellement de temps à m'habituer à la mutation, que ne de plus pouvoir le faire était comme un handicap. J'avais tenté de me transformer pour faire une patrouille avec Logan, mais rien ne s'était produit. J'avais sentit cette chaleur m'envahir, elle s'était diffusé petit à petit pour régresser ensuite. J'avais était pas mal chamboulé après tout ça et j'avais du réapprendre à vivre comme une simple humaine normale. Avant je pouvais faire tout ce que je voulais sans craindre de me blesser ou pour ma vie, je cicatrisais vite alors pourquoi m'en faire, mais aujourd'hui, c'était différent ! _

_L'autre jour je mettais cassé un orteil en laissant tomber un faitout que j'avais pris sur le pied ! Avant, je ne l'aurais jamais remarqué mais là, Carlisle dû me fixer une attèle pour que l'os se ressoude. Je devrais lui demander s'il faisait des forfaits soin tient, ça me serrais surement utiles je pense. Surtout maintenant que j'étais enceinte ! Pour le moment, je me portais comme un charme, j'avais eu quelques nausées au tout début, mais c'était passé depuis. Ce qui me faisait peur c'était l'accouchement. Je portais en mon ventre un Alpha, du moins un futur Alpha. _

_Un être puissant et imprégné de magie, comment se passerais la naissance ? Certaine femme qui accouche d'enfant normaux, on des difficultés post-natale, alors mon cas m'inquiétais un peu. Ma mère m'avait beaucoup aidé en me racontant ma naissance et celle de Seth, tout c'était passé le plus normalement du monde, ce qui m'avait quelque peu rassurée. Et puis n'oublions pas que c'est un vampire qui m'accouchera, j'ai pleine confiance en Carlisle, je lui confierais ma vie les yeux fermés. _

_J'avais d'ailleurs était très heureuse quand il à acceptée de me suivre pendant la phase post-potion puis plus tard, pour ma grossesse. Aujourd'hui, j'étais enceinte de prés de quatre mois et demi et un petit ventre faisait son apparition. J'avais hurlé de joie quand un matin, j'avais trouvé du sang sur mon sous-vêtement. J'avais mes règles, pour la première fois depuis longtemps ! Mon corps avait repris son rythme normal et un enfant était alors vraiment à envisagé, ce qui fait qu'avec Logan on avait passé deux fois plus de temps à la pratique. Ce qui n'était pas pour me déplaire d'ailleurs ! _

_Et deux mois après, un petit bout avait fait son apparition. C'était un tel bonheur de savoir qu'il ou qu'elle grandissait en moi. Quoique le sexe de mon enfant n'était pas vraiment une surprise si on se fiait à la prophétie de Kenda. Je donnerais naissance à une fille puisque Rose à eu un fils. Une petite fille, ça me convenait très bien à moi. Le seul problème sera sans doute de savoir comment une femme pourra diriger la prochaine génération de loups. Une femme à la tête d'une meute, je ne pense pas que ça se soit déjà vu quelque part ! _

_Ma fille sera unique, comme moi-même je l'ai était en devenant la première femme loup. Une petite fille, rien que d'y penser, j'avais un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, il nous faudra maintenant nous décider sur un prénom, bien que nous ayons encore le temps pour ça. J'aime ma vie actuelle, je crois que je n'ai jamais était si heureuse qu'en ce moment, et tout ça, c'est à toi Kenda que je le dois. Alors merci. _

Je refermais mon journal, une larme coulant sur ma joue. Coucher tout ça m'avait fait du bien et m'avais fait réaliser certaine chose. Dans peu de temps, un bébé vivrait dans cette maison, il était temps pour nous de faire les travaux qui s'imposaient ! Je quittai ma chambre et me mit à la recherche de Logan que je trouvai dehors en grande conversation avec Jacob.

Celui-ci était plus que nerveux à l'idée d'épouser Nessie dans un peu moins de trois semaines. Il avait peur de sa vie après le mariage, il n'avait jamais vécu avec aucune femme hormis Rachel et Rebecca qu'il supportait très mal, alors il avait peur et parlait beaucoup avec mon homme, lui demandant des conseils et autres. Il avait déjà demandé à Sam et à Paul mais ces deux derniers en avaient eu marre de l'entendre alors il s'était rabattu sur Logan.

- _Toujours anxieux Jake,_ lui demandais-je en enlaçant Logan par la taille.

_- Tu le serrais aussi si tu entrais dans cette famille crois-moi ! Avoir Alice comme tante par alliance m'épuise ! Elle à de ces idées pour le mariage je me demande si elle ne va pas les chercher dans des films d'horreur !_ s'exclama-t-il.

_- C'est à se point là,_ lui demanda Logan mort de rire.

_- Sa dernière idée en date, c'était que Nessie arrive sur le dos d'un loup ! En temps normal c'est sur un cheval ou une calèche mais non là c'est un loup ! Non mais vous imaginez ! Carlisle à évité le massacre en lui rappelant que certain n'était pas au courant que les légendes sont vrais. Dieu merci, les non informés existent ! _

_- Allez courage Jake, dans un peu moins de 3 semaines tu seras marié à cette famille alors tu devrais t'y faire,_ lui dis-je avec un sourire en coin.

_- Sympa ta façon de me remonter le morale Leah ! _

_- Pas de quoi, c'est toujours un plaisir ! _

_- Oui, c'est ça,_ grogna-t-il. _Bon je vous laisse, je dois allez chercher Rebecca à l'aéroport._

Il nous salua brièvement, puis monta dans sa voiture et partit. Rebecca était la seule de la famille à ne pas connaitre le secret, ça allait être dur de nous cacher au sein même de la famille. Je redoutais un peu à chaque fois qu'elle venait ici, il y avait encore beaucoup de loups qui n'était pas imprégnés, sans compter que certain de la tribu de Logan seront présents à la cérémonie. Si elle venait à s'imprégnée, comme ça se passerait pour elle sachant qu'elle à mari et enfant aujourd'hui ? J'avais vécue cette souffrance qu'est l'abandon, je ne souhaitais ça à personne, même si son homme est un abrutit finit !

Rachel, elle s'était installé sur la réserve avec Paul depuis un moment maintenant, il avait l'air heureux tout les deux, c'est ce qui comptait le plus je pense. Jacob était ravi de voir que toute sa famille serait présente pour célébrer son mariage, il me semble également que se sera Rebecca qui l'accompagnera à l'hôtel. Et moi qui n'avait toujours pas de tenue, il allait falloir que je me rabatte sur Alice pour qu'elle m'en trouve une, ce qui je suis sure sera pour lui plaire ! Logan me serra dans ses bras, et m'embrassa le front.

- _Ca va ma puce ? _

_- Oui, parfaitement bien,_ lui répondis-je en souriant. _Logan … j'aimerais qu'on refasse la maison, pour l'arrivée de notre fille. _

Je levais les yeux vers lui et vit qu'il souriait, heureux que j'accepte enfin de m'approprier cette maison.

- _On s'y met tout de suite, si tu veux. Une fille, t'est sure ?_ me demanda-t-il avec un sourire en coin qui en disait long sur ce qu'il ressentait.

_- Oui, je viens tout juste de le réaliser mais oui, j'en suis certaine. Dakota et notre enfant son destinés l'un à l'autre, on ne peut avoir qu'une fille. _

_- Et si la nature nous jouait un tour ?_ m'interrogea-t-il espiègle.

_- Impossible ! Il vaut mieux nous y faire je crois, on ne décide de rien dans nos vies même pas du sexe de notre progéniture ! _

_- La prochaine fois, promit je te fais un garçon,_ me dit-il en m'embrassant, avant de s'éloigner de moi.

_- La prochaine fois ?_ répétais-je en riant.

Logan me claqua les fesses, hilare et commença à regarder ce qu'il faudrait faire en premier pour la maison. Décidément, c'était une bonne année pour la construction et la rénovation entre la notre, et celles de Roses et Nessie, pas moins de trois maisons aurait était retouchées en un temps record.

Logan voulait faire ça tout seul, il voulait avoir la fierté de dire que c'est lui qui l'avait fait, mais je préférais que l'on demande de l'aide au Cullen et à la meute. Il faudrait aussi que je vois Esmée et Alice pour la déco. Je suis sure que ces dernières seront heureuses de m'aider à décorer la chambre pour la petite.

_- Logan, je monte voir les Cullen, tu souhaite m'accompagner ?_

_- Oui, j'aime pas te voir aller là-bas toute seule,_ me dit-il en prenant les clefs de la voiture.

_- La villa n'est qu'a un quart d'heure à peine, que veux-tu qu'il m'arrive ? _

_- On sait jamais, tu est sans défense maintenant. _

_- Je suis pas en sucre Logan_, grondais-je.

Il m'ouvrit la portière du pick-up et me fit un sourire d'excuse. J'avais toujours trouvé ça mignon chez les autres que le mari prenne soin de son épouse enceinte mais là ça commençait à me gonfler moyen. Depuis que je ne pouvais plus muter, Logan s'était mit en tête de me protéger de tout et surtout des vampires, y comprit les Cullen. On avait eu une violente dispute à se sujet d'ailleurs, Logan ne voulait plus que je vois les Cullen en dehors de la présence d'un des loups ! Comme si les Cullen étaient un danger pour moi !

Il y a quelques temps, je faisais partis de ceux qui voyait leur présence d'un mauvais œil, mais j'avais appris à les connaitre, à les aimer. Si le concept de gentil vampire existait, les Cullen en étaient l'illustration parfaite. Logan avait quitté la maison la nuit suivant notre dispute, il avait trouvé refuge chez Jacob et Billy et était revenu le lendemain matin en me demandant pardon, il s'était fait passer un savon par Billy.

_- Carlisle à sauvé mon fils, on s'est battu à leur coté pour protéger Renésmée, les Cullen font partit de la famille ! Si tu n'a pas comprit ça, alors tu n'a rien comprit à notre tribu fiston_, lui avait dit le chef de notre village.

Logan s'était excusé et avait décidé de se fier à mon jugement. C'était peu avant qu'il ne demande à Billy et Jacob d'intégrer notre meute. Le fait qu'il le demande à Billy avait alors eu un double sens que seul nous quatre avions compris. Il acceptait notre vision des choses sur les Cullen et de ne plus les voir simplement comme nos ennemis naturels. Et puis depuis il avait apprit à les connaitre.

Il s'entendait particulièrement bien avec Emmett et Jasper, les deux hommes et lui étaient assez semblables par certain aspect. Il respectait le coté militaire et homme de la situation de Jazz, tout comme il appréciait le coté bon enfant d'Emmett. Arrivés à la villa blanche, Logan m'aida à descendre de voiture et m'accompagna jusqu'à l'intérieur. Tout le monde était présent, à part Bella, Edward et leur fille.

_- Bonjour, tout le monde,_ m'enjouais-je en entrant.

- _Leah, c'était donc vous la délicieuse odeur qui nous arrivait,_ me répondit Rosalie en m'enlaçant alors que Logan la regardait d'un drôle d'air. _Je rigole,_ ajouta-t-elle voyant qu'il ne savait pas comme le prendre.

- _Tu t'habitueras à l'humour de Rosalie, mon amour. Il y a une époque où elle et moi étions devenu des championnes en ce qui concernait les lancés de piques. _

_- C'est vrai_, me dit-elle, _mais c'est une époque bien lointaine maintenant._

Elle me guida sur leur canapé ou elle me fit assoir avant de me servir à boire et à manger. Décidément, tout le monde me prenait pour un petit sucre.

_- Il faut que tu mange pour deux,_ me dit Esmée qui avait du comprendre ce que je pensais.

_- Je sais,_ murmurais-je alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à quitter la pièce._ Esmée, attendez ! Si tu as 5 minutes, j'aimerais bien te parler. _

_- Bien sur, j'ai toujours tout mon temps pour vous, _me dit-elle d'une voie chaleureuse qui reflétait le sourire qu'elle portait.

_- Bon ça vas papoter fille par ici, j'ai l'impression, vient mon vieux on va aller se faire quelques paniers ! Jazz t'es le bienvenu si tu veux_, s'exclama Emmett en sortant avec Logan.

Jasper les rejoignit dehors alors qu'Alice, Rosalie et Esmée s'installaient prés de moi. Je leur expliquai le pourquoi de ma venue et comme je m'y attendais, Alice se fit une joie de se dévouer pour le shopping bébé.

_- Tu es la bienvenue, il va de sois_, me dit-elle en sautillant partout.

_- Encore heureux ! C'est quand même ma fille je te signale,_ la grondais-je en souriant.

Elle me fit une petite moue triste avant de m'enlacer. Puis elle monta finir la robe de Nessie, elle quitta la pièce en me promettant de m'appeler bientôt pour la sortie boutique. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais cette promesse me fit froid dans le dos !

_- Tu sais pas dans quoi tu viens de t'embarquer,_ me fit remarquer Rosalie le plus sérieusement du monde.

- _J'ai entendu_, siffla Alice du premier étage.

On ria avant que je ne demande à Esmée si elle voulait bien m'aider pour la décoration de la maison et celle de la chambre de la petite.

- _Bien sur,_ me répondit-elle. _Je vais appeler Sue pour qu'on le fasse toute les deux. Je ne voudrais pas lui volé ces avantages de maman. _

_- Merci Esmée, _lui répondis-je en la serrant dans mes bras les larmes aux yeux.

Cette femme était tellement généreuse ! Elle était l'épouse, la mère et la femme parfaite. Toujours prévenante et rassurante envers sa famille comme envers de simple inconnue. Elle quitta à son tour la pièce, téléphone en main. Rose me proposa de sortir prendre l'air et de voir ce que faisaient les hommes, chose que j'acceptai avec joie. On s'installa sur le banc dehors et on les regarda jouer.

_- Où est Dakota au faite ? Il ne m'a pas encore sauté dessus, c'est étrange,_ demandais-je.

_- Il est avec sa cousine. Il a décidé de passé du temps avec elle avant que Jake ne l'enlève, et c'est ses mots pas les miens,_ me répondit Rosalie.

_- Ton fils est formidable. J'espère que j'aurais une relation comme la votre avec ma fille. _

_- Tu seras une mère formidable, n'en doute pas,_ me répondit gravement Rose. _Ca peut-être dure au début, mais tu verras que c'est naturel. Et puis on serra tous là si tu à besoin de souffler. Je serrais là pour t'épauler comme tu l'as fait avec moi ! _

_- Merci ma belle. Et ta maison alors ? _

_- Elle est fabuleuse, vraiment. Emmett à fait un travail remarquable. On y habite, mais c'est assez dure de passer nos journée là-bas, c'est trop calme, _me dit-elle en souriant.

_- Ca c'est sure que c'est calme ! On n'a pas de lutin qui saute partout, _s'exclama Emmett en marquant un panier.

_- Fait gaffe commnte tu parle de ma femme Cullen,_ grogna Jasper.

_- Qu'est-ce que t'a Cullen ? Tu veux te battre peut-être, _lui répondit l'ours de Rosalie.

_- Quand tu veux, je t'attends ! _

Je commençais à paniquer légèrement quand je vis Jazz se frottait les mains alors qu'un sourire carnassier s'affichait sur son visage. Emmett se mit en position d'attaque et lui sauta dessus.

_- Et c'est repartit,_ soupira Rosalie.

_- Ah, c'est donc normal alors ? _

_- Oh oui ! Ils trouvent ça amusant de se provoquer et de se battre. _

_- Ca entretient la forme chérie,_ lui répondit Emmett en envoyant valsé Jasper dans un arbre.

Je regardais la scène ahurie et Logan était tout comme moi, bien que je voyais qu'il mourrait d'envie de se joindre à la bataille. Jasper se releva et attaqua de plein fouet Emmett qui se retrouva plaqué au sol avec une seule main. Logan se mit à rire, puis soudain, les deux frères échangèrent un regard qui ne me disait rien qui vaille. Mon instinct me hurlait de muter et de m'interposait, mais je ne pouvais plus le faire. Fort heureusement, Logan le sentit aussi et se transforma alors que les deux vampires lui sautèrent dessus en même temps.

Mon cœur faillit s'arrêter quand je les vis se battre, même si je savais que Logan ne risquait rien, je n'étais pas rassurée quand même alors Rosalie décida de me montrer sa maison maintenant qu'elle était finit et aménagée. Elle me parlait des arrangements floraux qu'elle pensait mettre quand Emmett, pénétra dans la maison.

- _Ton homme à besoin de vêtement,_ me dit-il en riant. _Ca va vous ruiner à force ce truc de loups sérieux ! Faut lui apprendre à enlever ses fringues avant ! _

_- Et la faute à qui s'il n'en a pas eu le temps hein ?_ râlais-je.

Emmett me fit une moue désolée avant de ressortir avec une tenue complète pour Logan. Rosalie et moi rentrâmes à mon rythme vers la villa blanche où Logan m'attendais déjà, prêt à rentrer à la maison.

- _Tu avais raison Leah, j'ai demandé aux garçons de m'aider pour la maison, je sens que ça vas aller très vite,_ ria Logan.

_- En moins de deux on va te démonter tout ça tu vas voir. _

_- Emmett, il faut pas démonter la maison, juste l'arranger à notre façon. Fait de la démolition chez toi si tu veux mais ne t'approche pas de chez moi, _le menaçais-je.

_- C'est qu'elle mordrait en plus la vilaine fille,_ répliqua-t-il en souriant.

Rose m'embrassa avant que je n'aille saluais Carlisle et Esmée. Celle-ci m'apprit que tout était arranger avec ma mère qui était ravie de participer elle aussi à la décoration. Carlisle me demanda alors si j'avais 5 minutes à lui accorder, il voulait profiter de ma présence ici pour me faire passer les examens du cinquième mois.

_- On devrait pouvoir connaitre le sexe je pense,_ me dit-il en nous faisant entre dans son bureau Logan et moi.

- _C'est pas vraiment une surprise tu sais,_ répondis-je en passant une main sur mon ventre.

Carlisle me demanda de me déshabiller afin de contrôler mon poids, puis il prit ma tension avant de me faire allonger sur la table d'examen. Il mesura la hauteur d'utérus, palpa mon ventre de ses mains glacés ce qui eu pour mérite de faire bouger la petite.

_- Je crois qu'elle n'aime pas le froid,_ riais-je.

_- Désolé, je pensais qu'avec les gants ça irait pourtant,_ s'excusa-t-il.

Il prépara ensuite le moment fatidique à savoir mon échographie. Quand il badigeonna mon ventre du gel, la petite se mit à danser la rumba dans mon ventre.

_- C'est normal tu pense qu'elle soit si sensible au froid ? Ca ne me gène pas moi_, lui demandais-je inquiète.

- _Ces parents sont tous les deux des loups, il est possible que votre enfant ai déjà une température un peu plus élevée et du coup une sensibilité plus grande au froid,_ me répondit-il.

Il avait commencé à faire l'examen tout en me parlant. J'avais beau savoir que tout allait bien, j'étais quand même nerveuse, si bien que je cherchais la main de Logan qui me rassura tout de suite. Il me caressa les cheveux et me sourit.

- _Tout va parfaitement bien,_ nous dit Carlisle. _Le bébé grandit comme il faut, il se porte comme un charme. Voulez-vous connaitre le sexe ?_

Il nous demanda à la fois amusé et sérieux.

- _Y-a-t-il vraiment une surprise ?_ demandais-je.

- _Pas vraiment non. C'est bien une fille,_ nous dit-il souriant.

Alors c'était bien vrai ? J'allais bien avoir une fille qui contribuerait à tous nous sauver ?


	24. Chapter 24

**Merci pour vos coms les filles ça me rassure pck plus le temps passe en moins j'en ai alors que les stats restent à peu prés identiques. **

** Suzan : et non pas de surprise lol. Un garcon n'était pas possible si on eut que la prophetie se réalise mdr. Désolée pour les faux éspoirs. **

** Umihime : Beaucoup de questions dans ton com qui je te le jure trouveront bientôt leur réponse. Des gens vont mourir oui, tout le monde n'est pas éternels, les années vont passées (je pense une vingtaine le temps que la petite grandisse) donc il s'en passe en 2o ans lol. **

**Voici le chapitre du mariage, la premiere partie du moins étant donné que ce chapitre est tres long. Bonne lecture **

_Chapitre 22 : part 1_

_Un mariage à célébrer_

Aujourd'hui, alors que le soleil pointait son nez au loin, était un grand jour. Aujourd'hui, on mariait la plus jeune des Cullen. Nessie et Dakota dormaient encore à point fermés alors que toute la famille s'activait déjà. Il ne restait plus beaucoup à faire, s'était surtout de l'installation et notre préparation.

On avait tous passé, la nuit ici au lieu de rentrer chacun chez nous, si bien que les enfants s'étaient couchés dans un des chambres de l'étage. Alice était une vraie pile électrique, elle vérifiait encore et encore chaque détail pour le mariage. Jetait un dernier coup d'œil à la robe de notre nièce qui attendait sur un mannequin couture, bien cachée dans le dressing d'Alice. Elle voulait que personne ne voie la robe avant la cérémonie pour préserver l'effet de surprise.

Même Nessie n'avait pas vu sa robe finit, elle avait eu le privilège ultime de voir les croquis et depuis, elle devait se fier à Alice quand celle-ci lui assurait qu'elle serait magnifique. Les fleurs et le traiteur devaient être livrés dans la matinée afin que nous ayons le temps de faire nos arrangements floraux nous même. J'aurais beaucoup aimé voir la tête du fleuriste quand Alice lui a commandé les fleurs.

_- Et on ne veut pas de bouquet, vous apportez les fleurs on ferra le reste,_ avait-elle précisé par téléphone.

Pauvre gars, il allait s'en souvenir de ce mariage ! On avait installés et décorés l'hôtel et la piste de danse cette nuit. On préférait faire ça alors que le soleil était couché pour pouvoir le faire à notre rythme, plutôt que de prendre le risque en plein jour de se faire surprendre par un humain. La cérémonie en elle-même était prévue pour 19h ce soir. C'est l'heure la plus tardive qu'on a put avoir après quoi le pasteur ne pouvait plus célébrer la noce. Emmett avait proposé d'obtenir l'autorisation d'officier sur le net, mais on avait préférait s'en passer, préférant garder un certain sérieux au mariage de Nessie.

Par chance, le temps avait l'air de vouloir rester couvert aujourd'hui, juste ce qu'il nous fallait pour pouvoir sortir en plein jour sans nous mettre à briller comme une boule à facettes. Pour le moment, le plus urgent était d'installer les chaises dans le jardin et de poser le drapé ivoire dessus, ne resterait plus qu'a monter les bouquets et installer les plats avant de nous préparer.

- _Rosalie, les fleurs arrivent, tu peux aller signer, s'il te plait_, m'hurla Alice depuis le premier.

- _Je m'en occupe._

Je sortie et vit en effet la petite camionnette remonter l'allée avec un chauffeur ouvrant des yeux comme des soucoupes devant la villa. Il descendit de voiture et s'approcha avec son bloc pour que j'appose ma signature, me délaissa quelques instants pour déchargea les fleurs et revint vers moi.

- _C'est bien le mariage Cullen,_ me demanda-t-il.

_- Exact,_ répondis-je sans même lever les yeux vers lui en signant.

_- Ne me dite pas que c'est vous qui vous marriez quand même ? Il serrait dommage que je rencontre un ange le jour de ses noces. _

Je relevais les yeux, interloquée qu'il ose me draguait ici et avant que je n'ai pus lui lançant une pique dont j'avais le secret, je sentis une main puissante m'agrippais par la taille. Pas besoin de se retourner pour voir à qui elle appartenait !

_- L'ange est déjà marié, avec moi,_ s'exclama-t-il en resserrant son étreinte sur mon corps.

Le pauvre livreur leva les yeux vers Emmett qui le dépassait d'une bonne tête et le regarda sans bouger. Il prit ses jambes à son coup quand il entendit Emmett grogner légèrement. Il fit un demi-tour express et redescendit l'allée plus vite qu'il l'avait monté. Je me retournais vers mon époux et le gronda.

_- Tu es fou Emmett, tu pourrais attirer les soupçons à grogner sur tout ce qui bouge ! _

_- D'une je ne grogne que sur ceux qui ose de coller d'un peu trop prés, et de deux même un humain est capable de grogner alors te fait pas de bile mon ange. _

Il captura mes lèvres avec une infinie tendresse qui m'étonnait toujours après toutes ces décennies.

_- Je t'aime ma rose et il est hors de question que je laisse un autre homme t'approcher. _

_- J'aime quand tu es jaloux mon ours,_ lui répondit-je avec un sourire aguicheur. _Même après toutes ses années, la flamme ne s'éteint pas. _

_- Au contraire, elle se ravive dés que je pose les yeux sur toi. _

Je lui sauté au coup et l'embrassa à pleine bouche, heureuse de voir que son amour pour moi, n'avais pas changé. On fut interrompu dans notre étreinte par une Alice furax.

- _Hey je sais que l'on célèbre des noces et que c'est un jour dédié à l'amour, mais j'attends mes fleurs moi, alors on bouge aller,_ s'exclama-t-elle en nous poussant de son chemin.

Emmett et moi l'aidèrent à rentrer la quantité astronomique de fleur dans le salon après quoi Emmett partit réveiller Nessie et Dakota. Il était presque 10H30, ces marmottes avaient suffisamment dormis !

_- Tu m'aide pour les bouquets Rose. _

_- Bien sur Alice, si tu me laisse faire,_ riais-je alors qu'elle me tirait la langue.

Emmett redescendit au salon, m'embrassa furtivement et sortit aider Edward et Jasper pour installer les chaises. On fut très vite rejointe dans notre atelier fleurs par Esmée et Bella. Les compositions avancées bien, si bien même que j'abandonna un peu les femmes de la famille le temps de dire bonjour à mon fils qui venait de descendre avec sa cousine. Bella se précipita sur sa fille et l'enlaça tendrement.

_- Comment te sent-tu ma chérie,_ lui demanda-t-elle.

_- C'est pas la forme,_ bredouilla Nessie.

- _Quoi ?_ s'écria Alice. _Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?_ _Tu n'es pas malade au moins ? On ne peut pas repousser le mariage, impossible que tu sois malade je te préviens ! _

_- Alice,_ la gronda Bella.

Mon fils s'était refugié dans mes bras quand il avait vu sa tante Alice accourir vers sa cousine et lui. Il était jeune, mais l'avait déjà très bien cernés !

_- Tu vas bien mon cœur ? A tu bien dormit_, lui demandais-je.

_- Oui maman, mais j'ai un peu mal au ventre, je crois que j'ai faim,_ me répondit-il d'une petite voie.

_- Mon dieu, mais qu'est-ce qui se passe dans cette maison,_ s'exclama alors Alice.

- _Tu es sure que tu n'a pas mal à la gorge plutôt_, demandais-je inquiète.

_- Non maman, c'est mon ventre qui me fait mal. _

_- A dire vrai, moi aussi je souffre du ventre. _

Bella pris sa fille dans ses bras et s'asseya dans les escaliers avec elle, comme quand elle était petite. On se regardait, se demandant ce qui pouvait bien arriver aux plus jeunes Cullen.

_- On devrait peut-être appelé Carlisle pour qui les examine,_ proposa Esmée qui nous avait rejoints.

- _Pas la peine. Je pense que je peux vous aider,_ s'exclama Jasper qui venait de pénétrer dans la maison.

Immédiatement, une vague de calme et de paie nous envahie et je sentis Dakota se détendre dans mes bras.

_- Merci Jazz,_ murmurais-je.

- _Pas de quoi. Dit moi bonhomme, ça vas mieux ?_

Il s'agenouilla devant mon fils et lui pris la main pour le calmer.

_- Oui tonton Jasper, merci. _

_- C'est bien ce que je pensais. _

_- Jasper ?_ l'interrogeais-je du regard.

_- J'ai sentis leur stress depuis l'extérieur. En faite lui ressent le stress de Renesmée, je pense que ton fils est un empatte, comme moi. C'est ça mon grand n'est-ce pas ? Tu ressens des choses que tu ne comprends pas ? _

_- Oui tonton Jasper. Mais c'est pas moi qui ressens tout ça ! Ca allait bien quand papa m'a réveiller, c'est dés que cousine est venue prés de moi. _

_- C'est rien mon cœur, c'est un nouveau don qui se développe, ça vas vite passer tu verras,_ le rassurais-je en le berçant dans mes bras.

Mais ça allait durer encore longtemps ? On avait un nouveau don qui nous sortait tout les quatre matins, mon fils n'en pouvait plus de toute cette magie en lui ! Nessie, entendant que c'était elle la cause du malaise de son cousin, voulut s'éloigner, mais Jasper lui demanda de rester, il maitrisait leurs émotions à tout les deux.

- _Nessie, ce que tu ressens, je le perçois à chaque fois qu'il y a un mariage dans cette famille ! Tu es aussi nerveuse que ta mère le jour du sien,_ dit-il en riant.

Bella lui tira la langue tout en riant elle aussi, maintenant rassurée sur l'origine du mal qui rongeait sa fille.

- _Je vais aller chasser un peu afin d'éviter tout accident se soir, Dakota, Nessie, vous voulez venir avec moi ? Boire vous ferra le plus grand bien. _

_- Je peux maman dit,_ me demanda Dakota les yeux brillants d'excitation à l'idée d'aller à la chasse.

_- Oui vas-y. Jasper, je te confie ce que j'ai de plus précieux,_ lui dis-je gravement.

- _Je veillerais sur eux petite sœur, t'en fait pas. Je vais en profitez pour lui apprendre à contrôler son don._

Dakota s'éclipsa sur les épaules de Jazz et partirent en compagnie de Nessie vers la forêt. Emmett entra presque aussitôt dans la maison.

_- Rosalie, où vas Jasper avec notre fils ? _

_- A la chasse et lui donner une leçon ! Il a un nouveau don, encore ! Il est empatte maintenant_, m'exclamais-je avant de me jeter au cou de mon mari.

Je posais la tête dans son cou, respirant à plein poumons son odeur qui savait tant m'apaiser alors que Bella, Alice et Esmée quittèrent la pièce pour nous laisser un peu d'intimité.

_- Comment on peut-être de bon parents quand on est incapable d'aider notre fils avec ses dons ? S'il venait à nous reprocher plus tard notre incompétence,_ pleurnichais-je sur l'épaule d'Emmett.

- _Tu es une bonne mère parce que tu es là pour lui, il sait qu'il peut compter sur toi, sur nous, pour n'importe quelle chose. On est comme tout les parents ma rose, on ne maitrise pas tout mais on fait au mieux. Et notre fils n'est pas seul ma puce, il a toute une famille aux pourvois extraordinaires pour l'aider dans son apprentissage alors ne t'en fait pas._

Il m'embrassa pour me réconforter puis s'éclipsa de nouveau. Il devait aller en ville chercher le repas avec Edward, la voiture du traiteur ne voulait plus démarrer et on n'avait pas de temps à perdre. Je rejoignis les femmes au salon et les aida à tout nettoyer maintenant que les bouquets étaient fin prêts.

_- Je n'aurais jamais cru dire ça un jour,_ s'exclama Alice, _mais Emmett est beaucoup plus mur que je ne le pensais ! _

_- C'est un époux formidable et un très bon père,_ répondis-je en souriant.

_- Et toi tu es une très bonne mère, n'en doute jamais ma chérie. _

Esmée me prit dans ses bras et m'embrassa les cheveux. On sortit finir de préparer le drapé sur les chaises maintenant qu'Edward et Emmett avaient du s'absenter. Ils revinrent une bonne demi-heure plus tard, la voiture pleine de cette affreuse nourriture que les humains allaient avaler. Esmée rangea tout ça dans la cuisine avant que l'un de nous de vomisse dessus, bien que techniquement je suis pas sur que ça soit possible.

Vers midi, Jasper et les enfants rentrèrent de la chasse, le sourire sur le visage de mon fils faisait plaisir à voir ! J'embrassais Jasper sur la joue quand il passa et lui murmura un merci que lui seul put entendre. Mon geste parut le surprendre un peu avant que son visage se fende d'un magnifique sourire et d'un clin d'œil. J'aimais cette complicité que j'avais avec lui depuis que Dakota était né.

Carslisle rentra de l'hôpital en même temps que les premiers invités arrivaient. Les Denalis ! J'avais hâte de voir nos vieux amis, mais en même temps, je redoutais ce moment. C'est une de leur clan qui avait dénoncé Nessie au Volturis. Comment allaient-ils réagirent face à mon fils ? Eléazar, Carmen, Kate, Garrett et Tanya entrèrent dans la maison escortés par Carlisle alors qu'Emmett, Jasper mais aussi Bella et Edward faisaient barrage entre mon fils et moi et les nouveaux venus.

_- Et bien ! Quel accueil,_ siffla Tanya.

- _On prend juste quelques précautions, c'est tout. Il me semble qu'il vaut mieux avec ta famille,_ cracha Bella.

Je dévisageais ma sœur des yeux me demandant depuis quand ce petit être timide et fragile habitait une telle tigresse. Les Denalis se regardèrent sans comprendre avant que je ne m'avance serrant la main de Dakota dans la mienne, Emmett légèrement devant nous.

- _Qui est-ce,_ demanda Eleazar.

_- Notre fils,_ répondit Emmett en même temps que moi.

- _Encore ! Décidément les Cullens aiment défier les Italiens. Je croyais assister à un mariage, pas à une guerre ! _

_- Tanya, si tu ne la ferme pas immédiatement, je te refais le portrait,_ grognais-je.

- _Venez mes amis, nous allons tout vous expliquer,_ intervint Carlisle avant que la situation ne dérape.

Il les guida vers le salon où toute notre famille les suivit. On leur expliqua alors toute l'histoire, avant que Nessie ne leur prouve que c'était vrai grâce à son pouvoir. Elle projeta la vision de Kenda dans l'esprit de Kate qui put ainsi confirmer nos dires.

- _Il est celui qui conduira à sauver notre espèce,_ déclara-t-elle.

Tout le monde se détendit, soulagé que tout se soit passé au mieux et on recommença le même manège avec les Amazones qui arrivèrent une heure plus tard. Contrairement au Denalis, elles ne voulurent aucunes preuves, nous croyants sur paroles. Elles voulaient juste profiter de la joie de tous nous retrouver.

Tout les vampires invités étaient maintenant arrivés, mon fils n'avais techniquement plus aucune raison de craindre pour lui. Mais je n'étais pas réassurée quand même alors je ne quittais pas mon fils des yeux, le collant le plus possible, remplacée quand je dus me préparer par une Bella qui me jura de défendre mon fils sur sa vie s'il le fallait. Bella paraissait douce comme ça mais elle avait semble-t-il la rancune tenace.

A 17h tout le monde était prêts, habillés de pied en cape, paré à jouer la comédie devant les humains. Alice avait comme à son habitude, choisit les tenues pour tout le monde. Pour les hommes de la famille un costume 3 pièces noir sur une chemise blanche, accompagné d'une fleur de la couleur de la robe de sa compagne. Prune pour Esmée, bleu pale pour Alice, blanc pour Bella et rose pour moi. Nos robes étaient toutes faites sur le même model.

En tissus léger, elles étaient froissées sur et sous la poitrine afin de formé le décolleté profond qu'Alice avait arrangé pour Esmée afin qu'elle soit à l'aise. Les robes partaient ensuite évasées jusqu'en bas. Une petite fleur de perle avait été cousue sur le décolleté, perles qu'on retrouvait aussi sur les bretelles se croisant dans le dos. Et bien sur, elles avaient toutes cousues par Alice elle-même !

On sortit la nourriture humaine et la déposa sur les plats prévues sous la tente qui abriterait le buffet. Un buffet était plus pratique pour nous car nous n'étions pas obligés de resté assis devant nos assiettes immangeables. Si on s'y prenait bien, personne ne ferrait trop attention au fait qu'aucun d'entre nous n'avais mangé quoique se soit. Il n'y a que pour le gâteau où là on ne pourrait surement pas y échapper !

A 17h30, les premiers « humains », arrivèrent à savoir Charlie, Billy, Leah, Logan ainsi que Jacob qui fut aussitôt harponné par Alice.

- _Je t'interdis de la voir avant la cérémonie tu m'entends ! Fait gaffe à toi, je te préviens,_ le menaça-t-elle.

Il ria plus qu'il n'eu peur et décida de partir rejoindre les hommes qui s'était retrouvés pour parler entre eux. Et après on dit que c'est les femmes les pipelettes ! Puis vint l'heure pour Nessie de se préparer. Je montai dans sa chambre récupérer mon fils qui avait passé tout ce temps avec elle.

_- Nessie, ta mère et Alice t'attende dans la salle de bain pour t'aider,_ lui dis-je d'une voie douce.

Elle leva alors un visage plein de larme vers moi. Paniquée, je l'ai pris immédiatement dans mes bras. Je la berçai d'une main alors que Dakota commençait lui aussi à se sentir mal. Pitié à l'aide là !

_- Nessie, calme toi ma puce. Je sais que tu es nerveuse, mais c'est normal je te le jure. A chaque fois que j'épouse Emmett je suis dans le même état et tu verras, dés que tu apercevras Jacob au bout de l'allée, tu oublieras tout ça. _

_- Et s'il ne venait pas,_ pleura-t-elle.

- _Impossible, il est déjà là,_ la rassurais-je en souriant.

Elle se leva et se mit à la fenêtre de la chambre pour vérifier. Je sus qu'elle l'avait repéré quand son visage afficha un grand sourire.


	25. Chapter 25

_Un mariage à célébrer partie 2_

Elle se leva et se mit à la fenêtre de la chambre pour vérifier. Je sus qu'elle l'avait repéré quand son visage afficha un grand sourire.

- _Crois moi qu'il avait plutôt intérêt à venir le cabot ou j'aurais était le chercher par la queue s'il le faut,_ riais-je.

_- Rose,_ me gronda gentiment Nessie.

- _Tu sais que j'aime bien le taquiner. Aller file, tu sais ce qu'il t'attend si tu fais patienter Alice. _

Elle parut soudain effrayée et sortit presque en courant de la chambre. Mon fils se détendit et vint se caller contre moi.

_- C'est dur maman tu sais. Tonton Jazz il m'a expliqué comment faire, mais c'est trop dur, _me dit-il.

- _Tu y arriveras t'inquiète pas pour ça,_ le rassurais-je. _Je ferrais tout pour t'aider tu le sais mon amour. _

_- Je sais ma petite maman. Tu crois que ça vas lui plaire à ma cousine son cadeau ? _

_- J'en suis sure mon cœur. Aller vient t'habiller maintenant si tu ne veux pas être en retard. _

Il me suivit dans mon ancienne chambre où son costume l'attendait sagement sur mon lit. Il était comme celui des hommes, noir pour la veste, veston et pantalon sur une chemise blanche. Un nœud pap venait finir son vêtement. Il se vêtit seul et je pus constater avec soulagement qu'il n'avait pas trop grandit depuis hier. Alice avait fait une taille 6 ans pour être sure et je vois qu'elle avait bien fait !

Hier il aurait eu besoin d'un ourlé de 2 ou 3 centimètres, aujourd'hui, le costume tombait parfaitement. Une fois habillé, il mit son gel et se fit la coupe « à la tonton Ed ». Il avait les cheveux de la même longueur que mon frère maintenant et il est vrai que cette coiffure faisait ressortir ces yeux à merveilles. Je confiai Dakota à son père avec la mission délicate de le tenir propre jusqu'à la fin de la cérémonie. Pendant ce temps je passais voir si les filles avaient besoin d'aide mais me fit jeter par Alice.

- _Tu ne la verras pas avant Rose ! Vas accorder ton piano mais ne traine plus par ici !_

Raté ! Ca aurait put marcher après tout ! Quand je redescendis, je pus constater que les premiers invités étaient arrivés et étaient installés par Carlisle et Esmée. J'embrassais mon époux qui passa non loin de là et traversa le reste du jardin pour vérifier le piano comme me l'avait demandé Alice. On avait installé celui-ci face à l'allée, légèrement décalé par rapport a l'hôtel, pour que je puisse voir l'entrée de Nessie. Je fis quelques gammes parfaitement inutiles puisque l'instrument était accordé à la perfection. Je rejoignis Emmett et Dakota et me mêla aux conversations qu'ils avaient avec Leah, Logan, Rachel, Paul et Emily et Sam.

- _Où est Jake_, leur demandais-je étonnée de ne pas avoir revu le futur époux.

_- Enfermé avec notre père et Rebecca,_ me répondit Rachel. _Mon petite frère est nerveux je crois. _

_- C'est normal, _répliqua Logan, _tu as vu la famille qu'il épouse aussi en épousant Nessie. Je comprends qu'il ai peur, il n'aura pas le droit à l'erreur ! _

_- Qu'est-ce qu'elle à notre famille ?_

Emmett lui lança un regard noir et commençait à vouloir en débattre avec lui quand je l'arrêtai.

- _Logan,_ _si on en croit la prophétie de Kenda, ta fille épousera mon fils … alors bienvenu dans la famille_, lui dis-je en souriant.

A la tête qu'il tirait, il n'avait surement pas pensé à ça ! Bientôt lui aussi ferrait partit de notre famille. Un peu plus tard, le reste des invités arrivèrent. Principalement des Quileutes et des Mahhas mais aussi quelques collègues d'Esmée et de Carlisle. Je jetais un dernier coup d'œil, pour être sure que tout était en ordre, sinon Alice nous tuerait tous ! Les chaises étaient toutes à leurs places, de chaque cotés de l'allée, et toutes étaient drapées de tissus ivoires.

L'allée avait était recouvert d'un tapis blanc partant du seuil de la maison pour rejoindre l'hôtel. Lui-même était décoré avec du lierre et de petite fleur blanche. Fleurs blanches qui se retrouvaient d'ailleurs un peu partout que se soit sur les centres de table ou sur le tapis ou bien encore sur les rambardes de balustrades. On avait tous fait de l'excellent travail il faut bien l'avouer. Le tente accueillant le buffet avait été elle aussi décorée de fleur et de lumière.

A 18h45, le pasteur demanda à tout le monde de s'installer et de s'assoir en attendant que les futurs mariés ne s'avancent. Je m'excusai auprès des autres et monta m'assura que tout allait bien. Je croisais Jacob en chemin et comme l'avait dit sa sœur, il était nerveux !

_- Vous êtes prêtes,_ demandais-je en toquant à la porte de la salle de bain, _c'est bientôt l'heure._

Alice et Bella sortirent, radieuses, et m'entrainèrent avec elle au rez-de-chaussée.

_- Bella vas chercher Ed, je m'occupe de Jacob et sa sœur, on va pouvoir commencer. Rose trouve Jazz et envoie le moi. Il va falloir qu'il use de tout son pouvoir pour calmer tout le monde. _

Je trouvai Jazz légèrement à l'écart, je l'envoyai vers Alice puis revint vers mon fils pour m'assurer qu'il allait bien. C'est lui qui allait apporter les alliances. J'étais très fière de lui quand Nessie lui avait demandé. Puis vint l'heure H. Alice me fit un signe de tête, je me plaçai derrière mon piano et commença à jouer alors que Billy et Bella se rapprochaient de l'hôtel.

Aux premières notes, Jacob fit son entrée au bras de Rebecca. Il arborait un costume entièrement blanc avec un œillet rose ainsi que les plumes à la boutonnière. Ils remontèrent ensemble le tapis blanc parsemés de fleur jusqu'à l'hôtel puis elle l'embrassa et prit place sur une des chaises vides de devant. Puis je fus notre fils qui fit son entrée, marchant, fière comme un pan, le coussin d'alliance dans les mains. Je cherchai Emmett des yeux et le vit, lui aussi fort ému de voir notre fils tenir son rôle à la perfection. Il me fit un sourire charmeur alors que mes mains courraient toujours sur les touches noires et blanches.

Quand je vis Alice et Jasper prendre leurs places dans l'assemblée, je sus que Nessie allait arriver. Alice ne l'aurait pas laissé seule pour rien. Et comme je l'avais sentit, ma nièce fit son entrée au bras de son père. Comme Alice l'avait promit, Nessie était plus belle que jamais. Sa robe était ivoire, toute en dentelles et broderies. Sans manches, ni bretelles, elle se composait d'un bustier qui partait sur un jupon en satin qui s'étirait pour former une traine. Une petite touche de couleur était ajoutée avec la ceinture de satin rose qui marquait la taille. Ses boucles rousses avaient étés relevés en un chignon stylisé d'où quelques mèches folles s'échappées. Le tout agrémenté des plumes traditionnelles que Billy nous avaient confiées.

Ils marchèrent à leur rythme alors que Nessie pleurait doucement. Du coin de l'œil, j'aperçus Jasper se prendre un coup de coude dans les cotes et l'instant d'après une vague de calme nous parvenait. Au fur et à mesure que Nessie et Edward avançaient, les gens se levaient et envoyait des encouragements à la petite mariée nerveuse. Elle avançait sans vraiment les voir, les yeux rivées sur Jake qui affichait un sourire béat.

Edward la confia à Jake et prit place aux cotés de Bella qui pleurait sans vraiment pleurer. J'arrêtai la mélodie quand le prête prit la parole. Je me faufilai discrètement aux cotés de mon Emmett tandis que Dakota me faisait de grand signe depuis l'hôtel, ce qui déclencha quelques rires.

- _Nous somme réunis ce jour pour partager l'union de deux enfants cher à nos cœurs et que j'ai vu grandir à la vitesse de la lumière_, dit-il en faisait un clin d'œil à Nessie.

Chose que j'ai oublié de vous préciser, le prête était un vampire ! Et oui même chez nous on a des prêtes, et il valait mieux pour cette union si peu commune. Le pasteur lut les divers cantiques et chants traditionnels puis il passa à l'échange des veux alors que le soleil se couchait à l'horizon.

- _Jacob Black tu es ici, devant ta famille et tes amis, pour prendre Renesmée Carlie Cullen pour épouse. Le souhaites-tu_ ?

Je sentis l'assistance retenir son souffle, ou alors c'était juste moi ? Jacob prononça un oui, d'une voie chevrotante, puis le prête posa sa question à Nessie qui hurla presque sa réponse, ce qui déclencha un petite rire parmi les convives.

_- Avez-vous quelques mots à échanger ?_ leur demanda le pasteur Wilson.

_- Je vais commencer,_ murmura Jacob en prenant la main de Nessie. _Dakota s'il te plait_.

Mon fils approcha et Jake détacha l'alliance de Nessie pour la lui passer au doigt.

_- Par cet anneau, je te fais mienne. Je te prends pour épouse, pour confidente, pour amante et pour tout ce que tu voudras bien m'accorder. Notre histoire est à notre image, unique. Tu es unique. Tu es mon soleil, celle qui illuminera ma vie et mes nuits. Je pourrais te promettre les bla bla habituels, mais je ne le ferrais pas. Je te promets en revanche une chose, c'est d'être au prés de toi tant que tu voudras de moi, _dit-il en pleurant.

Il passa l'alliance à notre nièce alors que tout les non vampires étaient en larmes. Qui aurait cru que Jacob puisse être aussi sentimental ! Nessie prit à son tour la bague qui reposait sur le coussin, libérant ainsi mon fils de ses fonctions, et commença son petit discours.

- _Jacob, par cette alliance, je te fais mien. A partir de ce jour, mon cœur est à toi comme le tien est à moi. En ce jour et devant témoin, je lis ma vie et mon destin aux tiens. Je ne pensais pas être un jour capable d'être aimer et pourtant. Dés le premier regard, nos âmes se sont trouvés, pour hier, pour aujourd'hui et pour demain. Je te jure d'être à tes cotés tant que nous vivrons tout deux._

Elle lui passa l'alliance au doigt, le prête les déclara mari et femme, puis il y eu le traditionnel bisou avant que le prête ne les présente aux convives.

_- Mesdames et Messieurs, je suis fière de vous présenter Mr et Mme Jacob Black. Hier, deux cœurs solitaires ... aujourd'hui, un couple uni dans l'amour pour toujours._

Nessie et Jacob furent alors assaillit de tout part par des félicitations et des gestes d'amour de leurs proches. Même Edward souhaita la bienvenue à « son fils » puis tous furent guidés vers la tente où le buffet était installé. Nous firent bonne figures, préférant nous rendre utile en servant les invités plutôt que de rester stoïque tous dans un coin.

Tout le monde buvait et mangeait alors que les rires et les conversations emplissaient le jardin. Puis vint le moment pour les jeunes mariés d'ouvrir le bal. Bien que Jacob fût un peu gauche dans ses mouvements, cette première danse du couple n'en restait pas moins des plus gracieuses. Jacob dansa ensuite avec sa sœur alors que Nessie atterrissait dans les bras de son père. Je dois dire que moi-même j'ai dansé avec à peu prés tout le monde se soir là, même avec Jacob ! J'en avais profité pour lui offrir mon cadeau de mariage, à savoir mon respect.

- _Je ne te dis pas qu'un « cabot » ne m'échappera pas de temps en temps, mais je te jure de faire mon possible,_ lui dis-je alors qu'il me fait tourner sur la piste.

- _Je n'en attendais pas tant Blondie, c'est trop d'honneur,_ souria-t-il._ Ca vas me manquer quand même tu sais. J'aime bien nos petites joutes. _

_- Ca pourra toujours s'arranger par moment. _

La musique se termina et mon époux me récupéra dans ses bras puissants. Je posais la tête sur son torse, me laissant bercés par lui pour profiter de cet instant le plus possible. Il y eu la remise des cadeaux peu avant minuit, permettant ainsi aux loups de s'échapper sans être remarqués. Nessie et Jake furent plus que gâtés avec des voyages, de l'argent, beaucoup d'argent, mais aussi des biens de grandes valeurs comme de l'argenterie ou des bijoux, mais aussi et surtout, la remise des clefs de leur nouvelle demeure.

Puis, à minuit, alors que les mariés ouvraient les derniers paquets et que la pleine lune était à son zénith, on entendit des loups hurler. Ce cris avait quelques chose d'hypnotisant tant il était mélodieux et sauvage à la fois. Leah, restée seule, vint me trouver et me prit la main. Je la vis pleurer, sans doute peinée de ne pouvoir participer à l'hommage. Je la berçais dans mes bras pour la calmer alors que les humains se regardèrent, inquiets de savoir ce qui provoquer ce hurlement.

-_ Des chiens sauvage, ou des coyotes, pas de panique mes amis, _leurs répondit Emmett un grand sourire au visage.

Il regarda Jake en disant cela et celui-ci se mit à sourire, presque à rire même ! Le hurlement dura un ou deux minutes après quoi les Quileutes et les quelques Mahhah présents réintégrèrent la fête ni vu ni connu. Logan reprit sa place auprès de Leah alors que ses sanglots s'apaisèrent peu à peu. La fête battait son plein, tout le monde avait l'air de bien s'amuser et surtout notre jeune couple qui ne se lâchait pas d'une semelle.

_- Maman c'est le moment tu pense ? _

Dakota était venu me voir, les yeux brillants d'excitation à l'idée d'offrir son cadeau à sa cousine. Je fis savoir à Emmett que je m'absentais et partit à l'arrière de la maison avec mon fils.

- _Tu te sens prêt mon amour ? _

_- Oui maman, c'est bon, j'ai bien répété tout, ça ira tu verra, mais tu reste pas loin hein ? _

_- Promis mon cœur ! _

Je l'embrassais sur le front et reculais de quelques pas pour lui laisser de la place. Il se concentra alors et récita quelques formules apprises dans le livre de Kenda, aussitôt, de petite étincelles colorés lui sortirent des doigts. Il leva les mains, jetant ainsi les étincelles dans la nuit noire et provoqua un feu d'artifice exceptionnel. Il continua ses murmures pendant une bonne dizaine de minutes, alors que des « oh » et des « ha » nous parvenaient de l'autre coté de la maison. Je pris peur quand je vis mon fils chancelais légèrement.

_- Dakota, arrête,_ m'écriais-je ameutant par la même occasion Emmett que quelque chose clochait.

- _Ca vas maman, j'ai presque finit,_ me répondit-il alors que son père arrivait en courant vert moi.

Emmett me prit dans ses bras tout en gardant à l'œil notre bonhomme, prêt à intervenir au moindre problème. Dakota récita quelque chose dans une langue inconnu pour nous, quelque chose de bien différent des formules qu'il avait dit jusque là et alors, un cœur de lumière entrelaçant les prénoms des mariés fit son apparition dans le ciel avant que notre fils ne s'écroule dans les bras d'Emmett.

- _Tu n'aurais pas du faire ça Dakota,_ pleurnichais-je.

- _Ca vas maman, faut juste que je récupère. Ca prend beaucoup d'énergie à faire c'est rien ma petite maman. Je vais bien. _

_- Tu es affamé,_ lui fit remarquer Emmett. _Tes prunelles soit d'un noir d'encre. Vient on va aller au garage. Carlisle garde des poches de sang en cas d'urgence, je pense que ça en est un. _

_- Emmett, c'est du sang humain, _murmurais-je.

- _Je sais Rose, mais ça le ferra récupérer bien plus vite et on ne peut pas l'emmener chasser maintenant. _

_- Ca ira maman. Je peux gérer ma soif,_ murmura-t-il d'une petite voie.

- _Ok, fait le boire Emmett. Je vais prévenir les autres que notre fils est fatigué et qu'il est partit dormir._

Dakota se défit de l'étreinte de son père et se releva avant de s'avancer vers le jardin.

_- Je vais aller dire bonsoir moi-même maman et embrasser ma cousine et son mari et ensuite je suivrais papa. _

Emmett et moi nous regardèrent, incertain quand à l'attitude à adopter mais Dakota nous rassura d'un sourire et nous prit chacun par la main. Au moins, il ne pourrait attaquer personne si on le tenait chacun d'un coté ! Nessie se précipita pour le prendre dans ses bras et le remercier dés qu'elle le vit. Carlisle fut un peu inquiet quand il vit ses prunelles mais Alice était toujours aussi guillerette, signe qu'il n'avait rien à craindre à priori.

Dakota dit au revoir à chaque personne, qu'il les connaissent ou non, leur souhaita une bonne fin de soirée et s'excusa en disant que le sommeil l'appelait. Notre fils en moucha plus d'un à parler comme un vrai gentleman, procurant en moi un sentiment de fierté puissant, puis Emmett l'emmena à l'intérieur. Je ne pouvais quitter les convives, mais j'en mourrais d'envie alors je tendis l'oreille pour écouter ce qu'il se passait à l'intérieur. Emmett lui fit boire 3 poches de sang avant de lui faire un brin de toilettes et de le mettre au lit. Mon époux me retrouva moins d'une demi-heure plus tard en m'assurant que Dakota dormait comme un loir.

Alors que l'aube pointait son nez, Nessie et Jake quittèrent à leur tour la fête pour prendre leur avions qui les conduiraient en lune de miel. Ils avaient souhaités partir pour 2 semaines en Ecosse. Un pays pluvieux avec des décors sublime, idéal pour un vampire ! Les au revoir furent comme d'habitude déchirant avec une Bella et un Edward qui hésitaient à laissé partir leur fille si loin d'eux.

Le reste des invités partirent peu après, remerciant ma famille pour le beau mariage auquel ils avaient tous étaient conviés. Après quoi on se mit à tout ranger, c'est qu'il y avait pas mal de boulot !

**Une semaine plus tard **

Aujourd'hui était un jour de grand soleil, nous obligeant tous du coup à rester enfermé dans nos maisons respectives. Etant donné qu'on ne pouvait pas sortir, on c'était tous réunit à la villa pour être ensemble. On avait eu des nouvelles au petit matin des mariés qui profitaient de leur séjour le plus possible. Ils avaient l'air d'être en pleine forme surtout Nessie. Quand elle raconta à sa mère que sa nuit de noces avait était des plus fabuleuse, Edward manqua de briser son piano sous le choc.

_- Tu croyais quoi Ed ? Qu'ils allaient jouer aux cartes ?_ riais-je sous sa mine déconfite. _Ta fille est devenue une femme ! _

_- Pas la peine de me le rappeler, _siffla-t-il.

- _Et quelque chose me dit qu'ils s'en donnent à cœur …_ commença Alice en descendant du premier.

Jasper la suivait, inutile de se demander à quoi ils avaient occupés leur temps, quand sa femme s'immobilisa en plein milieu de l'escalier, les yeux dans le vide.

- _Alice, ne me dit pas que tu les espionne,_ lui dis-je dégoutée d'imaginer ce qu'elle voyait.

Puis, soudain, elle reprit conscience et s'écroula dans les bras de son mari, sous le choc. Edward et Dakota semblèrent aussi très ébranlés. Mon fils se précipita dans mes bras en hurlant.

- _Qu'est-ce qui se passe,_ demanda Emmett à Edward et Alice.

_- Les Volturis … ils arrivent ! _répondit Alice en bégayant.

Ces quelques mots eurent pour effet de mettre pause sur notre famille, tout le monde restant figé, ne pouvant bouger le moindre cil.


	26. Chapter 26

_Chapitre 23_

_Préparation_

- _Comment ça ils arrivent,_ m'écriais-je en serrant mon fils au plus prés de moi.

Je m'accrochais à lui, telle une noyée à une bouée de sauvetage. Je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il se passait, et je n'étais pas la seule !

- _Alice, dis nous ce que tu as vu exactement,_ s'exclama Carlisle en guidant Esmée vers le canapé.

Tout le monde prit place, préférant être assit pour entendre ce qui allait suivre et serrait sa moitié contre lui.

- _Je … je suis pas sure,_ murmura-t-elle en regardant Edward.

- _Ils arrivent,_ confirma mon frère. _Alice a vu le grand hall, les Volturis étaient en conversation avec un homme … _

_- Je crois l'avoir déjà vu, c'est un de leur larbin,_ reprit Alice tremblant de la tête au pied._ Ils discutaient et semblaient heureux de la tournure de la conversation. Ils on remercier l'homme et on déclaré que cette fois notre famille n'aurait pas d'excuse … _

_- Et Caius à décidé qu'il était temps pour eux de partir et dans finir, _termina Edward.

Tout le monde resta silencieux, encaissant la nouvelle tant bien que mal. Tout recommencer, encore ! C'est alors que je compris, ils venaient pour mon fils ! Ils venaient me prendre Dakota.

- _Non, non,_ pleurnichais-je, _je ne les laisserais pas faire ! _

_- De quoi tu parle, _me demanda Emmett complètement paniqué.

- _Tu n'a donc pas comprit ! Pourquoi, du moins pour qui viennent-ils à ton avis ?_ hurlais-je en pleurant des larmes qui ne sortiraient jamais.

Emmett posa les yeux sur notre fils, et devint encore plus blanc qu'il ne l'était déjà. Il se jeta alors sur nous et nous serra tout les deux dans ses bras, formant un cocon protecteur avec son corps.

_- On ne les laissera pas faire,_ affirma Jasper. _On se battra s'il le faut, mais ils repartiront comme ils sont venus. Tu a ma parole petite sœur ! _

_- Jazz a raison. Ils sont déjà venus pour la même raison une fois, et ça se passera de la même façon cette fois-ci. _

_- Carlisle, ne t'avance pas trop, _sifflais-je. _La dernière fois on a évité le massacre parce qu'on était plus nombreux, crois-tu réellement que nos anciens amis viendront encore une fois, pour les même raisons en plus ? _

_- On peut toujours essayer,_ proposa Esmée, _ne perdons pas espoir ma chérie, tout se passera bien. _

_- Esmée à raison, _murmura Bella, _ils ont reconnu qu'il n'y avait pas d'infractions pour Nessie, ils seront obligés de le reconnaitre là aussi. _

Tout le monde médita sur les paroles de Bella, mais je vis bien qu'aucun n'y croyait vraiment.

- _Alice, combien de temps, as-t-on_, demandais-je tout à coup.

- _3 peut-être 4 jours,_ dit-elle en levant les yeux vers moi. _Ils partaient immédiatement pour nous prendre par surprise, mais je garde toujours un œil sur eux juste au cas où … _

_- On va s'enfuir, _affirma Emmett. _On va partir vous n'aurez qu'a dire que vous ne savez pas où nous sommes, ils vous laisseront tranquille. _

_- Et vous aller faire quoi ? Fuir pour le restant de votre vie comme de simples criminels ? Il en est hors de questions ! _

_- Carlisle à raison, ils on le meilleur des traqueurs, ils auront vite fait de vous mettre la main dessus. _

_- Je peux pas … je veux pas … je refuse de perdre se que j'ai de plus cher, _sanglotais-je la tête dans le coup de Dakota.

Celui-ci me serra dans ses petits bras avant de prendre mon visage entre ses mains.

- _Maman, c'est eux les méchants, n'est-ce pas ? C'est d'eux que tu voulais me protéger ? _

_- Je …_

Je lançais un regard paniqué à tout le monde, cherchant du soutient. C'est Carlisle qui s'avança et prit mon fils sur ses genoux.

- _Il est assez grand pour comprendre,_ m'affirma celui que je considérais comme mon père. _Dakota, tes parents t'on déjà parlé des Volturis, tu sais qui ils sont ? _

_- Oui papi, c'est nos chefs maman m'a dit. _

_- En quelque sorte oui,_ lui répondit Carlisle en souriant_. Il y a des lois chez nous et les enfants vampires sont interdits par ces lois. Alors je pense que les Volturis viennent voir si tu es un enfant vampire, mais tu ne l'est pas on a donc rien à craindre, tu comprends ? _

_- Pas vraiment en fait. C'est quoi la différence entre les enfants vampires et moi ? _

_- Toi tu est a moitié humain mon chéri, _lui dit Emmett en le prenant dans ses bras. _Ton autre maman, Kenda, était humaine et tu as hérité de son humanité. Les autres n'ont pas de cœur qui bat. Tu sens le tient ? _

Emmett prit la main de notre fils et la posa sur son cœur. Dakota hocha la tête quand il eu sentit les battements contre sa main.

_- Les autres enfants sont comme moi et ta maman. Notre cœur ne bat plus, tu sens. _

_- Alors j'ai rien à craindre papa ? _

_- Non mon amour, il ne t'arrivera rien, parce que je ne le permettrais pas,_ grogna mon époux.

- _On ne le permettra pas,_ corrigea Jasper. _On va s'organiser comme la dernière fois et se préparer du mieux que l'on puisse. Et quand ils viendront, nous seront là pour les accueillir ! _

_- Rose, je crois que Jasper à raison, _me dit Emmett en me caressant le bras. _On peut les battre, c'est pour ça qu'ils on préférés fuir la dernière fois. Et puis on a le livre de potions de Kenda aussi, ça peut nous aider et Dakota n'aura même pas besoin de les préparer avec Nessie je m'en sortirais. Les cours vont nous servir tu vois_.

Il avait dit tout ça avec un sourire qui se voulait rassurant mais ce sourire n'atteignait pas ses yeux. Je dois quand même admettre que de vois tout le monde près à se battre comme ça pour mon fils me fit chaud au cœur.

- _Mon dieu Nessie,_ s'écria tout à coup Bella. _Edward, il faut qu'elle rentre immédiatement. _

_- Je les appels tout de suite, calme toi ma puce. _

Edward était déjà à l'autre bout de la pièce téléphone en main. Il expliqua brièvement la situation aux jeunes mariés qui annoncèrent qu'ils rentraient par le premier avion. J'avais gâché le voyage de noce de ma nièce ! Quel monstre étais-je ? Mentalement, je me promis de leur offrir un mois de vacance pour la destination de leur choix, je leur devais bien ça après tout.

- _Ils prennent l'avion se soir,_ nous expliqua Edward. _Ils seront là demain dans la soirée. Jacob veille sur elle et Nessie à toujours son médaillon, ils sauront s'il y a un vampire dans le coin. _

_- Je suis désolée, sincèrement,_ murmurais-je du bout des lèvres. _Vous aviez tous raisons depuis le début, on aurait du aller en Italie. A cause de moi on risque tous de se faire massacrer. _

_- Ne dis pas ça, je te l'interdis,_ s'écria Alice. _Tu es ma sœur, Dakota est mon neveu, je donnerais ma vie pour vous deux s'il le fallait, mais ne pense pas un seul instant que je te laisserais te sacrifier, tu m'entends ! _

_- Quoi mais je n'ai … _

_- Tu a prit ta décision au moment même ou tu a présenté tes excuses,_ sanglota-t-elle.

Et je me rendis compte qu'elle avait raison ! L'idée de me rendre seule en Italie avec Dakota m'avait bien traversé l'esprit. Si ça pouvait les épargner pourquoi pas ? Edward se mit à grogner, refusant d'approuver le sujet de mes pensées alors qu'Alice se refugiait dans l'étreinte de son époux.

- _On est une famille, on affrontera ça comme une famille._

Carlisle me prit dans ses bras et me murmura des paroles réconfortantes, puis il partit téléphoner au Denalis. Il ne pensait pas qu'ils viendraient mais il fallait quand même tenter le coup. Alice proposa de joindre les Amazones qui devait être sur la route du retour pendant que Jasper tentait de contacter les quelques nomades qu'il connaissait. Je n'arrivais plus à réfléchir comme il faut, tout s'embrouiller dans ma tête. La simple idée d'être séparée de mon fils me rendait vulnérable. Si Kenda avait su que ça se terminerait de cette façon, aurait-elle donnait sa vie pour nous ?

Kenda ! Il fallait que je la vois ! Maintenant, c'était une envie, non c'était plus fort. Un besoin. Un besoin vital de lui parler tout de suite. Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, je pris mon fils avec moi et fonça vers la réserve en expliquant que j'avais besoin d'air. Emmett voulu me suivre mais je refusai. Je vis qu'il était blessé mais je savais aussi qu'il saurait me pardonner.

Moins de 5 minutes après, Dakota et moi étions sur la plage de la réserve Quileutes. Kenda n'avait pas de tombe où nous puissions nous recueillir alors j'avais choisit cette plage qui signifiait tant pour nous. C'est là que je l'avais vu pour la première fois, là aussi que nous aimions nous promener quand elle attendait notre fils, là aussi que je lui avais fait mes adieux.

Dakota glissa sa main dans la mienne et nous fîmes quelques pas. Tout de suite nous sentîmes une présence avec nous. Je n'irais pas jusqu'à dire que c'était Kenda, mais j'aimais cette idée. On prit place sur le tronc de bois mort qui trainait là, profitant de l'air marin et de la petite brise qui soufflait. Le vent prit de plus en plus d'ampleur, devenant presque violent puis j'entendis au loin, un murmure.

_- Vous n'êtes pas seul. _

Dakota me regarda avec des yeux ronds, surpris alors que je me levais d'un bond, cherchant déjà qui avait parlé quand je me rendis compte que la réponse était évidente.

- _Kenda,_ sanglotais-je.

_- Tu l'a sentit toi aussi maman ? C'était mon autre maman n'est-ce pas ? _

_- Je crois mon ange. Je pense qu'elle voulait nous faire savoir qu'elle veille sur nous de là haut. _

_- Alors on gagnera ma petite maman ! Si maman nous protège depuis le paradis, on ne peut pas perdre ! Impossible,_ s'enthousiasma mon fils.

Je lui souris et me contenta de le serrer dans mes bras. Si seulement il pouvait dire vrai ! Dieu que j'aimerais y croire ! Et pourquoi pas après tout ? Maintenant qu'on était là, je ne ressentais plus ce besoin viscéral qui m'avais fait fuir la villa un peu plus tôt, c'étais peut-être pour entendre ça que je devais venir.

- _Regarde maman, y a tata Leah et tonton Logan là bas._

Je relevai les yeux et vit au loin deux petites silhouettes qui nous faisant de grand signes. Je pris mon fils dans mes bras et courut vers eux. Les loups pourraient nous aider !

_- Salut vous deux,_ s'exclama Leah_. Qu'est-ce que vous faite là tout seul à … _

Elle s'était tut quand elle vit mon visage grave. Instinctivement, Logan se rapprocha d'elle, passant un bras protecteur autour de sa taille, serrant son ventre contre lui.

- _Qu'est-ce qu'ils se passent Rose,_ me demanda-t-elle inquiète.

_- Les Volturis arrivent. Ils viennent pour Dakota cette fois,_ pleurnichais-je.

Elle se dégagea de l'étreinte de son compagnon et se jeta dans mes bras. Elle me berça tendrement, caressant mon dos. Logan qui n'était pas du monde vampirique demanda quelques explications. Je lui expliquai qui était les Volturis et pourquoi venaient-ils puis Leah lui raconta l'histoire avec Nessie.

- _Ok, alors si je comprends bien, ils viennent pour vous punir d'une faute que vous n'avez pas commise et risque de tous vous tuer ? _

_- En gros c'est ça oui,_ affirmais-je.

_- Et tu crois qu'on va les laisser faire peut-être ? Hors de question qu'ils touchent un cheveu de cette tête de fripouille,_ ria Leah en chatouillant Dakota.

- _Chérie,_ toussota Logan, _tu semble oublier que le « on » est impossible dans se cas ! Tu ne peux pas te battre ! Il va falloir assurer ta protection et celle du village. Faut que je prépare un plan avec Sam et Paul en attendant le retour de Jake._

Tout en parlant, il arpentait la plage de long en large, passant une main dans ses cheveux à certain moment.

_- Dans combien de temps seront-ils là ? _

_- D'après Alice 3 jours, 4 au maximum,_ lui répondis-je.

- _Bien dans se cas, je vais aller dans mon village chercher les autres ! Il me faut 2 jours aller-retour, on sera là pour le combat. Compte sur nous._

Je me jetais à son cou, folle de bonheur de sa réaction. Nos chances augmentaient à vue d'œil !

_- Leah, tu vas aller chez ta mère ou chez Sam. Je suis sure qu'il ne verra aucun inconvénient à t'héberger. Il faut que j'ai l'esprit tranquille pour toi. _

_- Moi, chez Sam et Emily ? Je ne crois pas non,_ affirma mon amie.

_- Ah eu oui, pardon, j'avais oublié,_ s'excusa Logan penaud. _Tu_ _vas chez ta mère dans se cas avec Seth tu seras en sécurité. _

- _Ou alors tu viens chez nous tata Leah,_ proposa Dakota tout guilleret.

_- La maison t'est grande ouverte si tu le souhaite, _les informais-je en souriant.

Logan et Leah se regardèrent, discutant mentalement de ce qui convenait de faire. Ils approuvèrent la décision. On rentra tous chez eux pour que Leah prépare quelques affaires, on boucla la maison puis Logan embrassa mon amie avant de muter et de filler toutes pattes devant.

Avec l'arrivée imminente des Volturis, on décida de tous restaient à la villa blanche afin de ne pas se disperser. Leah fut installée dans notre ancienne chambre à Emmett et moi. Chambre qu'elle partageait avec Dakota qui était plus que fier d'assurer la sécurité de sa tata. Le lendemain soir, Edward et Emmett partirent pour l'aéroport récupérer le couple de jeune marié qui venait d'atterrir.

_- Maman,_ s'écria la jeune femme en pénétrant dans la maison.

Bella recueillit sa fille dans ses bras, rassurée que la famille soit enfin au complet. Elle la berça, comme quand elle était petite avant que Nessie ne vienne vers moi et me prenne dans ses bras.

_- Ils n'auront pas mon cousin tante Rose, tu a ma parole. Tu t'es battu pour moi quand j'étais dans la même situation, je me battrais pour lui,_ affirma-t-elle.

Je serrai cette goss qui n'en était plus une dans mes bras alors que je sanglotais encore. Puis elle partit saluer son cousin qui venait de se mettre au lit. J'entendis qu'elle lui parla de l'Ecosse et des balades merveilleuses qu'elle avait faites avec son mari.

_- Où est Jacob,_ demandais-je soudain.

_- Il est rentré directement à la réserve pour organiser la défense,_ m'informa Emmett. _Il met tout en place et revient ici le plus vite possible. _

_- On a peut-être une chance alors, _murmurais-je.

- _N'en doute pas petite sœur ! Je propose une séance d'entrainement demain soir quand dite-vous ? _

_- Déjà prêt pour ta prochaine raclée Jazz. _

_- Emmett, la dernière fois c'est moi qui t'est mit ko,_ lui rappela le blondinet.

Mon époux se renfrogna quand il se rappela que Jazz disait vrai puis tout le monde vaqua à ses occupations, attendant comme il pouvait le retour de Jacob. Quand il revint plus de deux heures plus tard, il confirma que la meute prendrait part au combat tout en protégeant la réserve. Il accepta également la séance d'entrainement de Jasper puis récupéra sa femme et ils rentrèrent chez eux, passer leur première nuit dans leur maison. Bella grogna un peu quand elle les vit partir tout les deux mais Jake lui promit de protéger Nessie au péril de sa vie s'il le fallait.

Le lendemain, la séance eu lieu comme prévu. On avait donné rendez-vous à tout le monde au champ qui sous servait de terrain de base-ball. On avait décidé de couper la route aux Volturis ici, comme la première fois. La soirée servirait d'entrainement mais aussi de repère pour les plus jeunes qui n'étaient pas là à l'époque. Il valait mieux connaitre le terrain juste au cas où …

Les hommes s'en donnèrent à cœur joie comme c'est toujours le cas. Même Dakota prit part à l'entrainement, s'amusant à se téléporter de dos de loup en dos de loup. On avait saute-mouton voila maintenant qu'on avait saute le loup ! Leah et moi prirent place sur une couverture à l'écart. Je préférais observer sagement plutôt que de m'entrainer. Je savais me battre quand il le fallait et là pour la vie de mon fils, faudrait pas me chercher trop longtemps !

_- As-tu des nouvelles de Logan,_ demandais-je à Leah.

- _Toujours pas. Et s'il lui était arrivé quelque chose Rose ? _

_- Ne dis pas ça ! Logan n'est pas n'importe quel loup, il est puissant, il saura se défendre. Je suis sure qu'il est juste très occupé et qu'il fait le plus vite pour être rapidement au près de vous deux,_ lui dis-je en lui caressant le ventre.

Aussitôt, sa fille se mit à donner des coups de pieds impressionnant.

_- Elle est sensible au froid,_ souri-t-elle.

- _Vas_ _falloir changer ça jeune fille ! Je compte bien te tenir dans mes bras moi,_ grondais-je le ventre en riant.

- _Encore deux mois de patience tata Rose._

On se souri mutuellement et reportâmes notre attention sur l'entrainement qui se déroulait sous nos yeux. Loups et vampires étaient censés se livrer combat mais ça ressemblait plus à une cour d'école qu'a autre chose. Jasper aidait un peu à l'écart, Dakota à contrôler son empathie, alors que Bella s'exerçait à étendre son bouclier sur les autres.

Le lendemain, nous eûmes l'agréable surprise de voir les Denalis frapper à notre porte, nous assurant leur soutient si combat il devait y avoir. Dans l'après-midi, se fut les Amazones qui arrivèrent. Tout le monde s'entrainait dans le jardin, cherchant à combiner certain pouvoir pour les rendre plus puissant. Pendant ce temps, ceux qui avait suivit les cours de Kenda s'activèrent à préparer des potions.

Rien de bien extraordinaire mais qui pourrait surement changer la donne lors de l'affrontement : écran de fumée, voile d'invisibilité, potion d'étourdissement et bien d'autre. On s'amusait bien avec Dakota à fabriquer toutes ses petites fioles, on aurait presque put en faire un bon souvenir si la raison de cette activité ne sonnait pas comme le glas de la fin. Leah nous aidait sans vraiment le faire. Deux jours que Logan était partit et nous n'avions aucune nouvelle. Elle avait appelé son village, personne n'avait sut la renseigner. La pauvre se rongeait les sangs.

Les heures passèrent, s'étirant, se transformant lentement mais surement en jours si bien que quand ce matin le soleil se leva, il avait un gout spécial. Alice était sure que les Volturis arriveraient aujourd'hui. Tout le monde se prépara pour se rendre sur le terrain de base-ball improvisé, j'allais moi-même le faire quand Emmett refusa.

- _Je veux que tu reste avec notre fils sur la réserve, vous y serez à l'abri. _

_- Mais Emmett non je … _

_- Rose pour une fois ne discute pas s'il te plait. Je ne pourrais pas me battre si je sais que Dakota et toi êtes là en danger. _

_- Emmett,_ commença Jasper, _les Volturis doivent voir ton fils pour comprendre qu'aucune infraction n'a était commise. _

_- Et pourquoi devrait-il être là au juste ? Aro peut lire toute nos pensées rien qu'en nous touchant, il verra qu'on ne ment pas ! Il ne pourra faire autrement que de nous croire,_ s'énerva mon époux.

- _Calme-toi Emmett. Tu as raison, Aro devrait avoir assez de preuve avec tous nos souvenirs et si tu veux que ta femme et ton enfants soit en lieu sure, ça nous vas,_ lui dit Carlisle en lui serrant le bras dans un geste rassurant.

- _Merci. Je les conduis là-bas et on pourra partir._

Leah récupéra ses affaires, Dakota prit quelques une des siennes pour s'occuper l'esprit puis nous partîmes. Dire au revoir à ma famille sans savoir si je les reverrais était des plus durs. Jamais je n'avais sentis pareil déchirement dans mon cœur, partagée entre le soulagement d'être avec mon fils loin du combat et la peur pour les êtres les plus chers que j'avais. Tous m'embrassèrent, mais aucun ne me dit au revoir ou même adieu. Emmett nous déposa chez Leah avec sa Jeep. Le moment de le quitter fut une vraie torture.

Je tentai de le retenir, le suppliant de ne pas se rendre là-bas, mais je le connaissais, je savais d'avance que c'était perdu. Emmett était un combattant dans l'âme. Il aimait ça, ne pas assister à cette bataille là, celle pour son fils, était pour lui impensable. Alors il nous embrassa Dakota, Leah et moi et partit en courant vers la villa où les autres l'attendaient pour combattre. Je gravais cette image de lui dans ma mémoire, me jurant de très vite la remplacer par une plus joyeuse.

**PDV d'Emmett**

J'eu le cœur brisé en partant. Laisser ma femme et mon enfant ici était bien plus dur que je le croyais. Ca l'avait était encore plus quand Rose m'avait supplié de rester avec eux. Je savais qu'ils étaient en sécurité ici. Les Volturis ne passeraient pas. Je le jurais sur ma vie car, s'ils en venaient à passer, c'est que je serrais mort de toute façon.

Je rentrai à la villa aussi vite que je pus, croisant au passage les loups qui patrouillaient dans le coin. A la maison, les autres serraient leurs moitiés contre eux, profitant de ces instants qui étaient peut-être les derniers. Quand ils me virent arriver, nous quittâmes la maison et nous dirigea vers le champ qui serait peut-être notre dernière demeure.

Les loups nous rattrapèrent à mit chemin, une partie de la meute de chaque coté de notre groupe. J'étais présent ici, mais mon cœur était ailleurs. Il était resté sur la réserve avec ma Rose que j'aimais tant et mon fils, ma chair, mon sang.

On les sentit avant qu'on ne les voit arriver. Le vent avait tourné, la nature s'était faite plus silencieuse, le ciel s'était même légèrement assombri. Quelques minutes plus tard on les vit enfin.

Ils étaient venus, la bataille finale pour mon fils pouvait avoir lieu !


	27. Chapter 27

**Voila la suite les filles ! J'espère que ca vous plaira et merci encore à celles qui prennent 5 min pour faire un com ça fait plaisir. D'avance désolée pour la fin qui ne plaira pas à tout le monde ! **

_Chapitre 24_

_Affrontement_

**PDV d'Emmett **

Ils étaient tous là, ou presque, comme la dernière fois. En première ligne on trouvait les gardes, une bonne trentaine à première vu, puis venaient Félix et Demetri, les jumeaux diaboliques comme on les appelé et en leur centre Aro, Marcus et Caius.

Il y avait des gardes en moins et les épouses étaient restées à Volterra mais le groupe n'en restait pas moins des plus impressionnants. Plus ils avancèrent vers nous, plus nous resserrions les rangs, tenant la main de leur moitié pour ceux qui avait la chance, ou le malheur à vous de voir, qu'elle soit là. Les Quilleutes se mirent à montrer les dents et à grogner férocement avant de se placer devant nous, comme premier remparts pour nous protéger tous.

_- Et bien et bien mes amis,_ commença Aro, _du calme voyons._ _Nous venons en paie mes amis. _

_- Comme la dernière fois,_ sifflais-je.

Aro me dévisagea avant que son visage ne se fende d'un grand sourire hypocrite. Les gardes se déplièrent devant le trio et les jumeaux et s'accroupirent prêt à passer à l'attaque au moindre signe de leurs maitres. Du coin de l'œil, je vis Bella se concentrer, étirant surement son bouclier de protection sur chacun d'entre nous pour nous protéger du duo infernale. On connaissait bien la technique de combat des Volturis maintenant et cette fois encore, on ne se laisserait pas aveugler par Jane et Alec.

_- Vus le comité d'accueil, vous savez sans doute pourquoi nous somme ici aujourd'hui,_ cracha Caius.

_- A vrais dire, nous aimerions bien le savoir,_ s'avança Carlisle.

Aro fit quelques pas en avant, suivit de prêt par Félix et commença à marcher de long en large les mains jointes.

- _Et bien voyez vous mes amis, il y a quelques jours de cela, vous célébriez les noces de la dernière née de la famille, cette chère Renesmée. Tu es de plus en plus magnifique d'ailleurs, tout comme ta mère !_

Il l'a regarda avec un regard à vous glacer le sang, il était doux ! Aimant presque ! Les vampires derrières moi se mirent à siffler, Edward le premier.

_- Nous ne pouvions nous même venir, mais nous avons décidé d'envoyer un de nos plus fidèles hommes afin de nous représenter auprès de votre famille. Nous nous devions d'être là, ne serais-ce que par la présence de l'un des nôtres. Hélas, Damon à loupé son vol pour Port Angeles ce qui fait qu'il est arrivé plus tard que prévu, la fête avait déjà commencé. Quel n'a pas était sa surprise quand il a constaté de ses propres yeux que vous aviez un nouveau membre dans votre famille. Un très jeune membre d'après ses souvenirs. _

Les Volturis me regardèrent encore une fois alors qu'ils affichaient un air satisfait. Edward se mit à grogner, ce qui n'indiquait rien de bon sur les pensées de ces malades !

- _Damon approche s'il te plait_, lui lança Aro.

Un jeune homme sortit des rangs, l'air sur de lui. Il devait avoir une trentaine d'année et arboré un visage serein mais également terrifiant. Il posa son regard rouge sang sur moi avant d'étirer ses lèvres pour y afficher un sourire sadique.

_- Maitre,_ dit-il en s'approchant. _C'est bien ce vampire que le petit appelait « papa ». J'en suis sure Maitre Aro. _

_- Tu peux disposer Damon, merci de ton témoignage,_ s'exclama Aro. _Emmett où est ta femme Rosalie ? _

_- En quoi ça te regarde, _crachais-je.

Les loups se mirent de nouveau à grogner, gardant à bonne distance la horde vampires en face de nous.

_- Je pense que tu les a mit en lieu sur elle et celui que tu appel ton fils. N'ais-je pas raison ? _

_- Aro, il faut que tu comprennes quelque chose,_ commença Carlisle._ L'enfant dont tu parle est réellement le fils naturel d'Emmett, tout comme Renesmée était la fille d'Edward et Bella. _

_- Et bas tient donc, _clama Caius en rejoignant son frère. _Et vous allez nous faire le coup à chaque fois ? _

_- Carlisle dit vrai,_ affirma Edward. _On peut le prouver, tu le sais. _

Mon frère s'avança seul vers Aro et Caius, la main tendu. Aro la lui prit et commença alors à lire en lui. Il gardait les yeux fermés, mais son visage laissait transparaitre certaine émotion, surtout la surprise. Il relâcha la main d'Edward qui se dépêcha de retrouver nos rangs.

_- Emmett, approche ! Edward à quelque trou noir que je souhaiterais remplir avec tes souvenirs ! _

Quel autre choix que de m'exécuter avais-je ? Aucun ! J'avançais donc, tel un condamné à mort, vers lui et lui offrit ma main. Comme pour Edward il lut mes souvenirs avant de se retourner vers ses deux frères.

- _Ils disent vrai ! Dakota est le fils biologique d'Emmett et d'une femme indienne qui est morte en couche,_ clama Aro d'une voie forte.

A ce moment, je me dis que tout était alors gagné ! S'il reconnaissait lui-même la légitimité de mes liens avec mon fils, il n'y avait pas de raison de combattre aujourd'hui. Edward siffla doucement et me fit un signe de tête négatif. Aro manigançait quelque chose et compatit bien rayer notre clan de la carte. Edward me fit alors un signe affirmatif, resserrant sa fille et sa femme plus prés de lui. Les autres, voyant son geste protecteur envers sa famille, surent que quelque chose clochait et se mirent tous en position d'attaque.

- _Qui était cette femme ?_ demanda alors Marcus d'une voie lasse.

_- Une sorcière indienne, d'après leurs souvenirs. C'est bien ça Emmett ? _

_- En effet,_ grognais-je.

_- Et pourquoi donc est-tu allais faire un enfant avec une chienne, _ria Caius.

Je ne pus m'empêcher d'approcher de lui en grognant, très vite suivit par les loups.

_- Surveille tes paroles Caius,_ crachais-je. _Kenda était une grande femme et elle mérite le respect. _

_- Vois-tu mon frère,_ railla Aro, _c'est là que ça devient intéressant_. _Il semblerait que le batard issu de cette portée soit destiné à tous nous sauvé. Selon la sorcière qu'Emmett à l'air d'affectionner, Dakota et une louve auront un enfant qui nous sauvera tous d'une grande menace. _

_- Et qu'elle pourrait bien être cette menace qui nous ferrais peur,_ ria Jane.

- _Les Volturis sont intouchables,_ renchérit Alec.

_- Allons, allons mes enfants du calme. Il est vrai pourtant que nous ne craignons pas grand-chose,_ clama Aro.

- _Vous nous craignez nous,_ s'exclama Jasper. _C'est bien pour ça que vous êtes là non ! Un membre de plus dans notre famille ne fait qu'accroitre nos chances de vous renverser si l'envie nous en prenait ! _

Aro et Caius le regardèrent, un air terrifiant sur le visage avant qu'Aro n'affiche un air plus doux.

_- Il est vrai que c'est une possibilité. Pour le moment, la seule menace que nous connaissons c'est votre famille aux dons si extraordinaire. _

_- Famille qui ne fait que s'agrandir. Peut-être que le prochain à avoir un enfant sera Jasper,_ railla Caius, _et encore cette fois nous devrions tolérer cela ? _

_- Caius, mon frère du calme. Je ne vois qu'une seule chose qui me dérange moi, c'est que notre race soit souillée par le sang de ces chiens,_ dit Aro d'un air dédaigneux en désignant les loups.

Jacob s'avança légèrement, toutes dents dehors. On avait tous sentit le vent tourner. Aro avait retourné la naissance de Dakota contre nous, utilisant son lien de sang avec la tribu des loups comme une insulte à notre peuple. Nous savions tous ce que cela voulait dire. L'affrontement serait inévitable aujourd'hui ! Nous étions tous prêts, en position d'attaque, attendant juste que les Volturis lance l'offensive qui nous serait surement fatale.

_- Nous vous avions prévenu pourtant la dernière fois,_ annonça Aro d'un ton qui se voulait désolé.

Puis soudain, un bruit sourd ressemblant à des pates foulant le sol se fit entendre. Nous nous retenions notre souffle, attendant l'arrivée imminente de ce qui sonnerait notre fin. Qu'est-ce que les Italiens avaient inventés cette fois pour nous tuer tous ?

- _Logan et sa meute,_ souffla alors Edward le visage rayonnant.

Logan ? Ils étaient venus ! Quelques secondes plus tard huit loups sortirent des bois et vinrent prendre place à nos cotés en premières lignes, se plaçant même devant les Quileutes. Je reconnus le loup de Logan et lui lança un sourire gratifiant. Leur arrivée allait peut-être tous nous sauver.

_- Je vois que le nombre de vos amis à quatre pattes ne fait qu'augmenter aussi,_ siffla Caius.

- _Ce qui nous prouve une fois de plus que nous avons raison mon frère. Garde, à l'attaque,_ lança alors Aro.

Ca y est, on y était donc ! Les gardes se lancèrent à l'assaut pendant que les jumeaux ainsi que Félix et Démetri assuraient la protection du trio en se délectant du spectacle.

Les gardes étaient coriaces mais nous aussi ! Nous les affaiblissions le plus possible avec nos dons et potions avant de les massacrer. Je m'occupai avec un plaisir non dissimulé du fameux Damon. Celui-ci ne fit pas long feu entre mes mains même s'il se défendait plutôt bien. Les loups s'en donnèrent à cœur joie, déchiquetant les morceaux de vampires avec leurs crocs acéraient. Je ne pouvais voir tout le monde, mais ma famille avait l'air de bien s'en sortir.

Du coin de l'œil je vis un des gardes percer notre ligne de défense, sans réfléchir un seul instant, je lui sautais dessus, lui arrachant la tête d'un coup sec. Ce que je n'avais pas vu, c'est qu'il m'en arrivait un autre par la droite, alors qu'il allait me sauter dessus, une touffe de poil noire fit barrage et s'occupa pour moi de tuer le vampire.

_- Merci vieux, je t'en dois un,_ lançais-je à Logan qui venait de m'éviter de sérieux souci.

Je terminais de tuer le vampire que j'avais déjà entre les mains et lança ses morceaux le plus loin possible. Il restait très peu de garde encore debout, si bien que Félix et Démetri se joignirent aussi à la bataille. Félix me fonça droit dessus. On lutta un bon moment mais malgré ma force, je ne parvenais pas à garder l'avantage. Il m'écrasa au sol, un genou dans le dos, les mains sur ma tête, prêt à l'arracher. J'attendais la fin, le visage dans l'herbe quand une petite voie que je ne connaissais que trop bien fendit l'air.

- _Assez !_

**PDV de Rosalie **

Je n'en pouvais plus de cette attente et de cette tension que je ressentais en moi. Leah était en larme, sanglotant doucement assise dans un fauteuil à bascule la main sur son ventre. Dakota semblait serein, il dessinait tranquillement non loin de là.

- _J'y vais,_ dis-je tout à coup. _Je ne peux pas rester là à ignorer ce qu'il se passe là bas. Je vais finir par devenir folle ! _

_- Au moins tu sais où est Emmett,_ lança tristement Leah.

_- Logan vas bien,_ s'exclama alors Dakota comme si de rien n'était.

Leah et moi nous regardèrent, se demandant comment il pouvait bien savoir cela alors qu'il n'avait pas bougé d'ici.

_- Comment tu sais ça mon bonhomme ? _

_- Je sais pas maman, je le sais c'est tout. Il vient d'arriver sur le terrain avec sa meute. _

_- Dakota, comment tu peut-être sur,_ lui dit doucement Leah en s'approchant.

- _Je sais pas tata Leah. J'ai comme des flashs qui m'arrivent depuis quelques minutes et je vois un peu ce qu'il se passe là bas. _

_- Et alors ?_ nous exclamèrent Leah et moi d'une même voie.

_- Bas alors ils vont bien_, lança-t-il avant de se replonger dans son dessin.

Ce goss était incroyable ! Il nous lançait ça comme il nous aurait donné l'heure ! Je ne savais pas comment il pouvait savoir ce qu'il se passer là bas, mais quelque part j'étais rassurée. S'il disait que tout allait bien, c'est que ça devait être vrai ! Je marchais de long en large, tentant tant bien que mal de me calmer quand Dakota bondit de sa chaise en hurlant.

- _Papa ! _

_- Quoi papa ?_ lui demandais-je affolée. _Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? _

_- Pas le temps. Viens on y va, _s'écria-t-il en prenant ma main.

Puis, l'instant d'après, j'avais l'impression de m'envoler. Mes pieds ne touchaient plus le sol et une sorte de tourbillon noir m'envahissait complètement. Quelque seconde plus tard, Dakota et moi tombèrent dans les buissons qui bordaient le terrain de base-ball. C'est là que je compris.

_- Tu nous à téléporté,_ lui dis-je horrifiée. _Tu sais bien que tu ne peux pas, emmener quelqu'un avec toi te rend trop faible. _

_- Je vais bien maman, tu vois. _

Et c'était vrai ! Il était debout alors qu'en temps normal il serait resté cloué au sol, agonisant. Je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il se passait, comment avait-il cette nouvelle force ? Puis tout à coup, l'urgence se rappela à moi. On était sur le champ de bataille ! Je cherchais des yeux mon époux mais ne le trouva nulle part, tant il y avait des morceaux de vampire un peu partout.

_- Oh mon dieu,_ m'écriais-je horrifiée.

A quelques mètres de moi, le corps d'un loup sans vie reposait, complètement broyé. Je ne serrais dire qui il était mais c'était de toute façon un des nôtres ! Nous avions nous aussi des pertes !

_- Papa,_ s'écria alors Dakota.

Je relevai les yeux et enfin je vis l'homme de ma vie aux prises avec Félix. Emmett était en mauvaise posture mais avant que je n'ai pus faire un quelconque mouvement, Dakota s'élança sur place.

- _Assez,_ hurla-t-il d'une voie qui ne semblait plus si enfantine.

Je vis qu'Emmett regardait son fils, un éclair de terreur traversa ses prunelles. Il devait surement se demander pourquoi nous étions tout les deux exactement à l'endroit où il ne voulait pas nous voir !

Dakota prit alors les choses en mains. De ces petites mains d'enfants, il fit jaillir des boules de feu qu'il projeta sur Félix, libérant ainsi son père de l'étreinte mortelle. Le combat cessa alors, tout le monde regardant Félix se consumer.

Les Volturis affichaient un air horrifiés et pour la première fois, on put lire de la peur dans leur regard. Aro rappela ce qu'il restait de sa garde, une dizaine d'homme tout au plus.

- _Alors le voila donc le dernier Cullen,_ s'exclama-t-il. _Approche mon grand._

Emmett se rua sur son fils pour le prendre dans ses bras mais celui-ci fut repoussé par un bouclier invisible qui entourait Dakota. Je me jetai dans les bras de mon mari, trop heureuse de le voir encore en vie. Notre fils avança tranquillement vers Aro alors que chaque membres de ma famille tentait de l'en empêcher, mais comme Emmett, ils atterrissaient cloués au sol.

_- Vous ne toucherez plus à ma famille,_ déclara alors Dakota.

_- Et qui compte nous en empêcher,_ railla Caius. _Toi petit avorton ? _

_- Exactement,_ répliqua mon fils avec une assurance que je ne lui connaissais pas.

Une assurance qui me rappelait étrangement quelqu'un. Alors, Aro lança une autre attaque, mais cette fois-ci sur mon fils qui ne bougeait pas d'un millimètre, attendant que les vampires arrivent sur lui. Ils l'encerclèrent, réduisant l'espace vital de mon enfant au maximum quand Dakota bougea enfin. Un sourire carnassier et sur de lui étira son magnifique visage et c'est alors que je compris.

_- Kenda,_ soufflais en serrant la main d'Emmett.

Ca ne pouvait-être qu'elle ! Comment expliquer sinon que mon fils est soudain une telle puissance ? Dakota se mit en position d'attaque puis lança la main vers le groupe de vampires qui était le plus proche de lui et une énorme boule de feu sortit et leur fonça droit dessus. Il fit pareil deux fois de suite, réduisant considérablement le nombre des gardes qui hésitaient maintenant à passer à l'attaque d'un être qui de toute évidence n'était pas si inoffensif que ça.

_- Rappel tes hommes l'Italien si tu veux en ramener quelques uns à la maison,_ siffla Dakota.

Aro regardait sans comprendre la scène qui se passait devant ses yeux. Je voyais dans son regard une lueur terrifiante qui ne disait rien qui vaille. La fascination ! Mon fils avait fait preuve d'un grand pouvoir face à eux, et comme tout le monde le sais, Aro aime le pouvoir !

_- Garde, repliez vous,_ s'exclama-t-il enfin.

Les gardes s'exécutèrent soulagés sans doute d'être pour cette fois épargnés. Ceux qu'ils restaient du clan des Volturis se regroupèrent. Je ne sais pas à quoi ils ressemblaient en arrivant, mais là ils faisaient pale figure. Trois gardes, les jumeaux et les trois frères étaient tout ce qu'il restait.

_- Nous nous retirons, et nous laisseront désormais ta famille tranquille. Tu as ma parole petit. _

_- Ta parole ne vaut rien pour moi et c'est à sa mère que tu t'adresse. Comme toutes les mères, je protège mon enfant alors ne t'avise plus de t'approcher de la tribu ou des Cullen ou je vous décimerez tous sans aucune pitié cette fois,_ s'exclama Dakota.

- _On s'en va,_ bégaya Caius.

Puis ils quittèrent le champ plus vite que leurs ombres ! Ils partirent sans aucun regard en arrière pour ceux qui étaient tombés pour eux. Je n'osais porter mon regard sur ma famille, j'avais trop peur de voir qu'il manquait quelqu'un. Dakota vint alors vers nous, nous sourit avant de nous lancer :

_- Vous n'êtes pas seul. Jamais ! _

Puis il s'effondra dans les bras d'Emmett, inconscient. Carlisle se précipita vers lui et l'examina, ce qui me permit de voir que mon père était en vie, mais qu'en était-il des autres ? Dakota papillonna des yeux avant de se lever complètement, l'air perdu.

_- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait là maman ? _

_- Tu ne te souviens pas, _lui demandais-je en sanglotant.

_- La dernière chose que je me souviens c'est que je dessinais dans la cuisine de tata Leah, mais plus rien jusqu'à maintenant. _

_- C'est peut-être mieux mon cœur. _

Je le pris dans mes bras le berça puis enfin je trouvai le courage de regarder ceux qui étaient encore debout. Aucun de ma famille ne manquait à l'appel et si j'en crois Nessie qui câlinait un loup roux, Jake allait bien aussi. Les sœurs Amazones n'étaient plus que deux. Les Denalis quatre. Je portais ensuite mon regard sur les loups, je ne savais pas les reconnaitre depuis le temps, je ne pouvais dire qui était qui alors je parcourus le champ. Quatre loups reposaient au milieu de la prairie, entourés par les leurs qui les pleuraient.

Jake et Logan firent leurs apparitions sous leurs formes humaines, tout les deux le visage baigné par les larmes.

_- Qui,_ leur demandais-je terrifié.

- _Les jumeaux Josh et Tom ainsi qu'Alex. On n'avait pas l'habitude de nous battre contre autant de vampires à la fois. Je les ai mené à leur perte,_ pleura Logan.

- _Jacob il y a quatre loups, qui est mort,_ demanda Bella d'une voie chevrotante.

- _Embry,_ répondit-il en enfouissant son visage dans le coup de Nessie.

Embry, Josh, Tom, Alex, Tanya et Senna étaient donc mort pour nous. Pour mon fils.

Ce soir, nous avions tous perdu des êtres chers. Ce soir nous étions tous en deuil.

**Voila mtn si vous avez des envies de meurtre pour ce que j'ai fais à Embry bas on dit tout dans un com lol ! C'est quand meme mieux Embry que Jake non ? **

**Je sort avant de me faire flinguer ! **


	28. Chapter 28

Je prends 5 minutes pour répondes à vos rewiews.

Lena : et oui il y a des pertes mais c'est comme ça dans toutes les guerres. Tanya oui j'ai osé la tuer mdr j'ai un perso que j'ai jamais vraiment aimé lol

Umihime : Kenda est dans les parages oui, elle reste pour veiller sur les siens, chose fort utile quand on voit que sans elle ils seraient sans doute tous mort mdr. Pour la suite ça …

Julie : Désolée mais moi je connais pas de Brady. Si j'ai choisis de tuer Embry, c'est parce que c'est le seul loup qu'on connait vraiment qui n'était pas imprégné. Il fallait limiter les répercutions sur la meute. Alors oui c'est triste (j'ai moi-même eu du mal) mais c'est comme ça. Tu vois une guerre où il n'y a que les méchants qui meurent toi ? Il en fallait au moins un que l'on connaisse bien. C'était ou un Quileute ou un Cullen le choix à était vite fait …

Suzan : Logan a perdu 3 de ses amis quand même mdr je ne pouvais pas lui prendre toute sa meute lol. Comme tu dis les Volturis on prit une sacrée raclée, ils sont pas là de le relever ceux-là.

Maintenant la suite !

Chapitre 25

Adieux

Nous étions tous encore sous le choc. Embry était mort ! Le petit Embry si gai si joyeux … Nous pleurions tous dans les bras des uns des autres, présentant nos condoléances aux Denali et aux Amazones qui avait toutes perdues une sœur. Nous étions moins touchés par les morts des Mahhah, on ne les connaissait que très peu, mais jamais je ne les oublierais. Tous avaient répondu présents pour la bataille et c'est à cause de moi si tous étaient mort.

- _Ils faut s'occuper des morts_, murmura Esmée d'une petite voie qui était pleine de tristesse.

- _Esmée à raison,_ reprit Carlisle, _il faut faire bruler les vampires avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. _

_- On va vous aider, _clama Logan d'une voie forte balayant les larmes rageusement de sa main.

_- Logan … non, reste avec les tiens, on s'occupe de tout,_ dis-je en le prenant dans mes bras.

- _Non Rose, ils sont morts en héros et se sont des saloperies de vampires qui les ont tués ! Je veux aider à les faire bruler … pour eux,_ ajouta-t-il en balayant les corps des loups du regard.

J'acquiesçai d'un signe de tête, sans même relever l'insulte qu'il nous avait lancé au visage sans s'en rendre compte. Dans de telles circonstances, on ne pouvait lui en vouloir. On se mit tous à la tache, si bien qu'un quart d'heure plus tard, tout les morceaux de vampires brulaient dans un immense feu dans le champ. Tanya et Seena avaient elles étaient brulés dans un feu à part, par respect pour elles.

On s'approcha ensuite délicatement du corps des 4 énormes loups qui reposaient au sol, puis vint la question existentielle : comment les transporter ?

_- Ils ne devraient pas rester comme ça_, murmura alors Jacob.

- _Que veux-tu dire_, lui demande mon père.

_- Selon les veilles légendes, quand on meurt, notre âme rejoint le monde des esprits afin de continuer à veiller sur les nôtres. Notre âme, c'est le loup en nous. C'est ce qui nous donne notre magie et notre force … _

_- Ils devraient reprendre forme humaine, quand leur loups aura rejoint l'autre monde,_ termina Logan.

_- Bien dans ce cas, Esmée, Alice, venaient avec moi, on va rentrer à la villa leur chercher des affaires qui feront honneur à nos amis. On fait vite. _

Carlisle, Esmée, Alice et Jazz qui n'avait pas voulu laisser sa femme seule, partirent pour la villa nous laissant seuls sur le champ de bataille. Au bout de quelques minutes, les Amazones nous firent part de leur besoin de quitter ces lieux qui leur avaient pris une sœur. On les remercia une énième fois.

- _Attendez,_ s'écria alors Dakota, _je peux faire quelque chose pour vous. Vous aurez toujours votre sœur près de vous comme ça. C'est pour moi qu'elle est morte alors … _

Il s'approcha du feu où Seena avait brulé, prit une poignée de poussière avant de murmurer une formule magique. Quand il rouvrit le poing, deux pierres d'ambre reposaient en sont creux. Il prit ensuite un fil de cuir que les amazones portaient et en fit un pendentif.

- _Vous aurez toujours votre sœur près de votre cœur,_ dit-il en nouant le lien autour de leur cou.

_- Merci Dakota. Je suis fière de t'avoir connu et de mettre battue pour toi,_ s'exclama Zephrina. _Tu ferras de grande chose j'en suis convaincue petit homme. _

Elles embrassèrent tout le monde une dernière fois puis partirent. Quelques minutes plus tard, se fut les Denali qui demandèrent à partir pour faire leur deuil. Dakota refit le même cadeau à ceux que nous considérions comme notre famille. Cette fois-ci se fut 4 améthystes qu'il avait dans la main. Il les passa autour de la chaine que chacun portait puis ils partirent.

Carlisle et les autres revinrent quand les Denalis quittèrent notre champ de vision. Ils avaient tous les bras chargés de vêtements et Carlisle avait également sa trousse de médecine ainsi qu'un sac à dos avec des compresses et tout le reste.

_- Il faut les rendre présentables pour leurs familles,_ me dit-il quand il croisa mon regard interrogateur.

Ils n'étaient là que depuis quelques minutes quand le premier loup reprit forme humaine. Alex ! Logan se précipita vers lui et commença à l'habiller avec une douceur infinie. Nous le laissions faire par respect mais aussi par pudeur. Quand il eu passait un pantalon à Alex, nous nous avançâmes, chacun aida à l'habiller puis Carlisle commença à remettre en place les articulations qui n'étaient plus à leur emplacement d'origine. Puis se fut au tour des jumeaux de reprendre leur forme humaine. Logan et Jacob les habillèrent puis Carlisle les examina, puis enfin, apparu devant nos yeux celui dont on redouter tous la vue, Embry !

Son corps était dans un sal état, un bras cassé, une jambe en sang, et je n'ose imaginer les dégâts internes. Jacob le rendit décent en pleurant doucement sur le corps de son amis partit trop tôt. Il voulu s'occuper de le nettoyer mais je demandai à le faire ou au moins à l'aider. Il était mort pour mon fils, c'est la moindre des choses que je pouvais faire. On s'activa tous autour du corps d'un loup, nettoyant le sang et les plaies avant de les ramener au village.

Là encore, se fut toute une organisation qui dut se mettre en place pour les ramener. Qu'allait-on raconter au gens du village quand ils verraient les corps de quatre d'entre eux rentrer sans vie ?

_- Ils ont le droit au respect ! Je ne mentirais pas sur les causes de leurs morts,_ cracha Jacob. _Ils sont morts en héros, ils doivent continuer de l'être. _

- _Jake, et ceux qui ne sont pas au courant,_ commença Sam.

- _Je me fous de ces putains de légendes et du reste ! On a perdu quatre loups, quatre frères ! On est peut-être pas du même village, mais on fait tous partit de la même famille. On va dire quoi cette fois ? Un accident de moto ou de voiture comme pour moi ? Il serait peut-être temps d'arrêter de mentir à tout le monde ! On ne vit pas dans un monde sur, le village à le droit de savoir ! Nos frères auront les honneurs qu'ils méritent et rentrerons chez eux en héros, par la grande porte ! _

_-Tu es notre Alpha, nous te suivrons quelque soit ta décision, _affirmèrent Sam et Paul d'une même voie.

_- Bien ! Le conseil n'aura qu'à se débrouiller pour tout expliquer ! Ramenons nos frères auprès de leur famille. _

_- Jake, attend,_ s'exclama Emmett. _Laisse nous les porter s'il te plait. Ils sont morts pour nous, nous leur devons un hommage … et ça serait un grand honneur pour nous de les ramener à leur demeure._

Jake regarda à tour de rôle les autres loups qui n'y virent pas d'objection, alors Emmett prit Embry dans ses bras, Edward s'occupa de Tom, Jasper d'Alex et Carlisle de Josh. Chacun des hommes de ma famille portait un des indiens morts au combat et c'est comme ça que le convoi peu ordinaire se mit en route. Logan et Jake, les Alphas de sang, ouvrirent la marche alors que les autres loups encadrèrent les hommes de notre famille. Alice et Esmée s'occupèrent de tout ranger sur le champ pour effacer toutes traces du combat. On marcha doucement afin de respecter le corps de nos amis, arrivant doucement mais surement sur la réserve. J'avais peur, je serrais la main de Dakota dans la mienne, terrifiée par les réactions que les Quileutes auraient.

Arrivé sur la réserve, les loups mutèrent et se repartirent en deux rangées de chaque cotés du chemin. Quand on passa devant chacun d'entre eux, ils se mirent à hurler, nous accompagnant tout le long de la route qui menait au village. Une haie d'honneur avait ainsi prit forme sans qu'on ne s'y attende. Je pris Dakota dans mes bras, et enfoui ma tête dans son coup, trop bouleversée par toute les émotions qui me broyaient le cœur et que je n'avais aucun moyen d'évacuer. Billy fut le premier à nous voir entrer, quêtant surement le retour de son fils.

- _Vous n'auriez pas du arriver à la vue de tous comme ça,_ râla-t-il en arrivant vers nous.

- _Et pourquoi donc papa,_ cracha Jacob. _Pense-tu qu'on doive cacher nos morts ? Ce sont des héros victime d'un combat qui leur à couter la vie ! Ils méritent d'être traités de la sorte ! S'en est assez de tous ses secrets au sein même des familles de se village ! _

Les deux Black s'affrontèrent du regard avant que Billy n'attire son fils à lui. Ils pleurèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre avant de se reprendre et de nous accompagner au cœur du village. Comme je m'y attendais, les cris et les hurlements ne se firent pas attendre. Trois des quatre morts n'étaient peut-être pas du village mais comme l'avait dit Jake, ils formaient tous une grande famille ! Au loin parmi les pleures et les plaintes, j'entendis la voie de Leah hurlait.

Elle se jeta dans les bras de Logan, le visage ravagée par les larmes. Ils s'embrassèrent à en perdre haleine, puis elle vint me prendre dans ses bras ainsi que mon fils.

- _Vous n'avez rien_, murmura-t-elle affichant un sourire malgré les larmes qui baignaient son visage.

Puis son regard se porta sur Emmett et là, elle s'effondra au sol ! Elle venait de voir qu'Embry n'avait pas survécu et ça l'avait anéantit.

_- Allez rendre le corps à leur famille,_ déclara Billy. _Les Mahas sont arrivés ils y a peu, ils avaient du sentir que ça avait mal tourné. _

Les hommes partirent, chacun accompagné par un Quileutes pour annoncer la douloureuse nouvelle. Je m'occupai de Leah le mieux que je pus, mais elle était tellement sous le choc, qu'elle ne tenait pas debout. Alors, Logan la pris dans ses bras et la conduit chez eux. Elle se pelotonna sur le canapé et pleura à torrent. J'allais quitter la pièce pour leur laisser de l'intimité quand Leah se mit à haleter.

_- Qu'est-ce qui se passe,_ lui demandais-je en me précipitant vers elle.

- _Le bébé, j'ai mal,_ articula-t-elle.

_- Logan vas chercher Carlisle ! Tout de suite_, hurlais-je. _Je la quitte pas,_ ajoutais-je quand je vis qu'il avait du mal à sortir.

Pourtant je la quittai, un court instant pour prendre un bol d'eau fraiche et une serviette pour lui humidifier le front.

_- Rose, elle ne peut pas naitre maintenant, c'est trop tôt !_ haleta-t-elle.

- _Calme-toi Leah ! Concentre-toi sur ta respiration ! Ta fille doit sentir ton stress et ta peine, je suis sure que c'est rien de grave._

J'avais à peine finit ma phrase que Carlisle entrait dans la maison. Il demanda à tout le monde de quitter la pièce afin d'examiner Leah. Nous étions tous dehors, tournant comme des lions en cage.

_- Elle risque de perdre le bébé s'il nait maintenant ?_ demanda Bella.

- _Elle est à presque de sept mois et demi de grossesse,_ affirma Edward, _le bébé est viable. Elle peut respirer toute seule, elle a toute ses chances. _

_- Et qu'est-ce que t'en sait toi,_ lui demanda Logan mort d'inquiétude.

_- J'ai fais un peu de médecine pendant ma longue vie et Carlisle m'a beaucoup appris. Ta fille vivra si elle née aujourd'hui … _

_- Ce qui ne sera pas le cas fort heureusement,_ le coupa Carlisle.

- _Comment vont-elles ?_

- _Elles vont biens toutes les deux Logan, ne t'en fais pas. La peur que Leah a eue, plus le stress et la fatigue ont joués sur le bébé, mais le travail en lui-même ne s'est pas déclenché. Je pense qu'elle a eu de fausses contractions, une sorte d'alerte si tu veux. Il faut qu'elle se repose le maximum possible ! Son col à commencé à se raccourcir je lui ai donné ce qu'il faut pour stopper son évolution mais on ne sait jamais. _

_- Je vais veiller sur elle Carlisle. Je ne la quitte pas des yeux un seul instant. _

_- Rentre la retrouver, elle te réclame. _

Logan ne se fit pas prier et se précipita dans la maison pour retrouver sa femme, qui ne l'était pas officiellement parlant du moins. Il n'y avait plus rien à faire maintenant si ce n'est de rentrer et nous reposer ou du moins nous allonger les yeux dans le vide pour penser à autres choses. J'embrassai rapidement Leah et Logan en lui faisant promettre de m'appeler s'ils avaient besoin de quoique se soit puis rejoignit ma famille pour rentrer à la villa. A peine rentré, nous nous laissions tous tomber sur les canapés du salon, encore sous le coup de cette journée si particulière.

- _Vous vous rendez-compte qu'on a presque décimé les Volturis,_ s'exclama Jasper tout à coup.

_- C'est en partit grâce aux loups,_ répondit Emmett. _Si Logan n'était pas arrivé au bon moment, on aurait surement eu des pertes beaucoup plus lourdes. _

_- C'est vrai qu'ils sont arrivés quand il fallait. Leah ne t'avais pas dit qu'elle n'avait pas de nouvelle Rose ? _

_- Si Esmée,_ murmurais-je d'une voie lasse. _Personne n'a su la renseigner quand elle a demandé après lui._

_- C'est parce que personne ne savait quoi dire tout simplement, _murmura Edward. _Quand Logan est arrivé au village, seuls les plus jeunes loups étaient présents. Les autres étaient partit à la chasse à des kilomètres de là. Logan à préféré allait les chercher et laisser les plus jeunes sur place, c'est pour ça qu'il a perdu un peu de temps et pour les Volturis, ce n'est que partit remise_._ Le temps qu'ils se refassent et on les reverra. Ils ne comptent pas nous laisser sur une victoire ! _

_-Tu l'a lut, _osais-je demander.

_- Oui. Ton fils a fait preuve de beaucoup de pouvoir et de courage face à eux. Ils le veulent et feront tout pour l'avoir. On ne les reverra pas tout de suite, mais d'ici une dizaine d'année, il faudra se tenir prêt. _

Il ne faisait que confirmer ce dont je me doutais déjà. C'était évident que les Volturis voudraient s'en prendre à lui. Passer à coté de tellement de pouvoir, c'était invraisemblable pour Aro ! Je caressais les cheveux de mon fils qui s'était endormit dans mes bras. Il avait l'air si jeune, si innocent, si fragile et pourtant il nous avait montré à tous qu'il n'était rien de tout ça. Emmett le prit et le monta dans notre chambre pour qu'il dorme confortablement installé.

- _C'était Kenda, n'est-ce pas,_ me demanda Edward._ Cette puissance et cette force, ça ne pouvait pas venir de lui. _

_- Je pense aussi oui,_ murmurais-je. _J'ai fais une balade sur la plage il y a quelques jours, j'ai entendu le vent me murmurer « vous n'êtes pas seul » … et Dakota a dit les même mots … _

_- Comment ça pourrait être possible,_ s'exclama Esmée septique.

- _Je … je sais pas trop. C'est son fils alors peut-être qu'elle peut à travers lui … j'en sais rien en faite ! Tout ce que je sais c'est que c'était elle, qu'on est des vampires et que les loups garous existent alors pourquoi pas une possession par un fantôme après tout,_ m'énervais-je sous leur regards incompréhensible.

_- Calme toi ma puce,_ me dit Emmett en me prenant dans ses bras. _Je suis sur aussi que tout ça à une réponse logique ! Dakota pourra surement nous en dire plus. Pour l'instant, on doit souffler un coup. _

_- Emmett à raison. Vaquez à vos occupations pour le reste de la nuit. On a tous besoin de penser à autre chose, _nous dit Carlisle en se levant, entrainant Esmée derrière lui.

Tout le monde quitta le salon peu à peu, nous laissant seul Emmett et moi. Il me guida jusque dans la salle d'eau, fit couler un bain dans l'immense baignoire, me dévêtit et m'y plongea avant de me rejoindre. Je l'avais laissé faire, sans bouger, comme prostrée dans un état second. Je n'arrivais pas encore à réaliser tout ce qu'il s'était passé. On resta plus de deux Emmett et moi immergés dans l'eau, sans prononcer la moindre parole. On resta juste là, blottit dans les bras l'un de l'autre, heureux de pouvoir encore le faire.

- _Emmett, épouse-moi,_ lui dis-je tout à coup.

- _Quoi ? Mais Rose on est déjà marié,_ me répondit-il en riant légèrement.

Je me retournais dans l'espace confiné de la baignoire et me mit à califourchon sur lui pour pouvoir lui faire face.

- _J'ai eu la peur de ma vie quand je suis arrivée là-bas avec Dakota. Quand je t'ai vu en difficulté avec Félix … c'était comme si ma vie s'arrêtait. Je veux qu'on renouvelle nos vœux, encore une fois et cette fois en présence de notre fils. _

_- Tout ce que tu voudras ma puce,_ me dit-il en m'embrassant tendrement.

Notre baiser devient vite plus passionné, plus puissant … plus désespéré. J'évacuais ainsi la peur que j'avais eu de perdre l'homme de ma vie, celui qui réchauffé mon cœur de glace. On fit l'amour dans cette baignoire qui n'était même pas la notre mais peu importe ! On se retrouver c'est tout ce qui comptait !

**Une semaine plus tard**

Aujourd'hui avait lieu l'enterrement des loups morts au combat. C'était un jour important pour nous tous, c'est pourquoi nous étions déjà sur la réserve dès le petit matin. On aidait comme on pouvait. Les anciens avaient finalement décidés de dire la vérité au villageois afin que les morts aient les honneurs qu'ils méritaient. Tout le monde connaissait l'existence des légendes, apprendre que ce n'était pas que cela fut un choc mais qui fut vite accepté quand ils comprirent que des enfants du village, leurs enfants faisaient office de protecteurs de la tribu.

On eu des regards peu amicales quand on arriva sur le territoire indien, mais on ne s'en soucia pas ! Ils étaient morts pour nous, pour mon fils, à cause de nous quelques part, il était hors de question qu'on se laisse démonter par quelque regard assassin ! Les corps avaient étés traité chimiquement afin de les rendre encore présentable une semaine après leurs morts.

Il y avait beaucoup de monde, je pense que le village Mahhah en entier était venu enterrer les fils qu'il avait perdu, ce qui expliquer surement ce délai si long pour les obsèques. Comme pour Kanda, les loups reposaient sur une petite estrade à la vue de tous, habillés entièrement en blanc, recouvert par une mousseline blanche également.

Des kilos d'offrandes reposaient au pied de l'estrade, on y trouvait un peu de tout : des fruits, des légumes, des photos, des livres même, de petit bijoux, tout un tas de choses qui étaient censées aider les âmes à accéder à l'autre monde.

_- C'est un peu idiot comme truc quand même ces offrandes_, me dit-une voie dans mon dos.

- _Leah ! Je peux savoir ce que tu fiche debout ? _

_- Il fallait que je sois là, je le devais. Je n'ai pas put combattre à leur coté déjà alors … c'est la moindre des choses,_ me dit-elle en pleurant.

- _Oh, vient par là,_ lui dis-je en la prenant des mes bras.

Je la berçais doucement, attendant qu'elle se calme puis on fit ensemble nos adieux aux quatre corps reposant devant nous. Puis, vint l'heure de les conduire sur la plage. Tout comme pour Kenda, quatre plateformes suspendues au dessus de l'eau avaient étés installées. Les corps y furent déposés, Billy et un autre homme, que j'identifiai comme le chef du village Mahhah, récitèrent en cœur des champs indien. A la tombée de la nuit, le conseil des anciens prit les sortes de lampes à huile avant d'en rependre tout autour des corps des jeunes hommes et y mirent le feu sous les hurlements des loups qui avaient mutés à la vue de tous.

Ils hurlèrent un moment avant de rester assis devant le feu qui faisait rage sur les plateformes. Nous observions tous les flammes à la fois fascinés et attristés. Un léger vent se leva, accentuant encore plus le feu qui léchait les corps des indiens tombés au combat. La cérémonie dura une partie de la nuit, puis tout le monde quitta les lieux peu à peu. Je voulais restait encore, jusqu'à ce que la dernière braise se soit dissipé dans l'eau et le vent. Leah prit place à mes cotés, glissa sa main dans la mienne, et ensemble nous observâmes l'océan devant nous.

Au petit matin, nous fumes rejoints par Emmett, Dakota et Logan qui nous avez laissaient un peu d'intimité à Leah et à moi. Mon fils arriva avec une lourde pierre dans les mains, mais étrangement, il n'avait pas l'air d'avoir du mal à la porter.

_- Qu'es-ce que c'est,_ lui demandais-je.

_- Une pierre tombale. Tonton Jazz m'a aider à la graver cette nuit quand on est rentré. Regarde_, me dit-il en mettant la pierre devant moi.

C'était une sorte de dalle polie, couleur pierre. De long on l'aurait surement prise pour un gros galet ! Dessus, une inscription avait était gravée : « _Ici reposent à jamais Embry, Tom, Josh et Alex, morts dans un combat qui n'étaient pas le leurs, pour une cause qui n'était pas la leur. Nous ne vous oublierons jamais mes frères. » _ Aux deux opposées du texte, les tatouages des Quileutes et celui des Mahhah avaient reproduit.

_- C'est magnifique,_ murmurais-je.

- _On aura un endroit où venir pour leur parler comme ça_, me dit mon fils avec un grand sourire.

Emmett l'aida à faire tenir la pierre dans un coin reculé à l'abri des regards indiscrets puis nous restâmes tous là en silence, profitant juste de la présence des autres. Au moment de rentré, Emmett et moi priment notre temps tenant chacun la main de notre fils, nous marchions sans dire un mot.

On arriva à la villa une bonne heure plus tard, on y trouva la famille réunit dans le salon, attendant notre retour vraisemblablement. Alice nous sauta dessus dés qu'on eu passé le pas de la porte.

_- Vous avez oublié de nous dire quelque chose je crois,_ minauda-t-elle.

- _De quoi tu parle au juste,_ lui demandais-je surprise.

_- De ton mariage, du moins de votre remariage,_ répondit Edward d'une voie lasse. _Elle attend depuis une semaine que vous nous l'annonciez !_

_- C'était pas vraiment le moment pour ça,_ murmurais-je.

- _Au contraire Rose ! C'est le moment où jamais je dirais ! On vient tous de perdre des amis chers mais malheureusement la vie continue et il faut passer à autre chose ! Un mariage est la meilleure idée qu'on pouvait trouver ! Un peu de joie et de bonheur après tout ça, je pense que c'est ce qu'il nous faut tous ! _

_- Alice … c'est pas le moment ok ! _

_- T'en fait pas sœurette je m'occupe de tout ! _

_- C'est bien ce qui nous fait peur,_ marmonna Emmett dans sa barbe.

Alice lui lança un regard furibond avant de monter dans sa chambre sans doute consulter ses divers catalogues pour préparer notre mariage. Mais je savais déjà ce que je voulais moi, pas besoin de catalogue ! Emmett et moi dans de beau vêtement sur la plage de la réserve au couché de soleil avec notre famille et nos amis pour témoins. C'est tout ce dont j'avais besoin.

Je me nichai dans les bras de mon époux qui bientôt le serais pour là 5eme fois et ferma les yeux, enivrée par son odeur boisé. Il fallait que je parle à Alice, pour une fois, je voulais un mariage comme moi je l'avais décidé ! Quelque chose de simple sans froufrou et tout le reste.

- _Bonne chance, _me dit Edward en quittant la pièce un sourire amusé sur le visage.

S'il disait ça, c'est que ça n'allait sans doute pas être de la tarte !


	29. Chapter 29

Chapitre 26

Nouveaux départs

**PDV de Leah **

Aujourd'hui était un jour spécial. Aujourd'hui je devais assister au mariage de ma meilleure amie. C'était peut-être leur cinquième mariage à Emmett et elle mais moi, c'était le premier auquel j'assisterais. J'avais hâte de voir Rosalie dans sa robe. Je ne l'avais pas vu, à dire vrai personne ne l'avait vu, même pas Alice car Rose l'avais fait venir d'Italie.

Alice avait boudé comme vous vous en doutez mais c'était avant de voir les robes des demoiselles d'honneur, étrangement après ça le lutin était aux anges ! Mon amie avait voulu un mariage tout ce qu'il y a de plus simple et elle avait réussit tant bien que mal à l'avoir cette fois.

Emmett et elle allaient échanger leurs vœux sur la plage se soir après quoi on ferrait le fête jusqu'à pas d'heure dans l'hôtel de la réserve réquisitionné pour l'occasion. Mon amie avait tenu à ce que je sois le plus proche possible de chez moi afin de ne pas faire de route et que je puisse me reposer dés que j'en avais envie. Quoique je suis sure que j'aurais très bien put me reposer à la villa si je l'avais voulu ! Mais bon c'était gentil à eux de penser à moi.

Depuis l'enterrement des loups, soit un mois, je passais quasiment mon temps allongée. Ma mère, Rosalie, Esmée et Logan me veillaient comme une mère poule. Je n'avais le droit de rien faire à peine me lever pour aller au petit coin et faire ma toilette et encore Logan me porter jusque dans la salle de bain !

Pourtant Carlisle leur avait dit que je pouvais bouger un peu, dans la limite du possible bien sur. J'étais maintenant à presque 8 mois et demi, ma fille ne craignait donc plus rien si elle venait à naitre maintenant, mais non mon entourage exprimait le besoin de me couver. Je trouvais ça mignon au départ mais maintenant j'avais l'impression d'étouffer. Je n'avais même pas le loisir de craquer quand j'étais seule pour la simple et bonne raison que je n'étais jamais seule !

Logan avait trouvé un job chez le concessionnaire du coin. Mr Quilton se faisait maintenant un peu vieux et voulait prendre sa retraite. Logan avait était le trouver sans grande conviction, vu qu'il ne s'y connait pas tant que ça en voiture mais Quilton avait accepté de le prendre quand même. Ne serais-ce que pour un coup de main. J'avais bien une petite idée derrière la tête moi, mais je n'avais rien dit encore pour le moment. Je préférais lui laisser le temps de se faire à son nouveau job.

Du coup dés qu'il partait pour le boulot vous pouviez être sure que ma mère ou Rosalie rappliquais aussitôt ! On s'était beaucoup rapprochées ma mère et moi depuis que j'étais moi-même sur le point de donner la vie. Puis il faut dire qu'on se supporter un peu mieux depuis qu'on ne vivait plus sous le même toit ! J'appréciais davantage ses visites. C'était identique pour Seth. Qui aurait cru un jour que je serais heureuse de le voir et qu'il me manquerait ? Nos chamailleries me manquaient je dois bien l'admettre.

Esmée m'avait dit que c'était normal. Je prenais conscience de tout ce qui allait changer dans ma vie. Je ne serais plus la fille ou la grande sœur, bientôt je serrais la mère et c'est vrai que ça changeait la façon de voir certaine chose. J'en étais venu à repenser à certaines fois ou ma mère m'avait sévèrement punit. Sur le coup je trouvais ça injuste et cruel, mais aujourd'hui, quand je me dis « si ma fille me fait ça » je me rends compte que je réagirais de la même façon tout simplement !

Et oui avoir un enfant permet de mieux comprendre ses propres parents ! Avec Logan on avait finit les travaux de la maison il y a une quinzaine. Tout était prêt pour l'arriver de ma puce. Maman et Esmée lui avait fait une décoration à faire pâlir d'envie n'importe quel décorateur professionnel ! La chambre était tout dans les tons mauve, rose et parme. Le tout dans des dégradés subtile et harmonieux.

Bon c'était bien beau de rêvasser, mais moi je devais me préparer pour le mariage. Dans quelques heures nous y serions et c'est bien le temps qu'il va me falloir pour rentrer l'énorme ventre dans cette robe de soirée ! Alice avait refais exactement la même robe que les leurs, en l'arrangeant pour que je sois à l'aise avec ma bedaine. Je passais doucement la main sur le ventre et aussitôt ma fille je mis à me donner des coups. C'était si agréable ces petits moments. Je ne regrette absolument pas le choix que j'ai fais en muselant la louve en moi, mais j'avoue que sentir la puissance dans mon être me manque quelque part.

Avec Logan, nous avions décidé de n'avoir qu'un seul enfant. Il restait encore une dose de potion mais nous avions choisis de le conserver pour notre fille. Quand le moment sera venue pour elle, c'est-à-dire dans une bonne vingtaine d'année, elle devra elle aussi faire un choix. Dakota aurait surement put refaire la potion en cas de besoin, mais de toute façon un enfant me suffisait. Je voulais être en mesure de lui offrir la vie la plus belle possible. J'avais également hâte de retrouver la louve en moi. J'avais décidé d'allaiter notre fille un an à peu prés et qu'une fois qu'elle serait sevrer, je prendrais l'antidote qui libérerait de nouveau ma partie lupine.

J'avais hâte de pouvoir courir de nouveau toutes pattes en avant avec Logan à mes cotés. Cette grossesse m'avait permit de beaucoup réfléchir, de me poser les bonnes questions. Enfin je comprenais le sens véritable de la vie. Chacun de nous à une raison d'exister, d'être sur Terre, il suffit juste de la trouver.

- _Tu es prête ma belle,_ me demanda Logan en passant la tête dans l'entrebâillement de la porte.

- _Heu oui presque,_ murmurais-je alors que j'étais en sous vêtements.

Son regard sur moi me fit rougir. J'étais mal à l'aise quand il me regardait de cette façon, tel un prédateur qui dévore sa proie des yeux avant dans faire son repas.

_- Pourquoi tu rougis,_ me demanda-t-il alors qu'il m'enlaçait, collant mon dos sur son torse.

Il caressa d'une main affectueuse mon ventre, s'amusant des coups que notre fille donnait. Il nicha sa tête dans mon coups et se mit à respirer mon odeur à plein poumons.

- _Tu es si belle,_ susurra-t-il à mon oreille.

_- Tu veux bien arrêter oui,_ marmonnais-je gênée.

_- Je sais que tu crois que je mens mais je te jure que la maternité te va à merveille. Tu es si belle, si désirable, si sensuelle même … _

_- Là tu vois je sais que tu mens,_ clamais-je en le regardant droit dans les yeux. _Comment je pourrais être désirable avec un ventre de la taille du Texas ? Comment je peux être sensuelle quand ma démarche ressemble plus à celle d'un canard qu'a celle d'une femme ? Alors vas-y explique ? _

Logan se mit à rire, puis me caressa la joue de sa main alors que l'autre se posait sur mes reins pour m'attirer à lui. Bien que très légère, la pression me fit mal. Il faut dire que depuis que j'étais debout ce matin, j'avais mal partout. J'avais l'impression que mes seins allaient explosés et qu'ils pesaient trois tonnes, mes reins me tiraient et mon dos c'est à se demander si j'avais encore une colonne vertébrale pour le soutenir !

- _Tu es belle et tu le seras toujours à mes yeux tout simplement parce que tu es celle que mon cœur a choisit,_ me dit-il en capturant mes lèvres.

Sa langue chercha la mienne et nous échangeâmes un baiser passionné et enflammé. C'est un des seuls avantages que j'ai trouvé à la grossesse d'ailleurs, mes hormones en ébullition ! Logan ne se plaignait pas non plus remarquez !

_- Hum … tu t'es bien rattrapé. T'a de la chance,_ murmurais-je en m'asseyant sur le rebord de la baignoire.

_- Ca va ? _

_- Oui oui enfin autant que je peux aller vu la situation. C'est mes reins qui sont douloureux. _

_- Pourquoi tu ne le dit pas,_ gronda-t-il en me portant dans ses bras.

Il me fit sortir de la salle d'eau et m'allongea sur notre lit avant de me faire assoir entre ses jambes. Puis, il entreprit de me masser le dos, insistant un peu plus sur les parties qui me faisaient souffrir. Il avait apprit à me masser avec Rosalie qui elle-même avait apprit à l'époque où Kenda portait Dakota. Elle souffrait beaucoup également alors Rose s'était mise aux massages pour l'apaiser. Aujourd'hui, c'était moi qui profitais de son savoir.

_- Je vais t'aider à te préparer,_ me dit-il au bout d'un moment_. On va être en retard sinon et en tant que témoin, tu ne doit pas être en retard ! _

Il m'aida à me relever puis à enfiler la robe qui m'allait parfaitement bien malgré mon énorme ventre. Elle était noire et blanche, les couleurs choisis par Rosalie. La robe avait de fine bretelles blanches, tout comme le bustier qui était blanc lui aussi. Le reste de la robe tombait droite et noire. Seul un bout de mousseline blanche, qui partait du décolleté et descendait jusqu'en bas, casser le noire de la robe.

J'avais trouvé ça un peu fou de mettre du noir pour un mariage mais Rosalie avait répondu que c'est ce qu'elle voulait, un peu de folie pour tout oublier. Alors si ça lui convenait … Logan m'aida à fermer la robe puis à enfiler les chaussures qui allaient avec. C'était normalement des escarpins qui finissaient cette superbe tenue mais pour moi, on avait fait une exception. Il faut dire que mes pieds était tellement gonflés que ça aurait était dure de les faire entrer dedans. Rosalie et Alice m'avais choisi une paires de sandale blanches auxquelles elles avaient rajouté des rubans de satin noires qui se nouaient autour de la cheville.

_- Logan, tu veux bien appeler Alice s'il te plait. Je n'arriverais pas à me coiffer seule. _

_- Bien sure. Les Cullen sont là depuis une bonne heure, ils doivent avoir tout installé. Je vais la chercher tu ne bouge pas toi,_ me dit-il en me faisait les gros yeux.

J'hochais la tête, puis il quitta la maison à la recherche de ma coiffeuse personnelle. J'aurais put demander à Rose de m'aider mais je pense qu'elle devait bien avoir assez à gérer comme ça la pauvre. Cinq minutes plus tard, un lutin entra en coup de vent dans la maison et émit un long sifflement admiratif quand elle me vit.

_- Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi hein,_ ronchonnais-je.

_- C'est pas de ma faute si tu es sublime et rayonnante,_ rit-elle.

Elle sécha mes cheveux et entreprit de leur donner une forme de boucle sur les pointes. Ils avaient bien poussés avec ma grossesse et les hormones alors j'en profitais pour me faire de jolie coiffure pendant que je les avais encore. Une fois la louve revenue, mes cheveux raccourciraient considérablement. Alice m'avait fait un brush léger et naturel qui faisait tomber mes cheveux droits sur mes épaules. Elle avait juste donné du mouvement à la coiffure en formant des anglaises avec les pointes. Elle insista aussi pour reprendre mon maquillage qui pour moi était pourtant parfait !

- _Laisse-moi faire, tu ralleras après,_ avait-elle dit en riant.

Il c'est vrai que c'était plutôt déconcertant le « avant/après ». Je n'avais jamais appris à me maquiller ou me mettre en valeur. Pourquoi faire quand on passe son temps à se transformer en monstre ? J'avais donc les bases du maquillage mais sans plus. Je remerciai Alice pour son aide et lui demandé de m'apprendre ses techniques, choses qu'elle accepta presque sur le champ !

Un quart d'heure plus tard, nous marchions toutes les deux vers la plage, le bras d'Alice accrochant fermement le mien.

- _Juste au cas où,_ avait-elle préciser.

Prendre l'air me faisait le plus grand bien. Un léger vent soufflait, rendant encore plus agréable le moment. Quand Logan nous vit arriver Alice et moi, il courut presque vers nous pour remplacer la vampire dans son rôle de support pour femme enceinte. En arrivant sur la plage je vis que tout les Cullen, ainsi que Billy, et les autres loups étaient là mais manquaient les futur époux. Seul leurs fils qui s'amusait avec Jasper était présent. Je saluais tout ceux que je n'avais pas encore vu et prit place sur une des chaises installés sur le sable fin de la plage.

Tout était très simple comme l'avait voulut Rosalie. De grands torches illuminées les lieux qui sombraient peu à peu dans la pénombre. Quelques chaises avaient étés disposées face à l'océan et c'était tout ! Quelques minutes après mon arrivée, Rosalie et Emmett arrivèrent, chacun par un coté de la plage, se retrouvant juste devant nous. Rosalie comme à son habitude était sublime. Sa robe, composée d'un bustier sans bretelles, était comme les notre noires et blanches. Le bustier était blanc avec de la broderie noir. Un ruban de satin sombre marquait la taille et laissait ensuite place à un jupon en mousseline blanche. Un rappel noir était effectué avec une broderie noire sur tout le bas de la robe.

Encore une fois Rose était à couper le souffle. Emmett n'était pas en reste non plus d'ailleurs. Son costume était noir, porté sur une chemise blanche avec une cravate blanche également. Il portait une rose de même couleur à la boutonnière. Tout les deux étaient vraiment magnifique, j'en avais les larmes aux yeux rien que de les voir si beau. Le reste des hommes étaient vêtu de la même façon qu'Emmett, les autres femmes portaient la même robe que moi.

Alors que je m'attendais à voir le prête qui avait célébrer le mariage de Jake et Nessie arriver, se fut contre toute attente Jasper qui prit place devant l'assemblée.

_- Bonsoir à tous,_ commença-t-il. _Je heu … comme vous l'avez sans doute comprit, c'est moi qui vais marier ces deux là. J'en ai le droit, j'ai un papier qui le prouve, _dit-il en montrant son certificat à tout le monde._ C'est fou ce qu'on peut obtenir sur internet de nos jours. _

_- Allez t'en fais pas petit frère, tu vas y arriver, c'est pas bien compliqué, tu dis « le voulez-vous » et « embrassez la mariée », _le charia Emmett.

Rosalie lui mit une petite tape sur la main alors qu'elle encourageait Jazz du regard. Celui-ci lut mot pour mot ce qui était écrit dans le petit livre qu'il avait, abrégeant parfois certain passage qui lui semblait inutile puis vint le moment des vœux. Dakota leur donna les alliances et Emmett commença.

- _Par cet anneau, je fais de toi ma femme, encore,_ ajouta-t-il en souriant. _Je t'ai aimé avant même de te voir, te prenant pour un ange venu me guider au paradis. Mais j'étais bien loin du compte ! Tu m'as offert le plus beau des cadeaux, l'éternité à tes cotés. Cela fait maintenant plus de 80 ans que nous vivons ensemble. 80 ans que je m'évertue à te combler de bonheur, acceptant ce qui pourrait paraitre fou pour certain mais qui n'est qu'acte d'amour pour moi,_ dit-il en jetant un regard à Dakota.

Rose suivit son regard et se mit à sourire en voyant leurs fils pleurer dans les bras de Carlisle. Elle prit elle aussi l'alliance et la passa à Emmett.

- _Par cet anneau, je fais de toi mon époux. Comme toi, je t'ai aimé dés le premier regard, pour de mauvaises et égoïstes raison au début mais pour toi, tout simplement toi par la suite. Comment ne pas aimer ce gros nounours ? Tu es toute ma vie … je … je ne sais pas ce que je deviendrais s'il venait à t'arriver quelques,_ sanglota-t-elle sa main dans celle d'Emmett. _Tu es celui qui me réchauffe le cœur, et qui me rends moi. Tu m'a apprit à avoir de nouveau confiance en les hommes, tu m'as aidé à me reconstruire après … Royce et pour ça, je te serais éternellement reconnaissante. Je veux passer le reste de ma très longue vie à tes cotés. _

Les larmes coulèrent à flots sur mon visage, satanée d'hormones ! Jasper les déclara mari et femme pour la cinquième fois et ils s'embrassèrent, s'en donnant à cœur joie avant de réceptionner dans leurs bras leurs fils. Puis tout le monde quitta la plage et se dirigea vers l'hôtel où aurait lieu la fête. Logan passa son bras autour de ma taille et m'aida à marcher. On prit notre temps, souriant bêtement, heureux d'avoir put assister à une si belle cérémonie malgré la simplicité de celle-ci.

Esmée avait fait les choses en grands malgré le peu d'invité qui mangerait. La meute au complet, Billy, Sue, Charlie, Jake, Logan et moi à vrai dire. On dansa tous une bonne partie de la nuit, enfin surtout les autres plus que moi. La douleur dans mes reins et mon dos s'était accentué, m'obligeant à m'assoir plus que je n'aurais voulu. Une petite voie dans ma tête me disait d'en parler à Carlisle juste pour être sure mais je ne voulais pas l'ennuyer pour rien alors qu'on célébrer un mariage.

Plus tard dans la soirée, je demandais à Logan de rentrer, n'étant vraiment pas au mieux de ma forme. Mon dos me tirait de plus en plus et réclamait à grand coup de douleur de s'étendre sur le champ ! Je saluais mon amie en la serrant dans mes bras lui murmurant que je l'aimais et que j'étais heureuse pour elle.

_- Attends,_ me dit-elle, _reste 5 minutes de plus. Je dois lancer mon bouquet il faut que toutes les femmes soit là._

Elle me fit un sourire à damner un saint si bien que je ne pus qu'accepter. Mon dos n'était pas à cinq minutes prêt après tout ! Rose demanda à Emmett qu'il la porte pour qu'elle prenne de la hauteur, se mit dos à toutes les femmes, moi y comprise, et lança son bouquet. Et je vous le donne en mille qui l'a attrapé ? Moi bien sur ! En même temps le contraire aurait était dur vu qu'il m'a atterrit directement dans les mains sans que je n'ai à faire le moindre effort ! Je serrais les fleurs sous le regard attendri de Logan et Rose. Ils ne nous mijoteraient pas quelques choses ces deux là ? Je quittais la soirée et Logan me porta jusqu'à chez nous, me faisant passer les portes telle une mariée.

- _Tu sais c'est Rose qui s'est mariée,_ pas moi, lui dis-je en riant.

_- Qui sait, bientôt peut-être,_ me répondit-il avec un regard taquin._ Après tout tu as déjà le bouquet ! _

Je le regardais bouche bée mais ne trouva pas un mot à dire. On n'avait jamais parlé de mariage ou quoi que se soit. J'étais plutôt étonnée qu'il vienne à aborder le sujet maintenant. Il ne rajouta rien de plus et m'aida à me déshabiller et à me mettre au lit.

_- Je dois retourner là-bas vite, j'ai oublié ma veste. Tu as besoin de quelque chose avant que je ne parte ? _

_- Une bouteille d'eau si ça te dérange pas. J'ai la gorge sèche. _

Il m'apporta mon eau et partit en promettant de faire vite. Il fut de retour moins de 10 minutes plus tard. Je ne dormais pas encore quand il se coucha à mes cotés. Il m'apprit que tout le monde était rentré pour se remettre des festivités plutôt arrosés pour les Quileutes ! Paul avait voulu faire un pari sur celui qui boirait le plus avec Emmett ! Ce dernier avait juste oublié de lui dire que l'alcool n'avait pas d'effet sur les vampires ! Au moins tout le monde s'était amusé. C'est sur ces pensées que je tentai de m'endormir. Je tournais encore et toujours dans mon lit, cherchant une position plus agréable pour mon ventre mais le sommeil de venait pas.

Pour ne pas réveiller Logan qui ronflait déjà, je décidais de me lever et de me faire un lait chaud avant de lire un peu. La lecture fatiguait les yeux peut-être que comme ça j'arriverais à dormir au moins. Je m'installais dans le canapé avec un plaid, mon verre de lait d'une main et mon livre de l'autre « Journal d'un vampire ». L'auteure savait-elle qu'on vivant dans un monde peuplé de ces créatures qu'elle décrivait dans ses livres ?

Au bout d'une demi-heure à lire, la position m'était de nouveau insupportable alors je me levais et fit quelque pas tout en caressant mon ventre. Il me parut extrêmement tendu pour le coup. L'inquiétude grandit en moi, et si le travail avait commencé ?

- _Non, non, non, impossible,_ me raisonnais-je._ Je n'ai pas sentit de contraction ni rien du tout. _

Alors que je m'apprêtais à me rendre aux WC pour la centième pause pipi de la journée, je sentis un liquide chaud couler le long de mes jambes. Sous la surprise, j'émis un petit cri qui alerta Logan.

_- Leah, Leah,_ m'appela-t-il. _Tout va bien ?_

Je ne sais pas qu'elle tête j'avais mais son visage blêmit d'un seul coup si bien qu'il se précipita pour me soutenir.

_- Je crois que je viens de perdre les eaux,_ murmurais-je haletante.

_- Ok, t'en fait pas tout vas bien,_ me dit-il en me portant dans ses bras. _Je suis là, je m'occupe de toi. Je vais appeler la villa et prévenir Carlisle. Je reviens vite. _

Il quitta la chambre l'espace de quelques secondes mais se laps de temps me fut suffisant pour hurler comme jamais je n'avais hurlé. Une douleur effroyable venait de me prendre les entrailles. Logan entra dans la chambre au même moment le téléphone collé à l'oreille.

_- Le travail à commencé,_ hurla-t-il pour couvrir mes propres cris.

**PDV de Rosalie **

Aujourd'hui avait était une journée magique. J'avais noué mon destin à celui d'Emmett pour la cinquième fois et je n'en revenais toujours pas. J'étais encore sur un petit nuage, tout était parfait. Nous étions dans tous au salon à discuter quand le téléphone sonna. Carlisle décrocha et aussitôt, il me regarda. Puis, tous nous entendîtes les hurlements de Leah à l'autre bout de la ligne.

_- On arrive,_ s'exclama Carlisle avant de raccrocher.

Il monta prendre sa trousse de médecine et partit à vitesse vampirique vers la réserve. Esmée m'informa qu'elle veillait sur Dakota et je suivis mon père avec Emmett et Edward. Nous y fumes en quelques minutes, plus on se rapprochait plus on entendait Leah hurlait. Elle avait du ameuter tout le village je pense !

- _Leah, calme toi, on est là,_ l'apaisa Carlisle en entrant dans sa chambre. _Logan Rose, trouvez moi des serviettes propres et de l'eau, tout de suite ! _

Quand je fus de retour dans la pièce, je vis Carlisle enfiler des gants et tout mettre en place pour l'accouchement.

- _Ecoute moi bien Leah, je veux que tu te concentre sur ta respiration et sur ma voix, uniquement ça, tu as compris ? _

_- Oui,_ haleta-t-elle en grimaçant.

_- C'est bien ma grande, c'est ça calme toi_, lui dit-il tout en examinant l'avancé du travail.

Quand il se releva, se put clairement voir l'urgence traverser ses prunelles, quelques choses n'allait pas je le voyais.

- _Leah, ta fille à bougé depuis mon dernier examen. Je ne sais pas comment c'est possible vu le peu de place qu'elle a mais elle l'a fait ! Elle s'est retournée si bien qu'elle se présente maintenant par le siège. _

_- Ca veut dire quoi,_ demanda la voie tremblante de Logan.

_- Ca veut dire que ça vas être long et douloureux, mais je ferrais tout pour t'aider Leah, tu m'entends. _

Leah serra les dents et hocha la tête pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle avait saisi le message. Carlisle nous demanda ensuite de quitter la chambre, préférant être seul au cas où, demandant aux garçons de garder la porte et d'être près à intervenir.

- _Je reste,_ affirmais-je en regardant Leah.

- _Pourra-tu te contrôler si les choses tournent mal ?_ Me demanda Carlisle avec un regard perçant.

- _Evidement_, répondis-je indignée.

Il me fit passer des gants et je pris place prés de Leah, lui caressant les cheveux. J'entendis Emmett et Edward de l'autre coté de la porte. Ils empêchèrent Sue qui venait d'arriver d'entrer dans la pièce. Logan voulu aller voir sa belle-mère pour lui parler, mais Leah l'en empêcha.

- _Tu crois aller où toi,_ grogna-t-elle. _C'est de ta faute si je suis en train de souffrir le martyr alors tu reste là et tu assiste à la torture ! _

Logan se ressaya prés d'elle et lui tendit la main. Erreur, grossière erreur ! Carlisle s'affairait comme il pouvait pour aider Leah mais le travail n'avançait pas. Les contractions n'agissaient pas comme il fallait.

_- Ecoute-moi bien Leah. Je veux que tu souffle un bon coup et quand tu vas sentir ta prochaine contraction, tu bloque et tu pousse de toutes tes forces. Tu peux le faire je le sais ! Tu es une louve, la seule qu'on n'ai jamais connu. Tu es une battante et tu vas te battre pour faire naitre ta fille. _

Je vis les prunelles de mon amie s'enflammer d'une volonté nouvelle et sans faille. La contraction arriva et elle fit ce que Carlisle lui avait dit et poussa de toutes ses forces. Elle serra tellement la main de Logan qu'on entendit de petits craquements se produire. Logan ne dit rien mais grimaça de douleur, je pense qu'elle avait du lui casser les doigts.

- _Et ça s'appel un homme,_ siffla Leah en repoussant sa main.

Elle chercha ma main et quand elle l'eu trouvé la serra. Elle pouvait serrer autant qu'elle voulait elle ne risquait pas de me faire de mal. Je pris place derrière elle, calant son dos contre mon torse et lui tendit mes deux mains. Elle poussa comme une chef sous les encouragements de Carlisle. Elle recommença, encore en encore, mais elle n'y arrivait pas, elle était à bout de force. Pourtant il le fallait, nous entendions tous le petit cœur ralentir de minute en minute.

- _Leah,_ lui murmurais-je à l'oreille, _pense à Logan. Pense à ce que tu voudrais lui faire la à l'heure actuelle, puise dans cette rage que tu a pour lui et pousse ! _

Logan me lança un regard noir, se demandant surement pourquoi j'encourageais Leah à le haïr de la sorte. Mais je m'en foutais royalement de ces état d'âme tout ce que je voyais c'est que ça marchait pour Leah.

- _Encore un effort Leah,_ l'encouragea Carlisle. _Le corps est sortit, pousse encore une fois et ta fille sera libre. _

Heureuse de cette nouvelle elle poussa encore et enfin, la petite fut complètement dehors. Carlisle demanda à Logan de couper le cordon puis s'occupa de la petite. Il lui dégagea les voix respiratoire et enfin, nous entendîmes les cris du nouveau né retentirent dans toutes la pièce.

- _Tu as réussit, félicitation,_ lui dit Carlisle en lui tendant sa fille emmitouflée dans une serviette.

Je me dégageai de derrière son dos et calla Leah avec des coussins pour que ce soit plus confortable que mon torse dur et froid. Leah pleurait, les larmes inondèrent ses joues et c'est un regard plein d'amour et de gratitude qu'elle leva sur nous. Elle tendit la main vers Logan qui se dépêcha de la saisir, trop heureux de voir qu'elle était calmée. C'est ça la magie de l'accouchement. Un moment vous n'avez qu'une envie c'est d'étriper celui qui vous a mise enceinte et la minute d'après vous débordez d'amour.

- _Kaya,_ dirent-ils d'une même voix en embrassant leur fille.


	30. Chapter 30

**Tout d'abord, réponse aux coms **

**Justine, merci pour ton com, une nouvelle lectrice c'est toujours fort agréable. Pour les suites, elles sont postées tous les dimanches matins. Pour les questions que tu pose, je pense que tu auras un début de réponse dans ce chapitre là.**

**Umihime, je t'ai rép directement comme à chaque fois et pour Lena merci aussi pour ton coms. **

**Je tiens également à vous dire que ce chapitre est le dernier de cette histoire de toute façon vous verrais en lisant ca sent la fin lol. Il restera l'épilogue et je tournerais définitivement la page pour cette fic. Voila je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas si vous avez des questions ou autre surtout, faite m'en part j'y répondrais ave plaisir. **

_Chapitre 27_

_Une fin et un début …_

**PDV de Rosalie **

Cela faisait maintenant une semaine que Leah avait donné naissance à Kaya. La délivrance avait était dur mais Leah s'en était sortit comme une pro. Elle avait eu une légère hémorragie quand Carlisle avait sortit le placenta, mais rien de grave d'après mon père. Quelques points de suture pour ressouder les tissus qu'il avait du couper pour éviter une déchirure et le tour était joué.

Carlisle avait voulu que Leah fasse un séjour à l'hôpital juste histoire de vérifier que tout aller bien pour la mère et la fille mais elle avait refusé.

_- D'après toi, est-ce que nous allons bien toutes les deux,_ lui avait-elle demandé.

_- A merveille, je dirais,_ lui répondit Carlisle. _Mais tu sais un accouchement ne se fais pas dans ces conditions, il y a les risques d'infection … _

_- J'ai confiance en toi Dr Crocs. Si tu pensais vraiment que j'en avais besoin, tu nous y aurais déjà conduites toutes les deux de force, alors je reste chez moi ! Je te promets d'en faire le moins possible. _

_- Bien comme tu veux, _avait cédé Carlisle. _Je passerais tout les jours voir comment tu vas. _

On les avait ensuite laissés en famille. Emmett avait du me tirer de force hors de la maison pour que je rentre enfin. Cela remontait à une semaine et mon père avait tenu parole. Il passait les voir matin et soir, il s'inquiétait trop pour elles pour ne passer qu'une fois par jour. C'est assez amusant quand on repense qu'il y a quelques années, on ne pouvait même pas accéder à la réserve. Aujourd'hui, Carlisle avait accouché Leah et avait recousu les parties les plus intimes de mon amie. Esmée avait tricoté des petits chaussons pour Kaya, une vraie petite famille quoi !

Et pourtant … cette famille allait bientôt se briser ! Nous avions décidé qu'il était temps pour nous de quitter Forks. Cela faisait prêts de dix ans qu'on était établis ici et les gens commençaient à se poser des questions. On avait beau user de maquillage et de subterfuge, on ne vieillissait pas et ça on ne pouvait que difficilement le masquer.

Je voulais aussi éloigner le plus possible Dakota de Kaya afin que tout les deux aient une vie normale, autant que possible du moins. C'était surement égoïste mais j'avais peur de perdre mon fils à la minute où il poserait les yeux sur la fille de Leah. Pourtant cette rencontre avait eu lieu.

**Flash back, 3 jours plus tôt**

_- Allez maman, vient je veux aller voir ma cousine moi,_ couinait Dakota.

_- Plus tard chéri. Elle doit dormir à cette heure-ci. Tu sais un bébé ça dort beaucoup, il ne faut pas le déranger. Pis c'est pas vraiment ta cousine tu sais. _

_- Mais maman … _

_- Arrête Rose,_ s'exclama Emmett. _Tu sais que ça ne sert à rien ce qu'on fait. Si Kenda disait vrai on ne pourra rien y faire, alors autant en finir. _

Mon époux me prit dans ses bras et j'enfouis ma tête dans son cou, sanglotant légèrement. Il me caressa le dos en me murmurant des mots tendres.

_- Tu te souviens de ce que Jake à dit ? L'imprégnation n'aura pas lieu avant que Kaya soit en âge de muter, vers l'adolescence alors tu n'a rien à craindre. _

_- Et si ça se produisait ? Ils sont spéciaux tout les deux alors qui nous dit que ça ne se produira pas ? _

_- Le seul moyen de la savoir … c'est d'y aller,_ me dit mon époux en me souriant.

Je lui mis une claque sur le torse en marmonnant que je n'aimais pas quand il avait raison et nous partîmes pour la réserve. Toute la famille vint avec nous, officiellement pour prendre des nouvelles de la jeune famille, officieusement aucun ne voulait manquer le premier regard entre Dakota et Kaya. Leah et Logan avaient été prévenues de notre arrivée et nous attendaient, impatient et nerveux eux aussi.

_- Entrez,_ nous dit Logan en nous ouvrant.

Immédiatement, Dakota se précipita au salon où Leah tenait fermement sa fille contre elle. On échangea un regard mêlé de panique et d'appréhension et enfin, elle tourna la petite vers mon fils.

_- Je peux la prendre,_ demanda-t-il en ne la quittant pas des yeux.

Leah la lui mit dans les bras en positionnant ceux-ci comme il fallait et on observa tous la scène, fascinés et curieux à la fois. Dakota était si doux avec ce bébé il la couvait du regard mais rien de ce qu'on avait put imaginer. Kaya le regardait aussi, sembla surprise de voir un nouveau visage, avant de tourner sa petite tête vers lui et de s'endormir dans ses bras.

_- Dort jolie bébé,_ chantonna mon fils, _dort petit ange, je suis là pour veiller sur toi._

Dakota la garda une bonne partie de la journée dans les bras, ne la rendant à sa mère que quand elle dut lui donner son bain du soir. A la suite de cette journée, Dakota passait tout les jours chez Leah. Parfois cinq minutes, juste le temps de dire bonjour et de faire un bisou à Kaha, parfois il y restait des journées entières. C'est à partir de ce moment là que ma famille et moi avons envisagé l'idée de partir.

Passer tout son temps auprès de celle qui lui était destiné n'était pas bon pour mon fils. Il était si jeune, je voulais qu'il connaisse autre chose de la vie que la réserve où habitait Kaya. Leah et Logan n'étaient pas encore au courant. Je redoutais un peu leurs réactions mais je savais que je faisais le bon choix.

Emmett, Carlisle, Esmée et moi nous nous rendirent sur la réserve afin de le leur dire. Emmett et moi en tant que parents de Dakota et futur beaux-parents de leur fille, Carlisle et Esmée en tant que chef de la famille qu'était la notre. Logan vit tout de suite que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il dut le voir à nos visages tristes et fermés. On prit place tous autour de la grande table et attendit mon amie.

_- Allez-y crachez le morceau,_ nous lança Leah en nous rejoignant dans le salon.

_- Et bien voila,_ commençais-je. _Vous avez du remarquer tout les deux que nos enfants passait beaucoup de temps ensemble, bien que ça ne soit pas une imprégnation, ils semblent liés tout les deux. _

_- Ca serait dur de manquer ça,_ ria Leah en prenant place sur les genoux de Logan.

_- Ce que Rose essaye de vous dire,_ intervint Carlisle, _c'est que nous avons décidé de partir. _

- _Quoi ? Mais non, pourquoi,_ s'écria Leah alors que les larmes lui montaient aux yeux.

_- C'est pas bon pour les enfants de passer tout leur temps ensemble, ils sont si jeune, _répondis-je d'une voie chevrotante_. Je veux qu'ils puissent connaitre la vie, qu'ils aient tout les deux une existence aussi normale que possible. _

_- De plus les gens commencent à se poser des questions sur nous,_ ajouta Esmée. _On a beau tenter de se vieillir … ça ne marche pas. _

Leah resta sans rien dire, la bouche entrouverte à me regarder. Logan quand à lui semblait mieux accuser le coup. Il semblait perdu dans ses pensées.

_- Un problème Logan,_ lui demanda Emmett.

_- En fait … pour être honnête, j'en suis venu aux mêmes conclusions que vous cette nuit. J'arrivais pas à dormir et j'ai imaginé la vie de nos enfants … Rose à raison Leah,_ lui dit-il en la serrant contre lui, _se n'est pas saint pour eux. Il faut qu'ils aient des amis et fassent les expériences de la vie chacun de leur coté. _

_- Quand partez-vous,_ demanda Leah en me regardant.

_- D'ici une semaine je pense,_ répondit Carlisle. _Il faut qu'on règle les soucis de papiers et que je m'occupe de l'hôpital et du déménagement et nous partirons. _

_- Bien dans ce cas, nous avons encore une semaine à passer ensemble alors,_ souri-t-elle au travers de ses larmes.

Sans plus attendre, je me levais et la pris dans mes bras. Elle pleura à chaude larmes alors que mon corps était parcourut de sanglots invisible. On passa un long moment comme ça dans les bras l'une de l'autre puis, enfin on se sépara.

_- J'ai accepté d'épouser Logan,_ me dit-elle tout à coups. _Je veux que tu sois ma demoiselle d'honneur. _

_- Mais Leah … j'en serais plus qu'heureuse mais … _

_- Il n'y a pas de mais qui tienne ! On n'a pas encore fixé la date mais on pense faire ça l'année prochaine ! Je veux que tu sois à mes cotés. Tu peux bien faire le voyage toute seule juste pour la cérémonie non ? Vous allez vivre où ? _

_- L'Alaska,_ répondis-je. _C'est pas si loin c'est sure, mais est-ce raisonnable ? Venir pour te voir puis te quitter de nouveau … je n'en aurais pas la force. _

_- Et moi je n'aurais pas la force de me passer de mes amis ce jour là ! Viens, s'il te plait. Venez tous pour mes noces, Kaya aura un an, deux tout au plus … ça ne changera rien. _

Je regardais ma famille, leur demandant quoi faire, quoi dire, et je vis Esmée me faire un sourire confiant et Carlisle hocher la tête.

- _D'accord,_ affirmais-je,_ on sera tous là ! Je te donne notre adresse le plus vite possible, on pourra s'écrire comme ça et puis on se revoit avant qu'on ne parte de toute façon. _

_- J'y compte bien, _ria Leah. _Allez file préparer ta nouvelle vie._

Je la serrais une dernière fois dans mes bras puis nous quittâmes la petite maison. On rentrant, on du expliquer à Dakota pourquoi on quittait Forks, la ville qu'il avait toujours connu. Notre fils était intelligent, il avait comprit avant même qu'on ne lui dise.

- _Je me doutais bien que ça arriverais un jour,_ bougonnât-il. _Vous vieillissez pas, je savais que ça allait arriver. _

_- Je suis heureuse que tu le prennes comme ça mon chéri. Tu viens, on va allez triller les affaires qui inonde ta chambre. Tu vas voir ça vas être marrant, _lui avais-je dit en le prenant dans mes bras.

On avait passé plus de deux jours à faire du tri dans ses affaires. Il avait tellement de chose qu'il fut dur pour lui de décider quoi prendre et quoi donner aux bonnes œuvres. On ne reviendrait pas avant longtemps alors il était inutile de laisser des affaires ici. Seuls certains meubles resteraient sur place chez nous tout comme à la villa.

Deux jours plus tard, Esmée nous avait trouvé une maison en Alaska avec trois dépendances sur le même terrain. Nous pourrions avoir chacun notre maison tout en étant les un près des autres. Carlisle avait tout réglé avec l'hôpital, ils lui avaient trouvé une place dans le service de chirurgie de l'hôpital de Valdez, ville la plus proche de notre nouvelle demeure.

Selon les cartes, il y avait une forêt non loin de là suffisamment grande pour que l'on puisse y chasser sans se faire repérer. Tout se mettait en place doucement, mais comme à chaque fois que nous réglions un souci, un autre pointait le bout de son nez, et pas des moindre. Jacob et Nessie !

Il y avait eu des disputes et des conversations interminables pour savoir ce qu'il fallait faire pour les deux jeunes époux. Nessie voulait suivre ses parents et sa famille, mais Jacob ne voulait pas quitter sa réserve et abandonner son père. Le sujet était épineux mais pourtant la solution fut vite trouvée.

_- Tu ne vieilli pas Nessie,_ lui lança Edward. _Si tu reste dit moi à quoi cela sert que nous, nous abandonnions tous nos amis ?_

_- Je peux pas papa, je peux pas partir et laisser Jacob ici,_ pleurait-elle dans les bras de Bella.

Nous étions tous dans le salon de la villa, les mines graves devant une situation à laquelle on nous n'avions même pas pensé.

- _Ton père à raison Nessie. Vous partez pour protéger votre secret, si tu reste, les gens verront qu'il y a quelque chose qui cloche,_ murmura Jacob. _Je vais venir avec vous … c'est le mieux. _

_- Non,_ s'écria ma nièce en se jetant dans les bras de son mari. _Tu ne vas pas laisser ta meute, ton père … tu à toute ta vie ici … je refuse que tu te sacrifie pour moi. _

Jacob la regarda dans les yeux, le regard voilé de tristesse mais un grand sourire sur le visage, il lui caressa la joue avant de lui exposer son point de vue.

_- TU es ma vie, rien d'autre que toi ne compte … ce n'est pas un sacrifice si c'est pour être auprès de toi,_ lui dit-il en lui souriant. _Sam reprendra son rôle d'Alpha et je viendrais rendre visite à mon père … je sais qu'on peut y arriver._

Nessie le prit dans ses bras alors que des larmes coulaient sur leurs deux visages. Les voir souffrir autant me déchirer le cœur. Bas quoi ? Je m'y suis attachée au cleps ! Cette semaine passa vite, bien trop vite à mon gout ! Les camions de déménagement vidèrent les quatre maisons, à savoir la villa blanche, celle d'Edward et Bella, la notre et celle de Jacob et Nessie. Pas moins de six camions furent nécessaires pour vider entièrement tout ce qu'on avait entreposé au fil des ans.

On recouvrir les meubles qu'il restait avec de grands draps blancs, coupa les compteurs d'eau et d'électricité puis ferma les villas à clefs. On se rejoignit tous dans le jardin de la villa blanche, observant en silence Esmée, barricader celle-ci. J'eu un coup au cœur en la voyant faire. J'y avais tellement de souvenir dans cette maison …

_- Il est temps de dire au revoir à nos amis,_ murmura Carlisle la voie chevrotante.

On monta tous dans nos voitures respectives et prit la direction de la réserve le cœur lourd avec ce qu'on s'apprêtait à faire. J'étais dans le 4x4 avec Emmett et Dakota mais aucun d'entre nous n'osait parler. On devait retrouver sur place Jacob et Nessie qui faisaient leur au revoir à la tribu. On arriva sur place une bonne dizaine de minutes plus tard et c'est les mines attristées qu'on se gara sur la place du village. Leah et Logan étaient déjà là à nous attendre avec Billy et la meute au grand complet.

_- Rose,_ murmura mon amie en me serrant dans ses bras.

Elle voulait faire bonne figue mais je voyais bien ses yeux rougis et gonflés. Elle avait du pleurer une bonne partie de la nuit telle que je la connais.

_- Ce ne sont que des aux revoir, je te le promets. On sera de retour dans quelques années et on se retrouvera à ce moment là. _

_- Et je n'aurais pas prit une ride,_ souri-t-elle faiblement.

Je la serra dans mes bras une dernière fois avant de faire de même avec Logan. Il me rendit mon étreinte avec plus d'ardeur que je ne l'aurais cru !

- _Ne vous en faites pas pour les villas, la meute et moi passerons de temps en temps histoire de vérifier que tout vas bien,_ dit alors Sam.

_- Merci, je n'en attendais pas tant de vous mes amis,_ le remercia Carlisle.

_- Comme vous venez de le dire Doc on est amis, c'est normal,_ lui répondit Logan.

Tout le monde se dit au revoir, certain ayant plus de mal que d'autre, surtout Paul en faite.

- _C'est que vous allez me manquer quand même,_ dit-il avec un sourire en coin._ Vous mettiez un peu d'animation dans le coin. _

_- T'inquiète, comptes sur nous pour revenir vite fait bien fait, _s'exclama Emmett,_ je compte bien te faire boire encore un peu ! Un loup ivre c'est trop tordant ! _

Ils échangèrent une accolade amicale comme l'aurait faite deux vieux potes de longue date. Et dire qu'il y a quelques ils avaient failli s'entretuer ces deux là ! On salua tout le monde et c'est à ce moment là qu'on s'aperçu que même le conseil des anciens étaient venu pour notre départ. Savoir si c'est parce que ça les affectaient ou si c'est parce qu'ils étaient heureux ça …

_- On a un cadeau pour vous,_ s'exclama Billy. _On l'a fait avec les gars, c'est pas du grand art mais ça vous ferra un souvenir comme ça. _

Sam et Paul s'avancèrent portant tout deux quelque chose caché sous un drap. Ils le tendirent à Carlisle et c'est Esmée qui souleva le drap. Elle laissa échappa un petit cri de surprise quand elle vit ce que c'était, il faut dire que c'était plutôt assez réussit ! Il s'agissait d'une sculpture en bois, représentant la réserve avec la forêt et même de petits loups assis devant celle-ci.

- _C'est magnifique,_ murmura Esmée en se jetant au coup de Billy.

- _Merci, vraiment,_ ajouta Carlisle. _Elle aura une place privilégiée dans notre nouvelle demeure. _

Puis vint le moment de monter en voiture. Leah pleurait à chaude larmes, serrant sa fille dans ses bras. Logan passa un bras autour de sa taille et l'attira à lui pour la réconforter, même Billy pleurait, mais lui c'était plus pour son fils que pour nous je pense.

Jacob nous avait appris il y a quelques jours que Leah lui avait demandé de reprendre la concession avec Logan. Billy était présent et aurait sauté de joie s'il l'avait put. Trouver un boulot sur la réserve n'était pas donné à tout le monde alors savoir que son fils resterait près de lui était le summum de ce qu'il pouvait espérer. Tout ça c'était bien sur avant qu'on n'annonce notre départ. C'est Quil qui allait aider Logan à la concession vu que Jake partait.

Les voitures se mirent en route, Jacob et Nessie dans la Volvo et nous quittâmes le territoire Quileute, regardant par les fenêtres le paysage sublime qui s'étendait devant nous. On prit notre temps, souhaitant profiter le plus possible de cette ville qui nous avait accueillis pendant tant d'années. Quand on eu passé le panneau de Forks disant « _La ville vous remercie pour votre visite et vous souhaite bonne route _» j'eu le cœur qui se déchira.

On était vraiment partit. En route pour une nouvelle vie loin d'ici.

C'était donc la fin d'une histoire et pourtant le début d'une autre.


	31. Chapter 31

**Bon bas voila, le dernier dimanche est arrivé et je vous livre l'épilogue de cette histoire **

**Je suis très émue que vous m'ayez suivit jusqu'au bout vraiment, merci à vous! **

**Epilogue, par Dakota**

Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi nous devions partir maintenant. Je comprenais les raisons oui car bien qu'étant un petit garçon j'étais suffisamment intelligent pour savoir que l'on devrait partir un jour, mais pourquoi maintenant ?

Pourquoi aujourd'hui alors que Leah venait de donner naissance à Kaya ? Je l'aimais beaucoup ce petit bébé, je ne sais pas elle me fascinait je crois. Voir un être si petit, si fragile … c'était étrange pour moi.

On était dans la voiture, en train de rouler vers notre nouvelle vie, et doucement, les larmes coulaient sur mes joues. J'avais toujours connus Forks et la réserve indienne, c'était chez moi ici. Ici que j'avais grandis, que je m'étais fait mes souvenirs et mes amis. Ici aussi que ma seconde maman reposait …

Elle me manquait chaque jour un peu plus. Maman Rosalie était formidable, la meilleure maman au monde, mais j'avais certain regret. Je sentais au fond de moi un vide quelque part dans mon cœur, un vide qui se nommait Kenda. Je n'avais aucun souvenir d'elle, juste des photos pour m'imprégner de ses traits. En héritage, elle m'avait laissé sa magie, chose à laquelle je ne comprenais pas encore tout.

Ma famille était géniale et j'étais très bien entouré, mais parfois, ça ne suffisait pas … Comment leur dire que par moment j'étais terrifié par ce que je pouvais faire alors qu'eux même on peur de moi quand je lance un sort ?

Tonton Jasper m'aide à contrôler mon empathie, ça marche plutôt bien, mais je vois qu'il garde ses distances quand il m'approche. Est-ce moi qui lui fait peur, ou lui qui a peur de me faire du mal ? J'aimerais parfois que Kenda soit encore là pour pouvoir m'expliquer toutes ses choses que je ressens en moi, toute cette force qui m'envahit quand je suis contrarié ou en colère. Qu'arriverait-il si je la laissais sortir ?

Il m'arrive d'avoir peur de moi. Peur de ce que je pourrais faire à papa et maman, eux qui donneraient leurs vies sans hésiter une seconde pour moi. Je sais que je me pose beaucoup de question pour mon jeune âge mais je ne suis pas comme les autres enfants alors ça doit-être normal je pense.

Physiquement, j'ai presque 7 ou 8 ans je dirais, alors que pourtant ma mère m'a donné la vie il y a juste un an. Mes capacités intellectuelles sont beaucoup plus développées que les simples humains aussi. Papy Carlisle dit que c'est parce que nous, vampires, utilisons une plus grande partie de notre cerveau. Nessie était pareille parait-il.

C'est agréable d'avoir une cousine comme moi, je peux au moins parler du coté hybride avec elle. Elle m'a prouvé que l'on peut-être différent de notre famille mais pourtant trouver sa place et l'amour. Aujourd'hui c'est une femme mariée et heureuse dans la vie. J'espère que j'aurais la chance de vivre cela aussi. Trouver quelqu'un qui voudra bien de moi malgré l'étrangeté de mes gênes. Vampire, sorcier et humain dans un seul corps ça fait beaucoup à la fois !

Voila nous étions arrivés ! Nous venions juste de passer le panneau qui nous souhaitait la bienvenue en Alaska ! Ma nouvelle vie ici pouvait donc commencer !

**Voila l'histoire de Rose et Leah est maintenant terminée. Mais une autre commence comme vous l'avez compris, elle portera sur Kaya et Dakota, se seront eux les héros de cette nouvelle histoire tout en gardant quand même les loups et les cullens . Je ne sais pas quand je pourrais vous livrer le premier chapitre de cette fic. Je profite que l'écriture de Rose soit terminée pour finir plein de petites choses commencées. J'espère vous livrer le premier chap dans une semaine ou deux en attendant voit-ci déjà le prologue c'est déjà ca !**

**Prologue**

Depuis toujours, nous ne faisons qu'un, mais pourtant nous ne nous connaissons pas. Nous avons grandit, chacun de notre coté, chacun faisant sa vie et se créant ses souvenirs.

Nous avons toujours ressentit le manque de l'autre sans pour autant être capable de l'identifier. Comment aurions nous put après tout ? Nous n'étions que des enfants la dernière fois où nous nous sommes vus.

Nous avons cherché, en vain, toute notre vie à combler se vide qui rongeait notre cœur et notre âme, cherchant à comprendre la raison de notre mal-être.

Nos familles nous demandaient tout deux d'être patients. Nous disant qu'un jour nous serions enfin en mesure de comprendre. Un jour, mais un jour quand ? Quand vous passez 20 ans à vous demander si se jour arrivera enfin, le temps parait long.

Nous éprouvions tout les deux les mêmes sentiments de vide et de frustration alors que nous n'avions aucun contact l'un avec l'autre, nos familles y veillant scrupuleusement. De toute façon nous aurions étaient incapable de savoir qui contacter.

Puis ce jour est enfin arrivé. Un matin, nous avons sentit que cette journée serait différente sans pour autant savoir pourquoi ni comment. Un déménagement pour un, de nouveaux arrivants pour l'autre.

Ce fut le jour où nous fument enfin réunit. Deux âmes destinés à être ensemble, chose prédite bien longtemps avant nos propres naissances.

Nous nous aimions tout deux avant même de nous connaitre, recherchant l'autre, attiré par lui comme deux aimants.

Nous étions deux vies, deux entités qui devaient se retrouver.

Nous avions tout deux des destins liés.

Voila bientôt pour le premier chap de cette nouvelle histoire !


End file.
